One Night
by CaroHatake
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke son mejores amigos desde pequeños, pero ahora que están más grandes y con las hormonas a flor de piel se van a ir dando cuenta de que tal vez pueden ser algo más ;
1. Chapter 1

**1-Despertares.**

El despertador de Sakura sonó a las 6:00hs, lo apagó perezosamente y después de levantarse se estiró un poco para relajar su tenso cuerpo. Se acercó a la ventana de su pieza y abrió las cortinas dejando entrar los primeros rayos de Sol. Disfrutó un poco ese espectáculo y después se dirigió al baño para darse su ducha matutina. 20 minutos después salió tapada con una toalla y con otra más pequeña secaba su cabello.

Entró de nuevo a su habitación para ponerse el uniforme del colegio Konoha, que consistía en una pollera-pantalón azul marino con el logo del colegio bordado en la parte baja izquierda, y una remera blanca con el logo bordado en la parte superior del pecho al lado izquierdo. Era una uniforme tranquilo, pero cómodo. Terminó de cambiarse y secó su cabello con el secador.

Bajó a desayunar a las 6:30hs, su casa era bastante grande por lo que estaba muy oscuro. Prendió las luces de la sala y de la cocina, desayuno una café con leche y tostadas. Mientras comía, se puso a pensar en lo 'triste' que se veía ella misma a los ojos de los demás. Su mamá era una reconocida médica en Tokio, y por ser TAN buena en su campo se la pasaba de congreso en congreso por todo el mundo.

Sakura amaba a su madre, no malinterpreten, pero la veía muy poco. Hablaban casi todos los días pero era diferente, no es lo mismo que tener a tu mamá todos los días para que te haga el desayuno, el almuerzo, la cena, hablen de chicos y cosas así. Su padre había abandonado a su madre cuando ella nació, aparentemente no quería tener hijos. Y el único familiar de sangre que tenía era su tía Tsunade, y cabe aclarar, era la directora del colegio donde iba Sakura.

Aunque su 'familia' de sangre fuera pobre y disfuncional, Sakura tenía otra familia, una familia que obviamente no era sanguínea, sino afectiva. Su madre era muy amiga de sus vecinos, los Uchiha, y desde pequeña jugaba con Itachi y Sasuke, claro que con el que mejor se llevaba era con el pequeño Uchiha porque el mayor era más… grande y no le gustaba jugar con los niños, según él.

Fue creciendo junto con Sasuke, iban a la misma escuela desde que era chicos y ahora que estaban en 4º año de secundaria, también lo hacían. Como la madre de Sakura siempre estaba de viaje, Mikoto, la mamá de Sasuke, siempre la invitaba a quedarse a comer, a dormir, a ver películas, o simplemente a hablar. Según la Uchiha, ella era la hija que siempre soñó tener y nunca tuvo, cosa que a Sakura llenaba de alegría porque Mikoto era una mujer muy cariñosa y agradable, y ella la quería como a una 2º madre.

Había pasado tanto tiempo con la familia Uchiha que no sólo sentía a Mikoto una 2º madre, sino a Itachi como un hermano mayor, a Fugaku como a un padre, aunque el hombre fuera tan serio y frío. Y a Sasuke… bueno, ella no podía decir que quería al morocho como un hermano, porque ella… ella… "¡Ay! Yo NO puedo aceptar estar enamo…rada de Sasuke" pensó con tristeza. Y sí, no quería aceptarlo, pero hacía bastante que le gustaba su amigo, bah, mejor amigo. Lo amaba y él sólo la veía como una amiga… "Encima tiene novia, esa babosa de Karin." Pensaba con bronca. "¡Qué historia la de mi vida!" pensó con ironía.

Terminó de desayunar y lavó lo que usó rápidamente, al terminar subió rápidamente a su pieza para ponerse algo de perfume y buscar su mochila. 6:50hs y escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, abrió y se encontró con su mejor amigo. –Buenos días, Sasuke.- saludó con una sonrisa la pelirosa. –Buenos…- devolvió el morocho con su típico tono de voz frío y desinteresado. Tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul marino, y una remera igual a la de ella, ese era el uniforme de los chicos. El viento jugaba con su pelo, estaba "tan lindo." Pensó Sakura con amor.

-Vamos…- ordenó Sasuke dándose la vuelta para caminar. Sakura reaccionó y cerró la puerta de su casa para después alcanzar al chico. El colegio quedaba cerca, así que la hora no era algo importante para ellos, entraban 7:10hs y siempre llegaban 10 minutos antes. Al llegar dejaron sus mochilas en sus respectivos lugares, y después empezaron a saludar a todos. -¡Sakura-chan!- gritó un rubio hiperactivo. –Jaja, Naruto.- lo saludó la pelirosa risueña. -¿Cómo estás, Sakura-chan?- pregunto con interés. –Bien, ¿vos?- devolvió sonriendo.

-Bien, estaba esperando a que el teme me trajera mi libro de Filosofía, o si no Asuma-sensei me va a poner otro incumplimiento culpa suya.- explicó mirando al morocho algo 'molesto' –No es mi culpa que se te olvide pedírmelo, baka.- contestó Sasuke. –No es mi culpa que te olvides de comprar los libros.- enfrentó el rubio a su amigo. Sasuke, obviamente, iba a contestarle al rubio, pero unos brazos lo rodearon y sintió a alguien pegarse a su espalda. –Hola, Sasuke.- saludó una voz femenina a su oído.

El morocho soltó un suspiro de molestia y contesto –Hola, Karin.- sin muchas ganas. La pelirroja enfrentó a su novio y lo abrazó por el pecho -¿Cómo estás, amor?- preguntó con cariño. Sakura rodó los ojos, ¡cómo odiaba a esa falsa, arrastrada, babosa, regalada, zorra, y muchos adjetivos más! Podía soportar que Sasuke esté con cualquiera, pero que esté con ESA le daba más bronca, y sinceramente, no la aguantaba. –Voy con las chicas, nos vemos.- se despidió rápido de sus amigos, algo molesta. Mientras los chicos la miraron irse, en especial el morocho.

-Hola, frentona.- la saludó Ino al verla llegar. –Hola, Ino-cerda.- devolvió la pelirosa. -¿Cómo estás, Hinata?- preguntó mirando a su amiga peliazul. –Bien, Sakura. ¿Vos?- contestó con timidez la chica. –Bien, aunque estaba mejor antes de ver a cierta persona…- dijo mirando a la pelirroja que estaba, ahora, sentada en las piernas del morocho. -¿Y qué le vas a hacer frentona? Es su novia, lamentablemente.- contestó la rubia. –Sí, desgraciadamente.- suspiró con resignación la chica. –Si le hubieras dicho lo que sentís antes que ella…- acotó Ino haciéndose la tonta. -¿Para qué? Si yo no le gusto, sólo arruinaría la amistad que tenemos.- respondió Sakura con tristeza.

-¿Y vos qué sabes? Capaz también le gustas…- dijo Ino. –Sí, claro…- devolvió Sakura con sarcasmo. –Estoy condenada a estar sola por el resto de mi vida.- comentó la pelirosa mirando por la ventana con melancolía. –A-ánimo, Sakura.- alentó Hinata. –N-no todo está perdido.- terminó de decir la ojiperla. - ¡Es verdad, frentona!- gritó Ino con emoción. –Hay muchos chicos lindos allá afuera que podes conocer, y se pueden enamorar de vos.- explicó segura. –Lo dudo…- negó sutilmente Sakura.

-Hagamos una cosa, salgamos este fin de semana y te conseguimos un chico, eh.- ideo Ino guiñándole el ojo. –Ino, vos tenes novio.- dijo Sakura mirándola serio. -¿Y? El chico es para vos, no para mí.- contestó la rubia. –Pero sé que con el alcohol te olvidas que tenes novio, y siempre que salimos tomas.- explicó la pelirosa. –Sakura tiene razón, Ino…- agregó Hinata con timidez. –Bueno, bueno. Entonces organicemos una salida con TODOS los chicos, Shika incluido.- reformuló la rubia. –Así sí.- aceptó la pelirosa. –Sí…- afirmó la peliazul. –Entonces en el recreo le decimos a los chicos.- finalizó Ino. Y el timbre sonó.

Sakura se separó de sus amigas y caminó hasta su banco. Se sentaba sola, al frente de la fila del medio. Atrás suyo estaba Sasuke y Naruto, así que charla nunca le falta. Y a su izquierda estaban Ino y Hinata que también se sentaban adelante, podía hablar bien con sus mejores amigos. Las dos primeras horas eran de Lengua y Literatura, con Kakashi Hatake. El profesor tenía una extraña manía de llevar máscara y desinfectarse las manos, pero a pesar de eso era muy bueno enseñando y muy entretenido.

Las horas pasaron volando, y el primer recreo se hizo presente. Todos salieron rápido del salón, menos un grupo que tenía que organizar su fin de semana. -¿Vamos a salir este viernes, verdad?- empezó a decir Ino. -¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero fiesta!- gritó Naruto con emoción. -¡Esa es la actitud!- dijo la rubia sonriendo. -¿Y adónde vamos?- preguntó Shikamaru, aburrido como siempre. –No sé, ya me cansé de ir siempre al mismo lugar.- se quejó Sakura. –Yo también…- musitó bajito Hinata. –Itachi va a hacer una fiesta en casa.- dijo Sasuke. -¿Mikoto y Fugaku lo dejaron?- preguntó incrédula la pelirosa.

-No, van a ir a visitar a mi tío Madara este fin de sema; vive casi saliendo de Tokio.- explicó el morocho. –Ahhh…- murmuro Sakura. -¿Y podemos ir, teme?- preguntó Naruto con emoción. –Sí, me dijo que invite a quién quiera.- contestó Sasuke. -¡Buenísimo!- digieron al unísono Ino y Naruto. -¿A qué hora?- cuestiono Shikamaru. –A eso de las 21:30hs…- devolvió el morocho. -¡Ahí vamos a estar, Sasuke!- dijo la rubia alegre. –Hmp.- masculló el Uchiha sin interés. El timbre volvió a sonar y todos se fueron a sus lugares.

–Si tus padres se enteran, Sasuke…- dijo Sakura con algo de miedo, llegando su banco junto al morocho. –No se van a enterar porque nadie les va a decir.- explicó el morocho mirándola fijo. –Yo no soy chusma.- se defendió la pelirosa. –Nadie dijo que lo seas.- sonrió de lado con orgullo. –Tus ojos dicen más que tu boca, Sasuke querido.- devolvió Sakura con tono burlón, y se sentó en su lugar, dejando al chico con las palabras en la boca. Entro Iruka-sensei al salón, el profesor de matemáticas, otro profesor agradable.

Iruka retomó el tema de las funciones que habían dando el día anterior, después de corregir la tarea y poner varios incumplimientos, les dio a sus queridos estudiantes algunos ejercicios más para practicar. La verdad que a Sakura no le costaba el tema, tal vez tenía algún traspié con los signos, pero nada que no se solucionara con poner más atención. –Sakura-chan…- la llamó una voz atrás suyo, voz que conocía muy bien. -¿Qué pasa, Naruto?- preguntó mientras se daba vuelta para ver a su rubio amigo.

-¿Me podes explicar esto?- pidió señalando la hoja. –Iruka-sensei ya me puso un incumplimiento y de verdad no entiendo.- explicó sonriendo nervioso. –Sí, Naruto, esto es así.- empezó a explicarle a su amigo el 'complicado' tema. Cuando terminó la explicación, Naruto había entendido todo, y ella le dijo que si tenía alguna duda que le volviera a preguntar. –Gracias, Sakura-chan.- las dio con una gran sonrisa. –De nada, Naruto.- devolvió mientras volvía a su posición anterior.

Las dos horas de matemáticas pasaron y sonó el timbre que hacía libres a los alumnos por unos cortos 20 minutos. –Frentona, vamos al patio.- dijo Ino. –No, cerda, voy a quedarme a escuchar música.- negó Sakura sacando su Ipod amarillo. –Frentona, no vas a hundirte en canciones deprimentes, ¿o sí?- preguntó la rubia. –Tal vez…- contestó la pelirosa con tristeza. –Sakura…- musitó Hinata preocupada. –Sabes que eso no es razón para que te sientas mal.- dijo Ino seriamente. –Ya sé, sólo quiero escuchar música.- explicó la pelirosa. –Bueno, si cambias de idea, ya sabes dónde estamos.- contestó la rubia saliendo del salón, y la peliazul atrás.

Sakura las vio irse, y suspiró aliviada. Caminó hasta uno de los bancos que estaba cerca de la ventana y se sentó sobre el. Se puso los auriculares y puso su primera canción del día.

_**When you try your best, but you don't succeed**_

_**When you get what you want, but not what you need**_

_**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep**_

_**Stuck in reverse**_.

Miró por la ventana y el día estaba nublado, casi por llover. "Y yo pensé que iba a ser un hermoso día soleado." Pensaba con tristeza. _Fix You _era la canción que estaba escuchando, y sinceramente era así como se sentía. Quería que alguien 'arreglara' todo lo que estaba 'mal' en ella, sobre todo su despedazado corazón.

_**When the tears come streaming down your face**_

_**When you lose something you can't replace**_

_**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**_

_**Could it be worse? **_

Y su vida era tan irónica, que la única persona que podía 'curarla' era la misma que le estaba haciendo tanto mal. "Kami-sama, mi vida es una broma." Pensó con sarcasmo, riéndose de sí misma. Era eso o llorar, y prefería reírse… llorar era algo que hacía siempre, todas las noches.

_**And high up above or down below**_

_**When you're too in love to let it go**_

_**If you never try, then you'll never know**_

_**Just what you're worth**_

Ella sabía que tenía que olvidarlo, era algo que necesitaba para su vida, pero… era difícil, porque ella no quería olvidarlo, aparte era algo que sentía adentro, que le costaba ignorar… y su razón en esos momentos estaba por el piso, y le costaba tanto mentalizarse que TENÍA QUE OLVIDARLO. Pero el corazón… "el maldito amor." Pensó con melancolía.

_**-Tears stream down your face**_

_**I promise you that I'll learn from my mistakes**_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_**And I...- **_Cantó con evidente tristeza en la voz. 

_**-**_And I will try to fix you- dijo una voz en frente suyo. Sakura desvió la vista de la ventana para posarla en la persona que había hablado. –Sasuke…- musitó con voz suave. –Coldplay…- comentó mirándola. –Sí…- afirmó ella.

El morocho se acercó un poco más a ella para escucharla mejor, rozaba sus piernas. -¿Por qué estás mal, Sakura?- preguntó serio. -¿Qué?- dijo la pelirosa sorprendida. –Escuche cuando Ino te decía que _eso_ no era razón para que estés mal, ¿qué es ese _eso_?- volvió a preguntar. – No es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.- esquivó Sakura. –Tampoco lo es no contestar algo que te preguntan.- se defendió el chico.

Sakura volvió a mirar por la ventana –No es nada, no estoy mal.- negó con voz suave. –Para que Ino se ponga seria sí lo es, y para que escuches Fix You mirando un día nublado, también.- contó el Uchiha. Sakura bajo la mirada y volvió a mirarlo. –Es que… no sé, todos están de novios y yo soy la única que a sus 17 años nunca besó a nadie.- explicó sonriendo tristemente. –Es por eso…- musitó el morocho. –Sí, seguro pensas que es tonto… pero vos tenes novia, no tenes que preocuparte porque alguien te quiera o te de su afecto.- decía la pelirosa. –Vos, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, y dentro de poco Hinata y Naruto… yo voy a seguir sola.- terminó de hablar Sakura.

-No creo que vayas a seguir sola…- negó Sasuke con tono serio y frio, típico en él. –No mientas, Sasuke.- susurró Sakura. –Yo no miento.- dijo con seguridad el morocho, mirándola fijamente. Hubo un silencio entre los dos, pero el chico lo rompió. – ¿Es por el chico que te gusta?- preguntó con curiosidad. –Sí… pero no es sólo por él. ¿Qué chico se fijaría en mí? No soy linda…- decía mientras baja la mirada con tristeza. –Sakura…- la llamó mientras la tomaba del mentón y hacía que lo mirara. –Vos sos linda, sos hermosa.- le dijo con voz suave, que a le hizo latir el corazón muy rápido a la pelirosa.

-Es lo decís porque sos mi amigo…- excuso bajando la mirada. –NO, Sakura.- negó Sasuke molesto, y ella volvió a mirarlo. –Te lo digo como hombre, sos hermosa…- susurró mirándola fijo. No supo cómo o por qué pero se fue acercando lentamente a la chica, puso sus dos manos a los costados de ella, apoyándose en la mesa. Bajo bastante hasta su cara, sintiendo el aliento de ella chocar con el suyo, sentía su corazón latir rápidamente. Y Sakura estaba igual o peor que él, el sonrojo que tenía en su cara era muy evidente.

Unos pocos centímetros los separaban, y ¡riiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Sonó el timbre. Sakura corrió la cara mirando de nuevo a la ventana, totalmente sonrojada. Escuchó como Sasuke se alejo y se sentó en su banco. El corazón le latía a mil por hora "¿P-por qué S-Sasuke se acercó tanto?" se preguntaba nerviosa. "¿¡Por qué me acerqué tanto!" se preguntó el morocho. "Fue un impulso, un maldito impulso." Se contestó molesto. ¡Estaba por besar a su mejor amiga! "Pero… no entiendo ese repentino impulso de querer besarla…" dudaba el Uchiha.

"Kami-sama, ¡eso fue tan raro!" pensaba Sakura todavía mirando por la ventana. (¿Y por qué pensas que lo hizo?...) comentó su Inner con tono pícaro. "N-no sé…" contestó confundida. (Para mí que Sasuke-kun siente algo más que amistad por nosotras…) dijo con un guiño de ojo. "No digas pavadas, él tiene novia… y desgraciadamente es hermosa." Negó con bronca. –Señorita Haruno…- llamó una voz atrás de ella. Se tensó automáticamente, giró su cabeza para ver quién era y los nervios subieron más. –P-profesor Ibiki.- musitó tratando de sonar calmada.

-¿Podría usar un banco como banco y una silla como silla, y no al revés?- preguntó el imponente profesor. –S-sí…- contestó Sakura. -¿Y qué espera para ir a su lugar? Quiero empezar mi clase.- dijo el hombre con voz firme. –P-perdón…- pidió parándose y caminando hasta su banco, para después sentarse y sacar su carpeta de Psicología. Ibiki Morino era su profesor de Psicología, y era aterrador. La clase empezó, pero la pelirosa no podía poner atención… su mente pensaba en esos momentos en que el chico que amaba, y también su mejor amigo, casi la besaba.

Suspiró resignada, era obvio que él no quería besarla. (¿Entonces por qué se acercó tanto?) Preguntó su Inner. "Tal vez… quería… decirme algo al oído." Excuso sin sentido. (Claaaaaaaaaro, por favor, ni Naruto se creería eso… bueno tal vez él sí, pero yo no.) Contestó su Inner molesta. "¡Basta! Dejame prestar atención." Se ordeno a sí misma. (Algún día me vas a dar la razón, Sakurita.) Decía la Inner sacándole la lengua y callándose. Bueno, tenía que admitir que sentía que él la quería besar… ¡pero no! Él es su mejor amigo, y tiene novia… "Basta, Sakura, prestemos atención a la clase." Se dijo resignada, no era bueno hacerse ilusiones, era mejor pretender que nada pasó… aunque costara mucho.

Las dos horas de Ibiki pasaron, y el profesor pidió, no, ordeno que para mañana se sepan todos los Psicólogos que habían dado, con sus respectivas teorías. Todos estaban cansados, Ibiki era el peor profesor dejando tarea, siempre tan complicado y difícil. ¿Nunca les iba a dar un respiro? Las dos últimas horas eran de Biología, con Kurenai-sensei. Estaban terminando el sistema digestivo, era tan complejo… como todo en el cuerpo humano. –Chicos, la semana que viene empezamos con sistema reproductivo.- anunció la profesora, y algunos chicos se rieron, otros comentaron, y otras… como Sakura, se pusieron coloradas.

No era que la incomodara el tema, no, pero… darlo enfrente de sus compañeros varones era algo que no le agradaba para nada. Kurenai les dio las últimas preguntas del tema, y algunos ejercicios. Al finalizar las dos horas, eran libres. 13:00hs de la tarde y ellos salían del colegio, ¡qué día! La mayoría de los alumnos salieron corriendo "Animales…" pensó Sakura con molestia por como la chocaban cuando salían. Guardaba sus cosas lentamente, no quería cruzarse con Sasuke porque iba a ser tan… incómodo y raro.

-¿Por qué guardas todo a paso de tortuga?- preguntó una voz masculina atrás de ella. Volteó para ver quién era: Sasuke. –Es que… estoy cansada.- mintió volviendo a acomodar las cosas en su mochila. –Hmp…- masculló el muchacho algo molesto. -¿Esperas a alguien?- preguntó la pelirosa. –A vos, siempre nos vamos caminando juntos…- contestó el morocho lógico. –Ahhh… ya termine.- respondió la muchacha dándose vuelta para verlo, con la mochila en la espada. –Vamos…- ordeno Sasuke mientras se ponía en marcha, y ella lo siguió.

Poco después de salir del colegio, llegaron a la casa del Uchiha porque estaba antes que la de ella. Encontraron a Mikoto limpiando las ventanas de afuera -¡Sakura!- dijo la mujer con emoción, mientras corría a abrazarla. –Hola, Mikoto.- devolvió aceptando el gesto. -¿Cómo estás, hija? ¡Cada día más linda!- comentó sonriendo la mujer. –Jaja, bien, gracias.- contestó la pelirosa risueña. –Hola, mamá…- saludó el morocho alzando una ceja. –Hola, hijo.- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. –Sakura, ¿queres quedarte a comer?- le preguntó a la chica. –Mmm… sí.- aceptó tranquila. -¡Qué bien! Vamos.- decía la Uchiha agarrando a cada chico por la mano y llevándolos dentro de la casa.

Al entrar a la casa, Sasuke subió a su habitación, sólo le pidió a su madre que le avise cuando la comida estuviera lista. -¿Dónde está Itachi?- preguntó Sakura entrando a la cocina, siguiendo a Mikoto. –Hoy sale a las 14:00hs. Su último año de secundaria y sale siempre tarde, ya está viendo algunas universidades.- comentó Mikoto, mientras seguía cocinando. -¿Va a estudiar Abogacía?- preguntó la pelirosa, mientras ponía la mesa. –Sí, a Fugaku le gusta la idea de tener a alguien que lo ayude.- contaba la mujer. -¿Cómo está Fugaku? Hace mucho que no lo veo.- comentó la chica. –Bien, igual que siempre. Ya vas a ver.- contestó Mikoto con una risa divertida.

Mikoto terminó de cocinar, y Sakura fue a llamar a Sasuke. El morocho bajo al instante y vio como llegaba su padre a la casa. –Hola, papá.- lo saludó igual que siempre. –Hijo…- devolvió el hombre. Ambos entraron a la cocina y vieron a las dos mujeres. –Fugaku, amor, Sakura vino a visitarnos.- anunció la Uchiha. –Hola, Sakura. Estás tan grande, hace mucho que no te veía.- comentó el hombre. –Sí, Fugaku.- afirmó la pelirosa. –Sos toda una mujer…- murmuró con nostalgia, acordándose de lo pequeña que era Sakura. -¡Comamos!- pidió Mikoto, y empezó a servir el almuerzo.

Comieron tranquilamente, diciéndole a la Uchiha mayor lo bien que cocinaba. Al terminar Fugaku se fue a acostar a dormir un par de horas, Sasuke estaba por hacer lo mismo que su padre pero algo lo frenó. –Sasuke, tenes que lavar los platos.- ordenó Mikoto. -¿Por qué yo?- preguntó molesto el morocho. –Porque quiero hablar con Sakura.- contestó la mujer, mirando fijo a su hijo. –M-Mikoto, yo puedo lavarlos…- se ofreció la pelirosa. –No, hija. Sasuke puede hacerlo.- contestó sonriéndole a la chica. –E-en serio, yo lo ayudo.- dijo poniéndose de pie, y caminando hasta el lavadero. –Bueno, entonces voy a guardar la ropa limpia…- decía la mujer mientras se iba.

-Hmp…- musitó Sasuke mientras limpiaba. –De nada.- le dijo Sakura mientras hacía lo mismo. Limpiaron todos los platos, vasos y cubiertos. Sasuke se fue a su pieza a dormir su merecida siesta, y Mikoto bajo para cocinar algo con Sakura. –Hagamos masitas de limón, ¿sí?- preguntó la mujer. –Sí, Mikoto.- asintió la pelirosa con una sonrisa. Empezaron a cocinar. Hablaron de muchas cosas, recuerdos, el colegio. –Sakura, quedate a dormir.- pidió Mikoto. –No sé, Mikoto…- dudo la pelirosa. –Por favor, hace mucho que no te quedas.- rogó la mujer. –Está bien.- aceptó, no podía negarle nada a Mikoto. Pusieron las masitas en el horno, mientras se cocinaban fueron a ver tv. Encontraron un programa de belleza, por lo que Mikoto lo dejo, hablaba de cómo reducir las arrugas y las líneas de expresión.

Unos 30 minutos después las masitas estaban listas, Mikoto las sacó del horno y esperó a que se enfriaran. Comieron una cada una y estaban riquísimas. -¡Nos salieron geniales!- comentó Mikoto con emoción. –Sí, no pensé que cocinara bien…- dijo Sakura sorprendida. –Lo sacaste de tu mamá, ella cocina muy bien.- contó la mujer. –Hablando de tu mamá, ¿cómo estás? Mejor dicho, ¿dónde está?- preguntó. –Jaja, está bien. En un congreso en Italia. Siempre me manda fotos…- contó la pelirosa. –Italia, qué hermoso…- musitó Mikoto fantaseando. –Debe ser hermoso conocer todo el mundo…- agregó soñando. –Sí, supongo…- dijo Sakura desinteresada.

-Hola, mamá.- saludó Itachi entrando a la cocina. –Hijo, ¿cómo te fue?- preguntó cálidamente. –Bien…- contestó el chico. –Hola, Sakura.- la saludó abrazando a la pelirosa. –Hola, Itachi.- correspondió la chica. –Mamá, voy a dormir un rato.- anunció mientras salía. –Sí, hijo.- asintió la mujer. –Sakura, ¿le llevas un par de masitas a Sasuke?- preguntó Mikoto. -¿Pero él no iba a dormir?- dijo Sakura confundida. –Él nunca duerme la siesta, tarta de hacerlo pero no puede. Al parecer su cerebro sólo descansa de noche.- comentó la mujer riendo tiernamente. –Yo le llevo las masitas.- afirmó Sakura. –Gracias, hija, yo voy a descansar un rato.- dijo Mikoto. Le dio un abrazo y salió de la cocina.

Sakura suspiró una vez que estuvo sola, agarro un plato y puso algunas masitas. Lo levanto y subió escaleras arriba para llegar a la pieza del morocho. Golpeo la puerta para asegurarse que el chico estuviera despierto, y después de un 'pase' abrió la puerta diciendo. –Sasuke, tu mamá me pidió… que te traiga… masitas…- explico lentamente mientras veía al morocho sólo con un jean y su torso completamente desnudo. (¡Es un Dios!) Pensó su Inner mientras se babeaba. Sakura no podía decir nada, la imagen la tenía hechizada, maldito Sasuke… ¿por qué tenía que ser TAN sexy?

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó con un tono picaron el chico. -¿Q-qué?- musitó saliendo de su hechizo. –Que si te gustaron las masitas…- dijo haciéndose el tonto, sonriendo de lado. "Aparentemente si le gusta lo que ve…" pensó el morocho. –S-sí, están ricas, jaja.- rió nerviosamente la pelirosa. –Yo… me voy, nos vemos más tarde.- saludó mientras dejaba el plato en la cómoda más cercana. -¿más tarde?- dijo Sasuke confundido. –Ah, sí. Mikoto me invitó a quedarme a dormir, y no le puedo decir que no a tu mamá.- explicó sonriendo. –Hmp, nos vemos.- dijo el morocho mientras se giraba para secarse el pelo con una toalla. Sakura vio su fuerte espalda y ¡por Kami-sama! ¡Él era su mejor amigo! Salió rápido de la habitación, enojada con ella misma.

Llegó a su casa, subió a su pieza, se cambio de ropa y se tiró en su cama. ¡Qué día tan loco! El mundo estaba en su contra, y al parecer lo disfrutaba. Descanso un momento sus ojos, y se quedó profundamente dormida. Se levantó a eso de las 17:30hs y se dio cuenta que perdió toda la tarde durmiendo. Se levanto perezosamente y camino hasta el baño donde se lavó la cara para despabilarse. Agarró una mochila y puso su uniforme del colegio, su pijama, ropa interior, medias, su cepillo de dientes, perfume y su cepillo para el pelo. Bajo a la sala y se puso a ver tv un rato.

A eso de las 19:30hs recibió un mensaje de Sasuke, donde le decía que fuera a su casa porque Mikoto la llamaba. Apago todas las luces de su casa, se aseguro que todo estuviera bien cerrado, tomó su mochila y salió de su casa para ir a la de los Uchiha. Sakura tenía puestos unos shorts de jean negro con una remera de manga corta color celeste y las ojotas blancas, era verano y el calor insoportable. Caminó unos pasos y toco el timbre de la casa de sus vecinos. Sasuke la recibió y se quedó plasmado por esa imagen ¡qué cuerpo tenía su mejor amiga! "¿¡Pero qué estoy pensando!" se reprendió a sí mismos.

-Hola, Sasuke.- lo saludó con una sonrisa.-Tanto tiempo, Sakura.- ironizó el morocho, dándole paso para que entrara. -¡Pfff! Siglos…- contestó ella siguiéndole la broma, entrando a la casa. El morocho cerró la puerta tras de sí, y por una 'extraña' razón sus ojos terminaron en la parte baja de la espalda de la pelirosa, admirando su parte trasera. Una sonrisa pervertida se formó en su boca, se le vinieron un par de ideas a la cabeza que… "¡NO!" negó inmediatamente. "Sasuke, autocontrol." Se ordenó. "Va a ser una larga noche…" terminó de decir en su mente.

* * *

Gente! Les gusto? Espero que sí! Soy 'nueva' en esto. Bah, ya escribí un KakaSaku que estoy por terminar, sí lo quieren leer se llama Noches de Verano, así que soy nueva en el SasuSaku; pero esta pareja también me gusta mucho ^^ Ammm... no tengo muchos capítulos escritos, pero si tengo muchas ideas, así que sepan perdonar si no actualizo rápido; prometo que cuando tenga más materia físico lo voy a hacer.

Saludos y espero que les haya gustado :)


	2. Chapter 2

**2- Emociones fuertes.**

-¡Sakura!- exclamo una voz femenina al verla en el living. –Hola, Mikoto.- saludó la chica con una sonrisa. –Fugaku.- haciendo una reverencia ante el señor. –Sakura.- devolvió el Uchiha mayor de la misma manera. –Pero si mi mujer favorita está en la casa.- comentó una voz detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta y vio a Itachi parado en el último escalón de la escalera. –Itachi…- lo saludo de la misma manera que a su padre. –No, no. Nada de buen comportamiento conmigo, eh.- negó el morocho, acercándose a ella. – ¡Jaja! Hola, viejo.- volvió a saludar, abrazándolo. –Tampoco es para tanto, Sakura.- bromeó el chico, aceptando su abrazo.

-Dentro de poco va a estar la comida.- anunció la mujer. –Sakura, podes ir a acomodar tus cosas.- le dijo tranquila. –Sí, Mikoto. Permiso.- pidió mientras se dirigía a subir la escalera. Sasuke e Itachi se sentaron a ver tv con su padre, mientras Mikoto terminaba de cocinar. La pelirosa se dirigió a la que era su pieza siempre que ella se quedaba a dormir con los Uchiha: la que estaba al lado de Sasuke, y enfrente del baño. Al entrar en la habitación notó que estaba exactamente igual desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, hace unos 5 meses. Acomodó las pocas cosas que tenían y se tiró un rato en la cama, a disfrutar de un par de recuerdos.

-Sakura…- la llamó una voz dentro de la habitación. La chica suspiró cansada, se levantó y miró a su amigo. -¿No sabes que se pide permiso antes de entrar?- le preguntó 'dulcemente' –Sí, pero no cuando estoy en mi casa.- contestó él divertido. La pelirosa caminó hacia él, lo obligó a salir de la pieza junto con ella, y después cerró la puerta tras de sí. –Pero sí si entras en MI pieza.- le aclaró recalcando el pronombre posesivo. Se desafiaron con la mirada unos segundos, y ella desvió la mirada para bajar por las escaleras. El morocho la siguió y mientras bajaba los escalones no pudo evitar mirar su espalda baja… otra vez. "AUTOCONTROL, Sasuke." Se repitió a sí mismo.

Llegaron a la cocina donde ya estaban los otros tres miembros de la familia Uchiha sentados, listos para comer. Sakura se sentó en el medio de los hermanos: teniendo a Sasuke a su derecha y a Itachi a su izquierda. Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, saboreando el manjar que había cocinado Mikoto. -¿Cómo esta Karin, Sasuke?- preguntó Itachi de la nada, sabía que a su hermanito le molestaba que le preguntaran por la pelirroja. El susodicho lo miro fijamente –Bien.- contestó secamente, a lo que Itachi sonrió victorioso. -¿Y vos, Sakura? ¿Algún novio?- le preguntó a la pelirosa. –No, Itachi. Estoy más sola que el perro de la esquina.- contestó con 'humor'.

-Son ciegos, no puedo creer que no tengas novio.- comentó Itachi con tono seguro. –Supongo que… no es el momento.- se excusó la chica. –Aunque cuando tengas novio, pobre de él. Primero va a tener que hablar conmigo para poder salir con vos.- explicó con tono serio, pero juguetón. -¡Jaja! Seguro.- devolvió ella con sarcasmo. -¿Y vos no tenes novia, Itachi?- curioseó Sakura. –No, por ahora no.- contestó haciéndose el misterioso. –El día que Itachi traiga una novia a casa, va a ser el día en que las vacas vuelen.- comentó Sasuke divertido. Itachi se enojo por ese comentario, pero en seguida una idea junto con una sonrisa burlona llegaron a él. -¿Y para cuándo la presentación de Karin ante toda la familia, eh Sasuke?- preguntó. El morocho lo fulminó con una mirada enojada y volvió a mirar su comida. –Dentro de 20 siglos.- susurró molesto.

La cena terminó y los tres hombres volvieron al sillón, a ver tv, ¡qué vida la de los Uchiha! Mientras Mikoto y Sakura estaban en la cocina limpiando. –Sakura, no me tenes que ayudar.- negó por… 21º vez la mujer a su lado. –No es problema, Mikoto, me gusta secar los platos.- comentó la pelirosa tranquila. –Sos un amor, Sakura. Ya falta poco.- respondió la morocha Uchiha. Y no mintió unos pocos minutos después, ya habían terminado de lavar y secar todo. Eran alrededor de las 21:30hs y en el living sólo se encontraban los hermanos Uchiha. -¿Y Fugaku?- preguntó Mikoto. –Se fue a dormir, dijo que tenía que levantarse muy temprano.- contestó Itachi. –Bueno, voy a planchar la ropa. Hagan sentir cómoda a Sakura.- les ordeno a sus hijo, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

-Vení, Sakura.- le dijo Itachi mientras palmeaba el sillón al lado de él, entre Sasuke y él. –No, seguro van a discutir como hace un rato y yo no quiero estar en el medio de todo.- negó la chica, cruzándose de brazos. –Prometo no pelear a Sasuke.- 'juró' Itachi. La pelirosa aceptó la promesa, y miró a su amigo para que hiciera lo mismo. –Yo no prometo nada, pero lo voy a intentar.- devolvió el morocho seguro. Bueno, algo es algo. Se sentó entre los hermanos, otra vez, mientras el mayor cambiaba los canales buscando algo que ver. De pronto Sakura vio a un actor que a ella le encantaba -¡Volve, volve!- le dijo frenéticamente. Itachi hizo lo ordenado y retrocedió unos canales. -¡Dejá ahí!- le ordenó cuando vio al chico.

-Ohhh…- musitó embobada por el hombre de la pantalla. -¿Qué es esto, Sakura?- preguntó Itachi sin entender. –'El Apartamento' es la mejor película del mundo.- contestó todavía atontada. -¿Y por qué?- preguntó divertido, por como ella estaba. –Porque actúa Josh Hartnett, y al final tocan la canción 'The Scientist' de Coldplay.- explicó la chica, todavía mirando la pantalla. –Y supongo que ese tal Josh te parece lindo.- supuso Itachi. -¿Lindo?- preguntó mirándolo incrédula. -¿Lindo?- volvió a repetir. –Josh es hermoso, muy hermoso.- aclaró volviendo a mirar al chico de la película. –Perdón, no quería ofenderte.- bromeó Itachi. –A mí no, lo ofendes a él. Es perfecto, todo lo que una mujer puede pedir…- murmuró más para ella.

-Tsk.- se 'quejó' Sasuke que hasta el momento sólo había escuchado. -¿Molesto, Sasuke?- preguntó su hermano, divertido. –No.- negó serio. -¿Entonces por qué el quejido?- cuestionó 'interesado' –Ese no es lindo- negó molesto. Sakura lo miró sorprendida. -¿Qué?- le dijo tratando de contener la calma. –Que no es lindo, ni perfecto, y tampoco es todo lo que una mujer puede pedir.- aclaró el morocho. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no es vos?- preguntó indignada. –Yo no dije eso.- negó Sasuke. –No hace falta, quedó bastante claro. No sos el único por el que las mujeres mueren, Uchiha.- le contestó claramente enojada. La chica se puso de pie y antes de que él pudiera decir algo se lo impidió –Me voy a bañar.- avisó mientras caminaba para salir de la sala. Subió las escaleras, buscó la ropa y se metió al baño.

-¡Jaja!- rió Itachi después de que la chica se fue. -¿De qué te reis, tarado?- mascullo Sasuke mirando a su hermano. –Sasuke, si queres conquistas a Sakura, lo haces muy mal.- contó su hermano. -¿¡Qué!- espetó incrédulo. –Qué… cómo… ¿¡De dónde sacas esa idea!- preguntó. –No es una idea, es un hecho.- aclaró Itachi. –Yo no quiero conquistar a Sakura.- negó sorprendido el morocho. -¿No? Entonces supongo que esa escena de celos fue porque estabas aburrido, ¿eh?- dijo su hermano sin creerle nada. -¿Qué escena de celos?- cuestiono sin entender. –Quejarte y discutirle que Josh no es lindo.- explicó el mayor. –¡No era una escena de celos!- negó indignado. –¡Estaba dando mi opinión!- terminó de decir Sasuke.

-Por favor, Sasuke. Cualquier hombre sabe que JAMÁS tiene que contradecir a una mujer cuando habla de algún amor platónico, es un suicidio.- contó Itachi seguro. -¿Ahora no puedo dar mi opinión? Es el colmo.- dijo el morocho enojado. –Podes, pero no así. Claramente estabas celoso, te conozco hermanito.- contó Itachi, sonriendo pícaro. –Yo NO estoy celoso.- aclaró mirando a su hermano fijamente. –Negalo todas las veces que quieras, yo sé que lo estas.- contestó el mayor, con la misma sonrisa. Sasuke no tenía ganas de sostener conversaciones irracionales con el tarado de su hermano, así que se puso de pie –Voy a hacer mi tarea.- le 'avisó' fulminándolo con la mirada. –Como quieras, pero te lo digo otra vez: si te gusta Sakura, no le hagas escenitas de celos y la contradigas con sus amores imposibles.- aconsejó Itachi antes de que su hermano se vaya.

Sasuke escuchó todo lo que su hermano le había dicho "Yo no estoy celoso, ¡y Sakura no me gusta!" negaba en su mente molesto. "Si ella tiene tan mal gusto en los hombres no es mi culpa" pensó mientras entraba en su pieza. "Ese tal Josh es un asco, no sé qué le vio" siguió diciendo, ahora buscando la ropa para dormir. "Encima decir que es perfecto, já" rió con sarcasmo, cambiándose. Se terminó de cambiar y se quedó analizando lo que pensó… "¡Yo no estoy celoso!" se gritó en su mente. El escuchar que llamaban a su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, abrió y era su amiga… en piyama. "Kami-sama…" pensó mirándola de arriba abajo, sin filtro.

Sakura tenía puesto su piyama que consistía en un short de algodón celeste, bien pegado a su cuerpo; y una musculosa del mismo color, también ajustada a su cuerpo… y realzaba sus curvas. –S-Sakura…- dijo el morocho. –Sasuke, perdón por molestarte pero… estaba estudiando Psicología y tengo la carpeta incompleta, así que te venía a pedir la tuya.- explicó la chica tranquila. –Sí, pasa…- contestó él, dándole paso. Sakura entró y esperó a que su amigo buscara las cosas. Mientras Sasuke buscaba la carpeta de Psicología, la pelirosa se dedicó a observarlo: un short negro que marcaba sus glúteos, "nada mal" pensó admirando la parte trasera del chico, eso la hizo sonrojarse. Y una musculosa gris que dejaba a la vista esos brazos tan fuertes que él tenía, "qué no daría para que me abrace con esos brazos…" pensó babeándose por dentro.

-Sakura…- la llamó. -¿Sí?- dijo ella, saliendo de su ensoñación. –Yo tampoco tengo la carpeta completa, pero tengo el libro, así que si queres lo completamos juntos.- ideo el morocho. –Sí.- aceptó la pelirosa. Se sentaron juntos frente el escritorio del chico, y él empezó a leer para encontrar lo que les faltaba. Los minutos pasaron y el morocho no hacía nada, sólo leía. –Sasuke, dejame a mí.- le dijo Sakura encimándose al morocho para poder leer el libro. El Uchiha no se opuso, le encantaba sentir el perfume que ella emanaba, tan dulce… "tan Sakura" pensó embobado. Aparte también le gustaba rosar su piel tan suave. "¡No, no, no! Es tu mejor amiga" pensó reprochándose.

Pero cuando Sakura cruzó sus piernas, rosando las de él, eso lo hizo perder por unos minutos el razonamiento. La pelirosa jugaba con el lápiz, mientras leía concentrada el libro de Psicología. "Freud decía que en el inconsciente se guardan los deseos reprimidos, deseos de carácter sexual." Leyó en su mente. "Y por eso es que empezó a analizar la mente de sus…" no pudo seguir pensando. Se quedó congelada al sentir la boca de Sasuke jugar con su cuello. "Kami-sama…" pensó nerviosa. "S-Sasuke está… mmm…" decía disfrutándola la caricia del morocho. De repente él se abrazó a su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él. El contacto de la mano de Sasuke acariciando su cintura, la hizo darse cuenta que eso podía ser peligroso. Se separó rápido del chico y se puso de pie a una distancia prudente. –N-no hay n-nada en el l-libro q-que no t-tengamos en l-la c-carpeta.- explicó torpemente la pelirosa, tratando de sonar calmada.

Sasuke vio a la chica, y ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, eso lo hizo sonreía pícaramente. -¿Segura?- preguntó con un tono seductor. –S-sí, b-buenas noches, S-Sasuke…- lo saludó nerviosa, y después salió de la pieza del chico. Caminó hasta su pieza y después de que la cerró detrás de ella, dejó salir un suspiro. "¡Por Kami-sama!" pensó la pelirosa. "Sasuke estaba… estaba besándome el cuello…" decía sorprendida. "¿Qué significa eso?" le preguntó al aire. (Yo sugiero que vayas ya mismo y le preguntes, y si se niega… lo acorralamos contra la pared y…) decía su Inner pervertida.

"¡Callate!" gritó en su mente, mientras se acostaba en su cama. (Bueno… qué humor.) Contestó la voz. "No pienso ir a preguntarle, voy a suponer que esto no pasó y ya está…" 'solucionó' (¿'Y ya está'? Claro… sabes que de ahora en adelante vas a soñar MUCHO con eso, eh) avisó su Inner. "No me importa, dejame dormir." Le ordenó y su voz se calló. Puso el despertador a las 6:30hs y después se dispuso a dormir… a tratar de dormir, y ojalá pudiera. El morocho la sorprendió de tal manera, que sí lo disfrutaba, pero le dio miedo… aparte él era su mejor amigo, aunque lo amara, pero él la veía como su mejor amiga… odiaba esa situación, y Sasuke sólo la complicó más.

En la habitación de al lado, se encontraba un morocho tirado en su cama con la vista fija en el techo. "No puedo creer que haya hecho eso." Pensaba. "¡Cómo se me ocurre!" se reprochaba. "Pero… no pude resistirlo, ella… su perfume… su piel… ¡Kami-sama, otra vez no!" pensó cansado. "Sakura NO me puede gustar… por eso me puse de novio con Karin." Se trataba de convencer. "Aunque Karin no le llega ni a los talones a Sakura" pensó con una sonrisa. "¡Pero no! ¡Sakura NO me gusta!" volvió a decirse. "Ella me ve como su mejor amigo, y ella es mi mejor amiga, así se va a quedar." Finalizó su charla con sí mismo. Se acomodó en su cama, y trató de dormir… tiempo después cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sakura escuchó su despertador sonar, ya era hora de levantarse y empezar el día. Ya era viernes y eso quería de decir que tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo para pasarla genial los otros dos días del fin de semana. La chica se levantó, se estiró desperezándose, y después agarró su cepillo de dientes para dirigirse al baño. Salió de su pieza para entrar al baño a lavarse la cara y sus preciados dientes. 10 minutos después terminó y sorprendiéndola la puerta se abrió. Miró a la persona responsable de eso y frunció el seño -¿No te enseñaron a pedir permiso?- volvió a preguntó enojada. –Sí, pero no en mi casa.- volvió a contestar Sasuke. La chica rodó los ojos y se miró en el espejo. -¿Te falta mucho?- preguntó el morocho impaciente. – No, ya termine de lavarme los dientes.- contó sonriéndole, mostrándole su blanca dentadura.

El morocho mostró una media sonrisa, la abrazó por la cintura y sensualmente le dijo -A ver el aliento…- Sakura lo miró sorprendida, y enseguida se sonrojó. –Sasuke…- le dijo soltándose de su agarre, para poder meterse a su pieza a cambiarse. El Uchiha menor vio como la pelirosa huía despavorida, y su media sonrisa se hizo completa. "NO me gusta, pero hacerle bromas es divertido…" pensó mientras entraba al baño. Se cepillo los dientes, se dio una ducha rápida, secó su cabello, se puso el uniforme del colegio y salió del lugar.

Sasuke bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina, encontrándose con la pelirosa desayunando y su madre. –Buenos días, mamá.- la saludó mientras buscaba una tasa para tomar un café con leche. –Buenos días, hijo.- contestó su madre. – ¿Itachi ya se fue?- preguntó sentándose en la mesa, al lado de la chica. –Sí, amor. Creo que tenía que aclarar unos detalles de algo…-comento Mikoto. "Seguro es lo esta noche." Pensó Sasuke. –Hijo, hoy nos vamos a las 13:00hs, así que no voy a poder verlos, así que les voy a dejar la comida en el horno.- contó la mujer. –Bueno, mamá.- respondió el morocho sin interesarle. -¿Tan largo es el viaje?- preguntó la pelirosa. -¿Cómo sabes que nos vamos de viaje?- devolvió Mikoto extrañada.

"Ups…" pensó la chica. –Es que… Sasuke me contó.- mintió algo nerviosa. –Ahhh. Sí, es un largo viaje, aparte el tránsito es insoportable.- contesto la Uchiha. –Me imagino.- dijo Sakura. –Bueno, vamos Sakura.- le ordenó Sasuke que ya había terminado de desayunar. La chica dejo su tasa en el lavadero. Agarraron sus mochilas, se despidieron de Mikoto y salieron de la casa. Caminaron en silencio y en poco tiempo llegaron al colegio, fueron a su salón y saludaron a sus amigos. –Frentona, ¿qué te vas a poner esta noche?- preguntó Ino a su amiga. –No sé, Ino.- contestó despreocupada la pelirosa. -¿¡Y lo decís tan calmada!- gritó la rubia. -¿Y cómo queres que lo diga? Tampoco es la gran cosa, cerda.- contó Sakura.

-¡Pero es importante lo que te vas a poner! Tenes que llamar la atención de CIERTA persona.- recalcó la rubia. –No tengo que llamar la atención de nadie, Ino.- negó la pelirosa cansada. –Así nunca vas a hacer que Sasuke te mire más que una amiga.- susurró la ojiazul. –No quiero eso, él es mi mejor amigo y tiene novia.- contestó Sakura, algo molesta. –Bueno, allá vos. Pero Hinata si me va a hacer caso, ¿no?- le preguntó a la peliazul mientras la abrazaba por los hombros. –I-Ino, y-yo no sé…- dudaba la chica con vergüenza. –Basta, cerda. Deja que nos vistamos como queremos.- pidió la pelirosa, cansada de ser hostigada por la rubia. –Está bien, pero al menos muestren un poco de piel…- 'rogó' Ino. –No prometo nada.- le dijo Sakura. –Y-yo t-tampoco…- agregó la peliazul, sonrojada.

El timbre sonó y todos se sentaron en sus bancos, a esperar al profesor. Asuma llegó y rápidamente empezó con su clase de Filosofía. Las dos horas pasaron rápido entre las discusiones filosóficas que Asuma y su alumno preferido Shikamaru tenían, como todas las clases de la materia, y el sonido del timbre anunciando el primer recreo llegó a los oídos de todos. Sakura salió junto con Ino y Hinata, en dirección al kiosco del establecimiento. En el lugar compraron algo para comer, y después caminaron hasta el patio, donde se encontraron con sus amigos. –Hola, chicos.- los saludó Ino. –Hola.- contestaron todos al unísono. -¿De qué hablaban?- preguntó Sakura. –De esta noche.- contestó Naruto. –Ahhh, es verdad…- recordó la pelirosa, sin ánimos de ir.

-¡Siempre amargada, frentona!- se enojó la rubia. –No soy amargada, solo que la idea no me da muchos ánimos.- explicó la pelirosa. - ¿Por qué? Van a estar los amigos de Itachi, deben ser re lindos…- imaginó la rubia, a lo que su novio la miro con mala cara. –Shika, sabes sos único para mí.- le recordó abrazándolo. –Vamos a ver qué tan único soy cuando veas a los amigos de Itachi.- comentó algo molesto. -¿Celoso?- preguntó su novia. –Nunca.- contestó no muy seguro. –Oh, Shikamaru. Lo decía por Sakura.- aclaró Ino. -¿Y por qué?- cuestiono Sasuke, metiéndose en la conversación.

-Porque la frentona necesita un novio, y los amigos de tu hermano pueden ser buenos candidatos.- explicó tranquila la rubia. -¡Ino!- chillo la pelirosa indignada. –Yo no necesito NADA. Si quiero novio, voy y busco uno.- aclaró Sakura molesta. – ¿Entonces estás sola porque queres y no porque el que te gusta tiene novia?- preguntó Ino, alzando una ceja. –No, estoy sola porque… porque todavía no llegó mi 'príncipe azul'- respondió la pelirosa, haciendo las comillas con los dedos. -¿Y por qué no empesas a besar sapos?- preguntó la rubia con burla. –Porque eso ya lo hace Shikamaru.- contestó Sakura, sonriendo triunfante, mientras todos reían; menos la rubia, claro.

El timbre sonó otra vez, anunciando el fin del recreo, por lo que todo el alumnado tuvo que volver a sus respectivos salones. Sakura llegó a su banco y lo primero que hizo fue sacar su carpeta de Geografía, segundos después llegó el profesor quien corrigió algo de tarea, preguntó algunas cosas y después dictó unos ejercicios. Genma era un profesor bastante joven, tal vez unos 31 años, era amable y divertido. Pero lo que a la pelirosa no le gustaba era la fama de Don Juan que tenía, aparte lo había visto en algunas salidas con sus amigos con muchas mujeres diferentes, definitivamente no le agradaba esa faceta de su profesor.

Las dos horas parecieron interminables, pero justo cuando la pelirosa ya no daba más, sonó el timbre del segundo recreo dándole un respiro enorme. Llevó a sus amigas a un lugar apartado de sus amigos, más precisamente en la galería del colegio, y se sentaron en el piso viendo el patio. Sakura le preguntó a Hinata como le iba en sus salidas con Naruto, puesto que ya sabía que el rubio la invitaba siempre a salir y ella siembre aceptaba. La peliazul se sonrojo un poco, pero les empezó a contar a sus amigas. -¡Ay, Hinata! ¡Dentro de poco van a ser novios!- exclamó la rubia con emoción. –N-no sé, Ino…- dudaba Hinata. –Pero está más claro que el agua, tal vez esta noche se te de.- dijo Ino mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga.

-Bueno, frentona, ahora sólo faltas vos.- comentó mirando a la pelirosa. – Cerda…- empezó a decir la chica. –No me vengas con eso de que estas esperando a tu príncipe azul.- negó la rubia molesta. –No te iba a decir eso.- corrigió la pelirosa. –Tampoco me digas que Sasuke nunca te va a ver como algo más.- pidió Ino. –Yo te iba a contar algo de Sasuke, pero como estás tan histérica…- dijo Sakura con tono inocente. -¿Qué ibas a contarme?- preguntó la rubia con interés. –No, ahora no te cuento.- se negó la chica, haciendo sufrir a su amiga. -¡Oh, frentona! ¡Por favor!- rogó Ino. –Bueno…- suspiró la pelirosa, y empezó a contar lo que pasó el día anterior.

Ino y Hinata se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando Sakura terminó de contar su historia. -¡Ayyyy, Sakura!- chilló la rubia con emoción. –Ahora estoy segurísima que Sasuke siente algo por vos, seguro que le gustas.- agregó con toda certeza. –Yo o-opino lo m-mismo.- acotó Hinata tímidamente. –No creo, tal vez… no sé.- decía la pelirosa. –Sakura, eso fue la mejor señal.- comentó Ino. -¿Mejor señal de qué? ¿De qué tiene instinto animal como todos los hombres? Qué novedad…- ironizó la pelirosa. –No, frente de marquesina. Que lo atraes, te desea.- explicó pícaramente la rubia. –Sos una pervertida, como el profesor Jiraiya.- contestó Sakura con humor. –Sabes que es verdad, ¿si no por qué te besó en el cuello? es la zona más excitante para besar preferida de los hombres.- explicó.

–Cerda, no sé de donde sacas esas cosas, pero te afectan mucho.- contó la pelirosa, señalándose la cabeza. –No me afectan la cabeza, es la realidad.- contestó Ino segura. –Estás loca…- murmuró Sakura cansada. -¿Y vos qué pensas, Hinata?- le preguntó a la peliazul. –Y-yo… también creo que le gustas a S-Sasuke.- afirmó con vergüenza. -¡Ves! Es lo obvio.- sonrió triunfante la rubia. –Sea lo 'obvio' o no, yo no le gusto. Seguro me beso para molestarme, ya saben cómo es…- excuso la pelirosa. –Ay, frentona. Hagamos una cosa, esta noche baila como vos sabes bailar y veamos cómo te mira; y ya que estamos conoce a algunos de los amigos de Itachi. Después analizamos sus reacciones.- ideo Ino. –Eso puede funcionar…- analizó la chica. -¡Listo! ¡Esta noche se pone cada vez más emocionante!- dijo la rubia sonriendo ampliamente.

El timbre sonó anunciando el final del último recreo, y los estudiantes volvieron a sus salones cansados, sin ganas. Las chicas se ubicaron en sus lugares correspondientes, y casi de inmediato llegó el profesor Ibiki. –Bien, voy a empezar a tomar lección.- anunció el imponente profesor. -¿Qué?- musitó extrañada la pelirosa. "Oh, hoy teníamos que estudiar los Psicólogos. ¡Kami-sama, estoy perdida!" se lamentó la chica con miedo. –A ver… Uchiha.- llamó el hombre. Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó hasta el escritorio del profesor. –Profesor Ibiki, yo no estudie.- confesó el morocho. -¿Cómo que no estudiaste, Uchiha?- preguntó el hombre ya molesto. –Es que…- decía tratando de buscar una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para que Ibiki se la crea.

-No pudo estudiar porque yo no lo deje.- explicó la pelirosa, ella había escuchado todo ya que estaba muy cerca. Sasuke la miro sin entender y el profesor le preguntó -¿Cómo es eso, Haruno?- -Anoche me quedé a dormir en la casa de Sasuke, y… yo quería jugar a las cartas para demostrarle que soy mejor que él en eso, y nos desvelamos y no lo deje estudiar.- mintió Sakura. –Pero él pudo haberte dicho que no.- refutó el hombre. –Pero yo soy muy insistente, molesta diría Sasuke.- contó la chica. –Pero pudo haber estudiado a la tarde.- volvió a 'solucionar' –No, él estudia de noche porque, según él, al otro día se acuerda mejor.- contraatacó la pelirosa.

Ibiki analizó las respuesta de su alumna, y después miró al morocho -¿Es verdad, Uchiha?- cuestiono serio. El Uchiha claramente iba a negarlo, pero su amiga se le adelantó. –Sí, profesor. Sasuke le va a decir que no porque su orgullo no le deja admitir que le gané, pero eso fue lo que pasó.- volvió a mentir, pero segura. –Está bien, Uchiha podes volver a tu banco.- le ordenó al chico, quien hizo lo dicho. –Y Haruno quiero hablar con vos.- le pidió a la chica, mirándola fijo. Y ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y caminó hasta el escritorio del hombre. –No me esperaba esto de vos, sos una alumna ejemplar. Nunca das problemas y siempre sos muy eficiente, así que lo de hoy lo voy a perdonar: para la próxima clase quiero un trabajo sobre el tema.- pidió Ibiki, a lo que Sakura sintió con la cabeza y volvió a su banco.

Las doras de Psicología pasaron lentamente, pero todo tiene un final. El timbre sonó, liberando a los alumnos de su pesadilla. La pelirosa guardaba tranquilamente las cosas en su mochila, mientras sentía a todos correr fuera del salón. Una vez que terminó, se puso de pie y se asustó cuando encontró a su mejor amigo mirándola fijo. –S-Sasuke…- murmuró sorprendida. –¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó molesto. –Porque no habías estudiado, y tenes muy buenas notas en Psicología… no quería que bajes el nivel.- explicó tranquila. Sasuke la miro unos segundos, analizando lo que le dijo. –Vamos al cine.- dijo como si nada. -¿Qué?- preguntó Sakura confusa. –Vamos al cine, esta tarde. Tomalo como un 'gracias'.- contestó el Uchiha.

–Sasuke, no tenes por qué… aparte, ¿no hiciste planes con Karin?- preguntó la chica. –Sí, pero puedo cancelar.- ideo sin mucho interés. –Pero ella…- empezó a negar la pelirosa, pero él la interrumpió. –No me importa ella, Sakura. Quiero darte las gracias, así que acepta sin poner excusas.- 'pidió' Sasuke, algo cansado de que su amiga se negara. –Mmm… está bien, pero después no quiero problemas con Karin.- ordenó frunciendo el cejo. –Te lo prometo. Vamos que llegamos tarde para la película.- le dijo agarrándola de la mano y empezando a caminar. -¡No, Sasuke!- negó Sakura tarando de zafarse de su agarre, pero no pudo. -¿Por qué no?- le preguntó mirándola, frenando la marcha. –Porque ahora tenemos Educación Física.- explicó la pelirosa. –Podemos faltar…- comentó el morocho. –No, estoy guardando mis faltas para cuando me enferme… y para cuando Coldplay venga a Tokio.- contó la chica.

-¿Cuánto falta para eso?- curioseó el Uchiha. –Todavía no pusieron fecha, pero voy a ir.-contestó la chica. –Bueno, entonces vamos al cine cuando salgamos de Educación Física.- ideó el morocho, volviendo a caminar. –Pero Sasuke, vamos a estar transpirados… mejor vayamos a las 17:00hs, ¿te parece?- organizó Sakura, caminando al lado de él. –Hmp, bueno.- aceptó no muy conforme ¡él quería faltar a clases! Caminaron discutiendo qué película iban a ver, cuál iba a ser el plan B por si la que querían ver no estaba en ese horario, tal vez irían a jugar a los juegos o tomar un helado. Llegaron al gimnasio del colegio que era enorme, con dos canchas de vóley. Sasuke fue con sus compañeros y con el profesor Gai-sensei en la cancha de la derecha, y Sakura con las chicas y Anko-sensei en la cancha de la izquierda.

* * *

Qué les pareció? Interesante, eh? :P

Espero que les haya gustado, cuando tenga terminado el 3º lo subo, tal vez el Jueves.

Saludos :)


	3. Un viernes en el que todo puede suceder

**3- Un viernes en el que todo puede suceder.**

-Bien chicas, hoy vamos a hacer muchas cosas. Así que empecemos con el calentamiento, quiero que den dos vueltas trotando alrededor de las dos canchas. ¡Ya!- ordenó Anko, y después hizo sonar el silbato. Las chicas empezaron a trotar sin mucho ánimo, sabían que su profesora era una enferma de la perfección en su materia, y si lo hacían mal lo volverían a hacer hasta que ella estuviera satisfecha. Mientras ellas corrían, los chicos estaban jugando vóley contra los chicos de 5º año que eran un año más grande que ellos; y ese era el curso de Itachi y sus amigos, por lo que Sasuke no estaba muy contento. -¡Vamos chicos! ¡Quiero ver la llama de la juventud!- decía Gai-sensei con emoción. -¡Ya lo verá, Gai-sensei!- contestó Lee, el favorito del profesor. -¡Ese es el espíritu, Lee!- dijo el profesor con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los demás chicos rodaron los ojos, otros rieron y otro sólo dejaron pasar la charla del profesor con su preferido. La cosa estaba peleada, los dos equipos eran bastante buenos, tanto Sasuke como Itachi querían demostrar lo bueno que eran en ese deporte y que podían superar a su hermano. Por otro lado, las chicas estaban llenando sus pulmones de aire, ya que las dos vueltas le sacaron todo lo que tenían. Una vez que su pulso se estabilizó, Anko empezó con una serie de ejercicios aeróbicos y de estiramiento. Los chicos miraban sin disimulación los cuerpos femeninos entrenándose, y les producían varias ideas…

Las chicas siguieron haciendo sus ejercicios, aunque sentían las miradas de los chicos y a algunas las intimidaba, pero a otras les encantaba y exageraban sus movimientos. "Odio que me miren así." pensó Sakura molesta. "No somos un pedazo de carne, por Kami-sama" terminó de pensar, para luego concentrarse en los ejercicios. Terminaron con lo que la profesora les había ordenado, y aprovecharon que Anko estaba hablando con Gai para relajarse un rato. El descanso les duró poca, ya que vieron a la profesora caminar hacia ellas. –Bien, van a jugar al vóley.- anunció la pelivioleta. -¿Con los chicos?- preguntó Ino con interés. –No, ustedes solas.- contestó secamente la mujer. -¡Vamos!- ordenó mientras les daba la pelota a Hinata.

Las alumnas se ordenar de los dos lados de la cancha, Sakura se puso del mismo lado que Itachi y sus compañeros, por ende podía ver a Sasuke del otro lado a la perfección. La pelirosa juagaba al deporte no muy interesada, pero prestando atención. En un momento sintió que algo le golpeo suavemente el pie y miró a bajo: una pelota. -¡Sakura!- la llamó una voz masculina. Alzó la vista y vio a Itachi caminando hacia ella, agarró la pelota y caminó hacia él. –Tomá, Itachi.- le dijo dándole el balón. –Gracias, Sakura.- contestó él mientras agarraba lo que le dio. -¿Cómo va el partido?- curioseó la chica. –Vamos ganando.- respondió con orgullo. -¿Por cuánto?- preguntó la pelirosa. –Por 2 puntos. ¿Ustedes?- devolvió él. –Perdiendo, por 5.- rió la chica. –Jaja, andá a levantar ese puntaje.- ordenó el Uchiha bromeando. –Sí, señor.- contestó ella, siguiendo el juego.

La pelirosa se despidió del Uchiha mayor y después volvió a su puesto. Itachi la vio alejarse, y volvió a su lugar en la cancha. -¿Quién era esa?- preguntó un pelirrojo al lado del morocho. –Sakura, es una amiga.- contestó el Uchiha. –Ahhh… es muy linda…- comentó el chico mirando a la pelirosa. –Sí. ¿Te gusta, Sasori?- cuestiono el morocho, alzando una ceja. –Tal vez…- respondió misterioso. –Ay, Sasori…- rió Itachi, y puso el juego en movimiento otra vez. El pelirrojo siguió jugando, pero miraba de reojo a la pelirosa que tanto le llamó la atención. Para suerte de él, la pelota volvió a salir de la cancha, llegando otra vez a los pies de la pelirosa. Aprovechó la ocasión y fue él a buscar la pelota antes de que Itachi u otro se le adelantara.

–Hola, perdón por molestar.- le dijo a la chica que se había acercado a darle el balón. –No me molesta, al contrario, gracias, está muy aburrido el partido.- comentó Sakura, dándole la pelota. Sasori agarró la pelota y siguió hablando. –El nuestro es muy tenso, la rivalidad entre Itachi y su hermano es muy fuerte. Tanto que me da miedo pegarle mal a la pelota y que perdamos por culpa mía.- contó el pelirrojo con humor. –Jaja, ellos siempre son así.- contestó sonriendo la chica. –Veo…- musitó él, embobado por esa sonrisa. -¡Haruno!- la llamó una voz femenina, que no le agradaba. Dio media vuelta, y vio a su profesora haciéndole señas para que volviera a la chancha. –Tengo que irme, Anko-sensei sí que da miedo. Nos vemos.- saludó amablemente la pelirosa, y volvió al juego. Sasori se la quedó mirando unos segundos más, y volvió a su posición en la cancha. Del otro lado, un morocho sonreía triunfante al ver como se separaron la pelirosa y el pelirrojo, puesto que él lo provocó.

La clase de Educación Física terminó, y el 'equipo de Sasuke' perdió contra el de su hermano, sabía que Itachi lo iba a molestar con eso todo el fin de semana. La misma suerte corrió el equipo de Sakura y mucho no le importó, pero cuando vio que Karin se hacia la reina del mundo por eso, la sangre le hirvió de ira. Agarró su mochila mascullando algunas cosas sobre la pelirroja y cuando se dio vuelta para irse vio a su mejor amigo parado en frente de ella. –Sasuke…- susurró sorprendida. -¿Nos vamos juntos?- preguntó molesto. –Sí…- contesto la chica. –Hmp.- musitó el morocho y se puso en marcha, seguido por una sorprendida pelirosa.

Caminaron en silencio, aunque Sasuke se moría de ganas de preguntarle a su amiga qué habló con el amigo de su hermano, y después soltar todo lo que pensaba sobre que ella establezca conversaciones con esos chicos que a él no le caían nada bien. "Pero no puedo, no tengo nada para justificar eso." Pensó en su mente. "¡Maldito Itachi y sus malditos amigos!" gritó con enojo. "Más le vale a ESE no tocarle ni un pelo a Sakura…" decía con instinto asesino. Pero analizó lo que estaba pensando "Que haga lo que quiera" finalizó 'desinteresado' Llegaron a la casa del Uchiha y la pelirosa lo saludó –Nos vemos más tarde, Sasuke.- mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. –Mmm… sí.- musitó embobado por el gesto de su amiga. La chica lo miró y le regalo una sonrisa, para luego caminar unos pasos más y meterse en su casa.

Sasuke la vio irse y después entró en su hogar. –Ya llegó el perdedor.- comentó una voz burlona desde la sala. El morocho rodó los ojos, iba a ser un largo y pesado fin de semana. Caminó hasta entrar en el living donde se encontraba su hermano mirando tv. Itachi se giró un poco en el sillón y miró al recién llegado. -¿Cómo estás hermanito?- con falso cariño. Sasuke sólo lo miró con mala cara y caminó hasta entrar en la cocina para comer algo. Recalentó la comida que su madre le dejo en el horno, y una vez caliente empezó a comer. Itachi hizo acto de presencia en el lugar y se sentó enfrente de su hermano. -¿Enojado?- preguntó sonriendo con burla. Sasuke no le contestó, sólo se limitó a seguir comiendo. –Está bien, no te voy a molestar más. Igual ya sabía que era mejor que vos.- comentó con egocentrismo.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza, para mirar a su hermano mayor con una mirada fulminante. –No te enojes, pequeño. Algún día vas a poder superarme… tal vez.- dijo Itachi con burla. El morocho no bajo la intensidad de su mirada, pero después siguió comiendo. -¿Quién era el que estaba hablando con Sakura?- preguntó el Uchiha menor. –Ah, Sasori. ¿Por qué?- devolvió el mayor extrañado. –Porque no me gustó como miraba a Sakura.- contestó el morocho, todavía sin mirarlo. –Ahhh, por eso. Bueno, Sakura es una chica hermosa, y no tiene novio… no veo por qué no puede hablar con Sasori.- comentó Itachi, haciéndose el tonto. –Porque tus amigos son unos mujeriegos, y Sakura no es una cualquiera.- contestó Sasuke enojado, ahora sí mirando a su hermano. –Mis amigos no son mujeriegos, y Sakura es libre de hablar con quien quiera.- contraatacó el mayor.

–Pero no me gusta que hable con ellos…- repitió Sasuke. –Parece que estas celoso, Sasuke querido.- comentó con burla Itachi. –Yo NO estoy celoso.- aclaro recalcando la negativa. Itachi sonrió triunfante, porque sabía que su hermanito no iba a poder contestar a lo que él le iba a decir. –Entonces no te enojes cuando Sakura hable con Sasori o con algún otro chico, porque parece que te morís de los celos.- contestó el Uchiha mayor, con una voz tranquila. Sasuke se quedó mirando a su hermano con el seño fruncido y todo el enojo acumulado. Se puso de pie y dejo su plato en el lavadero. –Me voy a bañar.- anunció mientras caminaba para salir de la cocina, y empezar a subir los escalones. –Espero que cuando aceptes que Sakura te gusta, no sea muy tarde Sasuke.- Itachi le dijo al viento, con algo de tristeza en su voz.

Las horas pasaban y Sakura decidió que era mejor empezar a secar su cabello. Tardo 30 minutos para que quedara perfecto, y después fue a ver qué ropa podía poderse para ir al cine con su amigo. –Mmm… ¿pollera? No.- negó rápidamente. -¿Un chupín de jean? Para esta noche.- ideó dejando aparte la prenda. -¡Una bermuda de jean!- dijo con felicidad al encontrar la prenda. La dejo sobre su cama y se dispuso a encontrar la parte de arriba. –Mmm…- pensaba mirando las opciones. -¡Ésta!- dijo agarrando una remera amarilla de mangas cortas, con flores anaranjadas. Y en los pies se pondría unas valerínas de color blanco marfil. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se sentó a mirar un rato la tv.

Las horas que quedaron pasaron lentamente para la pelirosa, no sabía si era por la emoción que tenía de salir sola con el morocho o porque en la tv no había ABSOLUTAMENTE nada interesante para ver. Suspiró cansada y miró su reloj -16:40hs…- dijo la chica. –Me voy a cambiar y a preparar el bolso.- comentó en voz alta. Se levantó del sillón, subió las escaleras para llegar a su pieza, y se dispuso a cambiarse. Una vez que terminó, se miró al espejo y se maquillo un poco, peinó una vez más su cabello y después metió algunas cosas en el bolso: brillo de labios, un espejo de mano, el cepillo, pañuelos, el celular, etc. Bajó las escaleras en el bolso en su mano y se dedicó a esperar a su amigo.

17:00hs en punto el timbre de su casa sonó, supo que era el morocho, así que apagó todo y agarró su bolso. Abrió la puerta y lo vió ahí, esplendido como siempre. El Uchiha menor tenía una jean azul oscuro, y una remera de mangas cortas blanca, con detalles en azul, y unas zapatillas azules. -¿Estás lista?- preguntó el chico. –Sí, Sasuke. Vamos.- contestó saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta con llave, para después guardarle en el bolso. Caminaron en silencio hasta el shopping, cuando llegaron se fueron directo a sacar la entrada para la película, por suerte estaba la que ellos querían ver, una de comedia. La pelirosa no quiera ver, bajo ninguna circunstancia, una película de amor con el morocho… ya que en esos films todos van con sus novios/as y se empiezan a besar, y eso no sería NADA cómodo para dos simples amigos, ¿no?

La película duró dos horas, y los amigos salieron muy contentos ya que el film era exactamente lo que esperaban, y se rieron las dos cortas horas. Sasuke le propuso a la pelirosa dar un par de vueltas por el lugar, y la chica aceptó con una sonrisa que a él descolocó totalmente. Había demasiada gente y era fácil perderse. Sakura se quedó mirando una vidriera de joyas, que la volvían loca, amaba las piedras preciosas, el oro, la plata, las perlas… en fin. –Sasuke, mira qué hermoso es ese collar.- le dijo al chico a su espalda, pensando que era su amigo. –No más hermoso que vos, bombón.- contestó la persona, y ella no conocía esa voz.

Dio media vuelta para ver con quién estaba hablando, y se encontró con tres chicos que no conocía, y la estaban comiendo con la mirada. –P-perdón, t-te confundí c-con alguien…- dijo tímidamente la pelirosa. –No hay problema, hermosa. Podemos conocernos y así no me vas a confundir.- contestó un chico rubio de ojos color miel, con el que confundió a Sasuke. –N-no, g-gracias.- negó amablemente, pero muy nervioso y asustada. -¿Por qué estás sola, linda?- preguntó otro chico, de melena castaña y ojos del mismo color. –Y-yo…- empezó a excusarse, pero el 3º chico habló. -¿No tenes novio? No deberías andar sola siendo tan linda.- comentó otro castaño, pero de ojos verdes oscuros. Sakura no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, los nervios y el miedo que tenía no la dejaban idear algo; y sólo pensaba en su amigo. "Sasuke…"

-Ella no está sola.- negó una voz firme, de tras de los chicos, y ella conocía muy bien esa voz. Los chicos se dieron vuelta y se encontraron al morocho, mirándolos con una mirada asesina que captaron al instante. –Sakura…- la llamó extendiéndole la mano. La pelirosa rápidamente agarró la mano de su amigo y la entrelazó con la de ella, y se pegó lo más que pudo a él. –N-nosotros p-pensamos q-que e-ella n-no t-tenia n-novio.- explicó el rubio, bastante asustado por el porte y la mirada del Uchiha. –Ahora saben que sí.- afirmó Sasuke, serio. –N-nosotros n-no q-queremos p-problemas.- comentó el castaño y sin más los tres huyeron despavoridos. Sasuke sonrió triunfal y Sakura no entendía nada.

-Gracias.- se las dio la pelirosa. –No hay por qué, no iba a dejar que esos te pusieran las manos encima.- contó el Uchiha. –Mmm…- musitó la chica sonrojada. El morocho miró por encima de la cabeza de la pelirosa y divisó algo. La abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. –S-Sasuke qué…- decía Sakura sorprendida. –Nos están mirando.- contestó el morocho mirándola. -¿Qué?- preguntó ella sin entender. –Los tres estúpidos de recién nos están mirando, mira por el espejo atrás mío.- le ordenó a la chica. Sakura analizó las palabras del morocho, y después hizo lo ordenado, dándose cuenta que sí los estaban 'espiando' -¿Qué querrán?- le pregunto al morocho mirándolo. –Tal vez dudan de que seamos novios.- ideó Sasuke. –P-pero…- tartamudeo la pelirosa. –Vamos a tener que darnos un beso.- resolvió el Uchiha.

-¿¡Qué!- masculló Sakura nerviosa. –Es sólo un beso, así se van a ir.- explicó Sasuke tranquilo. La pelirosa iba a negarse pero vio que él se acercaba a su cara y sintió el aliento del morocho chocar contra el de ella, eso la descolocó. Quería besar a Sasuke, lo amaba como a nadie; pero él sólo la besaba para salir del apuro y no quería que su primer beso sea una mentira. Vio los labios del morocho mucho más cerca de los suyos, y el pánico la invadió. Miró en el espejo que antes había visto a los tres chicos, y hora no estaban. Corrió rápidamente la cara, haciendo que su amigo le diera un beso en la mejilla. Sasuke la miro, y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, ella lo interrumpió. –Ya se fueron.- anunció segura. El chico miro otra vez por encima de la cabellera rosa, y verificó que los tarados que osaron hablar con su… con Sakura ya no estaban.

-Tuvimos suerte, ¿no?- preguntó ella, algo nerviosa. –Supongo…- contestó decepcionado el morocho. –Bueno, sigamos caminando.- dijo la pelirosa y empezó a caminar, seguida por un morocho sumido en sus pensamientos. "¿Por qué siento este vacío dentro mío?" se cuestionaba. "Es como si… me sintiera mal por no poder besarla." analizaba en su mente. "Eso no puede ser, yo… la iba a besar para escapar de la situación… ¿no?" dudaba el Uchiha menor. "Kami-sama… no me gusta Sakura, ¿verdad?" le preguntó, pero era obvio que no iba a recibir una respuesta directa. "Si me gusta Sakura, dame una señal." Pidió seguro. –Sasuke…- lo frenó la chica, agarrándolo de la mano. - ¿Me compras un algodón de azúcar?- pidió la pelirosa a su lado, sonriéndole como sólo ella sabe hacerlo. Ésa era la señal.

El Uchiha miró el agarre tan suave que tenía la mano de la pelirosa, y después miro esa sonrisa que lo desarmó al instante, y con lo poco de razón que tenía miró esos pozos verdes que lo miraban con ese brillo que tanto le gustaba. –Sí, Sakura.- musitó el morocho. Sacó dinero y le compró el algodón de azúcar a la chica. Siguieron caminando y salieron del lugar, con dirección a sus hogares. Iban comiendo la golosina entre los dos, compartiendo como cuando eran pequeños. En pocos minutos llegaron a sus casas y se despidieron con un 'hasta dentro de un rato' y Sasuke vio como la pelirosa entraba a su casa, para después entrar él a la suya. Vio a su hermano acomodar el lugar y preparar todo para la fiesta y decidió darle una mano, ya que también era su fiesta de alguna manera.

Las horas para Sakura pasaron más rápido que lo normal, tal vez porque se sentía contenta por la tarde divina que pasó con su amigo. También porque encontró un maratón de su banda favorita en la tv y cantó a todo pulmón las letras que se conocía de memoria, hasta imitaba tocar el piano como si fuera Chris Martin. En fin, las dos horas pasaron y ella subió a cambiarse porque dentro de poco llegarían Ino y Hinata para ir juntas a la fiesta. Se puso el chupín de jean que a la tarde había guardado, con una camisa de mangas cortas, de cuadrille rojo y rosa, con un pequeño escote formado por dos botes desabotonados, y en los pies unas valerinas rojas. Se peino otra vez y se retoco el maquillaje, se puso un poco de perfume y bajó las escaleras. Llegó a la planta baja y agarro su bolso para sentarse un rato más en el sillón a ver tv.

21:40hs sonó el timbre de su casa, sabían que eran sus chicas. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la rubia y la morocha. –Hola, frentona.- la saludó Ino. –H-hola, Sakura.- saludó la ojiperla. –Hola, cerda. Hola, Hinata.- devolvió sonriéndoles. -¿Vamos?- preguntó la pelirosa, pero la rubia la frenó. –No, no. 1º inspección.- ordenó la chica. Sakura y Hinata se miraron y no les quedó otra que aceptar, entraron a la casa de la pelirosa y la rubia empezó con el veredicto. –Hinata, me gustas como estas vestida, pero hubieras elegido algo más… sensual.- dijo Ino mirando a su amiga, quien sólo se ruborizó. –Y vos no estás nada mal, frentona.- contó mirando a su otra amiga. Sakura rodó los ojos, ¿para qué hacían eso? De cualquier manera no se iban a cambiar la ropa. –Aunque yo desabotonaría uno más…- dijo haciéndolo. -¡Ino!- chillo la pelirosa sonrojándose. -¿Qué? Así es más sexy.- comentó guiñándole un ojo.

-Está bien, ¿podemos irnos ahora?- preguntó molesta la pelirosa. –Sí, frentona. Sólo no te abotones el último, ¡te queda genial!- exclamó Ino. –Lo que sea.- musitó Sakura, y las tres salieron del lugar. Las chicas caminaron un par de pasos y tocaron el timbre de la casa Uchiha. -¡Sakura!- dijo Itachi alegremente al ver a la pelirosa. –Hola, Itachi.- saludó la aludida. –Pasen, pasen.- ordenó el morocho con confianza, dándoles lugar. Las chicas pasaron y después Sakura les presentó al Uchiha mayor a sus amigas. –Sasuke nos invito.- contó la pelirosa. –Está bien, le dije que invitara a quien quisiera.- comentó Itachi. -¿Y dónde está?- preguntó Sakura. –Mmm…- pensaba el morocho mirando por todo el lugar, buscando a su hermano. -¡Allá!- señalo cuando lo encontró. Las chicas buscaron y dieron con el lugar. –Está con sus amigos, y yo me tengo que ir con los míos.- contó Itachi. –Chicas, siéntanse como en sus casa. Pueden servirse lo que quieran, y debo decir que están hermosas las tres.- halagó el Uchiha, cosa que a Hinata apenó. –Muy chistoso, Itachi.- bromeó la pelirosa, y empezó a caminar en dirección a sus amigos.

En pocos minutos llegaron donde se encontraban Shikamaru, Naruto y Sasuke. Los saludaron a todos y se dispusieron a hablar. Naruto ofreció traerle algo de tomar a Hinata, quien aceptó tímidamente, y Sasuke hizo lo mismo con la pelirosa, quien respondió igual que su amiga. Los chicos se fueron a buscar las bebidas, mientras Ino tomaba su Coca-Cola que su novio le había dado. El rubio y el morocho llegaron a la improvisada barra y el ojiazul buscó las gaseosas. -¿Viste que hermosa está Hinata?- preguntó Naruto, dándole la lata a su amigo. Sasuke solo miro a su amigo y asintió. –Pero Sakura está increíble, nunca la había visto vestida así.- agregó el rubio. –Sí, en eso tenes razón…- concordó el morocho. Al ver a su amiga se había quedado impresionado por lo hermosa que se veía. De más está decir que sus ojos bajaron 'sin querer' hacia el escote de la chica, provocándole una imagen que le agradó demasiado.

-¿Tendría que decirle esta noche lo que siento?- le preguntó Naruto. –Ay, dobe. Se lo tendrías que haber dicho hace mucho.- contestó Sasuke con voz cansada. –Bueno, tampoco para que me lo digas así.- se quejó el rubio. –Aparte vos no podes decir mucho, porque dentro de poco alguien puede robarte a Sakura.- agregó el ojiazul, sonriendo con burla. –No pueden robarme algo que no es mío, baka.- respondió el Uchiha molesto. –Bueno, entonces te van a robar algo que queres que sea tuyo.- corrigió el rubio. – ¿Qué insinuas?- preguntó Sasuke, entrecerrando los ojos. –Que te gusta Sakura, teme.- contestó Naruto. –No me gusta Sakura.- negó el morocho entre dientes. –Ay, teme. Mejor vamos, sos tan terco…- comentó el rubio, abrazando a su amigo por los hombres y empezando a caminar. Sasuke se soltó rápidamente del abrazo de su amigo, pero siguió caminando.

Los chicos llegaron y les dieron las gaseosas a las chicas, quienes agradecieron con una sonrisa, cada una a su manera. –Shikamaru, vamos a bailar.- pidió la rubia. –Qué fastidio…- comentó el morocho. -¡Por favor, Shikamaru!- rogó Ino. –No.- negó cansado su novio. -¡Jum!- se 'quejó' la chica y se cruzó de brazos. –Ino, vamos a bailar.- pidió Sakura al ver a su amiga sufrir por las ganas de bailar. -¡Sí!- gritó con emoción la rubia, agarro de la mano a su amiga y la arrastró a la 'pista de baile' La pelirosa atinó a dejar su gaseosa en una mesita, y con suerte no se cayó. Las chicas se posicionaron en el medio del lugar, bailando al compás de la rítmica música. Se notaba bastante la diferencia entre el baile de Ino y del de Sakura: la rubia bailaba sensualmente forzado para llamar la atención de todos, y se notaba por como miraba a las personas para ver sus reacciones. En cambio la pelirosa bailaba naturalmente sexy, dejándose llevar por la música, y se notaba porque bailaba con los ojos cerrados y si los abría era para mirar a su amiga y sonreír divertida.

Nada de eso pasó por alto cierto morocho que estaba mirando a la pelirosa bailar, el movimiento de las caderas de Sakura lo estaba hechizando de una manera que nunca sintió. Su cuerpo bailando al son de la canción lo hacía imaginarse cosas que no debía imaginarse con su mejor amiga. "Autocontrol…" se recordó. "Sasuke, es tu amiga…" se trataba de convencer. Pero la danza de Sakura era más fuerte que cualquier pensamiento para negarlo, y así se quedó mirándola sin descaro. –Ey, limpiate las babas, teme.- bromeó Naruto a su lado, pegándole ligeramente un codazo. –Mmm…- musitó saliendo de sus pensamientos. Vio a su amigo sonreía triunfal y frunció el cejo –Callate, baka.- ordenó el morocho mirándolo fijamente. El rubio no hizo caso a las amenazas de su amigo y siguió con su sonrisa burlona.

Ino bailaba mirando a todos, pero en especial al Uchiha menor, y sonrió pícaramente al ver la cara del chico. –Sakura, no mires. Pero a Sasuke se le están cayendo las babas por vos.- contó la rubia. -¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida. –Sí, parece que le encanta como bailas.- comentó la chica. –Ay, Ino… seguro estás inventando.- negó algo sonrojada. –No, frentona. Es la verdad, miralo disimuladamente.- ordenó Ino. La pelirosa rodó los ojos, su amiga era una exagerada a la décima potencia… pero nada perdía con echar una miradita, ¿no? Meció su cabeza al ritmo de la música, de un lado al otro, y con precaución miro a su amigo. "Kami-sama, ¡la cerda tiene razón!" pensó incrédula la muchacha. -¿Y?- preguntó la rubia, sonriendo triunfante. –Sí, es verdad…- murmuró apenada.

Ino miro para todos lados como buscando algo o a alguien. –Ya tenemos la reacción de Sasuke al verte bailar.- dijo todavía buscando. "¡Bingo!" pensó cuando divisó lo que buscaba. –Y ahora vamos a ver la reacción de cuando hables con los amigos de Itachi.- comentó sonriendo picara. -¿Qué?- musitó la pelirosa sin entender. Su amiga no le respondió, solo la agarro de la mano y la guió hasta donde se encontraban los chicos, que para 'suerte' de la rubia, era en la barra. -¡Hola!- saludó divertida. –Ino…- masculló Sakura soltándose del agarre. –Hola, chicas.- las saludó Itachi. –Hola, Itachi.- devolvió la pelirosa con una sonrisa. -¿Nos dan una gaseosa?- pidió amablemente Ino. –Claro, ¿de qué quieren?- preguntó un rubio. –Coca Cola.- contestó por las dos. –Ah, él es Deidara.- presentó el Uchiha. –Deidara, ellas son Sakura e Ino.- prosiguió el morocho. –Un gusto, chicas.- contestó el rubio muy galante, dándoles sus gaseosas. A lo que Ino rió tiernamente, y Sakura se sonrojo un poco. –Y él es Sasori.- dijo señalando al otro chico pelirrojo, que hasta el momento estaba callado. –Hola, chicas.- saludó tranquilo. – ¡Hola!- saludó la rubia

. -¿Vos no eras el chico de hoy en Educación Física?- preguntó la pelirosa. –Sí…- afirmó el chico. -¿Y cómo terminó el partido?- cuestionó con interés. – ¡Ganamos!- contestó Deidara con emoción. –Jaja, qué bueno.- comentó la chica. -¿Y ustedes?- curioseó el pelirrojo. –Perdimos.- contestó bajando la cabeza. –Tampoco es para tanto, Sakura.- dijo Itachi divertido. –Decís eso porque vos siempre ganas.- devolvió la chica. –Jaja, que no te escuche Sasuke.- comentó riendo. –Sakura, ¿sabías una cosa?- preguntó el Uchiha. -¿Qué, Itachi?- contestó interesada. –A Sasori le gusta Coldplay tanto como a vos.- contó el morocho. -¿En serio?- dijo mirando al susodicho con emoción. –Sí…- contestó éste. –Ya me caes bien, jaja.- dijo dulcemente la pelirosa. –Mmm…- musitó Sasori, mirando embobado a la chica.

–Yo tengo que irme porque Shikamaru me llama.- dijo la rubia retirándose. –Ino…- musitó Sakura, mirando a su amiga. –Está bien, frentona. Quedate hablando con los chicos.- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse. –Creo que aquella morocha me está pidiendo que hable con ella, nos vemos después.- saludó Deidara, yéndose. Sasori miró a Itachi disimuladamente. –Yo voy a… buscar más hielo.- se excuso el Uchiha. –Y… ¿qué vas a estudiar en la universidad?- preguntó la pelirosa. –Arte.- contestó el pelirrojo. –Qué lindo, ¿pintas?- cuestiono con interés. –Sí, pero me gustan más las marionetas. De hecho, trabajo animando fiestas infantiles.- contó Sasori. -¿Sí? Eso es muy divertido, como las marionetas del video Life in Technicolor de Coldplay.- comentó la chica. –Esas son marionetas muy bien hechas, y son fáciles de manejar.- dijo el pelirrojo. -¿Algunas son más difíciles de manejar que otras?- preguntó extrañada. –Sí…- afirmó el chico, y empezó a informar a la pelirosa de todo lo que sabía acerca de las marionetas, y ella lo escuchaba atenta.

Unos cuantos pasos más alejados de ésa escena, se encontraban un rubio hablando con una peliazul, un chico con cara de aburrido y su novia rubia, y 'ajenos' a ellos un morocho que miraba a su amiga y al chico pelirrojo, con el seño fruncido."¿Por qué Sakura está TAN interesada en ese?" se preguntó el morocho. "Según Itachi juega con marionetas, esos es raro." Decía en su mente. "¿Le gustará a Sakura?" interrogo. "No creo… aunque todo lo que sea 'fuera de lo común' a ella le gusta" analizó. "¡No me importa! Mientras él no la toque, está bien" finalizó. Pero el 'desinterés' y fingir que no estaba celoso, se fueron por la borda cuando vio que la 'parejita' empezaba a bailar. Ino miraba al Uchiha analizando sus expresiones, y claramente estaba celoso. "¡Cuando lo sepa la frentona!" pensó emocionada. "Solo espero que me crea." Decía cansada.

Sakura bailaba tranquilamente con el pelirrojo. Sasori, a su parecer, era un chico divertido, misterioso, sumamente interesante, inteligente, le gustaban los deportes, amaba a Coldplay igual que ella, y un chico muy lindo. "Si no estuviera enamorada de Sasuke, tal vez podría darle una oportunidad a Sasori." Pensó con algo de tristeza. –Sakura, no soy muy bueno en esto.- comentó el pelirrojo, bailando torpemente. La pelirosa sonrió y le dijo –Es así, Sasori: nos agarramos de las manos.- explicó. –Las subimos a la altura de los hombros.- continuó. –Y cuando mi pie derecho va para delante, tu pie izquierdo para atrás. Y al revés.- finalizó Sakura, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. –Voy a tratar.- dijo Sasori, no muy seguro.

_**Aparte de ti tu boca**_

_**Tus labios color de rosa**_

_**Aparte de ti tu boca**_

_**Amo tu forma de bailar**_

_**Aparte de ti tu boca**_

_**Tus ojos me dicen cosas**_

_**Las cosas que me provocas**_

_**Le dan a mi cuerpo un compas**_

Sonaba la canción, muy melosa por cierto. Sakura no se percataba de la letra, sólo sentía el ritmo. Sasori, por otro lado, estaba embelesado por como bailaba la chica; si verla bailar era un deleite, bailar con ella era un manjar. Mientras que Sasuke estaba que moría de los celos y la bronca.

_**Cuando tu das un paso para alla**_

_**Me muevo como tu sombra**_

_**Pero si pones tu mano aca**_

_**Es cuando muero de placer**_

_**Cuando tu das un paso para alla**_

_**Me muevo como tu sombra**_

_**Pero si pones tu mano aca**_

_**Es cuando muero de placer**_

_**Y todo en mi comienza a arder**_

_**Aparte de ti tu boca**_

_**Me quemo cuando me tocas**_

_**Me gusta cuando caminas**_

_**Y quiero ir adonde vas**_

_**Aparte de ti tu boca**_

_**El mundo es muy poca cosa**_

_**Las cosas que me provocas**_

_**Le dan a mi cuerpo un compas**_

_**¡Cha,cha,cha!**_

-¡Bien, Sasori!- felicitó la pelirosa, una vez que el tema termino. –Jaja, gracias.- rió algo nervioso. –Sos muy buen aprendiz.- halagó la chica. –Es que tengo una gran maestra.- devolvió el chico. –Mmm… gracias.- contestó algo sonrojada. Sasori le regalo una sonrisa, que a la pelirosa le gustó muchísimo; y devolvió el gesto.

-Creo que tengo que irme, no quiero que mis amigos se enojen.- comentó Sakura. –Está bien, a mí me pasa lo mismo.- contó el pelirrojo. –Nos vemos, Sasori.- lo saludó con un beso. –Nos vemos, Sakura.- devolvió tranquilo. Se miraron unos segundos más, y después ambos se fueron por caminos diferentes. -¡Sakura-chan!- gritó el rubio cuando la vio llegar al grupo. –Naruto.- 'saludo' la chica. –Qué lindos se veían juntos, frentona.- comentó Ino. –Jaja, ¿sí?- rió nerviosa. -¿Te gusta ese chico, Sakura?- preguntó el rubio. -¡Recién lo conocí!- dijo la pelirosa. -¿Y? Para mí que te gusta, eh.- bromeó el chico. –Ay, Naruto…- murmuró Sakura. El rubio se acercó a su amiga para decirle algo. –Sakura, creo que el teme se siente celoso porque lo dejaste de lado.- bajo para que sólo ella lo escuche. -¿Qué?- dijo la pelirosa sin entender. –Hablale, hace rato que tiene cara de amargado.- fue lo último que le dijo antes de ir con Hinata.

Sakura miró al morocho, y si tenía cara de amargado. Se acercó a él –Sasuke…- lo llamó poniéndose enfrente. –Hmp.- musitó desviando la mirada. -¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la chica. –No.- negó con voz fría. -¿La estás pasando bien?- cuestiono la pelirosa. –No.- volvió a contestar. -¿Queres que busquemos a Karin para que estés con ella?- ideó Sakura. –No.- contestó todavía sin mirarla. -¿No la extrañas?- preguntó extrañada. –No.- respondió otra vez. -¿Hoy es el día de los 'no', ¿eh?- preguntó divertida. –Tsk.- musitó molesto. –Bueno… supongo que tampoco queres bailar conmigo…- dijo con voz insinuante. Sasuke la miro sorprendido. –Es una lástima, yo quería bailar con vos, pero bueno… supongo que puedo bailar con Sasori otra vez.- comentó girando para irse a buscar al pelirrojo. Pero sintió una mano agarrando la suya y llevándola hasta la pista: Sasuke.

El morocho la dejo en frente de él y después la abrazó por la cintura, sorprendiendo a la chica, y haciéndola sonrojar. –Sasuke…- musitó ella. –Vamos a bailar, Sakura.- anunció con voz ronca, mirándola fijo. La pelirosa estaba perdida en sos pozos negros, y en esa voz que la hacía temblar, sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, mirándolo atontada. Se abrazó al cuello de Sasuke y se quedaron mirando hasta que la música caribeña los hizo 'despertar'.

_**Procura seducirme muy despacio**__**  
**__**y no reparo de todo lo que en el acto te hare**__**  
**__**procura caminarme ya, como ola del mar**__**  
**__**y te aseguro que me hundo para siempre en tu rodar**__**  
**__**Quizas convega que te alejes**__**  
**__**quizás, me domina la tentacion**__**  
**__**de imaginar que estoy tan cerca de ti**__**  
**__**tan cerca...sin poder resistir**_

Los cuerpos de los dos se movían al compás de la canción, el del morocho torpemente, mientras que el de la chica era casi experto.

_**Procura coquetearme mas... y no reparo de lo que te hare**_  
_**procura ser parte de mi y te aseguro que me hundo en ti**_  
_**procura no mirarme mas y no sabras de que te perderas**_  
_**es un dilema del que tu ni yo no podemos escapar**_

Sasuke miraba como Sakura bailaba, y volvía a caer en el hechizo de sus caderas. La pelirosa solo bailaba, disfrutando del ritmo y de estar bailando con el chico que amaba, y al parecer a él le gustaba…

_**Procura mujer que se aceleren mis latidos, ay procura mujer**__**  
**__**procura mujer,**__**  
**__**y te aseguro que me hundo en ti, procura mujer.**__**  
**__**procura mujer,**__**  
**__**mi corazon se acelera,**__**  
**__**procura mujer,**__**  
**__**porque tu dia te llega**__** ,**__**  
**__**procura mujer**__**,**__**  
**__**sabes que hay luna llena,**__**  
**__**procura mujer,**__**  
**__**que se aceleren mis latidos**_

El tema terminó y ellos se quedaron mirándose un momento. –Nada mal, Sasuke.- comentó Sakura con burla. –Hmp, soy bueno en todo.- contestó con orgullo. –No dije que fueras bueno, dije que no bailas nada mal.- aclaró sonriendo con burla. –Bueno, vos tampoco sos una profesional.- contraatacó el morocho. –No, pero a tu lado soy Jenifer López o Beyoncé.- contestó sacándole la lengua. –Jaja, cómo digas.- rió rodando los ojos el Uchiha. Volvieron donde supuestamente estaban sus amigos, pero todos se habían ido. –Bueno, yo también me voy.- avisó Sakura. –Te acompaño.- dijo Sasuke, y caminaron hasta la salida de la casa. Salieron del lugar, caminaron un par de pasos y segundos después estaban frente a la puerta de la chica.

-Gracias por acompañarme.- la dio la pelirosa con una sonrisa, al chico en frente de ella. –De nada…- contestó tranquilo el Uchiha. -¿La pasaste bien?- preguntó la chica. –Podría decirse que sí.- respondió sin mucho interés. –Jaja, yo la pasé muy bien.- contó Sakura. –Me imagino, parecías muy cómoda con el amigo de Itachi.- musitó algo molesto. –Sasori me cae bien.- comentó la pelirosa. -¿Bien? ¿En qué sentido?- curioseó el morocho. –Mmm… en todos los sentidos, tenemos muchas cosas en común.- contestó tranquila. -¿Ah, sí?- musitó conteniendo el enojo. –Sí, la verdad que es un chico inusual… me gusta.- dijo la chica. Sasuke tenía una mirada asesina en su sus ojos, el ceño fruncido y casi, casi le salía humo por las orejas. –Hmp, me alegro por vos.- contesto fingiendo. Sakura lo miro sin entender ¿se alegraba por ella? -¡Sasuke!- se escuchó un chillido. Ambos miraron para todos lados y la pelirosa encontró la causa del grito. –Te buscan.- dijo molesta, señalando el balcón de la casa Uchiha, donde estaba una pelirroja. El morocho miro el lugar señalado, y tampoco le gustó lo que vio. –Buenas noches, Sasuke.- saludó la chica y rápido entró a su casa. Sasuke se quedó mirando unos segundos la puerta y después fue a encontrarse con su novia.


	4. Los domingos aburridos…

**4- Los domingos aburridos… pueden ponerse interesantes.**

Sakura entró a su casa, maldiciendo a cierta pelirroja. "¡Cómo se va a vestir así! ¿¡No tiene ni un poco de dignidad!" pensó enojadísima mientras subía la escalera. "Un vestido tan corto y escotado, Kami-sama ¿Sasuke es ciego? ¡Cómo puede estar con semejante zorra!" gritaba en su mente mientras se descambiaba. "Y encima andar gritando por el balcón como si fuera Julieta buscando a Romeo." Ironizó, ya con su piyama puesto. Se quedó parada, analizando un momento. "Bueno… supongo que a él le deben gustar las chicas así." pensó con tristeza. "Por eso nunca le voy a gustar. Yo no tengo el cuerpo de Karin, ni su altura o personalidad." Decía en su mente. "Creo que… tendría que olvidarlo…" dudaba, mientras se acercaba a su ventana. Corrió las cortinas y vio una imagine muy desagradable: en el balcón de enfrente, Sasuke y Karin se estaba besando. Sintió como su corazón se rompían en miles de pedazos y una tristeza inmensa inundaba su ser, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de gruesas lágrimas. Se tiró en su cama y abrazó un almohadón, llorando a todo pulmón. "Definitivamente… voy a olvidarlo." Se decidió. Lloró hasta que se quedó dormida, desahogándose en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

Los rayos del Sol pegaron de lleno en su cara y eso la hizo despertar. Se revolvió en su cama tratando de escapar, pero ya estaba despierta. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y parpadeó algunas veces, lo primero que sintió fue un horrible dolor de cabeza. "Pero si anoche no tome alcohol" pensó mientras se sentaba en la cama. Pero un repentino recuerdo golpeó su memoria. "Oh, es verdad… lo vi besarse con Karin y por eso… lloré hasta quedarme dormida" entendió. Suspiró cansada y desanimada. Se puso de pie para estirar sus músculos y miró el reloj de su mesita de luz -15:30hs…- musitó. –Me voy a dar un baño.- pensó en voz alta. Buscó ropa y se dirigió al cuarto.

30 minutos después salió ya cambiada con un short de jean y una musculosa rosa, además su pelo ya seco. Bajó la escalera y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo para comer. Se preparó un sándwich de queso y se caminó a la sala para sentarse en el sillón y buscar algo para ver mientras comía. Un sábado a las 16:10hs de la tarde nunca hay NADA para ver. "Maldita programación aburrida…" pensó molesta. Suspiro pesadamente y buscó en su colección de películas una que no haya visto hace mucho tiempo… y que no fuera de amor. -Tonto y Retonto- dijo sonriendo con burla. Puso el cd en el dvd, lo pausó para ir a buscar gaseosa y papas fritas y cuando volvió ¡empezó la película!

Se rió durante toda la película –La veo siempre y cada vez me rio más.- dijo guardando el cd. Se tiró en el sillón un rato más y miró la hora -18:45hs…- susurró algo aburrida. -¿Y ahora?- se preguntó. Pero no pudo pensar mucho, el sonido de su celular sonando la alarmo y empezó a buscar el aparato. Encontró su bolso y allí su celular. Abrió el aparato y ¡tenía 10 mensajes de texto y 10 llamadas perdidas! –Jaja, creo que alguien me estuvo buscando.- rió nerviosa. Miro las llamadas y todas eran de Ino, no les dio importancia y leyó los mensajes. –'Frentona, nos juntamos con los chicos a las 15:00hs en la plaza de siempre'.- leyó en voz alta el primer mensaje. –'Frente de marquesina, ¿vas a venir?'- decía el segundo. –Sakura, atende las llamadas.- decía el quinto. Y así eran todos los mensajes de la rubia. –Bueno, después la llamo y le digo que no escuché el celular.- dijo dejando el aparato arriba de la mesada y volviendo a la sala.

-¡Ya se!- dijo con emoción. –Todo lo que queda del día, escuchando Coldplay.- ideó con ganas. Buscó los cd's, puso el primero en el estéreo y cuando iba a acomodarse en el sillón para empezar a escuchar esa música hecha por genios, sonó el timbre. Suspiró molesta y caminó rápido a abrir la puerta. Con una mirada molesta recibió a la persona y casualmente, era Sasuke. –Hola, Sakura.- la saludó el chico. –Hola, Sasuke.- devolvió cortante. -¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó notando el tono de la chica. –La verdad que sí.- contestó sinceramente. –Ah, vine a verte porque como no viste a la plaza hoy… me pareció raro.- explicó el morocho. –No escuché el celular.- devolvió tajante la pelirosa. –Mmm…- musitó frunciendo el cejo por como ella le hablaba. -¿Algo más?- preguntó Sakura enojada. –No.- negó de igual manera Sasuke. –Qué bueno, nos vemos.- saludó la chica, para después cerrar la puerta. El morocho se quedó mirando la puerta MUY enojado, musitó un 'tsk' y después se fue. "Histérica" pensó entrando a su casa.

"A la persona que menos quiero ver hoy es a Él" pensó caminando devuelta al sillón. Agarro el control remoto y se acostó en el sillón. Puso 'play' y la primera canción empezó a sonar, se relajo bastante con la melodía y empezó a cantar suavemente la letra. Así estuvo con todos los temas de los cd's y francamente ¡le encantaba! No pudo resistirse a bailar los temas 'movidos', o a cantar a todo pulmón sus canciones favoritas, o pensar en cierto morocho egocéntrico con los temas de amor… pero lo disfrutó máximo. Una vez que termino con su 'pequeño' recital, miro el reloj y ya eran las 20:30hs –Tengo ganas de comer pizza…- pensó en voz alta. Una sonrisa divertida se formo en sus labios y llamo a la pizzería para encargar una. A eso de las 21:00hs su comida llegó, pagó por ella y la llevó a la cocina. La cortó en porciones y puso algunas en un plato, fue a la sala y se sentó en el sillón para ver el especial de tres películas de terror que tenía preparado para esa noche.

Justo antes de que pudiera empezar con la primera película, el teléfono de su casa sonó. Corrió para atenderlo rápido. –Hola.- saludo apurada. _-¡Frentona! ¿¡Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas y mis mensajes!_- preguntó una Ino histérica. –Cerda…- suspiró cansada. –No escuché el celular, perdón.- explicó sin ganas. _-¿¡Y lo decís así! ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo!_- gritó indignada la rubia. –Tampoco para tanto, cerda. Estaba muy cansada y no lo escuché. Aparte me había despertado tarde.- contestó la pelirosa. –_Bueno, bueno. Cambiemos de tema, ¿salimos esta noche?_- propuso su amiga. –No, Ino. Me voy a quedar viendo películas.- negó Sakura. -_¡Sos una amargada!_- se quejó la rubia, y la pelirosa rodó los ojos. –_Dale, frentona, vamos_.- rogó con voz de nena. –No, Ino. No quiero.- volvió a negarse. –_Sasuke va a ir_…- dijo la rubia, con voz de tonta. -¿Si? Bien por él.- contestó sin interés, ocultando el enojo. Pero antes de que Ino pudiera volver a hablar, la pelirosa se le adelantó. –Tengo que irme, la pizza se me enfría. Nos vemos, Ino.- y le cortó.

-Como si quisiera verlo besar a Karin en frente mío.- dijo molesta y triste. Estaba por volver a la sala, cuando el teléfono sonó otra vez. –Que no sea Ino.- pidió al cielo. –Hola.- saludó. _-¡Hija!_- dijo una voz suave. –Mamá, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó la pelirosa. –_Bien, bien. ¿Vos?_- contestó su madre. –Bien, estaba por comer.- contó la chica. –_Ah, yo estoy tomando un té y quería ver cómo andaba mi nena._- comentó. –Estoy bien, mamá.- volvió a decir. _-¿No salís esta noche?_- preguntó su madre. –No, me quedo a ver películas.- respondió tranquila. _-¿Y Sasuke? ¿Cómo andan todos por allá?-_ preguntó. –Bien, todos están bien. El jueves me quedé a dormir con ellos.- contó Sakura. –_Qué bueno, hija. Mandale saludos a los Uchiha. ¿Y por qué no salís?-_ curioseó la mujer. –Emmm… porque me aburre salir siempre al mismo lugar.- mintió la chica. –_Podrías invitar a tus amigos a dormir a casa, eso es algo diferente_.- sugirió su madre. –Sí, es buena idea…- analizó la pelirosa. –_Bueno, hija, tengo que irme. Te quiero muchísimo_.- saludó su madre. –Yo también, mamá, chau.- se despidió tranquilamente.

Volvió a la sala y se sentó en el sillón, agarró una colcha que había buscado antes y se tapo las piernas. Agarró el control del dvd, un pedazo de pizza y puso 'play' Miro la película de vampiros, que para ella era como ver Drácula en blanco y negro… pero siento una de las primeras personas en verla. Las películas de terror tenían efecto en ella, seguro le iba a costar dormir esa noche. Puso la segunda película, que se trataba de hombres lobos. Esta le daba impresión, no miedo. Y la tercera película era de suspenso, algo sobre un desconocido que llamaba a la casa de una niñera y aparentemente la estaba viendo desde afuera de la casa. Terminó su maratón a eso de las 3:30hs de la madrugada. Apagó el tv y llevo el plato vacio al lavadero, apagó todo y subió a su pieza. Se puso el piyama y se acostó en su cama.

Estaba tratando de dormir cuando de repente sonó su celular -¿Hola?- dijo extrañada ¡Quién llamaba a las 3:40hs de la madrugada! –_Sakura…_- contestó una voz que ella conocía. -¿Sasuke?- preguntó sorprendida. –_Sí, ¿cómo estás, linda?_- cuestiono el morocho con voz rara. La pelirosa frunció el cejo, extrañada. –Bien… ¿y vos?- contestó. –_Bien, ¿por qué no viniste con nosotros? Quería verte_.- contó el chico. -¿Qué?- musitó sin entender. –_Que quería verte, y preguntarte por qué me trataste tan mal hoy a la tarde. Yo fui porque estaba preocupado y te extrañaba._- explicó el Uchiha menor. -¿Qué?- repitió sorprendida. _-¿Estás sorda? QUERIA VERTE_.- contestó resaltando las palabras. –_Aparte quería ver esas sensuales caderas moverse otra vez.- _agregó con voz 'sexy' La pelirosa no sabía qué decir, pero escuchó un grito. _-¡Teme, cómo le vas a decir eso!_- chillo una voz. –_Pero si es la verdad…- _contestó quejándose el morocho.-_Dame eso_.- digieron, y Sakura escuchó como Sasuke suspiró molesto.

_-¿Sakura?-_ preguntó la voz. -¿Naruto?- devolvió ella.–_Sí_.- afirmó el rubio. -¿Paso algo, Naruto? ¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?- preguntó preocupada. –_Nada, nada. El teme se paso con los tragos, está borracho._- contestó el chico. – Pero si él nunca toma.- dijo la pelirosa. –_Bueno, esta noche empezó._- comentó el rubio. -¿Por qué? ¿Se peleo con vos?- preguntó la chica. –_No_.- negó Naruto. -¿Con Karin?- cuestiono con algo de molestia. –_Tampoco_.- volvió a negar. -¿Entonces?- preguntó sin entender. El rubio suspiró –_Él te lo dijo, quería verte. Al parecer quería preguntarte alg_o…- contó haciéndose el desentendido, pero él sabía perfectamente que le pasaba a su amigo, ya que el morocho estando borracho se lo contó todo. –Ahhh, ¿lo vas a llevar a su casa?- preguntó Sakura. –_No, si Fugaku y Mikoto lo ven así, lo matan. Se va a quedar en la mía.-_ explicó Naruto. –Bueno, tengan cuidado, ¿si, Naruto?- pidió la chica. –_Sí, Sakura, te lo prometo. Nos vemos en la tarde, seguro Ino organiza algo_.- saludó el rubio, y después cortó.

Sakura cortó la llamada y dejo el celular en su mesita de luz. –Qué raro…- musitó la chica. –Él nunca tomó, ni siquiera cuando se peleo con Naruto por aquella chica hace algunos meses atrás.- pensó en voz alta. –Seguro aprovechó a que yo no estaba para tomar y no recibir ningún sermón, borracho.- dijo molesta. Se acomodó en su cama y poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. La noche pasó tranquila y llegó la mañana del domingo. La pelirosa estaba durmiendo plácidamente, cuando un ruido llegó a sus oídos despertándola. -¿Qué?- musitó adormecida, y el sonido seguía. –Kami-sama, tendría que haberlo dejado abajo.- dijo molesta, agarrando su celular. –Un mensaje nuevo.- leyó en la pantalla. –'Frentona, hoy a las 16:00hs nos juntamos con los chicos en la plaza para ir al cine. Y más te vale venir'- decía el mensaje de su amiga. -¿Qué hora es?- se preguntó, miro la pantalla del celular y eran las 14:00hs. –Se aseguro que me despertara…- musitó la chica.

Dejo el celular en la mesita de luz, se estiro para desperezarse, caminó hasta la ventana y abrió las cortinas. Era un hermoso día de verano, con el sol en lo alto y el cielo celeste sin ninguna nube. –Supongo que tengo que ir.- dijo resignada. –No puedo escapar de él por siempre.- razonó. –Me voy a bañar.- anunció buscando ropa y después caminó en dirección al baño. 20 minutos después salió ya lista, con su pelo seco y con un vestido veraniego color azul. Buscó la ropa que iba a ponerse a la tarde y optó por una pollera de jean con una remera manga ¾ color verde agua y detalles en amarillo, y en los pies unas valerinas color gris. Dejo todo arriba de su cama y bajo para comer algo: pizza fría.

Suspiró cansada, ¿pero tenía otra opción? Sí, ponerse a cocinar. ¿Tenía ganas? Para nada, así que la pizza fría de anoche era lo único para comer. Agarró el plato y se sirvió un vaso con gaseosa. Caminó hasta la sala, se sentó en el sillón y prendió la tv. Mientras comía buscaba algo para ver… y si la programación de los sábados le parecía aburrida, la de los domingos era ABORRECEDORA. Apagó la tv y terminó de comer tranquila. Las pocas horas que faltaban se acortaron mientras estaba escuchando música, y cuando miró su reloj ya eran las 15:50hs. Saltó del sillón y subió corriendo las escaleras. Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y bajó con la misma velocidad para agarrar su bolso y salir de su casa. Empezó a correr lo máximo que sus piernas le permitían. Miró su reloj de muñeca, 15:58hs No pudo pensar en nada ya que sintió el impacto de su cuerpo con el de otra persona.

Cayó al piso sentada, y eso le dolió a su parte trasera. Subió la mirada para ver con quién había chocado, y preguntarle si estaba bien… pero no pudo articular palabra con la persona que vio. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó una voz masculina, extendiéndole la mano. –Mmm…- musitó asintiendo con la cabeza. Tomo la mano que el chico le ofreció y él la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Cuando se incorporó pudo admirarlo mejor: era un chico morocho, algo despeinado en el frente y con una trenza atrás. Tenía una sonrisa muy linda, divertida, dulce; y unos ojos negros cálidos. –No deberías correr, te podes hacer mal.- dijo el chico, con voz tranquila. –Es que estoy llegando tarde a juntarme con alguien.- contestó ella. -¿Tu novio?- curioseo. –No, amigos. Tengo que irme, ¡chau!- saludó empezando a correr de nuevo.

En pocos segundos divisó a sus amigos a lo lejos, y en seguida llegó con ellos. –Frentona, ¡llegas tarde!- chilló Ino. –Per…dón. Es… que… me… quede… escuchando… música.- explicaba mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aire, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas. –Bombón, esa pose es muy provocativa.- dijo un voz a su costado. Giró la cabeza y eran dos chicos, y uno de ellos le sonreía pícaramente. Pero de repente vió como era sonrisa se borraba, siendo sustituida por una expresión tensa y de… ¿miedo? –Tiene novio, tarado.- le dijo su amigo. -¿Y yo qué sabía?- le contestó el otro mientras se iban. La pelirosa los miró extrañada, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Recupero su postura y vio a cierto morocho parado muy cerca suyo, mirando con mala cara a los chicos que se estaban yendo.

-Hmp, tendrías que aprender que hay muchos babosos, Sakura.- dijo el Uchiha, mirando a la pelirosa. -¿Qué?- musitó sin entender. –Ya me escuchaste. Ayer con los del shopping y ahora ese. No siempre voy a estar para hacerme pasar por tu novio.- contestó el chico. –Bueno, ¿no pensaste en la posibilidad de que, tal vez, yo NO quiero que te hagas pasar por mi novio?- 'preguntó' la chica con voz molesta. Sasuke le iba a contestar, pero ella se le adelantó. –Y por si no te diste cuenta, no tengo novio. Y si vos seguís actuando como si lo fueras cada vez que un chico me dice un cumplido, nunca lo voy a tener.- agregó de igual manera. –O sea que te gusta que los babosos te digan cosas.- concluyó el morocho, 'conteniendo' el enojo. -¡Sí! Porque quiere decir que no soy TAN fea.- devolvió Sakura. –Bien, no lo voy a hacer más. Pero después no vengas a rogarme a que te salve.- advirtió el chico. –No te preocupes, nunca te rogaría nada.- respondió con orgullo la pelirosa, y después dio media vuelta para agarrar a sus amigas y empezar a caminar, seguidas por los chicos.

-Frentona, esa no es la manera de…- empezó a 'aconsejar' la rubia. –Quiero olvidarlo.- contó la pelirosa, mirando al frente. -¿Qué?- musitaron sus dos amigas muy sorprendidas. –Quiero olvidarlo, cuando volví de la fiesta de Itachi, lo vi besándose con… ya saben.- contestó molesta. –S-Sakura… ¿estás segura?- preguntó tímidamente Hinata. –Sí, Hinata. Es una decisión tomada.- afirmó 'segura'. –Frentona, ¿no estarás exagerando?- cuestiono Ino. –No. O sea, siempre supe que si eran novios lo más normal era que se besaran, pero nunca los había visto. Y esa noche… lloré tanto. Y ya no quiero seguir llorando, no quiero seguir sola.- contó algo triste. –Sakura…- musitaron las dos chicas, preocupadas por su amiga. –Está bien, frentona. Te vamos a ayudar.- anunció la rubia. – ¡S-si!- afirmó la peliazul, con emoción. –Gracias.- las dio mirando a sus amigas, sonriendo algo contenta.

Algunos cuantos pasos más atrás venían los tres chicos, hablando sobre lo borracho que había estado uno de ellos anoche. –Dobe, basta.- pidió molesto cierto morocho. –Nunca lo pensé de vos, Sasuke.- agregó uno con voz aburrida. – ¡Jaja! ¡Sí! Y verlo hablando borracho no fue lo mejor.- contó el rubio. -¿Qué fue lo mejor, Naruto?- preguntó Shikamaru. –Naruto…- mascullo Sasuke, dándole una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo. –No seas baka, teme. Es Shikamaru.- dijo el ojiazul. El Uchiha dio un suspiro molesto, su amigo se lo iba a contar igual. –Anoche Sasuke me contó lo mucho que le gusta Sakura. Y que no aguanta por estar con ella, y bla, bla, bla.- explicó el rubio, bajito para que nadie más escuchara. -¿Eso es verdad, Uchiha?- preguntó el moreno, mirando a su amigo. –Tsk.- musitó, sonrojándose levemente. –No sé por qué, pero era de esperarse.- comentó Shikamaru. -¿Y se lo vas a decir?- agregó mirando al Uchiha. –No sé, ella me ve como su mejor amigo. Y con lo que hice hace un rato ahora no me quiere ni hablar.- contó Sasuke, molesto.

-Tal vez a ella también le gustas.- comentó Naruto. –Lo dudo, dobe.- contestó sin ánimos el morocho. -¿Intentaste algo con ella?- preguntó Shikamaru. –No.- negó el chico. –Tendrías qué. Yo también pensé que no le gustaba a Ino, y mirá ahora.- contó el tedioso. –Pero era muy obvio que a Ino le gustabas.- dijo Sasuke. –En cambio Sakura me dijo que le gustaba Sasori.- contó molesto. -¿El amigo de tu hermano?- preguntó el rubio. -¿Con el que bailó el viernes y que me contaste que querías exprimirlo como a un tomate?- agregó. -¿Cuándo te dije eso?- devolvió extrañado. –Anoche estando borracho. Sí que te pusiste celoso, teme.- contestó Naruto, sonriendo con burla. –Hmp, sí, ese.- respondió molesto. –Es increíble que a Sakura le guste ese chico.- comentó Shikamaru. –Tal vez… le gusta… como amigo.- 'resolvió' el rubio no muy seguro. –Sí, claro.- contestó con sarcasmo el morocho. –Me contó que tienen muchas cosas en común, ni hablar de que es 'inusual' y a ella le gusta eso.- contó volviendo al enojo.

Shikamaru y Naruto prefirieron no contestar nada, su amigo ya estaba bastante molesto y con bastantes celos como que para ellos le echaran más leña al fuego. Luego de esa charla, llegaron al shopping. Los 6 caminaron al cine y se quedaron mirando la cartelera. -¡Ay, está 'Crepúsculo'!- chilló Ino con emoción, abrazando a su novio quien rodó los ojos. –NI se te ocurra, cerda.- amenazó Sakura, mirando fijamente a su amiga. – ¡Oh, frentona!- se quejó la rubia. –Yo NO voy a ver ese intento de 'película'.- negó la pelirosa, cruzándose de brazos. -¿Por qué sos TAN amargada?- preguntó la ojiazul. –No soy amargada, sólo que no voy a ver una 'película' que, claramente, fue hecha sólo para hacer ganancias.- contestó indignada. -Y cabe aclarar que el 'éxito' que tienen lo hicieron gracias a una historia melodramática y deprimente de amor, típico, porque sabían que la mayoría de los adolescentes leían los 'libros' y por ende, mirarían la 'película'- agregó la chica. -Y como si eso no fuera poco, la escritora cayó tan bajo que arruinó uno de los personajes clásicos del cine de terror, como es el vampiro, y también el hombre lobo.- continuó molesta. -Sólo falta que agreguen momias y a frankenstein y ya está, ¡chau género de terror!- finalizó con sarcasmo y molestia.

-Pero Robert Patinson es tan lindo…- musitó Ino embobada, imaginándose al chico. –Si te gustan deprimidos y dramáticos…- contestó Sakura. –Frentona, ni siquiera la viste.- atacó la rubia. –No tengo que perder mi valioso tiempo viendo ESO. Está más que claro que es una película patética y que su fama se la debe a que desprestigiaron el cine de terror. Drácula debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba.- contraatacó la pelirosa, sosteniendo su idea. –Está bien, no veamos esa. Veamos 'Resident Evil 4'- ofreció la rubia, sonriendo triunfante. -¿No hay otra?- preguntó con algo de miedo Sakura. –No, esas dos son las únicas en este horario.- contestó Ino. La pelirosa se lo quedo pensando… -¿Y?- preguntó un impaciente Sasuke. –Resident Evil 4.- contestó con resignación la chica. Los demás aceptaron, compraron las entradas, los pochoclos y entraron en la sala.

Eligieron sus asientos, quedando Hinata junto a Naruto, Shikamaru junto a Ino, y Sakura junto a Sasuke. "Genial, esta noche no voy a poder dormir." Pensó molesta la pelirosa, puesto que las películas de ese tipo, donde hay zombis, tenían un efecto muy feo en ella. La asustaban de sobre manera, les tenía mucho miedo ya que creía que eso podía pasar. La última vez que vio una así, se quedó despierta TODA la noche, con sus sentidos muy atentos y el miedo a flor de piel. "Y seguro esta noche va a ser igual… ¡Y mañana tengo que ir al colegio!" pensó cansada. Las luces de la sala se apagaron y la película empezó. Sakura vio como Ino se abrazaba a su novio, y Hinata hacia lo mismo con el rubio. "Y yo más sola que un perro…" pensó con tristeza la pelirosa. Se animó a ver el principio de la película, ya que no era el problema.

Pero cuando empezó la parte que ella más odiaba, bajo la mirada. Igual escuchaba los ruidos de los 'bichos' esos comiendo la carne humana, y el miedo la empezó a invadir. "Pensa en algo lindo, pensa en algo lindo." Se decía la chica, con los ojos cerrados y 'apretándolos' Cierto morocho que estaba a su lado se percató de su miedo, se acercó un poco a ella y le susurró -Sakura…- La pelirosa abrió los ojos con temor y giró su cabeza lentamente, encontrándose con la cara del Uchiha muy cerca de la suya.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico. Se sonrojó al instante –No…- contestó susurrando. -¿Por qué elegiste esta película? Si sabes que le tenes miedo.- contó el chico. –Porque no voy a ir en contra de lo que pienso.- susurró segura. –Aparte esa es una película romántica, y seguro ellos y todos en la sala se iban a besar. Y yo estoy sola y me sentiría incómoda.- contestó la chica. –Mirá.- le dijo Sasuke, señalando atrás de ella.

La pelirosa se dio vuelta, y vio a sus amigos muy acaramelados. –Bueno, pero al menos no es toda la sala.- dijo Sakura, levemente apenada. El morocho sonrió con burla y ella se molestó. Corrió la vista, encontrándose con una imagen desagradable, que le causaría pesadillas de por vida: la cara de un zombi en primer plano. Cerró los ojos automáticamente y corrió la cara con mucho miedo, temblando ligeramente. "Pensa en algo lindo, pensa en algo, ¡pensa en algo lindo!" se gritaba en su mente para borrar esa imagen. Pero de repente sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazándola y pegándola a un fuerte pecho. "Sasuke…" pensó sorprendida, pero le gustaba, le gustaba que él la abrazara y que la 'protegiera' de sus miedos irracionales. La pelirosa dejó de temblar y escucho que su amigo la llamaba –Sakura…- susurró esa voz que a ella tanto le encantaba. Levantó la cabeza lentamente y se encontró con esos pozos negros que la hacían perderse en ellos. Pero se percató que sus narices se rozaban, y eso quería decir que estaban demasiado cerca. –Sasuke…- susurró ella, sonrojada.

Vió como el morocho se acercaba más a su boca, su nerviosismo no la dejo moverse, y sintió los suaves labios del Uchiha posarse sobre los suyos. Era un dulce rose de labios, pero ella inmediatamente reaccionó "¡Por Kami, él tiene novia!" pensó la chica. Corrió la cara, rompiendo ese tierno beso; se separó de los cálidos brazos del chico, volviendo a sentarse en su posición anterior. "Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama" pensaba nerviosa la pelirosa, con sus manos apretadas por sus rodillas y mirando al piso. "¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Por qué?" pensaba torpemente la chica. (¡Tuviste la oportunidad de besar a Sasuke Y NO LO HICISTE!) Gritó su Inner. "¡Él tiene novia, y es mi mejor amigo!" contestó la chica. (Pero ÉL se acercó a vos. ¡ÉL quería BESARTE!) Dijo molesta la Inner. "Pero… pero… seguro hay una explicación razonable." Comentó la pelirosa. ('¡Sí! ¡QUE TE QUERÍA BESAR!) Gritó la Inner. "Dije 'razonable'" aclaró la chica. (¡Bah! ¡Con vos no se puede razonar!) Gritó molesta, y después se calló.

Se quedó en esa pose, tratando de 'descifrar' el por qué del beso del morocho. Pero no tenía ninguna respuesta lógica, según ella. "Voy a tener que contárselo a las chicas…" pensó apenada. "Seguro Ino va a decir que es porque le gusto, y Hinata va a estar de acuerdo con la cerda." Anticipó, descartando la idea. "Kami-sama, ¿nunca me va a tocar UNA buena?" pensó con resignación. Por otro lado, el Uchiha parecía mirar y 'disfrutar' de la película, pero la realidad era que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. "Esos labios…" pensó embobado. "Son mucho más dulces de lo que imaginé" decía el morocho. "Y eso que fue un beso casto, corto." Pensó atontado. "Pero ella corrió la cara…" decía con algo de tristeza. "Tal vez porque soy su mejor amigo y la sorprendió…" analizaba. "…O tal vez porque no le gusto." Pensó molesto. "No le gusto porque no soy Sasori." Dijo muy enojado. "Kami-sama, cómo lo odio…" pensaba con ése sentimiento, entrecerrando sus ojos. "…¡Bah! Qué haga lo que quiera." Terminó 'desinteresado'.

La película terminó y ya eran las 18:40hs, todos decidieron ir a comer. Caminaron hasta el patio de comida y los chicos fueron a comprar las hamburguesas mientras las chicas los esperaban en una mesa. -¿Qué tal la película, frentona?- preguntó con burla Ino. –Para desgracia tuya, voy a vivir, cerda.- contestó Sakura con burla. –Cambiando de tema, ¿viste como Hinata y Naruto se besaban?- le preguntó la rubia, haciendo sonrojar a la peliazul. –Sí, al parecer ya están de novios.- contestó la pelirosa. Las dos chicas miraron a la ojiperla, quien sintió la presión. –A-anoche m-me l-lo p-pidió…- contó Hinata con pena. -¡Ayyy!- chillaron las dos chicas con emoción. –Me alegro mucho por vos, Hinata.- contó Sakura, sonriéndole a su amiga. –G-gracias, S-Sakura…- las dio sonriendo tontamente. –Felicitaciones, Hinata.- dijo la rubia, y la ojiperla asintió con la cabeza en señal de 'gracias'-Y ahora sólo faltas vos, frentona.- le dijo mirando a su amiga.

-Bueno… estaba pensando en empezar a salir con Sasori…- contó Sakura, ganándose la atención de sus amigas. -…Pero no sé si él quiera…- siguió diciendo, apenada. –Ay, frentona. ¡Pero si es obvio que le gustas!- chillo Ino. –No sé…- dudaba la pelirosa. –Y-yo c-creo lo mismo.- opinó Hinata. -¿Por qué no esperas a que él te invite a salir?- preguntó la rubia. –No, mejor invitalo la próxima vez que salgamos.- corrigió. –P-pero a Sasuke n-no le cae m-muy bien, ¿v-verdad?- preguntó la peliazul. –Sí, es verdad…- contestó cansada la pelirosa. –No importa Sasuke, vos invitalo igual.- dijo Ino, guiñándole un ojo. -¿Y si él no quiere venir?- preguntó Sakura. –Y si no quiere venir… tal vez te invite a salir juntos ustedes dos, y si no, invitalo vos.- ideó Ino. –Esa es una buena idea.- dijo la pelirosa, sonriendo. -¡Soy una excelente Cupido, ¿no?- chillo la rubia con emoción. Sakura y Hinata se miraron. –Sí.- afirmaron cansadas.

Mientras las chicas hablaban de otras cosas, como zapatos, vestidos, perfumes, joyas, etc. Los chicos estaban haciendo la fila para comprar la comida, y había mucha gente. –Tsk.- se quejó el morocho. –Esto no es comida rápida.- dijo molesto. -¿Qué te pasa, teme? Estás más molesto que de costumbre.- comentó el rubio. El Uchiha hizo un momento de silencio, pesando en eso que lo tenía tan molesto. –Bese a Sakura en el cine.- contestó Sasuke, con voz molesta. -¿¡Qué!- exclamaron sorprendidos los otros dos chicos a su lado. -¡Eso es genial, Sasuke!- dijo Naruto con emoción. –No perdes el tiempo, Uchiha.- comentó Shikamaru. –Pero ella me corrió la cara, apenas rosamos los labios.- explico el morocho. -¿Corrió la cara?- preguntó extrañado el rubio. –Increíble…- musitó el tedioso. -¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?- preguntó el ojiazul. –Porque no le gusto.- respondió entre dientes el Uchiha menor. –Neee, teme, neee.- negó el rubio seguro. -¿Entonces?- preguntó Sasuke. –Tal vez… no sé… no se lo esperaba, o le daba vergüenza enfrente de mucha gente…- contestó dudando.

-O tal vez es que no le gusto.- volvió a decir molesto el morocho. –O tal vez pensó que tenes novia, y ella no es la clase de chica que le roba el novio a otra, por más que no la soporte.- opinó Shikamaru. Sasuke miró a su amigo sorprendido, él no había pensado en eso. -¡Sí, teme! ¡Debe ser por eso! Sakura es muy buena como para besar al novio de alguien más.- afirmó Naruto. –Sé que es muy buena, pero… no estoy seguro de que le guste.- comentó el morocho. –Tendrás que seguir intentando. Y para eso vas a tener que dejar a Karin.- contestó Shikamaru. -¡Sí, Sasuke! ¡No podes dejar que Sakura esté con ese baboso!- exclamó Naruto. –Dobe, yo no soy nadie para prohibírselo.- dijo el Uchiha. –Entonces no te gusta tanto Sakura.- acotó el tedioso. Sasuke lo miro molesto -¿Crees que sería capaz de jugar con ella?- le preguntó mirándolo fijo. –No, pero te estás dando por vencido sin pelear. Eso, para mí, es que ella no te gusta tanto. Pareciera que para vos ella no vale la pena.- contestó Shikamaru, sosteniéndole la mirada. –Te voy a demostrar cuán importante es Sakura para mí.- le dijo Sasuke, con voz decidida.

* * *

Hola, gente! 1º y principal: lo que piensa Sakura sobre la saga 'Crepúsculo' es mi opinión sobre el tema. No es mi intención ofender a nadie, sólo digo lo que pienso.

2º: espero que les haya gustado! Saludos :)


	5. Sorpresas

**5- Sorpresas.**

Tiempo de después los chicos llegaron con las hamburguesas, y se sentaron cada uno al lado de sus novias, menos Sasuke que se sentó en la punta, enfrente de Sakura que estaba en la otra. Empezaron a comer y a hablar de la película, Ino se burlo del miedo de la pelirosa, pero ella hizo oídos sordos… después sufriría sola en casa. –Frentona, ¿no dijiste que tenías que contarnos algo?- preguntó la rubia, comiendo una papa frita. –Ah, sí.- afirmó la chica, obteniendo la atención de todos, y una mirada sorprendida del morocho. "¿Se los va a decir ahora? ¿En frente de todos?" pensó por el beso. –Cuando salí de mi casa para ir a la plaza, empecé a correr.- comenzó a contar. - Corría y mire mi reloj para ver qué hora era. Y sentí que chocaba con alguien. Caí sentada en el piso y la persona me ayudo a levantarme.- continuó. -¿Y?- preguntó la rubia para que siguiera. –Lo mire y era un chico muy lindo, me preguntó cómo estaba y tenía una voz y una sonrisa muy dulce.- comentó algo sonrojada. -¡Ayyy!- chilló Ino. -¿Qué más?- preguntó interesada. –Me dijo que no corriera porque me podía hacer mal. Y yo, por alguna razón, le conté que estaba llegando tarde para ver a alguien. Me preguntó si era mi novio, y le dije que no, que a mis amigos. Lo saludé y empecé a correr otra vez.- terminó de contar tranquila.

-¿Y no le preguntaste su nombre?- cuestiono Ino. –No…- musitó la pelirosa. -¡Ay, frentona! ¿¡Cómo no le vas a preguntar cómo se llama!- dijo indignada la rubia. –Bueno, se me pasó.- contestó con voz inocente Sakura. –Yo no puedo creer que hables con extraños con tanta confianza.- opinó Sasuke, con voz molesta. Sakura lo miro fijo. –Puedo hablar con quien quiera.- le aclaró la chica. El morocho le sostuvo la mirada. –Sos muy imprudente, Sakura.- comentó el chico. –Como digas, Sasuke.- contestó sin importarle lo que él piense. –B-bueno, ¿ya terminaron todos?- preguntó un nervioso Naruto. Sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza y acordaron que era mejor irse, ya que al día siguiente había clases. Salieron del shopping y las parejas caminaron en direcciones opuestas, por lo que la pelirosa y el morocho se fueron juntos. Caminaban en silencio, la pelirosa estaba enojada y dolida, mientras el morocho estaba enojado y muy celoso. Llegaron a la casa del Uchiha. –Chau, Sakura.- saludó con voz fría, sin mirarla. –Chau, Sasuke.- contestó ella sin emoción. El morocho la vio caminar hasta su casa y entrar, para después entrar él.

Sakura prendió las luces de la sala, se tiró en el sillón y se quedó 'tildada' miran un punto fijo. –Voy a hacer la tarea…- musito sin ánimos. Subió a su pieza, se puso una ropa más cómoda y agarró su mochila. Bajo sin ganas los escalones y se sentó en la mesada de la cocina. Hizo su tara de Matemáticas, Lengua, Química y Física. Le tomó cerca de una hora terminar todo, suspiró cansada y cerró la carpeta. Guardó las cosas y dejo la mochila apoyada una pata de la mesa. Cruzó sus brazos encima de la mesada y apoyó su cabeza en ellos. No se sentía bien, no porque estuviera enferma, sino porque estaba… triste. Sí, eso, estaba triste. Triste porque Sasuke se creía tener 'poder' sobre ella, y encima de todo lo vio besarse con Karin, y eso la hacía rabiar de sobre manera. Si estaba feliz con Karin, ¿por qué no la dejaba ser feliz a ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan egoísta? ¿Le gustaría verla sufrir? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por esas preguntas. –Baka…- sollozó con dolor.

Levantó la cabeza, con el seño fruncido. –Dije que no iba a llorar más por él y eso voy a hacer.- decía limpiándose las lágrimas. –De ahora en más Sasuke Uchiha es sólo mi amigo.- anunció con voz segura. –Juro que te voy a olvidar. No sé cómo, pero lo voy a hacer.- prometió decidida. Se paró del asiento y caminó a la sala para escuchar música. Pero en este caso no escuchó su banda favorita, escuchó algo más divertido. Bailó Salsa, Mambo, Samba, Disco, Rock, y todo lo que tenía para divertirse. Cerró los ojos y se olvidó de todo y de todos por un momento, sintiendo la música en su cuerpo. Cuando terminó se tiro en el sillón, tratando de recuperar la respiración. –Eso… fue… relajante…- decía entrecortada. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y eran las 20:30hs, así que decidió bañarse ¡estaba toda transpirada!

Subió las escaleras para llegar a su pieza y buscó ropa interior y su piyama, ya que después de comer planeaba dormir, si es que podía, claro. Una vez que tuvo las prendas, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha liberadora. Sentía el agua caer por su cuerpo y sus músculos se relajaron, su mente estaba en blanco, disfrutando del placentero 'masaje' del agua. Inevitablemente, tuvo que terminar el baño y salió de la ducha sin ganas. Secó su cuerpo para después cambiarse, y al terminar secó su rosa cabellera con el secador. Salió del baño y bajo las escaleras, llegando a las sala. Miró el reloj -21:25hs…- musitó. –Bueno, ¡a cocinar!- dijo caminando a la cocina.

A eso de las 21:50hs estaba comiendo algo rápido que hizo, unos fideos con una sopa instantánea. Terminó su intento de cena y lavó los platos. Después caminó a la sala y se sentó en el sillón, miró el reloj, -22:20…- dijo sin ganas. –Me voy a dormir…- anunció cansada. Se levantó, apagó la luz de la cocina, y después la de la sala; pero sintió un escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo y no le gustó PARA NADA. No se animaba a girar para ver, así que subió rápido las escaleras para encerrarse en su pieza. Se acostó en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza. "Pensa en algo lindo, pensa en algo lindo" se decía mentalmente, pero lo único que le venía a la cabeza era la cara de ese 'bicho' que vio en primer plano. Salió de la cama y prendió con rapidez el velador. Miró toda su pieza, encontrándose con todo en orden, nadie más que ella. Suspiró con miedo, se acercó a la ventana y vio la calle vacía, calmada. La luz de la Luna la alumbraba y nada parecía fuera de lo común.

Volvió a suspirar, "tonta" se dijo. Caminó hasta salir de su pieza y bajo las escaleras, prendió audazmente la luz del lugar y observó que ahí todo estaba tranquilo. Se dirigió a la cocina para prender la luz e inspeccionar también, pero no había nada. Y así estuvo por largo tiempo, subiendo y bajando, prendiendo y apagando, vigilando mil veces los mismos lugares. Sentía un mínimo ruido y ella temblaba, y volví a revisar. Estaba en su pieza y escuchó algo abajo, el miedo la invadió más y el temblor aumentó. Bajo con pánico las escaleras, alumbrando con la luz de su celular, prendió la luz de la sala y no encontró nada. Suspiró aliviada "soy miedosa y patética" pensó cansada. Estaba por volver a subir a su pieza, cuando un sonido la hizo saltar de la sorpresa: era su celular, alguien la estaba llamando.

-¿Hola?- dijo con precaución. –_Sakura, ¿estás bien?-_ preguntó una voz muy conocida por ella. -¿Sasuke?- preguntó extrañada. –_Sí, ¿estás bien?-_ volvió a preguntar el chico. –S-sí, ¿p-por qué p-preguntas?- cuestiono algo nerviosa. _–Porque te veo prender y apagar las luces de tu casa, subir y bajar, eso me llamó la atención. ¿Tenes miedo?-_ preguntó el morocho. –Eh… n-no.- mintió. –_Sé que tenes miedo, ahora voy. Toco dos veces el timbre, esperame._- anunció el morocho. –Pero Sasuke…- se iba a negar, pero escuchó el tono del celular, avisándole que la llamada había terminado. –Kami-sama, ¿por qué es tan difícil?- preguntó bajando la cabeza, con resignación. –Yo lo quiero olvidar y él viene a hacerlo más difícil…- dijo con tristeza en su voz. –Sasuke… ¿por qué tengo que amarte tanto?- le susurró al viento.

Luego de esa 'charla', escuchó que el timbre sonaba dos veces, asustándola más, pero sabía que era él. Caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse con ese morocho que le robaba el sueño: tenía unos shorts negros y una musculosa blanca. El chico pasó y ella cerró la puerta. Caminaron hasta la sala para sentarse en el sillón. –Sasuke, ¿por qué…- iba a preguntar, pero él ya tenía la respuesta. –Porque sé que tenes miedo y no vas a dormir, así que vine a hacerte compañía.- contestó tranquilo. –No tenes por qué…- devolvió la pelirosa, con voz suave. –No, pero quiero hacerlo.- respondió seguro. –Sasuke, de verdad, yo… yo voy a estar bien.- le dijo tratando de sonar convincente. –Sakura, no me voy a ir hasta que te duermas.- avisó el morocho. –Pero…- se iba a quejar, pero él la interrumpió. –Pero nada, Sakura.- le dijo con voz fría. –Mmm…- musitó apenada, levemente sonrojada.

Se quedaron en silencio unos largos minutos, hasta que el Uchiha menor lo rompió. –Sakura yo… quería pedirte perdón.- dijo con voz baja, mirando al frente. La pelirosa lo miro sorprendida, ¿perdón por qué? -¿Por qué, Sasuke?- le preguntó extrañada. –Por cómo te traté hoy. Yo sólo… quiero cuidarte.- explicó con voz suave, sin mirarla. -¿Lo decís por lo de los chicos?- cuestiono ella, y él afirmó con la cabeza. –No tenes que pedirme perdón, entiendo que quieras cuidarme de los chicos que me dicen babosadas, porque… soy tu amiga…- dijo con algo de tristeza lo último, bajando la vista. –Sí…- afirmó él, "aunque me gustas." Finalizó en su mente. –Pero, Sasuke, ya soy una chica grande.- le dijo subiendo la vista, mirando su perfil. –No tendrías que cuidarme tanto, eso lo tenes que hacer con… Karin.- mascullo el nombre con bronca. -¿¡Qué!- musito el morocho, mirándola con una ceja alzada. –Que tendrías que cuidar más a Karin, digo, sabes que a Suigetsu le gusta.- contó tranquila. –Sí, pero no me importa.- contestó desinteresado. –Claro, me olvidaba que sos el egocéntrico Sasuke Uchiha.- dijo la pelirosa con burla.

-Hmp, no me importa si a él le gusta ella, o si a ella le gusta él. Al fin y al cabo, a mí me gusta otra chica.- contó seguro. –Ahhh…- musitó la chica sin ganas, eso fue un golpe a su demacrado corazón. –Y… ¿vas a terminar con Karin?- preguntó ella. –Próximamente.- contestó tranquilo. –Ah.- dijo secamente. "¡Kami-sama! ¡Es un tarado!" pensó molesta. "Cómo me gustaría dejar de amarlo…" decía con dolor y bronca. –Sasuke, de verdad, yo puedo dormir. Volve a tu casa.- le dijo poniéndose de pie, con la mirada baja. –Sakura…- susurró él, agarrándole la mano. La pelirosa se sorprendió por eso, y lo miró a esos ojos negros que él tenía. –Ya te dije que me voy a quedar hasta que te duermas.- repitió, mientras la hacía sentar a su lado. –O… ¿te molesta que te acompañe?- preguntó, acordándose de cierto pelirrojo. -¿Eh? N-no e-es e-eso…- negó nerviosa. -¿Queres que te haga compañía Sasori?- cuestiono frunciendo el cejo. –N-no…- musitó igual que antes. –Si queres eso, puedo irme y lo llamas a él.- contó el morocho, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero ella lo frenó. -¡No, Sasuke!- le dijo agarrándolo del brazo.

El Uchiha la miro, ella estaba levemente sonrojada. Volvió a sentarse a su lado, mirándola más tranquilo. -¿Entonces por qué insistís en que me vaya?- le preguntó con voz seria. –Porque… no quiero que te desveles y mañana no vayas al colegio y tus padres se enojen.- contestó apenada. –Si es por eso… podría quedarme a dormir con vos.- ideó el morocho. Sakura lo miro sorprendida. –E-eh… s-sí, c-claro.- afirmó nerviosa. –Bien, entonces mañana antes de que mi papá se despierte me voy.- le dijo tranquilo, y ella asintió con la cabeza. El silencio volvió a reinar, pero una idea le vino a la cabeza a la chica que ahora estaba calmada. -¿Qué tenes en contra de Sasori?- preguntó como si nada. Él la miro sin entender. – ¿Por qué no te cae bien?- preguntó otra vez. –Porque los amigos de mi hermano no me caen bien.- contestó molesto, cruzándose de brazos. -¿Por qué?- cuestiono interesada. –Porque son unos mujeriegos, babosos, borrachos, y muchas cosas más.- respondió seguro.

-Sasori no es así.- negó la pelirosa. -¿Tanto lo conoces para afirmar eso?- preguntó alzando una ceja el morocho. –No…- negó Sakura. –Pero lo que conozco de él, no encaja con eso que decís.- explicó segura. -¿Y por qué no?- preguntó igual de molesto. –Porque Sasori es inteligente, le gusta Coldplay, es divertido, es un artista…-contestó segura. -¿Y qué tiene que ver? Yo también soy inteligente, me gusta Coldplay y soy divertido… y toco el piano, eso es arte.- contó Sasuke. –Pero no te gusta tanto Coldplay como a Sasori y a mí. Aparte el piano no es un arte en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y sos divertido cuando queres, no siempre.- aclaró la pelirosa. –En cambio Sasori… no sé, me hace sentir que él no es como vos decís.- contó segura. –Estás muy segura de lo que decís con solo haber hablado con él 5 minutos…- comentó Sasuke. –Sí… tengo que conocerlo más.- afirmó la pelirosa. -¿Tanto te gusta?- le preguntó el chico, conteniendo los celos.

-Sasori no me gusta.- negó ella, mirándolo extrañada. -¿No?- preguntó sorprendido. –No, bueno, es lindo y me cae bien, pero no me gusta.- explicó la chica. –Pero… la noche de la fiesta me dijiste que te gustaba.- contó sin entender. –Quise decir que me gustaba como persona, que me caía bien.- explicó la pelirosa. –Ahhh…- musitó entendiendo el morocho. -¡Jaja!- rió divertida. -¿Pensaste que me gustaba?- le preguntó. –Sí.- afirmó él. –Es un chico muy lindo, tal vez si salgo con él si me guste.- comentó tranquila. –Pero para eso… tengo que olvidar a alguien primero.- musitó suavemente. –Hmp.- 'dijo' el Uchiha menor, y eso hizo sonreír con melancolía a la chica. Se acercó más al chico, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de él. -¿Te acordás cuando eramos chiquitos?- le preguntó la pelirosa. Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura, para que ella esté más cómoda. –Sí.- afirmó tranquilo. -¿Te acordás que siempre me tratabas mal?- le preguntó fingiendo enojo. –Jaja, sí.- contestó divertido.

-¡No te rías!- chillo la pelirosa. –La primera vez que nos vimos me dijiste 'fea'.- comentó haciéndose la ofendida. –Sí, me acuerdo de eso. Es que no quería decirte que eras linda.- explicó el morocho. -¿Por qué?- le preguntó mirándolo. –Orgullo, aparte era más divertido molestarte.- respondió con gracia. -¡Jum!- musitó 'ofendida' –Me acuerdo cuando te empujé al barro.- contó el morocho, conteniendo la risa. –Sí, cómo te odie.- contestó la pelirosa en broma. –Y cuando me rompías mis muñecas… ¡eras muy malo, Sasuke!- se acordaba con cariño la chica. –Sí, pero Itachi siempre te defendía.- le dijo el morocho. –Hubo un tiempo en que Itachi me gustaba, pero después lo empecé a querer como un hermano más grande.- comentó Sakura, sonriendo.

–Pero me acuerdo que un día… cambiaste totalmente y me empezaste a tratar bien.- recordó sin entender. –Es que… ¿te acordás cuando te dije eso de tu papá?- le preguntó mirándola, y ella asintió con la cabeza. –Bueno, ese día te vi llorar, y me sentí la peor persona del mundo. Pensé que me odiabas y yo… no quería eso.- explicó el Uchiha menor. –Yo te quería, te quiero, muchísimo. Y verte llorar por algo que dije sin pensar me hizo cambiar, entendí que podía molestarte sin necesidad de que parecía que te detestaba.- finalizó el morocho. A Sakura la conmovieron mucho las palabras del morocho, y no se contuvo a abrazarlo. –Sasuke, yo no te odiaba, ni te odio. Pero me dolió que me digieras eso. Sabía que lo dijiste sin pensar, pero igual me dolió.- le dijo suavemente. –Perdón por eso…- pidió el chico suavemente. –Está bien, Sasuke…- contestó ella de igual manera.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, y Sasuke no aguantaba las ganas de besar esos labios rosados como se merecían. Fue acercándose lentamente a la chica, y a ella estaba perdida en sos pozos negros, y sumida en sus pensamientos, que no sentía el aproximamiento del muchacho. "¿Por qué tengo que amarte tanto, Sasuke?" le preguntó con tristeza. "Y ahora te gusta otra chica y voy a seguir estando mal por vos…" pensó."Ya no quiero eso, tengo que olvidarte, pero… vos me lo haces muy difícil." Le dijo en su mente, con evidente dolor. –Sakura…- susurró el morocho a milímetros de sus labios, haciendo volver a la realidad a la chica. Sakura lo miro con sorpresa, y el nerviosismo inundó su cuerpo. Se separó rápido del chico, poniendose de pie enfrente de él. –C-creo q-que y-ya t-tenemos q-que i-ir a d-dormir.- dijo torpemente. El Uchiha la miro, pero ella no pudo entender su mirada. –Sí.- afirmó el morocho con voz fría.

Salieron de la sala, apagando las luces, pera después subir las escaleras. Llegaron a la pieza de la chica e improvisaron una 'cama' para el chico: un colchón viejo con algunas frazadas abajo para darle más altura. El chico se tiro en el lugar sin quejarse, y ella se acostó en su cama. Apagó la luz del velador y se acomodó entre las sábanas, mirando a su amigo unos centímetros más abajo. –Sasuke…- lo llamó suavemente. -¿Qué?- dijo con algo de molestia en su voz, mirando al techo. –Mmm… gracias por hacer esto.- le dijo con una sonrisa. El morocho giró su cara para ver a la chica, y divisó esa sonrisa tan dulce que ella tenía. –Hmp.- musitó dándole la espalda, para 'tratar' de dormir. Sakura hizo lo mismo, ya que se tomo eso como un 'de nada' Sasuke se quedó pensando en el nuevo rechazo de la pelirosa, y eso le dolía bastante, y lo hacía enojarse aún más. Tal vez a la chica sí le gustaba el pelirrojo amigo de su hermano, y por alguna razón no se lo quería decir. O tal vez no lo quiso besar porque ella sabía que todavía estaba de novio, y aparte, le gustaba 'otra' chica. "O simplemente no le gusto" pensó con bronca. "Tsk, yo nunca pasé por esto. Siempre tuve a la chica que quise, ¿por qué ahora no se me da?" se preguntó. "Sé que Sakura no es cualquier chica, pero… ¿no caer ante mis encantos? Y eso que la seduje indirectamente…" decía el chico. "Tal vez tenga que ser más arriesgado." Analizó, pero no pudo seguir pensando, ya que poco después se quedó dormido.

El despertador de Sakura sonó a las 6:00hs lo apagó sin ganas y se sentó en la cama para estirarse. Pestaño varias veces para enfocar la visión y todavía el Sol no salía por completo. Bostezó un poco y después salió de la cama para arrodillarse a la altura de la 'cama' de su amigo para despertarlo. –Sasuke…- lo llamó con voz tranquila, pero eso no despertó al chico. –Sasuke.- lo llamó otra vez, pero ahora zamarreándolo del hombro. –Mmm…- musitó molesto, pero seguía dormido. –Sasuke…- volvió a llamar, otra vez moviéndolo del hombro. –Itachi ya…- dijo él enojado, abriendo los ojos, pero dejo de hablar al ver a su amiga. –Sakura…- musito sorprendido. –Buenos días, bello durmiente.- ironizó la pelirosa. –Son las 6:05hs, Fugaku se despierta a las y media, ¿no?- preguntó la ojiverde. –Sí.- afirmó él. –Bueno, ¡arriba!- le dijo con ánimo, agarrándolo del brazo para ponerlo de pie; pero él era más fuerte y la tiro para abajo, haciéndola caer sobre él.

-S-Sasuke…- musitó sorprendida por la acción, y apenada por la pose. –Sakura…- dijo él con voz ronca. La pelirosa parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de entender la situación. Y cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sobre su mejor amigo, al cual amaba y le gustaba muchísimo, en ropas muy ligeras; trató de levantarse, pero él se lo impidió ya que la tenía agarrada de las caderas. Trató de zafarse otra vez, pero sintió las manos del morocho acariciar la piel de su cintura, y subir hasta su espalda. –S-Sasuke qué…- iba a preguntarle, pero él se adelantó a contestar. –Acaricio a mi mejor amiga, ¿no puedo?- preguntó fingiendo ingenuidad. Sakura lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa, nerviosismo y extrañeza; mientras que en la de él se reflejaba que lo estaba disfrutando, haciendo sonrojar más a la chica. –S-Sasuke…- dijo con más nervios cuando sintió las manos del chico acariciar su estómago. -¿Qué pasa, Sakura?- preguntó con voz suave. "¡Kami-sama!" pensó la pelirosa con desesperación. "¿Él está… él está…" dijo con algo de miedo, pero ese miedo se convirtió en enojo con vio esa sonrisa que ella interpretó como burlona, pero que él la hizo por placer. "… haciéndome una broma?" preguntó con enojo.

La pelirosa frunció el seño en señal de enojo, y todo el nerviosismo se fue de su cuerpo, así también el sonrojo. Se puso rápido de pie y lo miró desde arriba. –Dale que se te hace tarde.- le dijo con voz seca, para después salir de la pieza con rumbo a la cocina. Sasuke no entendía nada, "pensé que le estaba gustando." Dijo en su mente con desilusión. "Al parecer no tengo que ser TAN arriesgado…" pensó molesto consigo mismo. Suspiró cansado y se paró para salir de la habitación y bajar a la sala, no encontró a la chica ahí, así que giro mirando a la cocina y ahí estaba. –Buenos días.- la saludó sentándose en la mesada. –Buenos.- dijo ella, fingiendo una sonrisa. -¿No hay desayuno para mí?- preguntó el morocho, viendo el de la chica. –Tal vez, pero en tu casa.- contestó ella, sin mirarlo, enfocada en su café con leche. –Podrías habérmelo hecho…- 'propuso' el chico. –Podría, pero estás llegando tarde a tu casa. Y creo que va a ser difícil trepar la pared.- le dijo con burla. Sasuke levantó una ceja, sorprendido, miró el reloj ¡y YA tenía que salir si quería llegar antes de que su padre despierte! Saltó de la silla y caminó a la puerta, buscó la llave del ordenar al lado de ésta, y salió corriendo una vez que la abrió.

-Baka…- musitó la pelirosa antes de darle otro sorbo a su café con leche. Terminó su desayuno, lavó lo que uso y después lo guardo. Subió a ponerse su uniforme y a peinarse, y unos 15 minutos después bajo. Se sentó en el sillón de la sala unos minutos, le sobraba el tiempo para ir al cole. "Burlarse así de mí, ¡qué baka!" pensó molesta. "Pero está bien, hoy lo voy a ignorar por completo, que lo pague caro." Ideo segura. "Aunque… me encantó que me acariciara así." pensó, sonrojándose levemente. "Debe ser lindo que te acaricie siempre así…" imaginó. Pero una idea, relacionada con el tema le vino a la cabeza. "¿Él ya… LO hizo?" preguntó con vergüenza. (Seguramente, la zorra de Karin es su novia, ella no se lo negaría.) Contestó su Inner. "Sí… tenes razón…" la dio con tristeza. (O… tal vez no, jeje) rió nerviosamente la Inner, adivinando el pensamiento de la pelirosa. "Sí, claro." Dijo con sarcasmo, pero después la tristeza volvió a ella. (Sakura…) musitó su Inner. "No importa." Negó 'segura' agarrando su mochila para ir al colegio.

Al salir de su casa se encontró con su amigo, que la estaba esperando en la calle. Pasó al lado de él y lo miro enojada, y siguió caminando sin esperarlo. "Está molesta" pensó el morocho. "Por Kami, esto es muy difícil" terminó de pensar, para alcanzar a la pelirosa y caminar al lado de ella, aunque fuera en silencio. Y así caminaron juntos, sin decir nada. Ella porque lo ignoraba, y él porque no sabía qué decirle. Llegaron en unos 5 minutos, fueron a su salón y saludaron a sus amigos. En poco tiempo el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo del día sonó, haciendo suspirar de cansancio a todo el alumnado. Iruka llegó casi al instante, nada que ver con el profesor de Lengua que SIEMPRE llegaba tarde. Pidió la tarea a algunos estudiantes, dentro de los cuales se encontraba cierto rubio que no había hecho su tarea… otra vez.

–Ay, Naruto, ¿cuándo vas a prender?- le preguntó el profesor, cansado. –Es que Iruka-sensei, no entiendo.- se quejó el chico. -¿Y por qué no me pedís que te explique?- le preguntó. –Se lo pido a Sakura-chan, y lo entiendo, pero después se me borra de la cabeza.- explicó el joven. –Eso es porque seguro lo 'aprendes' para salir del apuro.- dijo el sensei algo molesto. –Jaja, no, cómo va a pensar eso.- contestó el rubio con nervios. –La próxima clase hace la tarea, Naruto. Si no te voy a tener que poner un 1, y no quiero eso.- contó el hombre, con voz tranquila. –Sí, Iruka-sensei.- afirmó algo apenado, y volvió a su lugar. –Ay, Naruto, sos un caso perdido.- le dijo Sakura al verlo llegar. –Es que las Matemáticas no son para mí, Sakura-chan.- le dijo el aludido. –Hmp, eso es porque sos un B-A-K-A.- resaltó Sasuke. –¡No me digas eso, teme! Todos tenemos dificultades para algo.- le contestó su amigo. –Yo no.- dijo con egocentrismo el morocho, sonriendo triunfante. El rubio lo miro con bronca, pero se relajo cuando una idea le vio a la cabeza. -¿Ah, no?- preguntó con burla. –No.- negó el Uchiha, seguro. -¿Y no tenes dificultades para decirle a ALGUIEN lo que sentís?- le preguntó haciéndose el tonto. –Dobe…- mascullo enojado el morocho, al saber por quién lo decía, y Naruto rió divertido.

-Sakura-chan.- la llamó alguien detrás suyo. -¿Qué pasa, Naruto?- le pregunto tranquila, girando para verlo. -¿Me podes ayudar?- le preguntó sonriendo como un nene chiquito. -¿Me vas a poner atención EN SERIO?- preguntó algo molesta. –C-claro.- contestó intimidado. –Mira Naruto, esto es una parábola.- le dijo mientras dibujaba la función en la hoja. –Y se calcula así…- siguió explicando el mecanismo, muy pacientemente para que su amigo entendiera. Sasuke miraba detalladamente a la pelirosa, y todo en ella era suave y delicado: desde su forma de hablar, hasta su trazo con el lápiz. Recién ahora caía en la cuenta de cuánto le gustaba la chica. ¡Qué ciego había sido por no haberlo visto antes! Ahora entendía todo lo que sentía cuando era pequeño y no lograba comprender: la pelirosa le gustaba, no, le encantaba. Siempre sintió algo 'raro' dentro de él cuando la veía, o cuando hablaban, cuando se reían juntos, cuando sus pieles se rosaban, cuando ella lo abrazaba. Y esas increíbles ganas de besarla que tenía desde hacía años, y que él creyó que eran deseos reprimidos que los canalizaba a través de su mejor amiga, y por eso se puso de novio con Karin. "Qué estúpido." Se dijo a sí mismo, mirando atontado a la chica.

-Permiso Iruka.- dijo la directora entrando al salón. –Tsunade-sama.- contestó el hombre haciendo una reverencia. Hablaron algo por lo bajo y después los dos asintieron con la cabeza, como estando de acuerdo. –Chicos.- llamó el profesor, y todos se sentaron derechos, menos cierta pelirosa que seguía explicándole a su amigo las funciones. –Sakura.- llamó con voz firme su tía, y la chica reaccionó al instante, mirando al frente. –Chicos, vengo a anunciarles que desde este día tienen un nuevo compañero.- contó la rubia voluptuosa. De inmediato todos empezaron a cuchichiar sobre el nuevo, de cómo sería, o cómo le darían la bienvenida, si era lindo o feo, en fin. -¡SILENCIO!- gritoó la directora enojada, dejando al alumnado temblando de miedo y sorpresa. –¡Pero qué maleducados! ¡Todavía no lo presente ni terminé de hablar!- dijo molesta, todos bajaron las miradas, arrepentidos. La mujer suspiro pesadamente y después miro a la puerta, haciendo una seña con la mano, para que el chico entrara.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, unos pocos pasos que después pararon. –Chicos, él es su nuevo compañero.- dijo Tsunade, presentando al recién llegado. Sakura se sorprendió cuando lo vio "¡es él!" pensó, parpadeando para 'salir' de la ilusión en la que creía estar. –Hola, soy Ranma. Ranma Saotome.- dijo el morocho con voz tranquila. "Ranma… es un nombre lindo…" Pensó la pelirosa. "Pero no tanto como él…" terminó de decir en su mente, algo sonrojada en el exterior. –Espero que sean buenos compañeros y lo hagan sentir cómodo y bienvenido.- dijo la rubia con voz firme, en la cual se escondía un 'más les vale o si no…' que todos entendieron. -¿Sí?- preguntó intimidante. -¡Sí!- contestaron todos. –Qué bueno, así me gusta.- dijo sonriendo como si nada. –Iruka, te lo dejo.- anunció mirando al profesor, quien asintió con la cabeza. –Ranma, que tengas un buen comienzo, y hoy por ser tu primer día no vas a tener Educación Física.- le contó tranquila la directora, produciendo quejas por parte de los demás alumnos. -¡BASTA!- gritó Tsunade molesta. –Es su primer día, ¡por Kami! Sean un poco considerados.- le dijo al alumnado, que no quedaron muy conformes. La rubia salió del lugar, e Iruka preguntó. -¿De qué colegio venís Ranma?- con voz tranquila. –De la escuela Furinkan.- contestó el morocho. –Ah, yo estudie ahí.- comentó el profesor. –Bueno, Ranma, bienvenido y podes sentarte con Sakura que está sola.- le dijo mirando el banco vacío al lado de la chica. –Claro.- dijo el chico, mirando a la pelirosa, quien se sonrojo un poco.

Ranma caminó unos pocos pasos y se sentó a la izquierda de Sakura. –Sakura, ¿podes explicarle lo que estuvimos dando?- le preguntó Iruka. –Sí, sensei.- afirmó sonriendo. –Gracias.- las dio el profesor, para después volver a su escritorio. –Hola.- saludó el chico. –Hola.- contestó tontamente la chica. –Que coincidencia, ¿no?- preguntó el morocho. –Jaja, sí.- dijo algo nerviosa. -¿No dejo secuelas el golpe?- preguntó divertido. –No, no me caí tan fuerte.- contestó más tranquila. –Qué bueno, ¿y no te volviste a caer? Digo, como seguiste corriendo…- pregunto. –No, la verdad es que la plaza no estaba tan lejos de ahí. Así que llegue sana y salva.- le contó la pelirosa. –Bien, no quería que te volvieras a caer.- le comentó el morocho, mirándola a los ojos. –G-gracias…- las dio apenada, levemente sonrojada. -¡Sakura-chan!- chilló una voz atrás de ellos. -¿Qué, Naruto?- preguntó molesta. -¿No nos vas a presentar?- le dijo el rubio. Sakura suspiró cansada. –Ranma, él es Naruto Uzumaki.- señalando al rubio. -¡Hola!- le dijo sonriendo. –Y él Sasuke Uchiha.- señalando al morocho. –Hmp, hola.- saludo frío. –Hola.- devolvió alzando la mano, con voz divertida.

-Sakura-chan, escuché que estaban hablando de una caída, ¿puede ser?- preguntó el rubio. –Naruto, no es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.- lo retó la pelirosa. –Pero no fue mi intención… escuché sin querer.- se atajó el chico. –Claro…- dijo rodando los ojos, con sarcasmo. –Bueno, ¿estaban hablando de eso o no?- preguntó curioso. –Sí, Naruto.- afirmó Ranma. -¿Y quién se cayó?- preguntó el rubio. –Sakura.- contestó el morocho. -¿Cuándo?- interrogo. –Ayer a la tarde.- respondió el chico. -¿Y vos la ayudaste?- cuestiono. –Claro.- le dijo Ranma. –Mmm…- pensaba el rubio. -¡Ah!- exclamó acordándose. –Sakura-chan, ayer no nos contaste que chocaste con un chico que te ayudo y que era muy lindo y de voz y mirada dulce. ¿No será él?- preguntó Naruto, mirando a la chica. –N-Naruto…- mascullo la pelirosa. –Jaja, sí, era yo.- contestó el morocho riendo, embobando a la chica a su lado, y el Uchiha no pasó por alto la reacción de la pelirosa. -¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!- exclamó el rubio. -¿No, Sasuke?- le pregunto a su amigo. –Ya lo creo.- contestó fríamente, mirando al otro morocho. "Genial, primero Sasori y ahora éste." Pensó el Uchiha enojado. "Cada vez se me hace más difícil." Razonó el chico, mirando como la pelirosa y el recién llegado reían juntos por algo. "Pero yo no me voy a rendir tan fácil." Finalizó, sonriendo con orgullo.

* * *

Gente! Les gusto? Se sorprendieron por el chico nuevo? :P Pasa que Ranma es tan linda :$ No me pude contener a sumarlo al fic ^^

Bueno, les cuento que el Lunes es feriado acá en Argentina, por el día de la bandera. Pero es el 20, pero lo pasaron para el Lunes y bue... no voy a subir el capítulo 6, será el Martes tal vez :P

Saludos y que estén bien! :)


	6. Sentimientos entendidos

**6- Sentimientos entendidos.**

Sakura empezó a explicarle a Ranma lo que habían estado dando en Matemáticas, el chico lo entendió rápidamente y se puso a hacer los ejercicios que la pelirosa le aconsejo. –Sos muy rápido para aprender.- comentó la chica, mirándolo escribir. –Digamos que es algo que se me da fácil.- contestó el chico, haciendo los cálculos. –A Naruto ya se lo expliqué mil veces y todavía no lo entiende.- contó con voz cansada. –Bueno, tal vez es falta de concentración.- dijo el morocho terminando de escribir. –Porque tiene una gran profesora.- halagó mirándola fijamente, con voz tranquila. Eso hizo sonrojar a la pelirosa, y le sonrió tiernamente. -¡Sakura-chan!- chilló una voz atrás de ella. La chica bajo la cabeza en señal de resignación. -¿Qué, Naruto?- le dijo con voz cansada, mientras giraba. -¿Me vas a terminar de explicar?- le preguntó el rubio. -¿No podes pedírselo a alguien más? Todavía tengo que explicarle a Ranma el último tema.- contó Sakura. –Pero el teme no me quiere ayudar.- contestó el rubio, mirando mal a su amigo. La pelirosa miro molesta al Uchiha, esperando a que él digiera algo. –Hmp, no es mi culpa que tenga el cerebro de un mosquito.- dijo Sasuke, con burla. Naruto estaba por contestarle a su mejor amigo, pero la pelirosa lo frenó. –Veo que al Uchiha hoy se le dio por burlarse de todos.- comentó molesta, agarrando la hoja y el lápiz del rubio. –Mira Naruto, es así…- empezó a explicar por… bueno, otra vez.

Ranma volvió a su posición anterior, a seguir con los ejercicios. Pero Sasuke se quedó pensando en lo que la chica acababa de decir "Ella pensó que le estaba haciendo una broma…" entendió. "Pero sé que a ella le estaba gustando, su mirada me lo decía." Afirmaba seguro. "Pero Shikamaru tiene razón, antes de intentar algo más tengo que dejar a Karin, o si no Sakura nunca me va a corresponder." Analizó, mientras miraba disimuladamente a la pelirosa explicarle al rubio. -¿Lo entendiste, Naruto?- preguntó Sakura, una vez que terminó. -¡Jaja! ¡Claro, Sakura-chan!- aseguro confiado. –Espero…- musito volviendo a su posición original, mirando al frente. -¿Listo?- preguntó con voz amigable, mirando al chico a su lado. –Sí, Sakura.- contestó él, regalándole una sonrisa tranquila. –Mmm…- murmuró atontada por ese gesto. –E-eh… el último tema que dimos son las parábolas.- le dijo saliendo de su ensoñación. Agarró una hoja y un lápiz, se acercó más al chico y le empezó a explicar. A cierto morocho que estaba atrás de ellos no les gusto NADA la cercanía, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… sólo podía ver y estar atento a cualquier movimiento de él.

Los minutos pasaron y Ranma ya había terminado los ejercicios del nuevo tema que estaban dando, y como faltaban 5 minutos para que el timbre del primer recreo sonara, a Sakura le pareció buena idea pedirle permiso a Iruka para mostrarle el colegio al morocho antes de que todo sea un caos. El profesor aceptó, porque el chico ya se había puesto al corriente con el temario. Los dos salieron del salón, y de más está decir que a Sasuke lo invadió el enojo y los celos. El morocho y la pelirosa caminaron por los largos pasillos del lugar. La chica le mostró el laboratorio, la dirección, el salón de profesores, la preseptoría, los baños; para después bajar y mostrarle el gran patio, la biblioteca, el salón de actos, el gimnasio y el kiosco. En el camino hablaron de cosas comunes, como sus colores favoritos, música, futbol, pasatiempos, etc. En poco tiempo el timbre sonó y los alumnos bajaron como una manada de animales. Sakura trataba de esquivarlos, chocando levemente con algunos. –Salvajes.- murmuró molesta. –Jaja.- rió el chico a su lado. -¿Por qué te reís?- le preguntó ella sin entender. –Porque si vieras lo que es Furinkan cuando toca el recreo… no sé cómo los llamarías.- contestó divertido. –Bueno, tengo una gran ingenio, algo se me ocurría.- le dijo de igual manera.

Caminaron juntos por el patio, hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban sus amigos. –Hola, chicos.- saludo la pelirosa al llegar. -¡Sakura-chan!- chilló un rubio, haciendo que la chica se tapara los oídos al instante. -¡Deja de gritar!- exclamó molesta. –Je, je, perdón.- rió nervioso. –Frentona, ¿Dónde están tus modales? ¿No nos vas a presentar?- le dijo Ino. La pelirosa suspiró cansada. –Ranma, ella es Ino.- señalando a la rubia. -¡Hola!- saludó la chica con emoción. –Él Shikamaru.- siguió con el moreno. –Hola…- saludo aburrido. –Ella Hinata.- señalando a la ojiperla. –H-hola…- dijo tímidamente. –Y ya conoces a Naruto y a Sasuke.- terminó de decir la pelirosa. -¡Hola!- saludó generalmente Ranma, muy chispeante. – ¿Saben una cosa?- preguntó Naruto, de la nada, mirando a sus amigos. -¿Qué, Naruto?- preguntó el aburrido. –Ranma es el chico con quien Sakura-chan chocó ayer ¡Ese muy lindo de voz y mirada dulce! – contó con emoción el rubio. -¡Naruto!- exclamó Sakura muy sonrojada, golpeando con el codo a su amigo. -¿¡Sí!- chilló Ino. –S-sí…- afirmó apenada. –Bueno, lo describiste muy bien. Sí es muy lindo.- comentó la rubia. –Ino…- musitaron la pelirosa y el morocho aburrido, a sus maneras. -¿Qué?- preguntó mirando a su amiga. –Tenes novio, y está presente, te aviso por si no te diste cuenta.- contestó Sakura con ironía. –Pero si Shikamaru sabe que yo sólo lo quiero a él.- dijo abrazando a su novio. –Aparte es un comentario.- aclaro indignada.

-¡Jaja!- rió Ranma divertido. -¿Algún otro novio celoso?- preguntó en broma. –Naruto.- digieron todos, mirando al rubio. -¿Sakura es tu novia?- le cuestiono curioso. –No, es Hinata.- contestó Naruto, abrazando a su novia que se sonrojo. – ¿Entonces Sasuke es el novio de Sakura?- interrogo el morocho. –No.- negó la pelirosa suavemente. –Yo… no tengo novio.- aclaro con algo de tristeza en la voz. –Eso sí que no me lo creo.- comentó Ranma seguro, y todos lo miraron sorprendidos. -¿Por qué, Ranma?- preguntó Sakura. –Porque sos muy hermosa para estar sola.- contestó con voz tranquila, mirando a la chica. El sonrojo de la pelirosa se hizo más evidente, y sonrió tontamente ¡Al fin alguien la consideraba hermosa! "Y eso que recién nos conocimos…" pensó con pena. –G-gracias, Ranma, pero… es verdad, yo… estoy sola.- contestó apenada. –Están todos ciegos…- murmuró para sí, pero todos pudieron escucharlo. -¡Sasuke!- chilló una voz femenina, y todos voltearon a ver al aludido. –Hmp, Karin.- dijo él con voz fría. –Hola, amor.- lo saludó abrazándolo por el pecho. Sakura desvió la mirada, de por sí no aguantaba a la pelirroja regalada, y verla abrazar a Sasuke le dolía demasiado. El Uchiha vio eso, y algo dentro de él le decía que si ella hacía eso, era porque no le gustaba que Karin lo abrazara. –Karin, tengo que hablar con vos.- le dijo firmemente, mirándola. -¿Ahora? ¿No puede ser después de conocer a Ranma?- preguntó mirando al susodicho con insinuación. –Ahora, Karin.- anunció agarrándola del brazo y caminando lejos de ahí.

Sasuke caminó bastante, para ser más específicos, al gimnasio, ya que a esa hora no había nadie. Paró en seco al llegar al lugar, poniendo a la chica enfrente de él. -¿De qué queres hablar, Sasuke?- pregunto con voz 'sexy' tratando de abrazarlo, pero él la frenó agarrándole los brazos. –Karin, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- anunció el morocho. –Decime…- contestó extrañada. –Karin, no quiero seguir con vos.- le dijo con voz fría, mirándola fijamente. -¿¡Qué!- chilló ella histérica. –Como escuchaste, esto se terminó acá.- le anunció seguro. -¡No, Sasuke! ¡No me podes dejar así!- gritó la chica. –Ya lo hice.- afirmó el morocho. -¿¡No entendes! ¡Vos y yo somos la pareja perfecta!- le dijo Karin. -¡Soy perfecta para vos, y vos lo sos para mí!- le 'aclaro' –No, Karin.- negó el Uchiha. –Si me puse de novio con vos fue por una confusión, jamás me gustaste…- le explicó lo más delicado que pudo. –Pero… ¡no! ¡Me estás haciendo una broma! ¿Verdad?- dijo nerviosa. –No, Karin. La verdad es que siempre me gusto alguien y yo no me di cuenta… hasta hace poco.- le explicó el morocho. -¡No me importa! ¡Vos no me podes dejar!- le gritó con impotencia. –Claro que puedo, Karin. Y ya lo hice.- le contesto serio. –Tendrías que fijarte en Suigetsu, él sí está loco por vos.- finalizó mientras le daba la espalda y salía del lugar. -¡Sasuke!- lo llamó. -¡Sasuke!- gritó enojada.

El morocho llegó al salón y todos sus compañeros estaban ahí, esperando a que Kakashi llegara. Caminó a su lugar y vio a su amigo hablar con el recién llegado y la pelirosa. Se sentó en su banco y se dedico a esperar a que lo unieran a la conversación. -¡Teme! ¿Por qué estás tan callado?- preguntó Naruto. –Hmp, por nada, dobe.- le contestó el chico. En eso, Karin entró en el salón y pasó al lado de él mirándolo con la peor de las caras. -¿Qué le dijiste para que te mire así?- curioseo el rubio. –Ya sabes qué.- contestó Sasuke. –Pero dijiste que lo ibas a hacer después del colegio.- murmuró Naruto. –Hmp, cambié de opinión.- le dijo el chico. El rubio miraba a su amigo sorprendido, el morocho tenía un semblante despreocupado, y Sakura y Ranma no entendían nada. -¿De qué están hablando, Naruto?- le preguntó la pelirosa. –De que Sasuke…- empezó a decir el chico, pero el morocho lo interrumpió. –Deje a Karin.- anunció. La pelirosa lo miro y pestañó un par de veces, al parecer 'próximamente' era 'de inmediato' -¿Por qué?- preguntó Ranma. -¿No te parece que te tomas mucha confianza?- pregunto de mala manera el morocho, mirando al 'nuevo' –Sasuke.- musito la chica con tono reprobador. -¿Podrías ser amable?- le preguntó a su amigo. –Tsk.- 'dijo' el Uchiha. –Está bien, Sakura. Él tiene razón.- intervino Ranma. –Sólo preguntaba por ella.- le dijo a Sasuke. –Sakura puede preguntar sola. La conozco de toda la vida y nunca nadie tuvo que preguntar por ella.- contestó el morocho con voz fría. –Sasuke, basta.- le dijo la chica. –Hmp.- se quejó.

-Bueno, bueno.- intervino Naruto. –Deciles el por qué, seguro Sakura-chan quiere saber.- comentó el rubio. –No.- negó la chica. –Él ya me lo contó, es porque le gusta otra chica.- contó la pelirosa. -¿Y cuándo te lo contó?- preguntó Naruto confundido. –Anoche, se quedó a dormir en mi casa porque… mmm… no podía dormir por la película.- contestó Sakura. –Ahhh, es verdad.- entendió el chico. -¿Qué película?- preguntó Ranma. –Ayer cuando me choqué con vos, iba tarde para ir al cine con ellos. Vimos 'Resident Evil 4' y a mí ese tipo de películas me da… miedo.- explicó apenada la pelirosa. -¿Los zombis?- preguntó el chico. –Ajá.- afirmó ella. –Nunca había escuchando algo así.- comentó sorprendido. –Lo sé, soy rara.- dijo divertida. –No, no quise decir eso. O sea, no puedo decirle 'raro' a nadie, yo le tengo miedo a los gatos. ¡Jaja!- rió el morocho. -¿Los gatos?- preguntaron la chica y el rubio, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa del chico. –A mí no me gustan, pero no les tengo miedo.- comentó Sakura. –Son algo peligrosos, pero tampoco les tengo miedo.- acotó Naruto. –Jaja.- escucharon la risa de Sasuke. –Qué baka.- murmuró. -¡Sasuke!- dijo la pelirosa. -¿No te parece que te tomas mucha confianza?- le preguntó Ranma, alzando una ceja. –No.- negó el Uchiha. –Ranma, discúlpalo, no le gusta conocer a gente nueva.- explicó la chica. –No te disculpes por mí, Sakura.- le dijo el morocho molesto. –Tengo qué, actuas como un nene caprichoso.- le contestó la chica enojada. –Veni, Ranma.- le dijo agarrándole la mano. –Vamos a conocer a los demás.- le sonrió dulcemente, y después se fueron.

Sasuke estaban tan enojado, que le dolía la cabeza de tanto fruncir el ceño. –Ay, teme, teme.- dijo Naruto. –Lo haces muy mal.- comentó. –Tsk.- 'dijo' enojado. –Dobe, esto nunca me pasó.-habló bajito para que nadie escuche. –Claro que no, si las chicas siempre se te regalan. Nunca tuviste que trabajar mucho para tener a la que te gustaba.- le recordó el rubio. –Ya sé, pero con Sakura no funciona nada de lo que intenté hasta ahora.- le contó. –Bueno, besarla y tirarla encima tuyo no es muy buena jugada con ella.- razono el chico. –Pero anoche la ayudaste con su miedo como siempre hiciste, así que tan mal no vas.- animó el rubio. –Pero ahora gracias a éste me va mal.- aclaró el morocho. –Y… tendrías que tratarlo mejor, a ella le cae bien.- comentó Naruto. -¿Tratarlo mejor? ¡Dobe, se la come con la mirada!- le dijo molesto. –Es competencia, no puedo tratar bien a la competencia.- le aclaró. –Teme, teme.- suspiró el rubio negando con la cabeza, confundiendo a su amigo. –Si tratas mal a Ranma, él sale ganando.- le contó, y Sasuke lo entendió. –Pero ella no es tonta, sabe como soy.- le dijo el morocho. –Ya sé, pero por lo menos no lo agredas todo el tiempo.- aconsejo el rubio. –Aparte no estamos 100% seguros de que a Ranma le guste Sakura-chan.- aclaró Naruto. –Ni que a ella le guste él.- agregó. –Tu principal amenaza es Sasori.- le dijo el rubio. –Es un año más grande, amigo de tu hermano, y tiene muchas cosas en común con Sakura-chan.- contó el chico. -¿Y si le decís a Itachi que ella te gusta? Tal vez pueda ayudarte.- ideó su amigo. –Dobe, dudo que algo de lo que le diga Itachi a Sasori tenga efecto en él. El tomate con patas ese no va a dejar de hablar con Sakura solo por mi hermano se lo diga.- contestó Sasuke. –Andá a saber, capaz que sí.- posibilitó Naruto. –Mejor trato yo, y sino recurriré a Itachi.- le contó a su amigo.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque Kakashi llegó justo, pidiendo perdón porque se le había hecho tarde porque… pero no pudo mentir porque todo el salón le grito un 'MENTIRA' que le impidió seguir mintiendo. Empezó con la clase, no sin antes conocer a su nuevo alumno. Las dos horas pasaron algo lento para la pelirosa, ya que no dejaba de pensar en esa chica que le gustaba a cierto morocho que ella amaba. "¿Quién será?" se preguntó curiosa. "Kami-sama, yo no tengo que pensar en eso." Se decía. "Yo tengo que olvidarlo sea como sea." Trataba de mentalizarse. "Pero es TAN difícil, ese beso, sus caricias, su mirada… ¡Kami-sama!" pensó con algo de tristeza. –Sakura, ¿te pasa algo?- le pregunto su compañero. –No, sólo… estaba pensando en algo.- contestó ella. -¿En algo o en alguien?- preguntó curioso. Sakura lo miro, no sabía si decirle o no, apenas lo conocía. Ranma sonrió tranquilo –En alguien.- afirmó seguro. –Mmm… sí.- respondió la pelirosa. -¿El chico que te gusta?- cuestiono adivinando, y ella asintió con la cabeza. –O sea…- dijo mientras hacía un movimiento con la cabeza para atrás, señalando a alguien. La chica lo miro sorprendida, parpadeando muchas veces. El chico volvió a sonreír –Sos algo obvia, Sakura.- contó el morocho. -¿Q-qué?- musitó saliendo del transe. –Que sos algo obvia.- repitió tranquilo. -¿O-obvia e-en q-qué?- preguntó haciéndose la tonta. –Vamos, ya me di cuenta que te gusta…- y el mismo movimiento de cabeza. –Mmm…- musitó sonrojándose un poco, bajando la vista.

-¿TAN obvia soy?- preguntó la chica. –No, un poco. Bah, yo soy muy bueno leyendo los gestos corporales, tal vez por eso me di cuenta.- contestó el morocho. -¿Él se habrá dado cuenta?- le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos con algo de miedo. –No creo, se puso celoso de mí.- contó sonriendo divertido. –Él no se puso celoso, sólo… me cuida mucho. Somos mejores amigos desde que somos chiquitos y crecimos juntos.- contó con voz bajita la pelirosa. –Con más razón.- dijo el chico seguro. Sakura lo miro sin entender, y él paso a explicarle. –Creo que también le gustas a YA SABES QUIÉN. Sólo que él es mejor disimulando, aunque no tanto, deja salir los celos muy rápido.- le contó. –Y el hecho de que se conozcan desde siempre, me da la razón.- agregó seguro. -¿Por qué?- preguntó interesada. –Porque le gustas hace mucho, tal vez desde la primera vez que te vió.- respondió él. –Pero… no, él salió con muchas chicas y nunca le costó tener a ninguna.- negó la chica. -¿Y? Seguro pensó en que era algo psicológico.- comentó tranquilo. -¿Algo psicológico?- cuestiono extrañada. –Claro, lo de reprimir o desplazar.- contestó el morocho. –No, no creo que él hiciera eso. Yo no le gusto.- negó con tristeza. –Vamos, Sakura. Yo estoy seguro que sí.- animó Ranma. –Lo dudo…- le dijo Sakura. -¿Cómo? Si sos adorable.- comento divertido, apretándole los cachetes. -¡Ranma!- dijo ella, también divertida, tratando de que la soltara. –Haruno, Saotome.- llamó el profesor. Los chicos pararon con su jueguito y miraron al frente, encontrándose con el peligris. -¿Quieren compartir con todos de lo que hablan?- preguntó amablemente. –No…- negó la pelirosa. –Oh, insisto, al parecer mi clase los aburre. Sería bueno ver cómo la animan.- contestó el hombre. La pelirosa iba a pedir perdón, pero su compañero tenía otros planes. –Le decía a Sakura lo adorable que es, mire esta carita.- le dijo agarrando la cara de Sakura con sus manos y mostrándosela al profesor, haciendo sonrojar a la chica. –Es tan adorable que te provoca besarla.- comentó divertido, mirando a la pelirosa. -¿Si?- preguntó la chica, siguiéndole el juego. –Bueno, vos pareces un osito. Que provocar abrazarlo muy fuerte.- contó, haciendo lo dicho. –Bien, Ranma. Tu primer día en el colegio y ya tenes una enamorada.- comentó divertido el profesor. Ranma y Sakura se miraron, y ambos se sonrojaron. Desviaron la mirada y volvieron al trabajo.

Atrás de ellos había cierto morocho que estallaba de los celos. "Definitivamente, él es una amenaza." Pensó enojado. "Tengo que idear algo para salir con Sakura." Decía es su mente. "Podría invitarla a la feria, al parque de diversiones… o a caminar" ideaba. "Mmm… mejor investigo más cuál es el mejor lugar para llevarla sin que ella se sienta incómoda." Pensaba tranquilo. –Dobe…- susurró el morocho. -¿Qué pasa, teme?- preguntó igual el rubio. -¿Dónde crees que es mejor para invitar a salir a una chica? ¿La feria, el parque de diversiones, o a caminar?- le preguntó bajito. –Mmm… creo que al parque de diversiones, es divertido.- contestó el chico. –Qué contestación más elaborada, dobe.- dijo con sarcasmo el Uchiha. –Bueno, ¿qué queres que te diga?- le preguntó Naruto. –No importa, dobe. Sé que tu mente de mosquito no puede pensar nada más interesante.- comentó divertido. -¡Sasuke!- mascullo molesto el rubio. –Bueno, dobe, no te pongas así.- trato de calmarlo. Naruto no le hizo caso y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo… absolutamente nada. –Dobe…- volvió a llamarlo. -¿Qué?- contestó enojado. -¿Crees que le gusto?- le preguntó con voz melancólica. El rubio lo miro sorprendido. -¿Crees que de verdad le gusto?- reformulo el morocho. –Eh, eh…- musitó el rubio incrédulo. –C-claro, Sasuke.- afirmó seguro. -¿Por qué yo no pienso eso?- preguntó su amigo. –De repente me siento tan inseguro...- le contó. –E-es porque nunca te p-pasó.- contestó el rubio. Sasuke lo miro sorprendido, aunque era verdad eso, el tono de su amigo lo golpeó. Su voz sonaba triste. –Yo siempre fui rechazado, o sea que siempre fui inseguro.- aclaró el rubio. –Pero llegó Hinata y correspondió lo que sentía.- agregó sonriendo y feliz. –Así que no te pongas mal, si a ella no le gustas, podes encontrar a otra que sí sienta lo mismo que vos.- animó el rubio. –Sí, Naruto…- musitó el morocho. "Pero… creo que… es algo más que una simple atracción." Pensó algo asustado.

El resto de la clase pasó y pronto llegó el segundo recreo, haciendo que todos salieran de sus salones como una estampida de animales salvajes. En el patio se podía divisar a varios grupos hablar, reír, cantar en algunos casos, pelear en otros, comer, compartir, relajarse. -¿Y qué vamos a hacer este fin de semana?- preguntó una rubia a sus amigos. –Cerda, ¡recién es Lunes!- dijo una pelirosa. -¿Y? Si te descuidas, mañana va a ser viernes y no tenemos nada preparado.- contestó su amiga, la pelirosa rodó sus ojos jades, se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro molesto. –Yo opino lo mismo que Ino, hay que organizar con tiempo para que todos podamos.- opinó un rubio. –Bien, viernes y sábado ¿verdad?- preguntó la ojiazul, y todos asintieron con la cabeza. -¿Y a dónde vamos a ir? ¿A dónde siempre?- preguntó un morocho con voz aburrida. -¡Claro!- contestó su novia. –Qué aburrido…- musitó él cansado. –No, no. Vayamos a otro lugar.- dijo Naruto. –Estoy a favor de Naruto.- apoyó Shikamaru. –Y-o t-también.- agregó una ojiperla. –Lo mismo.- opinó el Uchiha. –Yo también.- afirmó la pelirosa. –Y yo.- agregó el recién llegado, ganándose una mirada fea de cierto morocho. -¿Y a vos quién te invitó?- le preguntó molesto. –Yo.- contestó una chica a su lado. –Yo invite a Ranma, ¿te parece mal?- le preguntó la pelirosa. –Hmp.- musitó el chico, terminando la charla. –Bueno, si quieren cambiar de lugar. ¿A dónde vamos a ir? Si no se acuerdan Senju, es el único lugar al que podemos ir.- recordó la chica. –Sí, ya sabemos Ino.- contestó cansado Shikamaru. -¿Entonces?- dijo la rubia, cruzándose de brazos. Los presentes empezaron a pensar en una opción para salir, pero Ino tenía razón: Senju era el único lugar donde podía ir, ya que era para menores de edad y los demás boliches eran para mayores. –Tengo una idea, pero no sé si les guste…- comentó la pelirosa. -¿Cuál, Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto. –Bueno, mi mamá el otro día me sugirió que era una buena idea que vengan a dormir a casa. Digo, es diferente y divertido.- contó la chica.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso va a ser genial!- exclamó Naruto. –La verdad que es diferente, y seguro podemos hacer juegos interesantes.- comentó Ino. –Sí, me gusta que sea diferente.- agregó Shikamaru. –Va a ser divertido…- musito Hinata. –No es mala idea…- contó Sasuke. –Ya quiero que sea viernes.- comentó Ranma, sonriendo dulcemente. -¡Qué bueno!- dijo con emoción Sakura. –Entonces vienen el viernes, a eso de las 21:30hs. ¿Y el sábado?- preguntó mirando a sus amigos, quienes volvieron a pensar. –Podríamos ir a la pileta a la tarde, y a la noche al boliche donde Itachi va con sus amigos.- ideó Sasuke. –Pero ese lugar es para mayores.- dijo la pelirosa. –Pero uno de los amigos de Itachi es el dueño, o su papá es el dueño, y puedo pedirle que nos deje pasar.- contó el Uchiha menor. -¡Genial!- exclamó Ino. -¿Y cuál es el boliche, Sasuke?- le preguntó Ranma. –Es Uchiha, Saotome.- corrigió con voz fría. –Sasuke.- le dijo la pelirosa a modo de reproche. –Bueno, Uchiha.- dijo el morocho rodando los ojos. -¿Cómo se llama?- volvió a preguntar. –Akatsuki.- contestó sin emoción. -¿Cómo el equipo de futbol del colegio?- preguntó el rubio. –Sí, creo que Pain es el amigo de mi hermano que le sugirió el nombre a su padre. Prácticamente es para él.- contó el chico. –Ah, sí. El de pelo anaranjado con piercings en toda la cara.- dijo Shikamaru. –Da miedo…- comentó Naruto. -¿Ese es amigo de Itachi?- le preguntó Sakura, sorprendida. –No por nada te dije que no me gustaban sus amigos.- le recordó el morocho. –Por lo menos Sasori no es así…- comentó la pelirosa. –Hmp.- se 'quejo' el chico.

-Bueno, y después del boliche, ¿vamos a tu casa otra vez?- le preguntó el rubio. -Sí, claro. Bah, si es que quieren.- contestó la pelirosa. –Seguro, frentona.- le contestó la rubia. –Yo voy a tener que llevarla, así que sí.- contestó el aburrido. Hinata asintió con la cabeza, y Ranma le dedico una sonrisa divertida mientras le decía un 'por supuesto' –Bien, entonces ya tenemos nuestro fin de semana organizado.- comentó Sakura. -¡Y va a ser el mejor!- chillo Ino con emoción. –Sí, sí, ahora los días no se van a pasar más.- contó la pelirosa cansada. –Eso es según cómo lo ves. El tiempo del reloj se mueve igual para todos, pero si vos lo sentís más lento, así va a correr para vos.- contó Ranma. -¿Y eso de dónde salió, Ranma?- preguntó la chica divertida. –Me gusta la Filosofía, jaja.- rió el chico. –A Shikamaru también, es el preferido del profesor Asuma.- contó la chica. –Tampoco para tanto, Sakura…- dijo el aburrido. –Pero es verdad, siempre se ponen a discutir en clase.- contó la pelirosa. –Cómo digan…- dijo sin interés, poniéndose sus manos en los bolsillos. El timbre que anunciaba el final del último recreo llegó y todos volvieron a sus salones. Al llegar el profesor Kabuto los estaba esperando para dar su clase de Química. "Qué hombre más raro." Pensó la pelirosa, siempre tenía ese pensamiento cuando veía al profesor de Química. Él era… raro, era muy fanático de la medicina, las drogas farmacéuticas y esas cosas, la verdad que le daba mala espina. Después de esa hora, venía la última, la de Física, con Orochimaru. "Y este es tan… aterrador." Pensó mirando de pies a cabeza al hombre. El profesor de Física siempre decía algo relacionado con las serpientes, al parecer le encantaban, un día les contó que tenía una que se llamaba Manda. "Parece el profesor Snape de Harry Potter." Pensó divertida la pelirosa. La última hora pasó rápido, y todos se dirigieron al gimnasio, ya que tenían Educación Física. –Nos vemos mañana, Ranma.- lo saludó la pelirosa con un beso en la mejilla. –Chau, Sakura…- contestó embobado, mientras la veía irse. Sasuke lo miro con mala cara y Ranma lo saludó con la mano para después irse. –Tarado.- musitó molesto el morocho, antes de irse al gimnasio.

Sakura llego con las chicas, donde Anko-sensei las estaba esperando. Después de tomar asistencias las hizo correr dos vueltas alrededor de las canchas, para después hacer una sesión de estiramiento. -¿Ya están bien estirados esos músculos?- preguntó la pelivioleta, recibiendo un 'sí' cansado por parte de sus alumnas. –Bien, esperen acá, ya vengo.- anunció la mujer, para después irse. Las chicas la vieron caminar hasta donde estaba el profesor de los chicos, viendo como ellos jugaban al vóley. Cambiaron un par de palabras y después la mujer volvió. –Chicas, van a jugar al vóley con los chicos.- les dijo la profesora. –La mitad con los de 5º año y la otra mitad con sus compañeros de 4º ¡Vamos!- ordenó la mujer, y ellas hicieron lo ordenado. Sakura, Ino, Hinata y un par de chicas más se pusieron del lado de los de 5º, ya que Itachi y Sasori insistieron. Otra vez el aire se puso tenso entre los grupos: ambos hermanos Uchiha querían ganar, pero sólo podía haber un ganador. "Pero esta vez no sólo quiero ganarle a Itachi, ahora Sasori también tiene que ser humillado." Pensó Sasuke. El Uchiha menor sacó con todos sus fuerzas, y la pelota iba a caer en la pelirosa, sino hubiera sido por un pelirrojo que las salvo. –Gracias, Sasori.- las dio la chica con una sonrisa. –No hay por qué, Sakura- devolvió él, de la misma manera. Sasuke tenía tanta bronca y tantos celos, que no se aguanto a pegarle un pelotazo a ese tomate con patas. -¡Sasori!- dijo alarmada la pelirosa cuando vio el impacto de la pelota y la caída al piso del chico. -¿¡Estas bien!- le preguntó arrodillándose a su lado. –Sí, Sakura, estoy bien.- respondió él. –Pero, Sasori, te pegaron muy fuerte.- comentó la chica. –Estoy bien, en serio.- respondió el pelirrojo. –Vamos al baño para lavarte, ¿sí?- le preguntó la pelirosa, ayudándolo a pararse.

-¿Estás bien, Sasori?- le preguntaron sus compañeros. –Sí, chicos.- afirmó el aludido. -¿Quién le pegó?- pregunto una muy molesta Sakura. –Sasuke.- dijo Itachi, mirando a su hermanito, que venía llegando. –Perdón, fue sin querer.- le pidió al pelirrojo, aunque por dentro se moría de risa. –No hay problema, Sasuke.- dijo Sasori tranquilo. -¡Sasuke, sos una bestia!- le dijo la pelirosa enojada, ganándose la mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes, en especial de su amigo. -¿¡Cómo le vas a pegar así de fuerte!- gritó indignada. -¡Aparte vos siempre apuntas bien! ¡No sé por qué ese tiro se desvió!- le decía molesta. –Sakura, fue sin querer.- le dijo el morocho. -¡La próxima no le pegues tan fuerte!- exclamó la chica. –Mirá cómo lo dejaste…- agregó tocando suavemente la cara de Sasori para no hacerle mal. –Podrías haberle fracturado o quebrado algo ¡sos un bruto!- le dijo al Uchiha menor. –Sakura, no te enojes con Sasuke. Estas cosas pasan en los deportes.- comentó el pelirrojo tranquilamente. –Aparte, por suerte estás vos para cuidarme.- le dijo sonriéndole a la chica, quién se sonrojo un poco. –V-vamos a l-limpiarte e-eso…- le dijo torpemente, y empezaron a caminar en dirección a los baños. Sasuke los vio alejarse y apretó los puños con bronca. "¡Maldita sea!" pensó enojado. "¡No me sale UNA bien!" decía en su mente. "¡Y ahora ella se volvió a enojar conmigo!" se gritó. "Soy un estúpido… todo por los celos…" pensaba cansado y molesto. Volvió a su posición anterior y el juego siguió su curso.

* * *

Gente! Le gusto? Espero que sí! Últimamente me cuesta MUCHO concentrarme y pensar algo para la historia, bah, ordenar las ideas que tengo me cuesta. Por qué? La razón es simple: Usui Takumi :$ Es demasiado lindo ^^ Es un personaje de Kaichou Wa Maid-sama! Tienen que ver ese anime-manga, está B-U-E-N-I-S-I-M-O! ^^ Si lo ven, me van a entender. Usui es demasiado perfecto :$

En fin, acá está el capítulo 6, estoy trabajando en el 7 y pensando nuevas ideas. Nos vemos! :)


	7. 7 La propuesta de Sasori

**7- La propuesta de Sasori, la charla de Itachi, el descubrimiento de Sasuke, y la decisión de Sakura.**

Sakura y Sasori estaban cercar de los bebederos de agua, la chica buscó una toalla y se dedico a limpiarle la cara al chico. -¿Te duele?- le preguntó mientras lo hacía. –No, Sakura.- contestó él. –Si te duele decime.- pidió la chica. La pelirosa siguió haciendo la 'curación' sumida en sus pensamientos. "¡Es un bruto!" decía por cierto morocho. "¿¡Cómo le va a pegar así!" pensaba indignada. "Está bien si no lo quiere, pero pegarle apropósito es inaceptable." Pensó molesta. (Todo porque está celoso.) Contó la Inner. "¿¡Qué! Él no está celoso" negó molesta. (Por favor, hasta un ciego vería lo celoso que está nuestro Sasuke-lindo.) Aclaró su Inner. "No es 'nuestro'" le recordó. (Por ahora. Volviendo al tema, ¡hasta está celoso de Ranma!) Chillo su voz interior. "¡No está celoso! Sólo no le gusta conocer gente nueva." Explicó. (¡Por Kami! ¿Qué tiene que pasar para que aceptes que está celoso?) le preguntó su Inner. "Nada, porque NO ESTÁ CELOSO" le recalcó. Su Inner se cansó de discutir con una cabeza tan dura y se calló. "Que él esté celoso, ¡Ja!" pensó con ironía. "Estaría más celoso si Naruto lo cambiara por un tazón de ramen, no de mí" decía en su mente. "Aunque… sería lindo que lo esté porque… eso quiere decir que… ¡Ay! ¡No me sirve de nada ilusionarme!" se decía con tristeza. "Al final de todo… a él ya le gusta otra chica, y dentro de poco lo voy a ver con alguien más…" pensó con dolor. "Kami-sama, ¿cuándo lo voy a poder sacarlo de mi corazón?" preguntó tristemente.

-Sakura…- la llamó una voz masculina. -¿Eh?- dijo ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos. -¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó el pelirrojo. –No… sólo… pensaba en lo bruto que es Sasuke.- contó por la mitad. –No te gastes en eso, fue un accidente.- contó el chico tranquilo. –Mmm…- musito no muy conforme. –Sakura, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- cuestiono Sasori. –Claro.- afirmó la pelirosa. -¿Te gustaría… mmm… salir conmigo?- preguntó algo nervioso. –Eh… ¿salir… en una… cita?- preguntó apenada. –Sí.- afirmó él. Sakura lo pensó unos momentos, ella quería olvidar a Sasuke, y podría probar con Sasori… pero tenía miedo de no poder lograrlo y que el pelirrojo se enamorara de ella. –Sasori, yo… quiero olvidar a alguien, pero no quiero hacerte mal.- explico tranquila. –Yo puedo ayudarte a olvidarlo.- propuso el chico. –Sí, pero… no quiero hacerte mal.- repitió mirándolo a los ojos. –Soy un chico grande, Sakura. Si me rompes el corazón, no sería la primera vez.- contó el pelirrojo. –Pero no quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa…- explicó con tristeza la chica. –Me voy a sentir mal si no me das una oportunidad.- le dijo con voz suave. –Sakura, sos una chica increíble. Nunca conocí a nadie como vos, aparte sos muy hermosa. Sé que nos conocemos poco, y es un poco apurado decirte esto pero… me gustas.- confesó Sasori, con voz segura. –Y me gustaría que me des una oportunidad, aunque te guste alguien más. Prometo no hacer nada que no quieras.- juró el pelirrojo. –S-Sasori…- musitó sorprendida por la determinación del chico, y en sus ojos no vio mentira. –E-está bien.- aceptó apenada, levemente sonrojada. El pelirrojo sonrió y ese gesto hizo sonrojar más a la chica. El chico le dio un abrazo que ella correspondió, y le susurró al oído –Gracias, Sakura.- con voz tranquila. La pelirosa bajo la mirada, no se sentía nada bien aceptar salir con una chico al que le gustas, y vos no podes corresponderle. "Aunque… tal vez… pueda enamorarme de Sasori." Pensó con algo de tristeza. Terminaron con ese abrazo y volvieron al juego, donde los estaban esperando unos compañeros curiosos que habían visto el gesto de cariño.

-Parece que te olvidaste del golpe, ¿eh, Sasori?- dijo Deidara insinuante. -¡Y para no! ¡Mira qué compañía!- exclamó uno de ojos violetas. –Hidan…- dijo algo apenado el pelirrojo. -¡Sí! ¡Sasori-san tiene novia!- chillo un chico saltarín. –Basta, Tobi.- intervino Itachi. –Sasori y Sakura no son novios, ¿no?- preguntó con tono amenazante mirando al pelirrojo. –No…- negó tranquilo. –…Pero dame tiempo.- susurró para sí, y nadie lo escuchó. –Bueno, si ya dejaron a la 'parejita' en paz.- empezó a decir un chico de pelo anaranjado con voz fría. -¿Podemos volver al juego?- preguntó cansado. –Sí, Pain.- contestaron sus amigos. "Así que ese es Pain… sí da miedo." Pensó la pelirosa, mirando al chico. -¿Se te perdió algo?- le preguntó antes de sacar. –E-eh, n-no.- negó nerviosa, y después volvió a su posición en el juego. Pain puso en movimiento la pelota, y con ésta el partido. Cierto morocho del otro equipo, estaba muy molesto, y más aún cuando escuchó que el pelirrojo y su pelirosa podían ser novios. "Eso no va a pasar, ella me dijo que no le gustaba." Pensó. (Pero después te dijo que si olvidaba a alguien, podía gustarle) recordó una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. Los ojos negros del chico se abrieron de par en par ante ese recuerdo. "No… no… ¡no!" gritó en su mente. "Ella… no…" decía nervioso. "Sakura no saldría con él." Negaba el morocho. "NO puede salir con él." Pensó molesto. "Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados." Analizó con algo de miedo. "Si pierdo a Sakura yo…" no pudo terminar la idea, la posibilidad de que Sakura le guste otro que no sea él lo asustó demasiado, lo desequilibró, lo dejó paralizado. -¡Teme!- escuchó el grito del rubio. -¡Sasuke!- y el grito de su pelirosa lo sacó de su estado de inmovilidad y pudo ver una pelota viniendo hacia él, y no pudo esquivarla, era tarde, la pelota lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Sakura preocupadísima. Corrió hasta donde estaba el morocho tirado en el suelo, y paso entre las personas que lo habían rodeado para llegar hasta él. –Sasuke…- musitó con miedo, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. -¡Déjenlo respirar!- les gritó a todos para que se corrieran y el aire le llegara al golpeado. –Sakura-chan, Gai-sensei ya fue a llamar a la ambulancia.- contó Naruto. –Sasuke…- dijo ella acariciándole la cara. Se agachó hasta poner su oído sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho del chico, y sí, escuchó sus latidos. Después subió más arriba y escuchó su respiración. –Sasuke…- volvió a llamarlo, acariciándolo otra vez. "Esa voz… ¿Sakura?" pensó confundido. "Me duele la cabeza…" se quejó. Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con la pelirosa. –Sakura…- musitó sorprendido. –Sasuke…- dijo ella, sonriéndole. -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupada.-Sí…- contestó todavía sorprendido. -¿Te duele algo?- cuestiono la pelirosa. –El cuerpo y la cabeza, pero es por el golpe…- respondió. –Sasuke…- musitó Sakura, con las lágrimas llegando a sus ojos. No pudo contenerse y lo abrazó como pudo, sorprendiendo aún más al morocho. –Pensé que… te había pasado algo malo.- le dijo entre sollozos la pelirosa. –Tenía miedo de que no volvieras a abrir los ojos…- le contó con dolor. –Sakura… qué exagerada…- comentó acariciándole la cabeza a la chica. –S-Sasuke, no te muevas.- le ordeno después de que se separo un poco de él. El morocho le mostró una sonrisa que ella nunca había visto: era una sonrisa… dulce. La pelirosa se lo quedó mirando, sorprendida por ese nuevo gesto, y tratando de grabarlo en su memoria ya que sería muy rara la vez que la volvería a ver.

Los paramédicos llegaron rápidamente, revisaron al Uchiha y después de ver que estaba bien, sólo un golpe en la cabeza para nada peligroso, lo sentaron en uno de los bancos y le digieron que se quedara quieto por un rato. De más está decir que Sakura lo acompañó en todo momento, estaba demasiado preocupada para dejarlo. –Bien, al parecer estás bien, Uchiha.- comentó Gai-sensei. –Sí…- musitó cansado. –Voy a volver al juego con tus compañeros, Sakura ¿lo cuidas?- le pidió a la chica. –Claro.- afirmó la pelirosa, y el profesor volvió con sus estudiantes. -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Sakura. –Sí, Sakura. Ya me lo preguntaste mil veces.- bromeó el morocho. –Es que… mmm… pareció un golpe muy fuerte.- contó algo apenada. –Me dolió un poco, pero no fue nada peligroso.- comentó Sasuke tranquilo. –No me gustó verte tirado en el suelo…- le dijo la chica con voz triste. –Me asusté mucho cuando no te levantabas…- agregó de la misma manera, sin mirarlo. –Lo único que podía pensar era que tenías que estar bien…- siguió contando. –Sasuke, de verdad, tenía mucho miedo.- le confesó, mirándolo a los ojos, con las lágrimas al borde de salir. –Sakura…- musitó él, anonadado por la preocupación de su amiga. Al sentir la tristeza de la voz de la chica, y ver cómo las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos, no pudo resistirlo y la abrazó. La abrazó como si quisiera sacarle todo el dolor que ella sentía, y ella le correspondió con necesidad. Necesitaba sentir esos brazos que la hacían sentir protegida, y ese pecho fuerte y suave que siempre la recibía para que ella llore. –Está bien, Sakura… Todo está bien.- le decía con voz suave el morocho, mientras le acariciaba su cabellera rosa. –Estoy acá, Sakura. Y no te voy a dejar, no me voy a ir a ningún lado.- le dijo con voz segura. –S-Sasuke…- sollozó la chica, abrazándose más fuerte a él.

Se quedaron un tiempo así, hasta que la pelirosa dejo de llorar y se calmó. Se separó lentamente de él y le regalo una sonrisa para decirle –Gracias, Sasuke.- mirando esos pozos negros. –Hmp, siempre agradeciendo…- contestó fingiendo molestia, desviando la mirada. –Sasuke…- lo llamó con voz suave. Él la miró e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que siguiera hablando. -¿Queres venir a comer a mi casa esta noche?- lo invitó. -¿Cocinas vos?- le preguntó sorprendido, y ella asintió con la cabeza.-Está bien, la vez que me invitas a comer, tengo que aceptar.- contó divertido. –Es sólo que no quiero que se te haga costumbre.- contestó la pelirosa. –No te hagas problema, me invitas 1 vez cada mil años, no me voy a acostumbrar.- le dijo bromeando. -¿A las 21:00hs? Preguntó Sakura. –A las 21:00hs.- afirmó tranquilo. La pelirosa sonrió mirando el perfil del morocho, ¡en serio era muy lindo! Bajo la mirada con algo de melancolía, ya que sabía que él jamás se figaría en ella. Un sentimiento egoísta vino a su cuerpo, y suavemente se abrazó al brazo izquierdo del chico, como si fuera de ella y de nadie más. "Sé que no está bien, y sé que él nunca va a ser mío, pero… quiero sentirlo como si lo fuera, quiero… ilusionarme una vez más." Pensó con tristeza, con sus ojos cerrados y apretándolos. Sasuke miro a la chica a su lado y la forma en que apretaba sus ojos le decía que todavía tenía miedo. "Sakura…" pensó con cariño, sonriendo vagamente. –Sakura…- la llamó, acariciando la fina cara de la pelirosa. El contacto de la piel del morocho acariciando la suya era algo que le gustaba demasiado, abrió los ojos y se encontró con esa semi-sonrisa del chico. –Estoy acá, con vos…- le recordó con vos suave. La pelirosa le sonrió, se sentía bien que él esté ahí con ella.-Lo sé, Sasuke…- musitó tranquila, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

La hora de educación física pronto llegó a su fin, esta vez Itachi pensó que era mejor ir con su hermanito a su casa, ya que no sólo podía pasarle algo a él, sino también a Sakura. -¿Nos vamos?- preguntó el mayor, parándose enfrente de su hermano y la chica. -¿Nos vas a acompañar?- preguntó Sasuke, alzando una ceja. –Sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer como hermano mayor.- contestó, mientras despeinaba al morocho. –Basta, Itachi.- le ordeno, deshaciendo el contacto. –Qué gruñón. Yo tenía la esperanza de que ese golpe te hiciera un poco más cálido.- comentó Itachi con burla. –Hmp.- 'dijo' el morocho. –Supongo que ahora mis esperanzas recaen en vos, Sakura.- le dijo mirándola. -¿Por qué?- preguntó ella, desentendida. –Porque seguro vos sí lo vas a hacer sonreír.- contestó tranquilo. La pelirosa seguía sin entender, y claro está que le iba a preguntar qué quiso decir con eso, pero Sasuke la interrumpió. –Vamos.- dijo con voz fría, empezando a caminar. Sakura atinó a comprender y los siguió. "Ahí está ese tomate…" pensó molesto el Uchiha menor, al ver a cierto pelirrojo caminar hacia ellos. –Sasori, nos vemos más tarde.- lo saludó Itachi, estrechándose las manos. –Sí, claro.- contestó él. –Sakura, ¿puedo hablar con vos?- le preguntó a la chica. La pelirosa miró a los hermanos Uchiha, y el menor se iba a negar rotundamente a esperarla, pero el mayor se le adelantó. –Nosotros te esperamos, Sakura.- le dijo sonriéndole amigablemente. La pelirosa asintió suavemente con la cabeza, y caminó un par de pasos más lejos para hablar con el chico. -¿¡Qué hiciste!- le dijo Sasuke a su hermano, muy molesto. -¡Quiero llegar a casa rápido!- agregó de igual manera. –Tranquilo, Sasuke querido.- lo 'calmó' su hermano. –Un poco de competencia no te viene mal.- contó despreocupado. -¿¡Un poco! ¡Por Kami! ¡Ya tengo suficiente competencia como para que la ayudes!-exclamó enojado el morocho. Itachi sonrió triunfante. –Así que SÍ es competencia, eh.- comentó tranquilo. Sasuke se quedó mirando a su hermano, y comprendió lo ESTÚPIDO que fue al dejarse dominar por los celos. Ahora, no servía de nada negarlo. –Más de la que te imaginas.- masculló entre dientes. –Me alegra que lo hayas aceptado, Sasuke.- le dijo con seguridad. –Pero no te preocupes, Sakura no tiene ojos para nadie más que no seas vos.- contó tranquilo. –Lo dudo.- contestó el morocho, mirando con el cejo fruncido a la 'parejita' –Ya vas a ver…- susurró el mayor, inaudible para su hermanito.

Unos cuanto pasos más alejados de los hermanos Uchiha, se encontraba una pelirosa hablando con un pelirrojo. –Entonces hoy no podes.- afirmó el chico, algo triste. –Perdón, Sasori.- pidió la pelirosa apenada. –Está bien, tendría que haberte invitado antes.- comentó tranquilo. –Pero… podemos salir otro día.- dijo la chica. -¿Mañana?- preguntó el pelirrojo. –Mmm… sí, mañana.- aceptó después de acordarse de que no tenía nada que hacer ese día. –Qué bien.- exclamó con una sonrisa el chico. –Te paso a buscar a las… ¿17:00hs?- le preguntó. –Sí.- afirmó ella tranquila. –Bueno, entonces mañana a las 17:00hs Sé que tu casa es la de al lado de la de Itachi, así que no me voy a perder.- comentó Sasori. –Espero.- bromeó Sakura. –Jaja, lo prometo.- le dijo divertido. –Nos vemos mañana, Sasori.- lo saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Nos vemos, Sakura…- la saludó embobado. Ella le regaló una última sonrisa y volvió con los Uchiha. -¿Qué hablaste con Sasori?- curioseó Itachi 'de la nada' –De cosas.- contestó esquivando la respuesta. -¿Podes ser más específica?- pidió el mayor. –Vamos, Itachi, sabemos que Sasori te lo va a decir.- le dijo la pelirosa. –Sí, pero tengo que esperar mucho para saber.- se 'quejó' el chico. –Por favor, lo vas a ver esta tarde.- le recordó la chica. –Sí, pero quiero saber ahora.- insistió. –Lástima, vas a tener que esperar.- le dijo con burla la pelirosa, y empezó a caminar. -¿Y dijiste que no tengo competencia?- le preguntó Sasuke, molesto y con algo de ironía. –Ay, Sasuke querido, no todo es lo que parece ser. Aparte, las mujeres saben jugar bien este juego del amor, pero son unas perdedoras innatas. Cómo dijo un grande "La mujer siempre tiene las mejores cartas, pero siempre pierde la partida."- citó el Uchiha como un poeta. –Oscar Wilde lo dijo sobre el matrimonio, tarado.- lo corrigió su hermano con molestia en su voz. -¿Y no es lo mismo?- preguntó Itachi, haciéndose el tonto. –Tsk.- musitó el menor, sonriendo divertido. Unos cuantos pasos más adelante la pelirosa les hacía señas para que la alcanzaran. Los hermanos se miraron y emprendieron viaje.

Llegaron rápido a la casa de los Uchiha, y Sakura saludó a los hermanos, regalándoles una sonrisa. Sasuke la miro embobado ¡qué poder tenía esa sonrisa! Itachi, por otro lado, la saludó con el calor de un hermano mayor, y después de que vieron entrar a la chica a su casa, ellos hicieron lo mismo. Mikoto los recibió con el típico '¿cómo les fue?' a lo que ellos contestaron con una cansado 'bien, mamá' y después cada uno hizo la suya: Itachi se tiró en el sillón a ver tv, mientras Sasuke subió a darse un baño. El agua tibia cayendo por su cuerpo lo hizo sentir tranquilo, era el único momento de paz que tenía en el día, ecepto cuando miraba a su pelirosa. Lo hacía con tanto detalle, adorando todo de ella, guardando en su memoria cada parte de la chica. Y aunque esos segundos fueran pocos, para él eran sagrados: poder apreciarla y sentir que el tiempo se para y sólo existe ella. Esa paz que duraba una fracción de segundo, a él le fascinaba. Terminó de ducharse en 20 minutos y salió del baño ya vestido con una bermuda de jean negro, una musculosa azul oscuro y las ojotas negras. Bajo para dejar la ropa sucia en la lavandería y le avisó a su hermano que ya podía usar el baño. Subió tranquilo las escaleras, llegando a su pieza. Una vez que entró, se tiró en la cama a descansar un rato. Las horas pasaron y el morocho se encontraba en un sueño muy agradable para él: su inconsciente había formado una situación en la cual peleaba contra Sasori y Ranma. Después de haberlos apabullados, tenía el derecho de reclamar a la pelirosa como suya, y ella no se negó. –Sakura…- musitó dormido, soñando que la besaba. Bajó por su hombro, bajando la tira del vestido verde que tenía la chica. Sus hábiles manos se encargaron de despojarla de la prenda, para después acariciarla en cada rincón. –Sa… Sakura…- gimió el morocho. _'Sasuke, haceme tuya.' _Le rogó la chica en su sueño. Y justo cuando su fantasía más grande se iba a hacer 'realidad', una zamarreada lo despierta.

El morocho abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba transpirado, con la respiración entrecortada, su cuerpo tensado y… CIERTA parte de su cuerpo le pedía atención. –Qué pervertido, Sasuke.- se burló Itachi, mirándolo. El chico abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a su hermano. Atinó a taparte su parte 'despierta' con un almohadón. -¡Jaja!- rió el mayor con ganas. –No te rías, tarado.- le ordenó el menor. –Mi pequeño hermanito tonto está creciendo.- bromeó Itachi. –Basta.- le dijo el morocho con bronca. –No te pongas así, Sasuke. Es normal.- trató de tranquilizarlo el mayor. –Pero espero que no tengas planeado hacerlo tan pronto con Sakura.- comentó. -¿Por qué decís eso?- preguntó un sorprendido Sasuke, claro que no mostró su asombro. –Porque tendrías que… practicar antes.- contestó con delicadeza el mayor. Sasuke analizó las palabras de su hermano. –Te escucho…- le dijo el morocho, dándole entender que siguiera. Itachi se sentó al pie de la cama de su hermanito. –No puedo creer que vamos a hablar de esto.- bromeó el chico. –Itachi…- masculló el menor. –Bueno…- dijo rodando los ojos el aludido. –Te gusta Sakura, ¿no?- le preguntó a su hermanito, quién asintió con la cabeza. -¿La amas?- cuestionó con tono serio Itachi. Sasuke se lo quedó mirando ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? -¿Por qué lo preguntas?- cuestiono extrañado. –Porque bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a dejar que tengas relaciones con Sakura sin amarla.- le contó con voz fría el mayor, mirándolo fijo. El morocho se sintió intimidado por su hermano, y sabía que cuando hablaba así, era MUY en serio. –Yo…- musitó nervioso. –Todavía… no sé…- le contestó al final. Itachi suspiró cansado. –Es cuestión de tiempo para que lo aceptes.- le dijo tranquilo, ganándose una reacción de total de incredulidad por parte de su hermanito menor. –El punto de esa pregunta…- empezó a explicar. –Es que Sakura es virgen, ambos lo sabemos.- le recordó serio. –Y ambos sabemos que la quiero como la hermana que nunca tuve.- siguió diciendo igual. –Y ambos sabemos que no dejaría a nadie acercara a ella con las intenciones que vos tenes.- finalizó con semblante frío. –Pero yo no tengo solamente ESA intención.- le aclaró Sasuke, igual de frío. –Yo quiero mucho a Sakura, y no haría nada que le hiciera mal.- contó el morocho seguro.

Itachi miro a su hermano, y sus ojos reflejaban su determinación y honestidad, nunca dudó. –Lo sé, Sasuke.- le contestó el mayor. –Pero no quiero que un momento de pasión desenfrenada la hagas tuya sin amarla.- contó serio. –Ella es demasiado sensible, y no tengo dudas de que te ama.- dijo tranquilo, sorprendiendo más a su hermanito. –Pero vos no sabes si la amas.- recordó. - Y si se da esa situación, le vas a romper el corazón.- finalizó serio. Sasuke se había quedado sin habla ¿Sakura amarlo a él? ¿¡De dónde sacó Itachi esa conclusión! –Itachi, no creo que Sakura esté enamorada de mí. Tampoco tengo pensado forzarla a tener relaciones conmigo.- le aclaró serio. –Y mucho menos sé si estoy enamorado de ella.- agregó con algo de miedo, que no demostró. –El tema se te fue de las manos. Vos mismo lo dijiste, ESTO es normal.- dijo señalando el 'almohadón' Itachi suspiró cansado, su hermano iba a ser tonto de por vida, ¿verdad? –El punto era de que tengo que practicar más, y todavía no me dijiste por qué.- recordó un molesto Sasuke. –Es simple, Sasuke.- dijo su hermano con tono obvio. –Tenes que practicar, porque la práctica hace al maestro.- 'explicó' seguro. –Esto va a sonar muy Naruto, pero no entendí.- le dijo el morocho. Itachi bajó la cabeza, cansado. –Tenes que practicar para… dejarla feliz.- contó pícaro el mayor. El menor se quedó mirando a su hermano. –Sos un pervertido, Itachi.- le dijo sin emoción. –Vamos, Sasuke. ¿Cómo te sentirías si te dice que no le gustó?- le preguntó el mayor. –Eh… eh… yo…- tartamudeó el morocho nervioso. –Por eso tenes que practicar.- concluyó Itachi seguro. –Pero… yo… no quiero… hacerlo con cualquiera.- contó apenado, levemente sonrojado. –Entonces mirá 'películas'- le sugirió, guiñándole el ojo. –Sos un tarado.- le contestó el menor. –Tal vez, tal vez, pero nunca deje a ninguna insatisfecha.- contó el mayor con orgullo. –Sí, claro…- dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke. Itachi caminó hasta la puerta, parando en seco al llegar a ella. –Cuando te des cuenta de que amas a Sakura…- dijo tranquilo. –Acordate de ésta charla, la práctica no es importante si no lo haces con amor.- finalizó mirándolo sobre su hombro. Vio la mirada atónita de su hermanito, sonrió triunfante, y después salió del lugar.

Las palabras de su hermano todavía retumbaban en su mente ¿Era posible que Sakura esté enamorada de él? ¿Era posible que él esté enamorado de ella? Y si fuera así ¿lo haría con la chica, corriendo el 'riesgo' de que a ella no le guste? Su hermano mayor había sembrado muchas dudas e inseguridades en él… más de las que ya tenía. "Maldito Itachi." Pensó molesto. "Pero… ¿yo la amo?" se preguntó. "Es verdad que me preocupo por ella, todo el tiempo pienso en ella, siempre sentí y siento algo inexplicable cuando la veo, su sonrisa me deja tonto, su risa es contagiosa, siempre quiero estar con ella. Rosar su piel me nubla la mente, y mis pulsaciones suben hasta el cielo cuando la tengo demasiado cerca… y las ganas de besarla cada vez son más fuertes e incontrolables." Analizó en su mente. "Y ni hablar cuando no estoy con ella, la extraño demasiado y muero de ganas de verla." Agregó seguro. "Y ese sentimiento egoísta de querer tenerla para mí, que nadie se le acerque, que sea sólo mía." Reconoció. "… ¿Será eso el amor?" se preguntó intrigado. –Tsk.- dijo molesto. "¡No sé lo que es el amor!" pensó enojado. "¿Cómo voy a saber si lo estoy si no sé lo que es el amor?" se preguntó. "Si le pregunto a Naruto sería muy vergonzoso, Shikamaru jamás me contestaría, e Itachi se reiría en mi cara." Adelantaba los acontecimientos. "Podría… preguntárselo a Sakura…" ideó. "Sí, ella tiene que saber qué es el amor" afirmó seguro. (Y de paso vemos si está enamorada de vos) dijo una vocecita en su mente. Sasuke pensó en eso, y la idea de que la pelirosa esté enamorada de él no era mala, pero él no quería romperle el corazón. –Veremos…- musitó con melancolía.

Y el resto de la tarde pasó lento para el morocho, que no aguantaba por ver a la pelirosa. Pronto llegó la hora de ir a la casa de la chica, así que se dedicó a cambiarse: se puso unos jeans de un azul oscuro, una remera mangas cortas negra con detalles en celeste, y las zapatillas blancas. Se puso algo de perfume, se peinó un poco, bajo las escaleras saludando a todos con un 'me voy' y salió de la casa. Caminó unos cortos pasos y llegó a la casa de su amiga. Toco el timbre y esperó a que ella abriera. –Hola, Sasuke.- lo saludó la chica, con una sonrisa, después de abrir la puerta. El morocho se quedó embobado por la muchacha que tenía en frente suyo: la pelirosa vestía una pollera de jean celeste, que le llegaba arriba del muslo, un strapless gris que le marcaba un poco su bien formado cuerpo, y unas valerinas negras con brillos. –H-hola, Sakura.- la saludó atontado. -¿Pasas? ¿O pensas que vamos a comer afuera?- le preguntó divertida. –Y, podrías trabajar un poco más y preparar la mesa afuera.- contestó siguiéndole el juego. –En tus sueños, Uchiha.- respondió con burla. –Hmp.- se quejó 'ofendido' y entró en el lugar. -¿Ya esta lista la comida?- le preguntó una vez que llegaron a la sala. –Sí, Sasuke. Sé que te gusta comer puntual.- le contó la chica. –Qué bien, porque me estoy muriendo de hambre.- comentó el morocho, agarrándose el estómago. La pelirosa rodó los ojos y juntos caminaron hasta la mesada de la cocina, donde todo ya estaba preparado. Sakura sirvió la comida, esperando que al morocho le gustara. -¿Y?- dijo impaciente, mirando al chico con expectativa. –Mmm…- musitó masticando. –La verdad que no está nada mal.- dijo, una vez que tragó. -¿Sólo eso? Me maté en la cocina para un 'nada mal'…- comentó decepcionada. –Bueno…- dijo el chico algo apenado. –Esta… mejor que el de mi mamá.- musitó bajito, con esperanza de que ella no lo escuchara. -¿Mejor que el de Mikoto? ¿En serio?- preguntó ilusionada, con sus ojos jade brillando. –Ehhh…- musitó Sasuke, la verdad que le costaba mucho dejar su orgullo de lado. -…Sí.- afirmó mirando los ojos brillantes de la chica. -¡Jaja!- rió tiernamente ella, orgullosa de sí misma.

La cena pasó entre risas, sarcasmo, ironías y burlas. Terminaron de comer y la pelirosa limpió la mesa para después traer el postre: torta helada de chocolate. –Sakura… esto es demasiado rico.- comentó después de probar un poco. –Qué bueno que te gusto, no sabía qué hacer para el postre.- le contó tranquila. -¿La hiciste vos?- preguntó sorprendido el morocho. –Sí.- contestó segura, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. –Pero… esto… te habrá tomado todo el día.- comentó anonadado. –Bueno, le puse mucho empeño en hacerlo… quería que todo te gustara.- le dijo algo apenada. Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la pelirosa había cocinado todo ese festín sólo para él, y encima tenía miedo de que no le gustara, según entendió. El morocho sonrió de lado –Sakura, es la mejor comida que tuve.- le dijo con voz suave, haciendo sonrojar a la chica. –G-gracias…- musitó mirándolo atontada. –Hmp, siempre agradeciendo.- comentó, todavía sonriendo, mientras bajaba la cabeza para seguir comiendo su exquisito postre. "Al menos algo de lo que hago le gusta." Pensó con melancolía la chica, mirando con cariño al morocho. -¿Ummm?- musitó el chico, con la cuchara en la boca. -¿No comes?- le preguntó una vez que terminó de comer. –Sí, solo… estaba pensando.- contestó la pelirosa, empezando a degustar. –Y… ¿en qué?- preguntó haciendo el tonto. –En…- dijo antes de ponerse un bocado del postre en la boca. –… nada.- contestó una vez que terminó. –Sakura.- le dijo mirándola fijo, con tono de 'a mí con eso no' –Mmm…- musitó apenada. –Pensaba que… al menos algo de lo que hago te gusta.- le contó igual que antes. "¿Algo? Si supieras…" pensó el chico. –Todo lo que haces me gusta, Sakura.- dijo con voz suave, mirando fijamente a la pelirosa, quien se sorprendió y se sonrojo. –Menos cuando me gritas, eso es feo.- bromeó Sasuke. –Mmm… si te grito es porque te lo mereces.- contestó ella, comiendo otro bocado. –Hmp.- musitó el morocho, haciendo lo mismo.

Al poco tiempo terminaron de comer el postre y caminaron a la sala, para sentarse un rato en el sillón. –Ahhh…- suspiró Sasuke con alivio. –Estoy lleno.- comentó mirando a la chica a su izquierda. –Y si comiste como si fuera el último día en la faz de la Tierra.- bromeó Sakura, devolviéndole la mirada. –Hmp, es que estaba muy rico.- contestó haciéndose el molesto. –Jaja, me alegro que te haya gustado.- contó la pelirosa, sonriéndole dulcemente. –Me alegro que te alegre.- devolvió él, mirándola embobado. -¿Mikoto no dijo nada sobre tu golpe?- le preguntó la chica, para empezar una conversación. –No le dijimos.- contestó el chico. -¿Cómo que no?- preguntó sorprendida. –Si le decíamos, me iba a hacer estudios de todo tipo, y no iba a poder venir a comer.- respondió tranquilo. –Pero… ¿la escuela no la llamará para ver cómo estás?- cuestiono Sakura. –Sí, ya llamaron. Y por suerte atendí yo.- respondió con alivio. –Igual creo que deberías decírselo a Mikoto.- opinó la chica. –Mi mamá es una exagerada, haría un mundo por nada.- contó Sasuke. –Mmm… si vos decís.- musitó no muy conforme la pelirosa. –Ahora que me acuerdo…- dijo el morocho. -¿Quién me pegó?- le preguntó curioso. Sakura se tensó un poco, y algo de nerviosismo se hizo presente en ella. –Ehhh… yo…- contestó apenada. -¿Y no te gritaste cómo hiciste conmigo?- le preguntó alzando una ceja. –Ya me siento muy mal por haberte pegado, ¿no es suficiente?- le preguntó un poco molesta. Sasuke se la quedó mirando, y el dolor se veía en los ojos jades de la chica. –Sakura, yo no…- empezó a decir, pero ella lo interrumpió. –Yo jamás te haría daño intencionalmente, fue sin querer.- le aclaró mirándolo fijo. –Te quiero demasiado, Sasuke, y sos una de las personas más importantes para mí.- dijo con voz segura. –Nunca haría algo que te lastimara.- terminó de decir con determinación.

Sasuke la contempló sorprendido unos segundos más, para después cambiar su semblante a uno tranquilo, sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía. –Lo sé, Sakura. Yo tampoco haría algo que te lastimara.- le dijo con voz suave. Sakura se sonrojo un poco por la sonrisa, las palabras y la mirada del morocho, bajo la mirada con vergüenza. –P-perdón…- le pidió apenada. –Hmp, siempre pidiendo perdón.- comentó el chico. Un silencio se formó entre los dos, pero el Uchiha TENÍA que preguntarle a la pelirosa esa duda que, en cierta forma, lo agobiaba. –Sakura…- la llamó con voz calmada. La aludida levantó la vista, para posarla sobre la del chico a su lado, indicándole que continuara. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- le preguntó el morocho, obteniendo un 'sí' con la cabeza por parte de la chica. –Bueno… es difícil para mí preguntarlo.- empezó a decir, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza de la pelirosa. –Sakura, ¿qué… es… el amor?- preguntó finalmente, algo apenado, desviando la mirada. Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta, jamás pensó que el morocho le preguntaría algo así. –Bueno… creo que el amor es según cómo lo sientas vos.- comentó la chica. –Yo creo que el amor es cuando ves a la persona que te gusta y todo lo demás desaparece.- empezó a decirle con voz tranquila, y al Uchiha eso le sonaba familiar. –La extrañas siempre y vivís pensando en ella en todo momento.- siguió diciendo. –Sentir que tu corazón se vuelve loco cuando la ves, que con esa persona te sentís feliz, que si no la tenes no sos el mismo.- agregó segura. –Los celos, y querer tenerla sólo para vos, ser egoísta sólo por esa persona.- siguió diciendo. –Creo que el amor son todas esas sensaciones inexplicables que sentis por alguien, y que nunca antes habías sentido.- finalizó la chica, mirando con melancolía al muchacho. "Te amo, Sasuke." Le dijo en su mente, con tristeza.

Sasuke tenía su mirada atónita clavada en el piso de madera. Las palabras de la chica eran exactamente lo que él sentía por ella, tal vez en mayor medida, pero era eso. Y fue ahí cuando un recuerdo de la niñez golpeó su memoria: la primera vez que vio a Sakura. Se acordaba de hasta el vestidito amarillo que la niña tenía, y que lo primero que sintió al verla fue su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ni hablar cuando vio su sonrisa y cuando la conoció mejor, hasta hacerse mejores amigos. "Y-yo… e-estoy…" tartamudeaba nervioso. "¿Enamorado de… Sakura?" se preguntó muy sorprendido. Sus ojos negros se abrieron de par en par: 'SÍ' era la respuesta a esa pregunta, él estaba ENAMORADO de ella."Por Kami, ¿de verdad yo…" pensó mientras desviaba la mirada del piso para posarla sobre la chica, y su corazón enloqueció como la primera vez. -¿Contesté bien la pregunta?- cuestiono la pelirosa. –Sí…- alcanzó a musitar el morocho, anonadado por su reciente descubrimiento. –Qué bien…- comentó la chica, sonriendo tiernamente, y fue por ese gesto que Sasuke perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. Fue acercándose más y más a la chica, abrazándola por la cintura. -¿S-Sasuke?- preguntó sorprendida y muy sonrojada. –Sakura…- musitó él, totalmente hechizado, quería besarla… necesitaba besarla. La pelirosa se asustó por la cercanía, sí, ella quería besarlo, ¡pero a él le gustaba otra! No podía besarlo sabiendo que él pensaba en alguien más. Cuando sus labios estaban a casi nada de distancia, ella corrió la cara, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Lo abrazó por el cuello y le susurró –Gracias por venir, Sasuke.- al oído. Eso hizo 'despertar' al morocho, y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido ¡otra vez dejándose llevar por las ganas! –Hmp, siempre agradeciendo.- dijo devolviendo el gesto.

Se separaron lentamente, y se quedaron mirando unos segundos. –Creo que… me tengo que ir.- comentó el morocho. –Sí…. es tarde y mañana hay clases.- recordó la pelirosa. Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta la puerta. La chica la abrió y dejó salir al chico. –Gracias por todo, Sakura.- las dio Sasuke, mirándola fijo. –Sasuke Uchiha dando las gracias… eso es nuevo.- comentó con algo de melancolía. –Hmp.- musitó él, haciendo sonreír a la pelirosa. –De nada, Sasuke.- le contestó tranquila. –Nos vemos mañana.- lo saludó, para después darle un beso en la mejilla. –Nos vemos…- musitó embobado por el gesto. Sakura le regaló una última sonrisa y se metió en su casa. La pelirosa se quedó parada, poyada en la puerta, analizando todo lo que había pasado. –Por Kami, ahora está enamorado…- musitó triste, caminando por la sala, para apagar las luces y subir a su pieza. –Eso quiere decir que…- dijo poniéndose el piyama. -… ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad.- completó con tristeza, entrando a su cama. –Él… él…- musitó con la voz quebrada, y las lágrimas juntándose en los ojos. –….Él nunca va a amarme.- se dijo sollozando. –Yo… yo…- musitó con un nudo en la garganta. –…Tengo que olvidarlo… tengo que dejar de amarlo.- finalizó de decir, rompiendo en llanto, con todo el dolor y la tristeza que sentía. Su pobre corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos, lo único que quería en ese momento era llorar… lo único que podía hacer era llorar. Y así lo hizo, hasta que Morfeo se apiado de ella y la tomó en sus brazos, llevándola al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Geeeeeeeente! Cómo les va? Les gusto? Espero que sí! ^^ Les comento que dentro de poco voy a empezar las vacas de invierno y voy a poder escribir sin interrupciones :D Pero les pido paciencia en estos días, tengo pruebas y trabajos que entregar :S Así que no se desesperen, todo llega en su debido momento :P

Saludos! :)


	8. When you try your best

**8- When you try your best, but you don't succeed…**

El despertador de Sakura sonó a las 6:00hs como todas las mañanas. El sonido del aparato llegó hasta sus oídos, y con mucho pesar lo apagó. Se levantó sin ganas de la cama, buscó ropa y se metió al baño. Unos 20 minutos después salió ya lista, con su uniforme puesto y el pelo seco. Bajo las escaleras para llegar a la cocina y hacerse el desayuno. Miraba el café con leche como si algo en él le diera la respuesta a lo que ella preguntaba, "¿Cómo hago para olvidarlo?" pensó triste. Le dio un sorbo al café y siguió maquinando. "Kami sabe que quiero olvidarlo pero… es muy difícil…" decía derrotada. "… es imposible." Agregó decaída. "Yo… no… no puedo…" negaba con dolor, apretando la taza entre sus manos, conteniendo las lágrimas. "¡Basta! ¡Esto es el colmo!" se dijo en su mente. "Yo puedo olvidarlo." se animó. "Sasori me dio una oportunidad maravillosa al pedirme que salgamos, no puedo desperdiciarla." Pensó más decidida. "Tengo 17 años, soy buena persona, agradable, amistosa, sociable, y no soy fea" se recordó. "¡NO PUEDO seguir llorando por Sasuke, es inaceptable!" Gritó en su mente, terminando su desayuno. –Se terminó lo que se daba.- musito determinada. Puso las cosas en el lavadero, agarró su mochila y salió de la casa. Al salir, vio al morocho parado en la vereda, esperándola. La pelirosa puso su mejor empeño en empezar con el plan 'Chau Sasuke', así que mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa lo saludó animada –Buenos días, Sasuke.- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. –Buenos…- devolvió él, sorprendido por la actitud de la chica. -¿Vamos?- le preguntó risueña. –Claro…- musitó el chico, y ambos se pusieron en marcha.

Rápidamente llegaron al colegio, y en poco tiempo entraron a su salón de clases. Sakura dejo su mochila en su lugar y saludó a Ranma que estaba sentado en el banco al lado de ella. -¿Qué pasa Ranma?- le preguntó la chica, al verlo algo decaído. –Nada…- musitó sin ganas el chico. –Ranma…- le dijo la pelirosa, mirándolo fijo. El morocho suspiró -Es que… me siento algo rechazado.- contestó. -¿Rechazado?- preguntó la chica, sin entender. –Por mis compañeros.- aclaró él. –Ay, Ranma. Es que es tu 2º día acá, tenes que acercarte a ellos.- comentó Sakura. –Ya traté y parece que no me quieren integrar.- le dijo algo molesto. –No, Ranma.- negó segura. –Vení, vamos a intentarlo juntos.- le dijo poniéndose, agarrándolo de la mano. El morocho no tuvo otra que seguirla, y ver si la chica tenía razón. Sasuke había visto y escuchado todo desde su banco, atrás de ellos, y al principio si divirtió viendo 'sufrir' al nuevo; pero cuando la chica lo tomó de la mano, su sangre hirvió de celos. –Teme, ¿me estas escuchando?- preguntó una voz chillona a su lado. –Sí, dobe.- masculló el aludido. -¿Y? ¿Qué es mejor?- preguntó Naruto, mirando a su amigo. Sasuke se lo quedó mirando, no había escuchado nada de lo que el rubio le había dicho. –¿De qué hablas, dobe?- le preguntó confundido. -¡Ves que no me estabas escuchando!- se quejó el chico. –Bueno, bueno.- dijo el morocho sin importancia. –Te pregunté que qué es mejor: si invito a comer a Hinata a mi casa, y cocino yo. O si la invito a comer a un restorán.- repitió el rubio. –Invitala a un restorán, sos un pésico chef.- contestó seguro el Uchiha. –Muy gracioso.- dijo con sarcasmo. -… aunque es verdad.- musitó apenado. –Mmm… ¿a cuál la puedo invitar?- pensó en voz alta Naruto. Y fue ahí cuando al Uchiha se le prendió la lamparita. –Dobe, ¿qué te parece salir de a 4?- preguntó el morocho. -¿De a 4?- cuestiono confuso. –Hinata, yo ¿y quién más?- curioseó. –Y Sakura y yo, tarado.- contestó molesto el morocho. -¡Ahhh!- exclamó el rubio, entendiendo. –Pero, ¿no sería raro?- preguntó Naruto. -¿Por qué raro?- devolvió Sasuke. –Porque Hinata y yo somos novios, pero Sakura-chan y vos no. Eso sería raro.- explicó el rubio. –Pero saldríamos los 4 como 'amigos'.- dijo el morocho, haciendo las comillas con las manos. -¡Jaja! ¡Bueno!- aceptó divertido el chico, captando las intenciones de su amigo.

El timbre que anunciaba el inicio del día martes pronto se hizo escuchar y todos se acomodaron para empezar con su primera clase: Historia. "Jiraiya-sensei es tan baboso" pensó la pelirosa, mirando de arriba abajo al hombre. Las doras pasaron rápido, así también el recreo. Luego del corto descanso llegaron las horas de Filosofía con Asuma, y todos se quedaron impactados por lo bien que se manejaba Ranma en esa materia, y algunos le hicieron bromas a Shikamaru, diciéndole que el morocho iba a ocupar su puesto como el 'favorito' del profesor Asuma. El segundo recreo se hizo presente, y la pelirosa dedico ese tiempo a contarle a sus amigas lo que pasó el día anterior. – ¡Aiii, ahora vas a salir con uno de 5º!-chilló Ino emocionada. –Y encima es muy lindo.- agrego la rubia. –M-me a-alegro por vos, S-Sakura.- comentó Hinata, sonriendo tiernamente. –Gracias, Hinata.- las dio la chica, devolviendo el gesto. –Bueno, ¿y qué pasó con Sasuke?- preguntó su otra amiga interesada. Sakura le pasó a explicar a las dos lo que había hablado con el morocho en la cena, y la tristeza se notó en su voz. –Así que… estoy decidida, ahora sí, a olvidarlo.- concluyo con una sonrisa melancólica. –Sakura…- musitaron las dos chicas. –Pero… Sakura, ahora tenes una oportunidad con Sasori. Tal vez… así tenga que ser.- comentó Ino, dándole ánimos. –E-es verdad, S-Sakura.- apoyó Hinata. –Ojalá…- musitó cabizbaja. –Sí, frentona, va a ser así.- le dijo la rubia, sonriéndole cálidamente. –Gracias, cerda.- las dio, tratando de igualar el gesto. –Así que esta tarde quiero que te vistas muy bien, eh.- comentó Ino, más animada. –Lo sé, Ino.- contestó Sakura, rodando los ojos. –Una pollerita cortita, una remera apretada…- decía la rubia pícara. -¡Eso no, cerda!- chilló divertida la chica. –Vamos, Hinata se vistió muy provocativa la noche que cautivo a Naruto.- comentó alzando las cejas, mirando a la aludida. –Ehhh…- musitó Hinata apenada, muy sonrojada. –Basta, cerda. Me voy a vestir como yo quiera.- le dijo la pelirosa. –Siempre tan amargada.- comentó la rubia, y sus dos amigas rieron divertidas.

El timbre volvió a sonar y eso significaba el fin del último recreo, haciendo volver a todo el alumnado a sus respectivas aulas. Las dos horas siguientes eran de Biología, así que Kurenai llegó al instante. –Bueno, como les dije la semana pasada, hoy vamos a empezar con Sistema Reproductor.- recordó la mujer. –Armen grupos de 4, después les dicto la guía de estudio.- ordenó la morocha, y todo el salón empezó a formar grupos. Sakura y Ranma no tuvieron más opción que juntarse con Sasuke y Naruto, ya que el rubio insistió en que estuvieran juntos. Una vez que todos se ordenaron, Kurenai procedió a dictar las consignas, empezando por el aparato reproductor masculino, porque al parecer era más sencillo, para luego seguir con el femenino. Cierta pelirosa no podía estar más avergonzada, ¡tenía que hacer ese trabajo con TRES chicos! ¡Qué vergüenza! "No importa, no es para tanto." Se decía en su mente. "Tranquila, no te sonrojes." Pensó 'calmada', pero era tarde, sus mejillas ya estaban teñidas de un rojo intenso, que no pasó desapercibido por los dos morochos. –Bien, empiecen.- dijo la profesora, una vez que terminó de dictar. El alumnado comenzó con lo ordenado, y el grupo de la pelirosa iba a hacer exactamente lo mismo, si no fuera por cierta persona… –Sakura-chan, ¿por qué estas tan roja?- preguntó un ingenuo rubio. –E-ehh… t-tengo a-algo d-de c-calor.- contestó nerviosa la chica. -¿Te sentís mal?- agregó algo preocupado. –N-no, N-Naruto.- negó, igual que antes. –Bueno, ¿empezamos con el trabajo?- preguntó Sasuke, con voz impaciente, obteniendo un 'sí' por parte de sus compañeros."Es es más difícil de lo que pensé" se dijo la pelirosa, al ver que cada vez se sentía más avergonzada y más sonrojada. "Oh, no. Kurenai-sensei, ni sueñe que voy a calcar… eso." Pensó la chica. –Sakura-chan, ¿tenes papel de calcar?- preguntó Naruto, mirándola tranquilo. –S-sí…- contestó la aludida, y le dio lo que pidió. Sakura observó un momento a sus compañeros… ¡a ninguno parecía incomodarles el tema! (Y claro, son H-O-M-B-R-E-S) recordó su Inner. "Ya sé, pero al menos pondrían incomodarse un poco porque estoy yo." Contestó ella. (¡Qué se van a incomodar! ¡Si con este tema es con lo que están MÁS cómodos!) Dijo divertida su Inner. "¡Basta! ¡Basta!" pidió la chica. (Bueno, seguí sonrojándote que con eso te va muy bien.) se burlo, para después callarse. "Increíble: tengo que lidiar con Ino y con una Inner igual a Ino…" pensó indignada.

–Bien, ya terminamos ésta parte.- dijo el Uchiha menor, una vez que terminó de dictar. –Sí, ahora la otra.- agregó Ranma, ganándose una mirada molesta del otro morocho, que ignoró completamente. "Qué bueno, ahora sí voy a poder calmarme." Pensó aliviada. –'Describe el sistema reproductor femenino. Esquematiza y contesta'- leyó en voz alta Naruto. -¿Describir? ¡Pero son dos hojas completas!- chilló el rubio. –Sakura-chan, ¿podes resumirlo y poner lo más importante?- preguntó el chico. -¿Por qué yo?- devolvió la pelirosa. –Digo… cómo vos sos la que tendría que saber de esto…- contestó con tono 'obvio' –E-eh… b-bueno…- aceptó con el nerviosismo volviendo a su cuerpo. La chica suspiró cansada, tenía que hacerlo después de todo, así sería menos 'penoso' para los chicos. "Veamos…" dijo antes de empezar a leer. Y así empezó a resumir, la estructura, los órganos, las hormonas, etc. "Tan complejo" pensó la pelirosa, una vez que terminó de dictarles a sus compañeros las respuestas. –Bien, ahora la última.- anunció Naruto. –Describe el 'ciclo femenino'.- dijo, haciendo las comillas con los dedos. Sakura sintió como el rubor volvió a sus mejillas. "¡Kami-sama! ¡No puedo hablar de eso con los chicos!" pensó histérica. -¿Ya lo resumiste, Sakura?- preguntó tranquilamente Ranma. –E-eh, n-no.- negó apenada. -¿Queres que lo haga yo?- le preguntó. -¡No!- contestó rápido. –E-es poco, y-yo puedo h-hacerlo.- agregó 'despreocupada' "Eso estuvo cerca." Pensó aliviada. "Sería extremadamente penoso que él lo haga" finalizo suspirando. Enfoco su vista en el libro y empezó a leer. Resumió el extenso texto sobre los 'dichosos' días femeninos, hasta que llegó la última oración. "'…Y el ciclo se esquematiza en la figura 3-2'" leyó para sí. Buscó la vista el número, hasta que lo encontró. Lo divisó por unos momentos, y sintió que se mareaba, su vista se nublo y ya no recordó más.

"¿Qué pasó?" se preguntó mientras abría lentamente los ojos, y divisó el techo blanco. "¿Me caí?" agregó confundida. Intentó levantarse, pero unas manos fuertes la agarraron de los hombros y la frenaron. –Sakura, no te sientes, no te va a hacer bien.- le dijo una voz fría, que ella conocía bien. Corrió su cabeza, y pudo verlo. –Sasuke…- musitó sorprendida. -¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó la chica. –Te desmayaste.- contestó él. -¿Por qué?- preguntó confundida. –Porque te bajó la presión, la enfermera dijo que tal vez es porque no desayunaste.- explicó el morocho. -¿Estoy en la enfermería?- preguntó incrédula. -¿Te parece?- le preguntó con sarcasmo. –Mmm…- musitó apenada por la tonta pregunta. -¿Quién me trajo?- agregó curiosa. –Hmp, yo.- respondió seguro. -¿Me alzaste?- cuestiono sorprendida. –Era la única manera.- contestó obvio. –Gracias…- las dio sonriéndole. –Hmp, estas un poco pesada.- bromeó el chico. -¡Ey!- chillo indignada. –Jaja.- rió divertido el chico. –Mmm… ya empecé la dieta.- comentó la chica apenada. Sasuke suspiró cansado, tenía que decírselo, ¿verdad? –Sakura, no necesitas hacer dieta.- le dijo mirándola fijo, con la voz segura. –Pero…- iba a 'defenderse', pero el morocho no la dejo. –Tenes un cuerpo increíble, y sos hermosa, así que no hagas dietas tontas.- finalizó serio, intimidando a la chica. –Mmm…- musitó apenada, sonrojándose por las palabras del chico. Un silencio momentáneo se hizo presente, hasta que ella lo rompió. –Sasuke, ya me siento mejor.- le dijo Sakura, con voz tranquila. -¿Podes sentarte sin marearte?- le preguntó el morocho. La pelirosa se sentó en la camilla, y el chico se paró en frente de ella. –Estoy bien, sin mareos.- contestó ella. -¿Segura?- preguntó él. -100%- respondió la pelirosa. –Qué bueno.- dijo con alivió Sasuke, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de la chica. -… me asusté cuando te desmayaste.- le contó, mirándola a los ojos. –Sasuke…- susurró con cariño. "¡No! ¡Yo NO tengo que hacer esto! ¡Yo tengo que dejar de amarlo!" se gritó en su mente. –Sakura, fue muy feo verte caer al piso así.- le dijo acercándose más a ella, hasta abrazarla. –S-Sasuke…- volvió a decir sorprendida, y su cuerpo le correspondió el gesto, era algo que necesitaba. Ella sabía que estaba mal, porque si quería olvidarlo esa NO era la forma, así sólo le iba a costar mucho más. Se separó lentamente de él –No quería preocuparte, Sasuke.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con culpa en su voz. –Lo sé, pero prometeme que vas a desayunar todos los días.- pidió el morocho serio. –Esa es la parte que no entiendo.- comentó confundida la pelirosa, obteniendo una cara de total confusión por parte del chico. –Es que yo sí desayune hoy, siempre lo hago.- explicó Sakura. –Bueno… capaz no le pusiste mucha azúcar.- comentó Sasuke. –No, siempre le pongo suficiente, creeme.- le dijo segura. -… no sé, tendrías que hacerte estudios.- opinó el morocho. -¿Y después le decís exagerada a Mikoto?- le preguntó con ironía la chica. –Fue sólo un desmayo, tal vez… un golpe de calor.- ideó no muy segura. –Mmm… claro.- musitó el Uchiha, rodando los ojos. -¿Volvemos a clase?- preguntó la pelirosa. –Las clases ya terminaron hace media hora.- informó el morocho. -¿Y te quedaste por mí?- preguntó sorprendida. –Hmp, claro.- musitó 'desinteresado' "Ni loco me iba después de que te desmayaste." Agregó en su mente. –G-gracias…- volvió a decir la chica, todavía sorprendida. –Hmp, vamos.- anunció el morocho, empezando a caminar, siendo seguido por la chica.

Ambos salieron del colegio y se dirigieron a sus casas en silencio. El morocho acompaño hasta la puerta de la casa a la chica. –Sasuke, ¿queres entrar y ver que estoy bien?- preguntó burlona. –Mmm… es buena idea.- contestó, siguiéndole el juego. –Por Kami, ¿con tus novias sos así?- preguntó divertida. -…Algo.- respondió apenado. –Jaja.- rió tiernamente la pelirosa. –Sakura, ¿vas a hacer algo hoy?- preguntó Sasuke. –Sí.- afirmó segura. El Uchiha la miró extrañado, por lo general ella nunca hacía nada en la tarde. -¿Y se puede saber?- preguntó curioso. –Bueno… - dudaba la chica. –Voy a… salir con Sasori.- 'confeso' al final, mirándolo a los ojos con miedo por su reacción. -¿Con Sasori? ¿Cuándo te invitó?- cuestiono molesto el morocho. –Ayer, me pidió que le de una oportunidad y… no veo por qué no hacerlo.- contestó la pelirosa. -¡Yo sí veo por qué no! ¡Es un amigo de mi hermano! ¡Y NO me gustan!- le dijo MUY molesto, y eso terminó con la paciencia de la chica. -¿Y qué tiene que no te guste a vos? ¡A mí me tiene que gustar!- le aclaró. –Pero Sakura, ¡ya te dije cómo son!- contraatacó el morocho. -¡Sasori no es así!- negó segura. -¡Él debe ser el peor! ¡Los callados siempre son los peores!- afirmó él, ya enojado. -¡Dejá de juzgar a la gente sin conocerla!- le dijo cansada de esa actitud. -¡No me vengas con frases hechas! ¡Yo sé cómo él es!- reafirmó el chico. -¡Sos un inmaduro, Sasuke!- dijo harta la pelirosa. -¿¡Yo inmaduro! ¡Vos sos la inmadura por conformarte con Sasori sólo porque estás sola!- gritó el Uchiha, cegado por la furia. Un ruido de una mano chocando contra una mejilla se escuchó, y los gritos pararon. –S-Sakura, yo…- trató de pedir perdón, mientras una mano tocaba la zona dañada, pero ella no lo dejo. –No quiero volver a verte.- Le ordenó con voz fría, fulminándolo con la mirada; para después dar media vuelta y meterse en su casa, cerrándole la puerta en la cara al chico. –Sakura…- susurró con tristeza, mirando la madera enfrente suyo.

Caminó unos cortos pasos hasta entrar en su casa, afortunadamente sus padres no estaban e Itachi se estaba bañando. Subió a su pieza, y al llegar, se tiró en la cama. El dolor físico no era nada comparado con el que sentía su corazón. Ver esa mirada segura de la chica y el tono de voz frío lo inundaron de tristeza. Sabía que estuvo MUY mal al decirle eso, ¡pero se equivocó! ¡Él no quería decirlo así! "¡Pero otra vez me deje llevar!" gritó en su mente, enojado consigo mismo. "Sé que lo dijo en serio, no quiere que le hable." Pensó dolido. "Kami-sama, soy más idiota que el dobe." Se insultó. "No, no, esto no puede terminar así." afirmó el chico. "No podemos terminar una amistad de años por mis estupideces." Se dijo seguro. "Aparte… tampoco puedo dejarle el camino libre a ese tomate podrido." Agregó con celos, pensando en cierto pelirrojo. "No me voy a dar por vencido, no voy a bajar los brazos, voy a arreglar esto." Pensó decidido. Escuchó que su hermano salía del baño, así que rápidamente buscó ropa para bañarse él también.

Después de haber escuchado las fuertes palabras del morocho que tanto amaba, Sakura se dirigió a elegir, como si nada hubiera pasado, la ropa que usaría para salir con el pelirrojo. Eligió una bermuda color verde agua, una remera mangas cortas blanca, con detalles en el mismo verde; y en los pies se pondría una zapatillas de lonas blancas: un conjunto tranquilo, pero lindo y cómodo. Después de estar conforme con su decisión, buscó algo de ropa y se metió al baño a darse una ducha relajante. Trataba por todos los medios no pensar en lo que minutos antes había escuchado, así que se dedicó a no pensar y sentir el agua. Una vez terminó, se cambió con unos shorts de jean y una musculosa roja, para andar dentro de su casa. Secó su rosa cabellera y bajo a mirar tv un rato. –Nada.- musitó aburrida, cambiando de canal en canal. –Qué aburrido…- dijo con cansancio. –Me estoy juntando mucho con Shikamaru.- comentó divertida, acordándose del tedioso de su amigo. –Mmm… podría hacer la tarea de Química.- ideó, y sin más, buscó su mochila. Se sentó en el comedor y sacó las carpetas. –Ya la hice.- musitó viendo que el trabajo ya estaba hecho. –Mmm… ¿Matemáticas?- le preguntó al viento, buscando las hojas. –Hecho.- dijo algo molesta. -¿Psicología?- volvió a preguntar, volviendo a buscar. -¿Hay algo que no haya hecho?- preguntó cansada, viendo que la tarea que les había dado el profesor Ibiki ya estaba terminada. -… Historia…- musitó acordándose de la materia, pero al buscar, ya la había hecho. –Basta, me rindo.- anunció cansada. Guardó los útiles escolares y volvió a la sala, más específicamente, al cómodo sillón. –Ahora que me acuerdo…- musitó para sí misma. –Si no me desmaye porque si había desayunado, ¿por qué fue?- se preguntó, acordándose del extraño acontecimiento. –Lo último que vi fue…- dijo, pero recordó lo último que había visto, y volvió a marearse. Cerró los ojos y borró esa imagen de su mente. -¿Será por eso?- se preguntó extrañada. –La próxima clase le voy a preguntar a Kurenai-sensei.- musitó abriendo los ojos. Miró su reloj de muñeca y ya eran las 16:30hs. Como no sabía si Sasori era puntual o no, fue a cambiarse y a 'producirse' para la cita. Usó un maquillaje tranquilo, natural; y peinó su cabello lacio.

A las 17:00hs en punto escuchó el timbre de su casa sonar, agarró su bolso y preparó una sonrisa para el pelirrojo. Abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba él: vestido con un jean oscuro, zapatillas blancas, y una camisa cuadrille azul con una remera blanca debajo. –Hola, Sakura.- la saludó con una sonrisa. –Hola, Sasori.- devolvió ella, con el mismo gesto. "Por Kami, está MUY lindo" pensó la pelirosa, después de observarlo. (No le llega ni a los talones a Sasuke.) Comentó la Inner. -¿Vamos?- le preguntó el chico, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos. –Sí, vamos.- afirmó dulcemente. Salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta de su casa, y después emprendió viaje con el pelirrojo. Sasori la llevó a caminar por un parque que estaba cerca, y la verdad es que a la pelirosa le gustó mucho, el contacto con la naturaleza era algo que ambos compartían, como muchas cosas más que fueron hablando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Tomaron un helado, mientras paseaban por el lugar, y la chica lo estaba pasando sorprendentemente bien, cosa que no se esperaba. Más tarde tomaron un cappuccino en un café cercano al parque y a eso de las 20:00hs el pelirrojo la acompañó devuelta a su casa.

– La pasé muy bien, Sasori.- le dijo la chica, sonriéndole tiernamente. –Qué bueno, yo también, Sakura.- le dijo el chico, con voz tranquila, sonriéndole igual. –Me gustaría repetirlo…- musitó algo apenada. La sonrisa del pelirrojo se hizo aún más grande –Cuando quieras, Sakura.- le dijo contento. -¿Mañana?- propuso la chica. –Mañana, ¿misma hora?- preguntó el chico. –Misma hora.- afirmó ella, con una sonrisa divertida. –Bien, entonces no vemos, Sakura.- la saludó, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. La pelirosa se sorprendió por eso, pero le gustó. Por lo que había sentido, Sasori tenía unos labios muy suaves. El chico se separó un poco de ella para verla a los ojos. –Nos vemos, Sasori.- lo saludó ella, con voz dulce, dándole un beso tierno en la mejilla del pelirrojo, haciéndolo sonrojar levemente. La chica lo vio y rió tiernamente, para luego entrar a su casa. Sasori la había hecho olvidarse de Sasuke por unas cortas horas, y la verdad que sentía bien, parecía el camino correcto. "Tal vez… sí pueda enamorarme de Sasori." Pensó la chica. "Kami, hace que pase." Pidió mirando al cielo, con los ojos cerrados. Caminó hasta su pieza y ahí se descambió, poniéndose un short y la musculosa. Bajo más cómoda y se dedicó a cocinar.

A eso de las 21:00hs ya tenía su comida lista, y se iba a disponer a degustarla, si no fuera porque sonó el teléfono. -¿Hola?- dijo atendiendo el aparato, algo molesta por la interrupción. _-¡Hija!_- saludó una voz femenina. –Mamá, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó la chica, sonriendo tranquila. –_Bien, ¿vos? ¿Todo tranquilo?-_ preguntó la mujer con voz suave. –Sí, mamá. Todo está bien.- contestó la pelirosa. –_Me alegro, ¿el colegio? ¿Cómo andas con las faltas?-_ curioseó su madre. –Bien, ¿por qué?- devolvió extrañada. –_Bueno, no te lo había dicho pero me tuve que venir a Inglaterra por una conferencia._- contó la mujer. -¿¡En serio! ¡Mamá sacá muchas fotos!- dijo con emoción la pelirosa, ¡a ella le ENCANTABA Inglaterra! –_Ya sé, amas este país, ya lo hice._- tranquilizó su madre. –_Pero te llamaba por otra cosa._- anunció un tono más serio. -¿Por qué?- preguntó curiosa. –_Bueno, el otro día atendí de urgencia a un chiquito de unos 10 años._- empezó a contar. –Ajá.- musito ella, para que siguiera. –_El nene está bien, gracias por preguntar._- ironizó la mujer. -¡Mamá! ¡El punto!- pidió impaciente la pelirosa. Escuchó un suspiro por parte de su madre y después ésta prosiguió. –_Después de atenderlo me enteré que es el sobrino de uno de los mejores amigos de la banda que te gusta a vos._- resumió la mujer. -¿De Coldplay?- preguntó anonadada. –_Sí, cuando lo supe le dije que mi hija los amaba_.- contó su mamá. –_Y me dijo que dentro de poco, acá en Manchester, van a dar un recital para pocos personas, unas mil creo._- siguió diciendo. –_Y me regaló una entrada en primera fila para ir a verlos._- finalizó. -¿Eso quiere decir que… me llamaste para…- decía sorprendida la pelirosa. –_Sí, hija. Sé que queres verlos, por eso te pregunté sobre las faltas. Sí no tenes ninguna, ya estoy sacándote un pasaje para que vengas.-_ afirmó su madre. -¡Claro que no tengo ninguna falta!- chilló con emoción. -¿¡Cuándo es!- preguntó extasiada. –_El viernes de la semana que viene_.- contestó la mujer. -¡Saca el pasaje! ¡Yo me voy a hacer las valijas!- anunció la pelirosa. –_Sakura._- dijo con voz fría su madre, haciendo que la chica parara en seco. –_Te voy a sacar pasaje para el domingo a la mañana._- le comunicó su madre. –_Así que tenes tiempo para avisarle a tu tía, a tus amigos y preparar tu ropa._- finalizó seria. –Sí, mamá.- contestó apenada por su actitud. –_Bien, me voy a dormir, hija. Besos_.- saludó dulcemente su madre. –Besos, mamá.- dijo la chica, antes de cortar la comunicación.

Caminó hasta la mesa donde tenía su comida, y mientras la degustaba, no podía creer que vaya a verlos en vivo, en primera fila, ¡tocando en frente de ella! -¡Ayyyyyyyy!- chilló emocionada. -¡Qué buen día tuve hoy!- dijo con ganas, pero cierta discusión volvió a su mente. –Bueno… excepto por eso.- musitó algo triste. Suspiró cansada "¿Qué puedo hacer? Él puede pensar lo que quiera" pensó mientras seguía comiendo. A eso de las 21:30hs ya estaba lista para irse a dormir, así que limpió la vajilla, apagó las luces de su casa, subió a su pieza y se puso el piyama. Se metió en su cama y se acomodó bajo las sábanas, para tratar de dormir, pero las palabras que el morocho le había dicho retumbaban en su cabeza, haciéndole dolor aún más su demacrado corazón. "Basta, por favor." Pidió en su mente, totalmente rendida. "Yo quiero dejar de amarlo, de verdad." Decía con dolor. "Kami, creeme, yo no quiero seguir amándolo" confesó triste. "Yo sé que él sólo me quiere como una amiga y nunca me va a ver como algo más, por favor, hace que me olvide de él." Rogó destrozada. "Por favor, por favor…" pensaba rendida.

El ruido de su celular vibrando la sacó de sus súplicas al cielo y atendió el aparato: era un mensaje de texto. -¿Quién manda un mensaje de texto a las…- dijo, para después mirar su reloj. -22:30hs?- finalizó molesta. –'Sakura, sé que es tarde, y que seguís enojada conmigo, pero quería decirte que no quise hacerte mal. No te llamé porque sabía que me ibas a cortar, y tal vez sí leas este mensaje, y lo único que te tiene que quedar claro es que NO ME VOY A RENDIR, aunque tenga que rogarte de por vida, te voy a seguir pidiendo perdón. Espero que lo entiendas y me perdones.'- leyó la pelirosa. –Sasuke…- susurró con dolor. Cerró su celular con bronca y volvió a tratar de dormir. "Entonces te vas a quedar de por vida pidiéndome perdón, porque no hay nada que puedas hacer para que te perdone." Pensó enojada la chica, y poco tiempo después cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

El día miércoles llegó, y Sakura estaba decidida a no volver a hablar con Sasuke. A penas salió de su casa, vio al morocho esperándola en la vereda, y pasó al lado de él como si no estuviera. El Uchiha caminó al lado de ella, pidiéndole perdón de mil maneras distintas, hasta se le paró en frente para que lo escuchara, pero la pelirosa volvió a ignorarlo y lo esquivó para seguir caminando. Al llegar al colegio la cosa seguía igual, saludó a Ranma y a Naruto, para después ir con sus chicas a contarle como le había ido con Sasori. Y ahora, en las dos primeras horas de inglés con el profesor Izumo, cierto rubio no podía aguantar a preguntarle a su mejor amigo qué pasaba entre él y la pelirosa, ya que se dio cuenta de que la chica lo estaba ignorando.–Sasuke.- lo llamó con voz baja. El aludido lo miro para que siguiera. -¿Por qué Sakura-chan te está ignorando?- le preguntó curioso. El Uchiha menor suspiró cansado, se venía una larga historia, así que pasó a contársela a su amigo. Naruto se sorprendió bastante por lo que su amigo le contó ¿¡En qué cabeza cabía decirle algo así a Sakura!

–Teme, sos un tarado.- le dijo molesto. –Ya sé, me lo digo todo el tiempo.- contestó el aludido, igual que su amigo. -¿Cómo le vas a decir eso? Sabes que es muy sensible con ese tema.- recordó el rubio. -¡Ya sé, dobe!- masculló el morocho. -¿Entonces por qué se lo dijiste?- volvió a preguntar. -¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡Está saliendo con el tomate!- masculló celoso. –Ahhh, son celos.- entendió Naruto. –Hmp.- musitó el Uchiha, afirmándolo. –Te dejaste llevar…- comentó el rubio. -¿No es mejor que se lo digas?- preguntó su amigo. -¿Estás loco? Ella no quiere verme ni en figurita. Aparte si aceptó salir con ese es porque le gusta.- contó celoso el morocho. –No creo, teme. Sakura-chan es muy buena, tal vez salió con él para conocerlo.- comentó el rubio. –Porque le gusta.- agregó el chico. –Es imposible hablar con vos.- le dijo Naruto. –Bueno, lo importante ahora es que me hable.- priorizó Sasuke. –Sí, ¿ya intentaste pedirle perdón?- preguntó el rubio. –Sí, todo el camino hasta acá. Y anoche le mande un mensaje.- contestó el morocho. –Con palabras no va a ceder, tenes que hacer algo.- comentó su amigo. -¿Cómo qué?- preguntó el Uchiha, interesado. –No sé, algo que la impacte.- 'explicó' el Uzumaki. -… ¿Cómo qué?- volvió a preguntar el morocho. –No sé, como… saltar en un paracaídas con una cartel que diga 'Sakura, soy un tarado, por favor perdona mi tarades'- ideó el rubio. Sasuke se lo quedó mirando unos segundos. –Sabía que eras idiota, pero no sabía que podías ser TAN idiota.- comentó el Uchiha. -¿Qué tiene de malo mi idea?- preguntó ingenuamente el rubio. –Que es exagerada.- contestó el morocho. -¿Nunca escuchase la frase 'para causar un impacto, hay que ir a los extremos'?- preguntó Naruto. –No.- negó Sasuke. –Ahí está: si queres impactarla, andá a los extremos.- concluyó su amigo. –Mmm… lo voy a pensar.- dijo el morocho, y ambos volvieron a hacer sus ejercicios de inglés.

El resto de la mañana siguió su curso, y demás está decir que Sasuke estuvo insistiéndole a la pelirosa que lo escuchara, pero ella seguía ignorándolo. Tal vez la idea de Naruto no era mala, y sí tenía que demostrarle a la chica que de verdad estaba arrepentido, y que de verdad quería su perdón. "¿Pero cómo?" se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras caminaba volviendo a su casa, mirando a la pelirosa que estaba unos cuantos pasos adelante suyo. Ése día había intentado pedirle perdón de mil formas, ¡hasta lo había escrito en el pizarrón! Ganándose risas por parte del resto del grupo, pero a él sólo le importaba la reacción de la pelirosa, que fue de completo desinterés. También le escribió una carta, que ella rompió; le mando mensajes de texto, que ella borró; la interceptó en el pasillo, y ella lo esquivó; ¡hasta le había pedido al Saotome que lo ayudara! Pero el morocho de trenza no recibió nada más que un 'NO' rotundo, que pasó a contárselo al Uchiha, que de igual manera le dio las gracias. "Esto no puede seguir así, fui muy blando, ahora tengo que ser firme." Pensó decidido.

Caminó más rápido, hasta alcanzar a la pelirosa que estaba por entrar a su casa. –Sakura.- la llamó con voz segura, agarrándola de la muñeca. -¿Qué?- le dijo fría, sin voltearse a verlo. -¿Por qué no me queres escuchar?- preguntó serio el morocho. –Porque con lo que escuché, me basta y sobra.- contestó ella. –Sakura, quiero que me escuches.- le dijo seguro. –Yo no quiero escucharte.- respondió la chica, todavía sin verlo. -¿Por qué actuas como una nena chiquita?- le preguntó molesto. -¡Porque no te quiero escuchar!- le gritó, ahora sí, enfrentándolo. –¡Porque sé que es mentira! ¡No estás arrepentido!- Agregó enojada. -¿¡Por qué estás tan segura!- le preguntó, perdiendo la paciencia. -¡Porque hiciste Catarsis! ¡Proceso por el cual decís TODO lo pensas cuando estás enojado!- le explicó la pelirosa. -¡No lo dije porque lo pienso!- negó el morocho. -¿¡Entonces por qué!- le preguntó la chica. –Porque…- estaba por decirle el verdadero por qué, pero lo cambió. –Porque me preocupo por vos.- le dijo mirándola fijo. -¿Si? No es lo que demostras.- contestó la chica, mirándolo igual. –Sakura, hice todo para pedirte perdón. Ya no sé qué hacer.- contó Sasuke. -¿No te pusiste a pensar que, tal vez, yo no quiero perdonarte?- le 'preguntó' molesta. – ¿Qué, tal vez, de verdad, no quiero volver a verte?- agregó la chica, y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, TODO tiene un límite. –Está bien, no te voy a rogar más.- le dijo el morocho, mirándola fijo. –Pero que conste que hice TODO para que me perdones, hasta le pedí ayuda a Ranma, deje mi orgullo de lado por vos.- avisó el Uchiha. –Espero que estés feliz.- finalizó frío, dándose vuelta y metiéndose en su casa.

* * *

MIL PERDONES POR TARDAR TAAAAAAANTO! :$ Es que no encontraba el orden para escribir las cosas u.u

Espero que les haya gustado, y tengo una petición: si algo NO les gusta, diganme! Es una forma de mejorar el fic, sea lo que sea, hacepto críticas :P

En fin, nos vemos dentro de poco! Ya estoy de vacaciones! :D

Saludos ^^


	9. 10 Cosas que Odio de Ti

**9- 10 Cosas que Odio de Ti**

"'_Está bien, no te voy a rogar más' 'Pero que conste que hice TODO para que me perdones, hasta le pedí ayuda a Ranma, deje mi orgullo de lado por vos.' 'Espero que estés feliz'" _eran las frases que hacían horas estaban golpeando la memoria de la pelirosa, que ahora estaba tirada en su cama. "Lo dijo tan frío…" pensaba con dolor la chica. "Ni siquiera trató un poco más." Pensó triste, con las lágrimas juntándose en sus ojos. "Al parecer… no le importo tanto…" fue lo último que pudo decir, antes de que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos, empezando a llorar con todo el dolor que sentía. Sí, ella fue la que había dicho que no lo quería volver a ver, ¡pero él se rindió muy fácil! ¡Él no lo intento de por vida como había dicho! "Él se rindió sin pelear." Pensó secándose las lágrimas, un poco más tranquila. (Vos también sos una histérica.) Le dijo molesta la Inner. "Ahora no te quiero escuchar." Le dijo desganada. (No me importa, me vas a escuchar igual.) Avisó segura. (Sasuke hizo de todo para que lo perdones, y claro que se iba a cansar.) Explicó su voz interior. "Pero no lo intentó lo suficiente." Reprochó la pelirosa. (Vos dijiste que no lo querías volver a ver y que haga lo que haga no lo ibas a perdonar.) Recordó la Inner. "¡Todos dicen eso cuando están enojados! ¡No lo decía en serio!" chilló molesta. (Entonces hubieras cedido.) Contestó la Inner. "¿Tan fácil? Ni muerta." Le dijo. (Entonces NO te quejes. Ahora Sasuke no nos va a volver a hablar.) Dijo triste la Inner. "Si no se molestó en seguir intentando, es porque eso quería" contestó enojada la pelirosa. (Claro, Sakura, claro.) Dijo con sarcasmo la Inner, para después callarse. La chica se puso de pie, miró el reloj que marcaba las 16:30hs y decidió que era mejor prepararse para su salida con Sasori.

La verdad que era un lindo día para pasar en bote por el lago, Sasori había dado en la tecla. Sakura no se esperaba para nada una salida así, había pensado que el pelirrojo la llevaría al cine o algo así, pero en vez de eso el chico la llevó a andar en bote: inusual, pero divertido. "Nunca hubiera imaginado algo así, Sasori sí que es diferente." Pensó contenta la chica. –Es un lindo día, ¿no?- le preguntó al pelirrojo, que estaba remando. Gracias a la musculosa azul con celeste que el chico tenía, podía apreciar sus bien formados brazos; tenía que admitir que Sasori tenía un cuerpo E-S-P-E-C-T-A-C-U-L-A-R "Es tan lindo…" pensó mirándolo de pies a cabeza: el pelirrojo había combinado muy bien su musculosa con una bermuda de jean oscuro y las zapatillas azules. –No más lindo que vos, Sakura.- le dijo el chico, sonriéndole de costado, gesto que a la pelirosa le pareció sexy, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. –Gracias…- las dio apenada, sonriéndole tontamente. -¿Está bien si paramos acá?- preguntó Sasori, frenando bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. –Sí, me gusta este lugar.- dijo la pelirosa, mirando el frondoso árbol. –Y a mí me gustas vos.- musitó con voz suave el pelirrojo, mirándola embobado. La chica al escuchar esas palabras, bajo la vista y la posó sobre el chico. –Sasori, yo…- empezó a decir la pelirosa, pero él la freno. –Lo sé, Sakura. No te gusto.- se auto-rechazó, bajo con tristeza la vista. –Bueno, eso no era lo que iba a decir…- musitó apenada Sakura. El pelirrojo la miró sorprendido, ¿había escuchado bien? -¿Q-qué me ibas a decir?- le preguntó expectante.

-Bueno, mmm…- empezó a decir, pero difícil para ella. Tomo aire para calmarse y encontrar las palabras correctas. –No es que no me gustes, porque me estas empezando a gustar.- dijo con voz suave la pelirosa. –Pero yo todavía estoy… enamorada de alguien y… no quiero ilusionarte, Sasori.- finalizó, con algo de culpa, mirándolo a los ojos. El pelirrojo cambió su posición, y se sentó a la derecha de la chica. –Sé que estas enamorada de alguien, Sakura. No es algo que se pueda cambiar de la noche a la mañana.- comentó Sasori, mirando al frente. –Pero me alegra saber que te empiezo a gustar.- le dijo, ahora sí, mirándola a los ojos. –Porque eso quiere decir que estas olvidando ese amor que sentís por otro.- explicó tranquilo. "¿Será verdad que estoy olvidando a Sasuke?" se preguntó en su mente, mirando al chico a su lado. –Sakura.- dijo el pelirrojo, tomándole las manos. –Sé que va a tomar tiempo que te olvides de él, y no voy a presionarte. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar acá para vos.- le dijo el chico, con total sinceridad. –Sasori…- susurró la pelirosa, sorprendida y conmovida por las palabras del pelirrojo. No pudo resistirlo y lo abrazó, siendo correspondida por él. Lo abrazó porque sintió que Sasori, a pesar de que ella esté enamorada de otro y él lo sabía, igual estaba ahí con ella, tratando de gustarle. Él se esforzaba por ella, a él le importaba ella, él estaba peleando por ella, él se jugaba por ella, y ella lo sintió, por eso lo abrazó. Los brazos de Sasori eran fuertes y cálidos, y la hacían sentir querida, protegida. (Pero sabes que no son nada comparado con los de Sasuke.) Comentó la Inner, y ella la ignoró, porque ahora no quería pensar en el morocho, quería pensar en ella, en Sasori, y en ese momento. Se separaron un poco, mirándose a los ojos. –Gra…- las iba a dar Sakura, pero sintió los suaves labios del pelirrojo posarse sobre los de ella.

Al principio le sorprendió, pero después correspondió el beso: le gustaba. Los labios de Sasori le gustaban, eran suaves como había sentido, y al parecer comió algún chicle, porque tenían gusto a menta, pero igual le gustaban. El pelirrojo se separó sorpresivamente de ella. –Sakura, perdón, yo…- trató de disculparse por su acción repentina, pero ella poso un dudo sobre sus labios, haciéndolo callar. –Shh, no tenes que pedirme perdón.- le dijo con voz tranquila, mirándolo a los ojos. Una vez que terminó de hablar, sacó su dedo para que él vuelva hablar. Sasori la miraba incrédulo, él pensó que después de eso ella le iba a dar una cachetada y le iba a decir que nunca más la buscara, pero esa reacción fue algo que nunca espero. –Me gusto.- le dijo la pelirosa, algo apenada, sonrojándose un poco. El pelirrojo sonrió por eso, ¡le había gustado! –A mí también.- le dijo el chico, tranquilo. -¿Volvemos?- le preguntó a la chica, quien asintió con la cabeza. Sasori volvió a su lugar original, agarró los remos, y remó hasta la orilla de donde habían zarpado. Una vez en tierra firme, caminaron por el lugar, hablando de las marionetas que Sasori hacía y usaba. Un tiempo después, fueron a tomar un helado, para después emprender viaje a la casa de la pelirosa. –Sasori, gracias por este día tan lindo.- las dio la pelirosa, sonriéndole dulcemente. –De nada, gracias a vos por aceptar venir.- contestó el pelirrojo, con voz tranquila, mirándola a los ojos. –Jaja.- rió tiernamente la chica. -¿Nos vemos mañana?- preguntó Sasori, acercándose más a ella. –Sí, claro.- dijo la chica, algo nerviosa por la cercanía. Le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico, y después un abrazo. –Nos vemos, Sasori.- lo saludó, una vez que se separó por completo de él, con una sonrisa. –Nos vemos, Sakura.- devolvió él, entiendo a la chica. Sakura entró a su casa, y el pelirrojo se fue a la suya.

-Sí Sasuke o Itachi nos hubieran visto besar… pobre de Sasori.- dijo una vez que entró a su casa, sentándose en el sillón. "Por eso no lo bese." Pensó la chica. Suspiró cansada, había sido un largo día, aunque fue muy lindo, la había agotado. Miró el reloj, que marcaba las 20:40hs, y como estaba muy cansada para cocinar, pidió una pizza. A las 21:00hs ya estaba comiendo y treinta minutos después ya había terminado de comer y ya había lavado lo que usó. Caminó hasta la sala, para acostarse en el sillón un rato. Las palabras del morocho volvieron a golpear su mente, y volvió a sentir que su corazón se estrujaba. Contuvo las lágrimas, pero fue en vano, ya que cayeron por sus mejillas. –Basta, basta.- musitó triste, limpiándose de las lágrimas, tratando que pararan; pero eso no pasó. –Por favor, basta…- suplico, cerrando los ojos, con todo el dolor del mundo inundando su ser. Escuchó el sonido del timbre, y se sorprendido un poco. Limpió las lágrimas que estaban en su cara, y contuvo con fuerza sobrehumana las que amenazaban con salir. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con el Uchiha mayor. –Itachi…- susurró atónita, no se esperaba verlo a él. El morocho sonrió tristemente, y extendió sus brazos. Sakura comprendió, y dejó que las lágrimas volvieron a salir, mientras aceptaba el abrazo del chico. –Está bien, Sakura. Todo está bien…- le decía con voz suave, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. –Vamos a dentro.- le dijo el morocho, y ella con mucho pesar aceptó.

Caminaron hasta la sala, sentándose en el gran sillón. La pelirosa todavía lloraba, y a Itachi eso le partía el alma. –Sakura, ¿qué pasó?- le preguntó, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas, que igual seguían cayendo. -¿N-no lo s-sabes?- devolvió entre sollozos. –Sasuke no quiso decirme nada, sabes cómo es. Pero sabía que era por vos, por eso vine.- contestó con voz suave el morocho. Sakura lo miro a los ojos, y le dolía, le dolía verlo y acordarse de Sasuke. El llanto se volvió más incontrolable, y se tiró a abrazarlo otra vez, mientras él la recibió sin problemas. –Trata de calmarte, Sakura.- le dijo Itachi. La pelirosa estuvo un buen tiempo llorando sobre el hombro del morocho, pero él tenía razón, tenía que calmarse o sino no podría hablar con él. Cuando sintió que las lágrimas ya habían parado, y su respiración era más tranquila, se separó lentamente de él, con la mirada baja. -¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó el Uchiha. -…Algo.- respondió cabizbaja la Haruno. –Sakura, ¿podrías contarme lo que pasó? Odio verte llorar, y al tarado de mi hermano sumido en la soledad.- contó Itachi. La chica suspiró, para después contarle a su 'hermano mayor', ya que así era como veía a Itachi, todo lo que había pasado entre esos dos días, puntualizando las dos grandes discusiones. "Él y esa maldita forma de dejarse cegar por los celos." Pensó el morocho, al escuchar a la chica. –Y sé que le dije que no quería volver a verlo, pero esas son cosas que decís cuando estás enojado y no pensas claramente, no lo dije en serio.- comentó la pelirosa. –Y yo pensé que él iba a intentarlo hasta que diera mi brazo a torcer, como siembre hace.- agregó con melancolía. –Pero no, él no peleó por mí.- negó con dolor. –Él sólo se rindió… así como si nada…- concluyó, con la evidente tristeza en su voz.

Itachi la miro unos segundos, analizando las palabras de la chica. –A mí también me sorprende que sólo lo haya intentado dos días.- dijo al fin. –Pero vos le dijiste que 'de verdad' no querías volver a verlo.- recordó el mayor, haciendo sentir peor a la chica. –Pero Sakura…- dijo más tranquilo. –Yo conozco a mi hermano, sé que te lo dijo porque estaba muy dolido.- contó el morocho, haciendo que la chica lo mirara expectante. –Sos MUY importante para él, y te quiere… demasiado.- comentó Itachi. –Por eso le habrán dolido tanto tus palabras. Aparte, sabes lo mucho que le cuesta pedir perdón y dejar su orgullo de lado… creo que sos la única persona a la cual le pide perdón EN SERIO.- contó el Uchiha. Sakura miraba sorprendida al chico a su lado, nunca pensó que Sasuke fuera capaz de eso, sólo por ella. –Estoy seguro que dentro de poco va a venir a pedirte perdón otra vez.- dijo con seguridad. –Lo dudo…- contradijo la chica, con voz triste. –No, ya vas a ver.- retomó confiado. -¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?- le preguntó confundida. El Uchiha mayor sonrió, -Ya te lo dije, sos MUY importante para él.- recordó. –Su vida, sin vos… no sería la misma.- comentó seguro, dejando anonadada a la pelirosa. –Ya tengo que irme, Sakura. Mañana hay que ir al colegio.- contó Itachi, poniéndose de pie. -¿Eh? Ah, sí…- dijo Sakura, algo tonta, poniéndose de pie también. Acompaño al chico hasta la puerta, abriéndola para que él salga. –Buenas noches, Sakura.- le dijo el morocho, dándole un abrazo que ella devolvió. –Buenas noche, Itachi…- musitó la chica. El Uchiha estaba por irse, pero escuchó como su 'hermanita' lo llamaba. –Itachi…- dijo la pelirosa. -¿Si?- dijo él, volviendo a mirarla. -¿En serio pensas que… Sasuke va a… volver a hablarme?- le preguntó con tristeza. –Claro, Sakura.- contestó seguro. La pelirosa miro sus grandes ojos negros, y vio la sinceridad del chico. –Gracias, Itachi…- las dio, sonriéndole más tranquila. –De nada, nos vemos.- saludó el morocho, para después irse a su casa.

Itachi entró en su hogar, subió las escaleras, y entró en el cuarto de su hermanito, quien estaba haciendo la tarea. -¿No te enseñaron a pedir permiso?- preguntó molesto Sasuke. –Permiso.- dijo con sarcasmo el mayor, cerrando detrás de sí la puerta. El menor cerró los ojos, conteniendo el enojo. -¿Qué queres?- le preguntó secamente. –Vengo de hablar con Sakura.- comentó el mayor. -¿Sí? Qué bueno.- contestó con sarcasmo el morocho. –Estaba muy mal.- contó Itachi. –Mirá vos…- respondió su hermanito, igual que antes. -¿No te importa que ella esté tan mal por tu culpa?- le preguntó molesto su hermano mayor. –A ella no le importó que yo estuviera mal por su culpa.- contestó con voz fría el menor. -¿Desde cuándo sos tan vengador?- le preguntó igual de frío el mayor. –No es por venganza.- le dijo Sasuke, mirándolo fijo. -¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué?- preguntó Itachi, serio. –Porque ella así lo quiso.- respondió, sin dejar de mirarlo. -¿No te pusiste a pensar que tal vez, ella te dijo eso porque estaba enojada?- le cuestiono su hermano. -¿Y ella no se puso a pensar que lo que yo le dije antes, también fue porque estaba enojado?- devolvió el menor. –No estabas enojado, sino celoso.- corrigió Itachi. –No importa. Si ella no se puso a pensar, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo yo?- le dijo Sasuke. El mayor suspiró. –Porque ella es mujer, y sabes que son sentimentales. En cambio nosotros, somos más razonables.- contestó al final.

Sasuke no lo soportó más, y se puso de pie, encarando a su hermano. -¿¡Y porque soy hombre no puedo dejar llevarme por mis emociones!- le preguntó molesto. -¡Yo siento igual que siente Sakura! ¡Y me duele tanto como le duele a ella estar así!- le dijo, otra vez, cegado por lo que sentía. - ¿¡Pero por qué lo que yo siento no importa!- le preguntó, con evidente dolor en su voz. Itachi estaba sorprendido, jamás se esperó una reacción así por parte de su hermano. –Hoy la seguí, ¿sabes?- le contó. –Los vi salir juntos y no pude contenerme, otra vez me deje llevar.- comentó molesto. Un silencio momentáneo se formó entre ellos. –Los vi besarse.- 'confesó' al final, sorprendido aún más al mayor. –Y no sabes cuánto me dolió.- agregó, con el dolor en su voz. –Sasuke…- susurró el mayor. –Si ella está llorando, no es porque me ama.- comentó con tristeza el menor. –Es porque le pegué en su orgullo de mujer, nada más.- finalizó molesto. –No, Sasuke. Yo sé que ella te…- no pudo seguir, su hermano lo frenó. –No, Itachi. Ella no me ama.- negó seguro el chico. –Sino… ¿por qué besaría a Sasori?- le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos, e Itachi vio el enorme dolor que sentía su hermanito. –Yo… no sé.- contestó el mayor, con impotencia por no poder contestar con algo bueno. –Buenas noches, Itachi.- lo despidió, decaído, caminando hasta su cama. -Sasuke, yo sé que ella te ama.- aseguro el mayor. –Sí… tal vez en tu loco mundo de fantasía.- dijo con triste sarcasmo. –No, Sasuke…- iba a explicarse, pero su hermanito otra vez lo interrumpió. –Está bien, Itachi.- le dijo con voz suave, acomodándose entre las sábanas. –Si ella no quiere volver a verme, así va a ser.- comentó el chico. - No me importa estar mal… mientras ella sea feliz…- dijo, cerrando los ojos, para tratar de dormir. –Sasuke…- musitó con tristeza. –Buenas noches.- le dijo, para después salir del lugar. "Mientras seas feliz…" pensó Sasuke, imaginando a la pelirosa. –Sakura…- musitó adormilado, antes de que Morfeo lo tomara en sus brazos.

El despertador de Sakura, sonó como todas la mañanas a las 6:30hs. La chica lo apagó sin ganas, para ponerse de pie y empezar el día. Después de haberse bañado, cambiado y secarse su cabellera rosada, la chica bajó a desayunar. Una vez terminada su primera comida del día, agarró su mochila para salir de la casa con rumbo al colegio. La desilusión la golpeó cuando salió y vio que el morocho no la estaba esperando, ella había pensado que Itachi podía tener la razón y Sasuke iba a estar esa mañana ahí, esperándola para ir juntos al colegio; pero eso no pasó. Giró su cabeza, para poder ver la casa de los Uchiha que se encontraba a la derecha, y ahí lo vió: parado delante de la puerta, mirando en su dirección. Su mirada era fría como una noche de invierno, y sintió unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por haber sido tan estúpida e histérica, pero el muchacho desvió su mirada y se puso en marcha, ignorándola. –Sasuke…- susurró con tristeza. Bajó la mirada con dolor, ahora podía sentir lo que él sintió cuando ella lo ignoraba: dolor en estado puro. Caminó sin ganas, mirando la espalda del chico que se encontraba a algunos pasos de distancia, ¡cómo le gustaría ir y abrazarlo fuerte! Pero no podía… y eso la entristecía de sobremanera. Llegó al colegio y caminó hasta su salón, dejo sus cosas en el banco y saludó a Naruto, quien estaba hablando con Sasuke, y éste desvió la mirada; después saludó a Ranma, que estaba hablando muy animado con Kiba, Lee y Shino, a quienes también saludó; y por último saludó a la rubia y a la morocha.

-Frentona, ¡no puedo creer que me enteré que estás peleada con Sasuke por Hinata!- chilló Ino, indignada, a Hinata se lo había contado la noche anterior. Sakura suspiró cansada, lo menos que quería era hablar de eso, pero su rubia amiga esperaba una explicación, así que ella se la pasó a dar. –No sabía que sufrías de histeria, frentona.- dijo sorprendida la chica. –No estoy de humor para eso, Ino.- contestó desganada, mirando por la ventana. –Veo, pero podrías tratar de hablar con él.- propuso la ojiazul, más seria. –Hoy a la mañana me miró con una mirada tan fría… nunca me había mirado así.- contó con dolor la pelirosa, todavía sin mirarlas. Ino y Hinata se miraron preocupadas, el dolor y la tristeza eran evidentes en su amiga. –S-Sakura… creo que… i-igual tendrías que t-tratar de hablarle.- opinó la pelinegra. –No creo que quiera escucharme…- negó la pelirosa, mirando el gris cielo de esa mañana. –C-con intentar, n-no perdes n-nada.- la animó la ojiperla. –No, pero puedo ganarme otro dolor de corazón.- comentó la pelirosa, sin dejar de mirar para afuera. –Sakura, aunque ganes eso, deberías intentarlo.- apoyó la rubia. –No, Ino.- volvió a negarse la chica. –Sakura, no estás haciendo nada. ¿No te importa Sasuke? ¿No lo amas tanto como decís?- le preguntó Ino, bajito para que sólo las dos presentes escucharan. –Claro que me importa y claro que lo amo.- contestó la susodicha, ahora sí, mirando a su amiga a los ojos. -¿Entonces por qué estás acá lamentándote en vez de estar tratando de arreglar las cosas?- le cuestiono una rubia muy molesta. -¡Porque no quiero que me vuelva a romper el corazón, Ino!- le dijo entre dientes, igual de molesta. –No voy a soportar que me diga que me quiere lejos de él.- le siguió contando. –No voy a poder con ese dolor, Ino…- finalizó, con la voz entrecortada.

-¡Igual, Sakura!- le dijo seria la rubia. -¡Igual tenes que ir y enfrentarlo!- 'ordenó' decidida. –Ino, ¿no me escuchaste?- le preguntó con ironía. –Claro que te escuché.- afirmó la chica. - Escuché el miedo que tenes porque Sasuke ya no te quiera en su vida.- le dijo segura, sorprendido a la pelirosa. –Pero Sakura, si no te arriesgas, si no dejas atrás tu miedo… nunca vas a saber.- contó Ino, con sinceridad. -Nunca vas a saber qué se siente jugarte por alguien, dejar atrás TODO por esa persona que tanto te importa.- siguió diciendo, mirando sus ojos verdes. -¿No dijiste antes que Sasuke no intentó lo suficiente?- le preguntó, y su amigo asintió con la cabeza. -¡Ahí está! ¡Ahora vos tenes que jugarte por él! Ahora vos tenes que pedirle perdón y contarle la verdad, que no lo dijiste en serio.- animó Ino. –Pero, Ino…- dijo con miedo Sakura, pero la rubia la frenó. –Pero NADA, Sakura.- negó seria. –Sé que es difícil, y sé que tenes mucho miedo, pero Sasuke lo vale ¿verdad?- le preguntó con voz suave. La pelirosa quedó mirando los ojos azules de su amiga, y sabía que ella tenía razón. A pesar de todos sus miedos, inseguridades y de lo difícil que era, ella tenía que pedirle perdón al morocho, tenía que admitir su error enfrente de él; ya que Sasuke era una persona muy importante para ella, y no podía dejarla ir por su histeria y tonterías. –Sí, Ino, él lo vale.- afirmó sonriéndole. –Sakura…- musitó contenta Hinata, por ver sonreír a su amiga. -¡Bien, frentona!- chilló Ino, igual de contenta que la Hyuga. –Ahora tengo que encontrar un buen momento…- pensó en voz alta la chica. –En el recreo.- dijo con voz obvia la rubia. –En el s-segundo es mejor.- agregó tímida la ojiperla. –Es verdad, así en el primero podes repasar lo que le vas a decir.- ideó Ino. –Bueno, entonces voy a hacer así. ¿Me van a ayudar a 'ensayar'?- preguntó Sakura, haciendo las comillas con los dedos. -¡Claro!- digieron sus dos amigas, cada una a su manera.

El timbre que anunciaba el inicio del día escolar sonó, y el alumnado se acomodo en sus lugares. Rápidamente llegó Kurenai, hecho que extrañó al grupo. –Profesora, con usted tenemos a las dos últimas horas.- le dijo Shikamaru, por las dudas si la mujer se había olvidado. –Lo sé, Shikamaru.- le contestó la mujer. –Pero sólo por hoy voy a tener con ustedes ahora, y en las dos últimas tendrán con Kakashi.- informó la morocha. -¿Por qué, profesora?- preguntó Ranma. –Porque según me informó la directora, Hatake va a llegar un poco más tarde y por eso hicieron el cambio.- contestó la mujer. -¿Un poco más de la media hora?- preguntó divertida la pelirosa, bajito para que su compañero escuchara. –Sí, los 30 minutos le quedan cortos.- le siguió el juego el morocho, haciendo reír a la chica. –Bueno, continúen con el trabajo de ayer, quiero que hoy me lo entreguen.- ordenó Kurenai, y todos empezaron a acomodarse en grupos. –Sakura, quiero hablar con vos.- le dijo la mujer, y la pelirosa caminó hasta su escritorio. -¿Estás mejor de tu desmayo?- le preguntó la profesora. –Sí, no fue nada grave.- contestó la chica. -¿No desayunaste ese día?- le cuestiono. –Sí, eso es lo raro…- comentó la pelirosa. –Claro que es raro, si no hubieras desayunado es razonable.- contó la moracha. –Yo creo que fue… bah, no sé si ES por eso pero…- empezó a decir la chica, y Kurenai la miraba esperando a que siguiera. –Creo que me impresiona ver los dibujos del Ciclo.- dijo, con algo de pena. -¿Pensas que te desmayaste por eso?- le preguntó sorprendida. –Sí… es que fue justo cuando miré el dibujo, y después cuando estaba en mi casa me acordé y me volví a marear.- explicó Sakura. -… Podría ser por eso.- aceptó la mujer, algo extrañada. –Sakura, ¿vos ya…- le 'preguntó' la profesora, insinuándole si ya había tenía el ciclo. –Sí, profesora, tengo 17 años.- contestó ella, con obviedad. –Bueno, he sabido de casos…- comentó la mujer. –No es el mío.- negó la chica. –Está bien, Sakura. Entonces no mires los dibujos.- finalizó Kurenai. –Permiso, profesora.- dijo, para después irse a su banco.

-¿Para qué te llamó Kurenai-sensei, Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto. –Quería saber cómo estaba por el desmayo del otro día.- contestó la aludida, abriendo su carpeta. –Ahhh, ¿y por qué te desmayaste?- le preguntó otra vez. –Eh… porque… sufría un golpe de calor.- mintió, buscando las hojas donde había terminado. –Ahhh…- musitó, sin entender. –Lo bueno es que estás bien.- le dijo Ranma, que estaba a su lado. –Sí.- afirmó ella, sonriéndole. -¿Podemos empezar?- preguntó con voz fría el Uchiha, 'leyendo' el libro de Biología. –C-claro, teme.- contestó el rubio, algo nervioso por lo frío que estaba su amigo. El teme ya le había contado lo que pasó con la pelirosa, y él le salió con un mar de reproches, pero al ver la mirada de su amigo se calló y prefirió dejar que se calme, algo le decía que había algo más que sólo esa discusión, eventualmente lo sabría. El morocho Uchiha empezó a dictar el Ciclo Femenino, porque ahí se habían quedado, y con forme el chico hablaba, la pelirosa se iba sonroja más y más. "Qué vergüenza." Pensó apenada. –Bien, ahora tienen que calcar el dibujo 3-2- anunció Sasuke, una vez que dejó de dictar. Los tres empezaron con el trabajo, mientras la pelirosa miraba otras cosas del libro de Biología, sobre todo la parte de Genética que era la que más le gustaba. –Sakura-chan, ¿por qué no estás calcando?- le preguntó Naruto, al percatarse que su amiga no hacía el trabajo. -¿Eh? Ah, porque…- empezó a decir, algo nerviosa. –Porque… lo hago después en mi casa, para que me quede más prolijo.- mintió descaradamente. –Ahhh, bueno.- dijo el rubio, y sin más, siguió calcando.

Las dos horas de Biología pasaron rápido, y pronto llegó el primer recreo, en el cual la pelirosa se dedico a 'ensayar,' lo que iba a decirle al morocho, junto con sus dos amigas. Le costaba tanto decirlo ¡con sólo imaginar a Sasuke en su rubia amiga el miedo la invadía! Ino le decía que tenía que ser fuerte y decirlo, sea lo que sea lo que él respondiera. Pero… ¿cómo iba a saber qué era ese 'sea lo que sea' si Ino no era Sasuke, y por ende, no pensaba lo que pensaba Sasuke? Ese pensamiento la confundió aún más, y el miedo también aumentó, así también la inseguridad y la desesperación de encontrar la forma correcta. Pero no se rindió, siguió intentado, probando, iba a pelear por quien amaba. El timbre sonó, anunciando el final del primer descanso, y todos volvieron a sus aulas. Iruka llegó rápido, puntual como siempre y empezó a corregir la tarea, para alivio del profesor, el rubio Uzumaki había hecho los deberes, y muy bien. El profesor les dio otros ejercicios, que la pelirosa terminó muy rápido, la ansiedad y la impaciencia de saber que cuando terminaran esas dos horas, esas largas dos horas, tendría que enfrentarse a Sasuke. Estaba demasiado inquieta, jugaba con el lápiz, dibujaba garabatos en las hojas, se mordía las uñas, miraba por la ventana; eso no era común en ella, y su compañero se dio cuenta. –Sakura, ¿por qué estás tan inquieta?- le preguntó extrañado. –Es que… las horas no se pasan más.- contestó bajito la chica. -¿Tenes algo importante que hacer?- le preguntó otra vez. –Mmm… sí.- afirmó con algo de miedo. Ranma sintió la 'perturbación' que tenía la pelirosa, y quiso tranquilizarla, así que le acarició el rostro suavemente. –Sea lo que sea, va a salir bien.- le dijo con voz calmada. –Mmm… espero.- musitó apenada, algo sonrojada.

Cierto morocho que estaba detrás de ellos vio la caricia que el chico de trenza le daba a su… a la pelirosa, y no le gusto para nada. –Tsk.- musitó molesto, apretando su mandíbula. Su rubio amigo, que estaba a su lado, escuchó el quejido del chico y lo miro, percibiendo su molestia. Siguió con la vista la mirada del chico, y vio el gesto de cariño que el chico nuevo tenía para con la pelirosa, y supo el por qué del enojo de su amigo. –Sasuke.- lo llamó susurrando. -¿Qué?- le espetó igual, pero con enojo en su voz. –Creo que hay algo que no me contaste.- le dijo serio el rubio, cosa rara en él. El Uchiha menor estaba por negárselo, pero vio lo serio que estaba su amigo y decidió contarle, además, él era su mejor amigo y faltaba poco para que se rindiera y se lo contara. El morocho agarro un papel y empezó a escribir en él lo que había visto en la tarde del día anterior, mientras Naruto lo miraba sin entender. Terminó de escribir, dobló la hoja a la mitad, y se la entregó a su amigo. El Uzumaki abrió la 'carta' y la leyó interesado. Sus ojos se abrían cada vez más ante la declaración escrita de su amigo, y cuando leyó la parte del beso simplemente se quedó estático. Miró a su mejor amigo con cara de incredulidad, pero el dolor y la tristeza que vio en los ojos negros del morocho le confirmaban que era verdad… y que había hecho estragos en el corazón del Uchiha. –S-Sasuke, n-no c-creo q-que…- negaba con voz baja, nervioso el rubio, mirando a su amigo. -¿No crees qué? ¿Qué le guste?- le preguntó con dolor, con la voz baja también. Naruto se quedó mirando a su amigo, no sabía cómo negar eso. Él estaba seguro que su amiga lo amaba, pero no podía fundamentar su negatoria al beso. –T-tal vez… le estaba dando respiración boca a boca.- ideó el rubio, pero ni él se lo creía. Sasuke sonrió con tristeza. –Claro, dobe…- le dijo con triste sarcasmo. –Sasuke…- susurró Naruto, iba a tratar de arreglar eso, pero su amigo lo freno. –No importa, dobe. Voy a estar bien, acordate que tengo mi 'máscara' de frialdad que siempre me salva.- 'bromeó' el Uchiha, pero ni a él le causaba gracia. –Sasuke…- volvió a decir el rubio, triste por su amigo.

Las horas con Iruka terminaron cuando el timbre del 2º recreo sonó. Todo el alumnado desalojó rápidamente los salones, y Sasuke estaba por hacer lo mismo, para ir atrás de Naruto que salió corriendo para el kiosco, pero se frenó al escuchar cierta voz femenina. –Sasuke, ¿podemos hablar?- le preguntó Sakura, parándose enfrente de él. El morocho la miró a los ojos, con esa 'máscara' de frialdad que tenía para los demás, aunque por dentro se moría de dolor. –Creí que no quería volver a verme.- le dijo con voz seria. –Sasuke, por favor.- pidió la chica, con voz suave. Se formó un silencio mientras el chico pensaba qué contestarle, no perdía nada con escucharla… pero, diga lo que diga, él iba a permanecer firme a lo que dijo. –Sakura, podes ahorrarte lo que vas a decirme, nada va a ser que cambie de opinión.- le avisó el Uchiha. –Pero Sasuke…- dijo la pelirosa, pero él la freno. –Pero nada.- negó mirándolo fijo, frío. –Lo que me dijiste ayer me quedó bastante claro.- le contó, esquivándola, caminando hacia la puerta. –Pero, Sasuke, yo no…- iba a explicarle, pero él volvió a interrumpirla. –No me importa, Sakura.- negó frío, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la puerta. –S-Sasuke…- musitó con dolor la chica. –No me vas a volver a ver más, como me pediste. Chau, Sakura.- dijo Sasuke, antes de salir por la puerta, y cerrarla detrás de él. Sakura sintió como su corazón se volvía a estrujar, y como el dolor era cada vez más grande e insoportable. Aguanto las ganas de llorar, y un nudo se formo en su garganta. Contuvo las lágrimas que se juntaban en sus ojos, puesto que no quería llorar en el colegio, mejor llorar en casa, estando sola. Salió del salón, para 'disfrutar' de los pocos minutos que le quedaban al recreo, y se dirigió al patio, a buscar a sus amigas.

Ino y Hinata vieron la cara que tría su amiga, y ambas supieron que todo había salido mal. La ojiperla trató de reconfortarla, diciéndole que vuelva a intentarlo cuando Sasuke estuviera más calmado. Tal vez todavía estaba enojado y cuando se lo replanteara, volvería a hablar con la chica. Por otra parte, la ojiazul gritaba histérica cosas como que iba a matar al Uchiha menor, qué él no podía tratarla así, que él la escucharía a ella como que se llamaba Ino Yamanaka. –No, Ino.- negó Sakura, con voz triste. –Él tiene razón, yo le dije que no quería volver a verlo…- comentó la chica. –Si no hubiera sido tan histérica y lo hubiera escuchado, nada de esto estaría pasando.- analizaba triste. –Sakura…- murmuraron sus dos amigas, dolidas por verla así. –Y no, Hinata. No voy a volver a intentarlo.- negó mirando a su amiga. –Él está decidido a no volver a verme, y tengo que respetar su decisión.- le dijo con voz suave. Un silencio se formó entre las chicas. –Tal vez… tenía que ser así.- concluyó con tristeza en su voz la pelirosa. –Sakura…- volvieron a decir Ino y Hinata. Se escuchó el timbre sonar, señal de que el recreo había llegado a su fin. –Sakura, no podes…- iba a reprocharle la rubia, pero la chica la interrumpió. –Vamos al salón. Seguro Ibiki-sensei debe estar yendo y saben cómo se pone cuando alguien llega tarde.- dijo haciéndose la tonta, empezando a caminar. Ino estaba por ir y decirle a la pelirosa que no podía rendirse así como así, que tenía que seguir peleando, pero Hinata la frenó, agarrándola por el brazo, negando con su cabeza. –Es mejor dejar que las cosas se calmen.- le dijo seria la ojiperla. Ino vio a su amiga, y supo que tenía razón: ni Sasuke ni Sakura estaban en condiciones de hablar, y ella no los forzaría.

Llegaron al salón y se ubicaron cada una en su banco, minutos después llegó Ibiki. El intimidante hombre empezó con su clase de Psicología, hablando sobre la conducta y demás cosas arraigadas al tema. Demás está decir que Sakura no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a lo que el profesor decía, estaba más 'ocupada' sintiéndose mal, y no tenía ánimos para nada. Ranma de vez en cuando la movía, disimuladamente, para que mirara al hombre en el instante justo que él la miraba a ella, para que a la chica no la retaran. El morocho de trenza tenía ganas de preguntarle a la chica qué era lo que le pasaba, ella no era así, pero no podía hablar teniendo a Ibiki a escasos pasos de distancia. Las doras interminables de Psicología llegaron a su fin, y rápidamente llegó el profesor Hatake, sorprendiendo de sobre manera al alumnado. –Kakashi-sensei, todavía faltan para las y media.- bromeó Kiba. –Muy chistoso, Inuzuka.- dijo el peligris divertido. –Por algo cambie horas con Kurenai, ¿no?- le preguntó a su alumno. –Sí, pero conociéndolo, esperaba que igual llegara tarde.- comentó el chico. –Lamento que esperaras en vano.- contestó con falsa tristeza, haciendo reír a la mayoría de sus alumnos. –Bueno, hoy empezamos un tema muy interesante.- anunció el hombre. -¿Qué tema NO es interesante para usted, Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó Shikamaru, aburrido. –Ninguno.- contestó el profesor, arqueando sus ojitos. -¿Y cuál es ese interesante tema, sensei?- preguntó Ino, interesada. –Poesía.- respondió el hombre, haciendo suspirar a las chicas, y quejar a los chicos. –Quiero que piensen en alguna poesía que les guste y la escriban, o inventen una. Después de que las lean para sus compañeros, empezamos.- anunció el hombre.

La mayoría de las chicas empezaron a escribir, mientras los chicos se quejaban diciendo cosas como 'que ni loco piense que voy a leerla para todo el salón' o 'que ni sueñe que voy a hacer una cursi' y cosas por el estilo. Sakura estaba tratando de pensar en alguna poesía que le guste, puesto que no tenía ánimos para crear una. Pero de repente, una poesía que había escuchado en una película se le vino a la cabeza, y pensó que esa sería una última chance de intentar 'hablar' con el Uchiha. "Si no lo podes decir con palabras, expresalo." Pensó la pelirosa, mientras escribía la poesía. "Él me va a tener que escuchar quiera o no quiera" pensó decidida. Los minutos pasaban, y todos estaban escribiendo sus poemas… o el intento de poema. Kakashi vio que ya les había dado tiempo suficiente como para que terminaran, así que se puso de pie y se paró al frente de la clase. –Bien, ¿quién quiere empezar?- preguntó amablemente el hombre, pero nadie contesto. –Por favor, de a uno.- dijo con sarcasmo. El alumnado se miraba entre sí, para ver quién era el que iba a ir primero. –Bueno, entonces voy a llamar por lista.- anunció Hatake, cansado de esperar. –Yo, Kakashi-sensei.- dijo Sakura, poniéndose de pie. –Bien, Haruno. Te escuchamos.- le dijo el profesor, apoyándose en su escritorio. La pelirosa se posición donde antes estuvo el peligris, y miro a todos su compañeros. -¿La escribiste vos?- le preguntó Kakashi. –No, la saqué de una película.- contestó, mirando al hombre a su lado. –Bueno, cuando quieras.- le dijo para que empezara.

Sakura inhalo y exhalo, tratando de perder el nerviosismo. –'10 Cosas que Odio de Ti'.- leyó la chica en voz alta, y a cierto morocho le dio una punzada en su corazón.

-'_Odio como me hablas__  
__Y tú forma de conducir.__  
__Odio tu corte de cabello__  
__Y lo que llegue a sentir.__  
__Odio tus espantosas botas__  
__Y que me conozcas bien.__  
__Te odio hasta vomitar__  
__Que bien va a rimar'_-

Leyó, mirando de reojo al morocho, como diciendo 'sí, te estoy hablando a vos' y Sasuke lo entendió a la perfección.

-_'__Odio que sepas pensar__  
__Y que me hagas reír.__  
__Odio que me hagas sufrir__  
__Y odio que me hagas llorar.__  
__Odio tanto estar sola__  
__Que no hayas llamado aún_.'-

Siguió leyendo, pero su voz sonaba entrecortada, ya que las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos, y Sasuke pudo sentir su dolor y tristeza… hasta su arrepentimiento. Qué estúpido había sido al no escucharla, ella iba a disculparse.

-'_Pero más odio que no te pueda odiar__  
__Aunque estés tan loco,__  
__Ni siquiera un poco__  
__Lo he de intentar._'-

Terminó de leer, mirando esos pozos negros que tantas cosas la hacían sentir. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos y ya no lo pudo soportar más. –Kakashi-sensei, ¿puedo ir al baño?- le preguntó al hombre, quien sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza al verla así. Sakura salió lo más rápido que pudo del salón, en dirección al baño. -Teme…- musitó Naruto, mirando a su amigo. –Naruto.- dijo firmemente el Uchiha. -¿Sí?- le preguntó el rubio. –Tengo una idea.- le contó mirándolo, sonriendo de lado. El rubio sonrió igual, ahora calmado. –Pensé que nunca ibas a decirlo.- le dijo con voz tranquila.

* * *

Gente, gente! Supuestamente, tenía que subirlo el Lunes, pero NO me aguante y lo subí hoy ^^

Espero que les haya gustado! La continuación la subiré cuando esté lista, probablemente el otro Lunes :P

En fin, saludos :)


	10. The Scientist

**10- The Scientist.**

Las lágrimas amargas caían por los ojos de Sakura, hacía bastante que estaba llorando en el baño. Había escuchado el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases sonar, y poco faltaba para que Ino y Hinata aparecieran ahí. Lloraba a todo pulmón, tratando de calmar, aunque sea un poco, el dolor que sentía en su corazón. Las lágrimas caían, pero ella no las borraba. Dejaba que cayeran y desembocaran en su mentón, terminando en alguna parte de su pollera azul marino. No podía evitarlo, llorar era la única forma que encontraba para desahogarse. De canalizar esa tristeza inmensa que ocupaba su alma. Llorar era lo único que podía hacer para tranquilizar, momentáneamente, su despedazado corazón. Todavía se acordaba como Sasuke la miraba, con una mezcla de sentimientos que no entendió. En esos pozos negros había un poco de frío, como siempre; un poco de lástima, tal vez; un poco de comprensión, quizás; y un poco de… ¿de arrepentimiento? ¿de tristeza? No había podido distinguir muy bien esa mirada, pero estaba segura que él entendió lo que ella quería decir: que ella NO lo quería lejos.

-¿Sakura?- llamó la voz preocupada de Hinata, entrando al baño. -Sakura, ¿dónde estás?- preguntó Ino, igual de preocupada que la ojiperla. Escuchó como sus amigas abrían las puertas de los demás baños, buscándola. –Sakura…- musitaron las dos al encontrarla, con dolor por verla en ese estado: sus ojos verdes ahora estaban rojos, su cara bañada en llanto, su rosa cabellera despeinada… y la tristeza plasmada en todo su ser. Sakura sólo las miraba –H-hice… m-mí último… i-intento.- comentó con la voz quebrada. La rubia y la peliazul se miraron preocupadas, para posar otra vez la mirada sobre su amiga. –Sakura, todo va a estar bien.- le dijo la ojiperla, con una sonrisa cálida. –Sí, Sakura, todo va a estar bien.- afirmó la ojiazul, con una sonrisa igual. La pelirosa las miró a ambas, y una sonrisa lastimosa se formó en sus labios. –Gracias…- musitó suavemente, limpiándose las lágrimas. Se puso de pie y salió del estrecho lugar, para caminar hasta los lavamanos y ver su reflejo en el espejo. –No puedo salir con esta cara, ¿eh, cerda?- le preguntó con un poco de humor, mirando a la rubia por el espejo. Ino sonrió con algo de tristeza. –Claro que no, frentona.- le contestó, poniéndose a su lado. –Hinata, ¿tenes un peine?- le preguntó a la chica, quien asintió con la cabeza y buscó el cepillo en su mochila. Al encontrarlo, se acercó a Sakura, y empezó a peinar sus rosados cabellos. Ino, por otra parte, le limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas que quedaron en sus mejillas.

Sakura sólo se quedó quieta, dejando que sus amigas la 'mimaran' por esa vez. -¿Creen que lo haya entendido?- preguntó, después de varios minutos en silencio. –Claro que lo entendió.- afirmó la rubia segura. –No le quedó ninguna duda.- comentó la peliazul, sin despegar su mirada del cabello rosa. -¿Cómo es que están tan seguras?- les preguntó suavemente. Las dos chicas se miraron, puesto que no sabían cómo contestar eso. Bah, no podían contestarlo con la verdad, ya que momentos antes de ir a buscarla, Sasuke y Naruto le contaron el plan que el morocho tenía, y bajo ninguna circunstancia tenían que decírselo a Sakura. –Porque…- empezó a decir la ojiperla, algo nerviosa. –Porque Sasuke no es tonto, ni tiene el corazón de piedra.- contestó la ojiazul segura. -¿Qué queres decir con eso?- le preguntó la pelirosa, sin entender. –Que aunque esté enojado con vos, vio y sintió tu dolor; entendiendo lo que le querías decir.- explicó la rubia, mirándola fijo. –Eso espero…- musitó Sakura, con algo de duda. –Ya vas a ver, ustedes no pueden estar mucho tiempo separados.- comentó Ino, volviendo a enfocarse en su trabajo. La pelirosa la miró sorprendida. –Es verdad, tanto vos como Sasuke-kun necesitan del equilibrio del otro.- contó Hinata, todavía peinando su cabellera.

Sakura se quedó pensando en eso… y era verdad. Ella necesitaba, muchas veces, del silencio del morocho; o de su mirada reprobadora que la ponía en su lugar; o de su ironía y acidez; también de su sarcasmo y raro humor… o simplemente necesitaba tenerlo cerca para… para sentir esa calidez que el chico emanaba y que pocos podían percibir, ya que era opacada por su semblante frío y distante. Su corazón latía rápido por el recuerdo del morocho, y sintió que el gran amor que tenía por él… se hacía mucho más grande. El amarlo le hacía bien, ya que sonreía más y todo parecía tener más brillo. Aunque tantas veces lloró por él, por el 'rechazo' de él, por pensar que él jamás correspondería sus sentimientos, porque él estaba con otra, porque le gustaba otra… porque besaba a otra. "Pero…" dijo en su mente, cuando una idea diferente llegó a su cabeza. "Pero… llorar porque él no me corresponde… es egoísta." Pensó. "Porque… si yo lo amo… lo único que tendría que querer es su felicidad, y siempre pensé sólo en la mía." Analizaba. "Por Kami, qué ciega fui." Dijo, dándose cuenta de las cosas. Si ella lo amaba, no importaba si era correspondida o no, lo que importaba era que él fuera feliz… había sido muy egoísta. Ahora lo entendía… a ella sólo le bastaba con estar a su lado, como aquel anime que veía cuando era pequeña. "Perdón Sasuke." Le pidió en su mente, con algo de remordimiento.

-Ya está, Sakura.- avisó Hinata, poniéndose a su lado. –Lo mismo digo.- agregó Ino, haciendo lo mismo. Las voces de sus amigas la sacaron de sus pensamientos y por el espejo las miro, regalándole una sonrisa genuina les dijo –Gracias, chicas.- con voz tranquila, por fin sentía paz en su alma. –De nada, Sakura.- le dijo la peliazul, con una sonrisa tierna. –De nada, frentona.- las dio la rubia, con un toque altanero, típico en ella. -¿Quieren ir a mi casa? De paso acomodamos todo para mañana.- comentó la pelirosa. – ¡Sí, vamos!- dijo Ino con emoción, mientras que Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Las tres chicas salieron del baño, caminando por los pasillos y bajando las escaleras. Por fin salieron del colegio y en pocos minutos estaban en la casa de la pelirosa. Se dispusieron a comer algo que cocinaron entre las tres y después se divirtieron hablando de chicos, escuchando música, bailando y armando los juegos para la noche del viernes, todo antes de ordenar la sala. –Sakura, ¿Sasuke todavía está invitado?- le preguntó Ino, quien estaba peinando a Hinata en el sillón de la sala. La pelirosa estaba en la cocina, sirviendo un poco de gaseosa para tomar. –Claro.- contestó una vez que llegó a la sala, con la bandeja y los tres vasos. -¿Crees que lo sabe?- le preguntó Hinata, agarrando un vaso. –No sé.- contestó la chica, sentándose enfrente de ella, pudiendo ver bien a sus dos amigas. -¿Crees que va a venir?- le preguntó la rubia, sin despegar la vista de su trabajo. –Tampoco lo sé.- contestó la pelirosa, suspirando cansada. –Lo sabremos mañana.- dijo con tono misterioso la Yamanaka, ganándose una mirada de completa extrañeza por parte de su amiga.

-Ya está, Hinata.- anunció la rubia, soltando a su amiga. La peliazul se puso de pie, y camino hasta el espejo de la sala. –¡No te queda nada mal, Hinata!- comentó Sakura, parándose atrás de ella. –Ino, podrías ser peluquera.- le dijo a la rubia, que también se paró atrás de la ojiperla, al lado de la pelirosa. –Es un pasatiempo.- contestó Ino. -¡Pero sí que te queda bien, Hinata!- chilló contenta, viendo lo bien que se veía su amiga con esa trenza cosida que le había hecho. La peliazul estaba sonrojada, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, y era verdad… se veía linda. –A Naruto le va a encantar.- comentó Sakura, haciendo sonrojar más a su amiga. –Lo va a volver loco.- acotó con tono pícaro Ino. –I-Ino…- musitó con vergüenza Hinata. -¿Y a Shikamaru cómo lo volves loco?- le preguntó divertida la pelirosa. –Eso es un secreto.- le contestó misteriosa la rubia. –Dudo, todo para él es 'aburrido'.- comentó Sakura, 'imitando' la tediosa voz del chico, haciendo reír a sus amigas. La tarde siguió pasando y pronto llegó la hora en que las chicas tenían que irse, se saludaron con un 'hasta mañana' y la pelirosa las vio partir, para después entrar a su casa.

Como ya eran las 20:30hs, decidió cocinar algo rápido. Una vez que terminó de comer y de limpiar toda la vajilla, caminó hasta la sala y prendió el tv. Buscó por los canales el que ella quería, donde algunos días antes había visto ese anime que la hizo 'despertar' y ver la realidad. No pudo encontrarlo, y suspiró decepcionada… pero igual se acordaba de esa escena de la chica morocha llorando bajo ese árbol viejo y acordándose de su amado, y de que lo único que quería era estar a su lado… aunque él no la amara. Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez más tranquila, decidió que sería bueno bañarse ahora, así poder dormir un poco más mañana, así que subió a buscar ropa y toallas para bañarse. Unos 30 minutos después ya a había terminado y su cabello ya estaba seco, bajo para dejar la ropa sucia en el lavadero y vio el reloj de la sala -21:50hs.- musitó. –Será mejor que me vaya a dormir.- pensó en voz alta, así que apagó todo en la planta baja y subió. Entró a su pieza y se acomodó bajo las sábanas para disponerse a dormir. Había sido un día tan largo, con emociones tan fuertes, que estaba agotada en cada fibra de su ser. Para su fortuna, Morfeo no tardó tanto en llegar y tomarla en sus brazos.

El despertador de Sakura sonó a las 6:45hs, despertando a la pelirosa. La chica lo apagó lo más rápido que pudo, para que el estrepitoso sonido dejara de romperle el tímpano… suficiente tenía con los chillidos de Naruto e Ino. Salió de su cama con mucho pesar, estiró sus músculos y se puso su uniforme del colegio de Konoha. Se peino tranquilamente y una vez que terminó, bajo a tomar el desayuno. A las 7:00hs en punto salió de su casa con rumbo al colegio, y no vio al morocho, cosa que desilusionó. Llegó a su salón y empezó a saludar a sus amigos, el primero fue Ranma, que estaba tirado en el banco semi dormido, al parecer tuvo una mala noche. Después saludó a sus compañeros que estaban atrás, Naruto le devolvió el saludo a los gritos, como siempre; pero Sasuke sólo se limitó a mirarla… con una mirada que no entendió. Después saludó a sus amigas, quienes le preguntaron sobre el morocho, y ella les respondió con la verdad 'sólo me miro' La rubia y la peliazul no se inmutaron por eso, y a la pelirosa le pareció extraño, ¿Ino no tendría que estar gritando como loca? ¿Y Hinata no tendría que decir algo favorable? "¿Serán extraterrestres que usurparon sus cuerpos?" pensó divertida la chica. "O tal vez robots…" agregó igual. El timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases sonó, haciendo al alumnado acomodarse en sus lugares.

Asuma llegó unos minutos después, con la excusa de que estaba buscando unos libros en la biblioteca y se le hizo tarde. Comenzó su clase de Filosofía, discutiendo con Shikamaru y Ranma, sólo porque ellos parecían más interesados en el tema. El primer recreo llegó, dando unos cortos minutos de libertad a los estudiantes, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban de nuevo en sus salones, a la espera de las dos próximas horas. Genma llegó tan galante como siempre, con un mapa enorme del Continente Europeo, y a lo largo de sus dos horas se las pasó hablando sobre sus comienzos, sus divisiones, países, capitales y ríos; sin contar los infaltables comentarios del hombre como 'las mujeres inglesas en esa época tenían maravillosos corset' o 'yo no hubiera dudado de ser esclavo de semejante reina' y cosas por el estilo, que lejos de agradar, asqueaban a las chicas. El timbre del último recreo sonó, dándoles otro respiro, un poco más largo, a los estudiantes. Pasados los 20 minutos de descanso, el timbre sonó otra vez, haciendo volver al alumnado.

Ibiki llegó rápido, como era de esperarse, pero antes de que el hombre empezara con su clase, Sakura le preguntó si podía ir a hablar con la directora. -¿No puede hacerlo después de mi clase, Haruno?- preguntó molesto el profesor. –Sí, pero, fui antes y Tsunade-sama estaba ocupada y Shizune-sempai me dijo que vaya después del recreo.- mintió descaradamente, pero tenía que sonar segura, o el hombre la descubriría. –No tardes tanto.- le dijo con voz fría el profesor, y ella asintió con la cabeza. Salió rápidamente del salón, y una vez fuera suspiró aliviada, si Ibiki la descubría… ¡adiós recital! Caminó por los pasillos, llegando por fin a la dirección. Golpeó la puerta y después de escuchar un 'adelante' la chica entró. –Permiso, Tsunade-sama.- dijo la pelirosa. –Sakura, ¿qué se te ofrece?- preguntó la mujer, leyendo unos escritos. –La otra noche llamó mi mamá.- empezó a decir. -¿Sí? ¿Cómo está?- preguntó interesada, ahora sí, mirándola. –Bien, está en Inglaterra. Lo que vengo a informarle es que… el domingo viajo para allá.- contó Sakura. -¿Te vas a mudar?- le preguntó sorprendida. –No, mi mamá se ganó una entrada para ver a la banda que más amo en el mundo, y me como no tengo ninguna falta me dejo ir.- explicó tranquila. –Ahhh… ¿por cuánto te vas?- preguntó la rubia. –Una semana.- contestó la chica. –Son 5 faltas.- comentó la directora. –Pero no tengo ninguna, y son 15 por trimestre.- recordó la chica. –Bien, Sakura, gracias por informarme.- las dio la mujer. –De nada, tía.- le dijo sonriendo. –Saluda a mí hermana por mí, ¿sí?- le pidió amablemente. –Claro, permiso.- afirmó, para después salir.

Volvió rápidamente a la clase de Ibiki, quien al parecer les había dado algunos ejercicios, ya que todos estaban en silencio y escribiendo. -¿Dictó algo?- le susurró a Ranma, una vez que se sentó. –Sí, esto.- le dijo igual, mostrándole la hoja. –Lo copio y te lo doy.- le avisó su compañera, a lo que él asintió con la cabeza. –Ah, Shizune vino a decir que hoy no hay Educación Física.- comentó el morocho de trenza, antes de que se le olvidara. –Qué bueno, gracias.- contestó ella, son una sonrisa. Sintieron la mirada amenazadora de Ibiki posarse sobre ellos, y dejaron de hablar, concentrándose cada uno en lo de ellos. Las dos horas pasaban lentamente, como si fuera apropósito. Sakura estaba cansada de escuchar hablar a Ibiki, su voz ya empezaba a irritarla. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, tratando de calmarse, y sorpresivamente escuchó el sonido del timbre que los hacía libres. El hombre se despidió con un 'hasta la próxima clase' mientras salía rápido del salón, al igual que la mayoría de los salvajes de sus compañeros. Se dio cuenta que sólo quedaba Ranma a su lado, quien ya estaba por irse. –Nos vemos esta noche, Sakura.- la saludó regalándole una sonrisa divertida. –Nos vemos, Ranma.- lo saludó ella, con una sonrisa tierna, y después lo vio salir del lugar.

El salón estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de ella, claro. Guardó tranquilamente sus cosas dentro de su mochila, y una vez que estuvo lista salió por la puerta. -¡Sakura-chan!- gritó Naruto, corriendo hasta ella. –¡No grites, Naruto!- lo retó irritada. -¡Jaja! ¡Perdón!- pidió risueño el rubio. -¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó cansada. -¿Podes hacerme un favor?- le preguntó con voz dulce, poniendo cara de nene chiquito. La pelirosa suspiro, tenía que hacerlo. -¿Qué tengo que hacer?- le preguntó. –Tenes que llevar esto a la Sala de Música.- le contó, dándole unas partituras. -¿De dónde las sacaste?- le preguntó extrañada, agarrando los escritos. -¡Jaja! Me lo pidió el profesor de música, pero Hinata me está esperando.- explicó nervioso. A Sakura le cayó una gota por su frente. –Está bien, nos vemos esta noche.- lo saludó cansada, dando media vuelta en dirección a la dichosa sala. -¡Nos vemos, Sakura-chan! ¡Y gracias!- chillo divertido el rubio, viéndola alejarse. Una vez que vio que ella estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, agarró su celular y marcó un número. –La primera fase está completa.- dijo Naruto, espero la respuesta del otro lado, asintió con la cabeza y después cortó. –Espero que lo hagas bien, teme.- murmuró el chico, y después salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a la pelirosa.

Mientras tanto, Sakura caminaba por el vacío colegio, buscando la Sala de Música que quedaba del otro lado. –O soy muy buena por hacer esto, o muy tonta.- decía en voz alta. –O mis amigos se aprovechan de que sea muy buena o muy tonta.- posibilitó también. Suspiró cansada. –Lo hago porque no puedo decirles que no.- concluyó con una sonrisa. Caminó un par de pasos más ¡y bingo! Llegó a la dichosa sala. Entró al lugar sin observarlo para nada, dejo las partituras en la primera mesa que vio, y se dispuso a salir. Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando empezó a sonar el piano… y era una melodía que ella conocía demasiado bien. Miro a su izquierda, y se encontró al morocho tocando el instrumento, alumbrado por unas tenues luces. Los ojos verdes de la pelirosa se abrieron de par en par ante el espectáculo. Sasuke jamás, JAMÁS quería tocar en frente de nadie, hasta ella se lo había pedido en reiteradas veces, pero el Uchiha menor se negó rotundamente. Y ahora, verlo ahí, tocando su tema favorito era algo increíble, soñado… 'una oportunidad de una vez en la vida' como quien dice. El morocho estaba tocando el tema de Coldplay que ella más amaba, y sumado a que nunca lo había escuchado tocar… estaba el hecho de que nunca lo había escuchado cantar, y él lo iba a hacer para ella.

_-__**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry **_

_**You don't know how lovely you are **_

_**I had to find you,**_

_**Tell you I need you,**_

_**Tell you I've set you apart-**_

Empezó a cantar Sasuke, y la pelirosa se quedó asombrada por lo bien que cantaba el morocho. Su voz era firme, pero suave y melodiosa, casi parecida a la voz de Chris Martin.

_**-Tell me your secrets **_

_**And ask me your questions**_

_**Oh, let's go back to the start**_

_**Running in circles**_

_**Coming up tails**_

_**Heads on the science apart-**_

Sakura estaba atónita, no podía creer que él esté pidiéndole perdón con esa canción. Definitivamente, Sasuke hacía que lo ame cada vez más.

_-__**Nobody said it was easy,**_

_**It's such a shame for us to part**_

_**Nobody said it was easy,**_

_**No one ever said it would be this hard**_

_**Oh, take me back to the start-**_

Siguió cantando el morocho, y la pelirosa sentía una inmensa alegría al verlo ahí, tocando y cantando su canción favorita, sabiendo que sería la primera y última vez que la escuchaba del menor de los Uchiha.

-_**I was just guessing **_

_**At numbers and figures**_

_**Pulling the puzzles apart**_

_**Questions of science**_

_**Science and progress**_

_**Do not speak as loud as my heart-**_

A estas alturas, el corazón de la chica estaba palpitando locamente, y empezó a dejar de pensar, y a dejarse llevar por la hermosa canción que el chico estaba tocando.

-_**Oh, tell me you love me **_

_**Come back and haunt me**_

_**Oh, when I rush to the start**_

_**Running in circles**_

_**Chasing our tails**_

_**Coming back as we are-**_

Sabía que el fin llegaba, y que después de eso tendría que enfrentarse a Sasuke, pero quería hablar con él.

- _**Nobody said it was easy **_

_**Oh, it's such a shame for us to part**_

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**No one ever said it would be so hard**_

_**I'm going back to the start-**_

El tema terminó, y Sasuke se dedicó a mirarla. Sakura estaba algo nerviosa, ¿iba hasta donde estaba él? ¿Esperaba a que él fuera hasta donde estaba ella? ¿Le daba un abrazo primero o la explicación? Muchas preguntas se formaron en su cabeza, y estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que ni sintió cuando el morocho se le acercó. –Sakura…- la llamó con voz suave, haciéndola 'despertar' –S-Sasuke…- dijo ella, sorprendida por la cercanía ¿Cuándo fue que el chico se le acercó? -¿Te… gustó?- le preguntó algo nervioso, pero no lo demostró. La pelirosa le sonrió tiernamente. –Sí, mucho.- contestó tranquila. –Sakura, quería ped…- pero un dedo de la chica se posó sobre sus labios, haciéndolo callar. –No, Sasuke. Yo quiero pedirte perdón.- le dijo con arrepentimiento, sacando su dedo. –No era en serio cuando te dije que no quería volver a verte… estaba muy enojada y no pensé con claridad.- explicó sonrojada, con voz apenada. –Vos sos una persona muy importante para mí… jamás te querría lejos.- le 'confeso', todavía apenada. –Perdón por ser tan histérica y estúpida, pero todavía estaba enojada por lo que me habías dicho… eso me dolió mucho.- contó con algo de tristeza.

Sasuke le acarició la mejilla, gesto que hizo sonrojar más a la chica. –Perdón por eso, es que… yo también estaba enojado y no pensé con claridad.- le dijo con voz tranquila, disfrutando de la caricia. Sakura lo miró unos segundos, acordándose del porqué del enojo del chico. –Entiendo que no te caiga bien Sasori pero… tendrías que dejar que tome mis propias dediciones.- dijo la pelirosa, con voz suave. –Lo sé, pero me dolió que no confiaras en mí.- le contó, todavía manteniendo el gesto. –Yo sí confío en vos.- le afirmó la chica, con voz segura. –Bueno… yo me lo tomé como que no confiabas en mí.- comentó él, con voz algo triste. –Lo tomaste mal…- le dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. –Perdón por ser tan idiota.- pidió Sasuke, mirándolo fijo. Sakura sonrió dulcemente. –Te perdono sólo si vos me perdonas por ser tan tonta.- condicionó la chica. El morocho sonrió divertido. –Está bien, te perdono.- le dijo, sonriendo de lado, gesto que desarmó a la chica. –E-entonces yo también te perdono.- contestó torpemente. –No soy Chris Martin pero… salió bien el tema, ¿no?- preguntó divertido. –Jaja, sí. La verdad que me sorprendiste.- comentó la chica. –Ese era el plan.- le dijo tranquilo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, y la chica no puedo evitarlo, se tiró a sus brazos. El chico la recibió gustoso, aspirando ese embriagante aroma a cerezo que la chica emanaba, y que a él tanto le gustaba. Por su parte Sakura se dedicó a sentir ese perfume tan masculino y único que tenía el morocho, ese olor que le nublaba los sentidos y le fascinaba. También sintió sus fuertes pero suaves brazos, haciéndola sentir pequeña, pero tan bien; tan resguardada de todo, y a la misma vez tan cálida. Su Inner tenía razón, los brazos de Sasuke no tenían comparación, ni siquiera los de Sasori la hicieron sentir así de bien, como si nada más importara. –Te extrañé...- musitó inconscientemente la pelirosa. El morocho sonrió de lado, típica sonrisa de satisfacción. –Yo también…- contestó él, embobado por lo dulce que era la chica. Sakura se sonrojo un poco por eso, lo había dicho 'sin querer', pero era la verdad, y la respuesta de él fue algo que la hizo feliz. Se separaron lentamente, mirándose unos segundos más. -¿Vamos?- le preguntó la chica, tranquila. –Hmp.- 'dijo' el morocho, agarrando su mochila que estaba cerca y caminando hasta la puerta, seguido por la chica. –Extrañaba esos 'hmp' tuyos.- comentó divertida, caminando a su lado. –Sólo falta que digas 'tsk' – agregó. –Tsk.- musitó 'enojado' sólo para darle el gusto. –Jaja.- rió tiernamente, y a él le encantaba eso.

Hablaron animadamente sobre cosas insulsas, todo el camino de regreso a casa. –Nos vemos a la noche, Sasuke.- lo despidió la chica, dándole un beso en la mejilla una vez que llegaron a la casa del chico. -¿Todavía estoy invitado?- preguntó con sarcasmo. –Sí, y no hagas que me arrepienta.- le dijo fingiendo enojo. –Tsk.- musitó divertido, sonriendo de lado. La pelirosa lo miro embobada, ¡CÓMO le gustaba ese gesto! –Nos vemos, Sakura.- la despidió, caminando hasta la puerta de su casa. La chica salió de su ensoñación y se dirigió hasta su casa y entró en el lugar. Después de verla entrar, el morocho entró en la suya. Sasuke caminó por el corto pasillo y llegó a la sala, encontrándose con su hermano mirando tv. –Todo salió bien, ¿eh?- preguntó Itachi al verlo entrar. -¿Cómo sabes?- le preguntó extrañado. El mayor sonrió triunfante. –Sabía que ibas a hacer algo.- contestó seguro. –Hmp.- musitó desviando la mirada, caminando a la cocina. Se sirvió algo de comida que estaba en el horno y se sentó en la mesa a comer. En seguida llegó Itachi, se sentó enfrente de él, mirándolo fijo. -¿Qué?- le preguntó Sasuke, molesto. -¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- le preguntó interesado. El chico levanto la visto, y con una sonrisa burlona le dijo -Qué te importa.- -¡Vamos, Sasuke!- chilló el mayor. –No.- negó el menor, volviendo a comer. Vio a su hermanito comer, y una idea se le vio a la cabeza. –Supongo…- dijo haciendo el inocente. –Que tendré que preguntárselo a Sakura…- finalizó, mirando de reojo a su hermano. Al escuchar eso, Sasuke lo miro fijo, y en la mirada de su hermano vio determinación. –Seguro ella me lo va a decir…- comentó 'como si nada', amagando con ponerse de pie.

-Le cante…- empezó a contar el menor, haciendo que su hermano volviera a sentarse. –Le cantaste…- dijo Itachi, para que siguiera contando. Sasuke apretó los puños, ¡qué difícil era! "Seguro se va a reír" pensó molesto. –Sigo esperando.- comentó divertido el mayor. –Le cante 'The Scientist', tocando el piano.- lo 'escupió' al final. Itachi lo miraba sorprendido, su hermanito menor había tocado el piano… ¡en frente de alguien! -¿En serio?- le preguntó incrédulo. –No, de mentira.- dijo con sarcasmo el morocho. –Muy gracioso.- comentó el mayor. –No puedo creer que hayas tocado el piano para Sakura… y que le hayas cantado.- dijo más tranquilo. –Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.- contó el menor, siguiendo con su almuerzo. -¿Sabrá que es la única que te escuchó tocar y cantar?- le preguntó Itachi. –No sé si sepa que es la única, pero sí que es afortunada. Siempre se lo negué cuando me lo pedía.- explicó Sasuke. –Increíble…- musitó el mayor de los Uchiha, todavía sorprendido. -¿Lo habrá grabado?- se preguntó divertido. El menor se puso de pie, dejando su plato vacío en el lavadero. Volvió a mirar a su hermano y le dijo –Para tu desgracia, no.- con burla. –Algún día, Sasuke…- comentó esperanzado el mayor. –Sí, en tus sueños.- le dijo divertido, antes de salir de la cocina. Subió las escaleras y se metió en su pieza, a descansar un rato.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido, que cuando se despertó faltaba una hora para ir de la pelirosa. Salió de la cama y se estiró un poco, buscó en su armario algo para andar entre casa y unas toallas. Salió y entró al baño, afortunadamente vacío. Se dio una ducha rápida, y salió cambiado con una bermuda gris y una musculosa negra, a demás de su cabello azabache seco. Bajo a dejar la ropa sucia en lavadero, encontrándose con su madre, quién le preguntó qué había pasado ya que se lo notaba diferente; él contestó desinteresado, diciendo que la larga siesta le había hecho bien. Subió rápidamente, esquivando la próxima pregunta de su madre, y se dispuso a armar el bolso que llevaría para pasar la noche en la casa de su amiga: su 'piyama', una muda de ropa, su traje de baño para ir a la pileta el sábado, y demás cosas como jabón de baño, un peine viejo, su cepillo de dientes, la loción para después de bañarse, etc. Dejo el bolso al pie de su cama para después tirarse en ella, algo le decía que iba a ser una noche interesante.

* * *

Gente! Les gusto? Eeeeeeespero que sí! Ah, les recomiendo que escuchen ese tema, es HERMOSO! Y también que busquen la traducción si no entienden el inglés, la verdad que vale la pena leerla :D

Ammm... alguien de acá lee el manga? Por Dios! No aguanto hasta la semana que viene! ^^

Y el anime? INCREÍBLE! Lloré a chorros cuando hablaba con Minato, igual que cuando lo leí en el manga :') Tampoco aguanto hasta el jueves que viene! Y a fin de mes sale la 4º película! Donde también aparece Minato! Por Dios! Es hermoso :$ Y Kakashi de chiquito! Aiiiiiii! ^^ Quiero verla YA!

En fin, quiero agradecerles por los comentarios, me alegra que la historia les esté gustando :) Tengo planeado el final, o el 'comienzo del fin' :P Ah, ya estoy pensando en un KakaSaku, que si no les gustan, lean uno y se van a enamorar de esa pareja :D

Saludos, gente! ^^


	11. Still it's such a beautiful night

**11- Still it's such a beautiful night.**

Sakura miró el reloj de la sala, que estaba acomoda estratégicamente para que pudieran dormir ahí, y marcaba las 21:10hs, en 20 minutos llegarían sus amigos. Revisó en la cocina la comida y bebida que tenía: papas fritas, palitos, chizitos, las infaltables pizzas recién traídas del delivery, y las gaseosas enfriándose muy bien en el freezer. Regresó a la sala y se sentó en el sillón grande, siendo el único que quedaba. Suspiró aburrida, jugando uno de los bolsillos y de su pollera de jean, que había combinado con una camisa a cuadrille blanca y amarilla, y en los pies tenía unas ojotas blancas. Volvió a suspirar, ¡qué ganas tenía de que vinieran sus amigos! Seguro la iban a pasar genial, como en todas sus salidas o cuando se juntaban. Prendió la tv, para empezar cambiar de canal en canal, puesto que sabía que no iba a haber nada que le gustara. Mientras se encontraba 'tan' entretenida, su celular sonó, caminó hasta la cocina donde lo había dejado, rezando para que no sea alguno de sus amigos cancelando su presencia esa noche.

-¿Hola?- atendió la chica. –_Hola, Sakura_.- la saludó una voz masculina. -¿Sasori?- le preguntó la chica, sorprendida. –_Sí, ¿cómo estás?- _le preguntó tranquilo el chico. –Bien… ¿vos?- devolvió igual que antes. –_Ahora que hablo con vos, de maravillas_.- respondió el chico. –Jaja.- rió nerviosa. –Emmm… ¿c-cómo conseguiste mi número?- le preguntó la pelirosa. –_Se lo pedí a Itachi, pero no me lo quiso dar._- contestó con algo de molestia en su voz. –Y… ¿quién te lo dio?- le volvió a preguntar. –_Agarré su celular y busqué en sus contactos el tuyo, lo copié y ya está._- contestó triunfante. –Eso no se hace, Sasori.- le dijo divertida. –_Él me obligo a hacerlo.-_ comentó con voz de inocente, haciendo reír a la chica del otro lado del tubo. –_En fin, te llamaba para ver si hoy haces algo_.- contó el pelirrojo. –Ah, sí, tengo planes.- contestó la pelirosa. –_Ahhh… llegué tarde_.- dijo con algo de tristeza. –Sí…- afirmó la chica _-¿Y mañana?_- preguntó Sasori. –También.- respondió Sakura. –_Mmm… parece que te secuestraron_, _eh_.- comentó divertido. –Jaja.- rió ella. –Es que lo planeamos el lunes.- contó ella. –_Ah, no sabía que había que hacerlo con tanta anticipación_.- comentó igual que antes. _-¿Y el domingo?-_ volvió a preguntar. –El domingo me voy de viaje.- contestó ella. _-¿A dónde?-_ preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo. –A Inglaterra.- respondió la chica. _-¿¡A Inglaterra!-_ dijo sorprendido el chico. _-¿Por qué?-_ cuestiono interesado. –Es una larga historia, pero mi mamá me consiguió una entrada en primera fila para ver a Coldplay, y ni muerta voy a faltar.- contó emocionada. -¡_Wow! ¡Eso es buenísimo!-_ dijo igual de emocionado. -¡Sí! Me voy una semana, así que el domingo que viene vuelvo.- comentó más tranquila. –_Oh, bueno, supongo que no voy a poder despedirte personalmente._- dijo algo desganado. –Sí…- musitó sin mucho interés la chica, cosa que la sorprendió. Escuchó al chico suspirar y después siguió –_Bueno, espero que te vaya muy bien. Cuando vuelvas Contame como estuvo, ¿sí?-_ le pidió el pelirrojo. –Sí, Sasori, tengo que irme.- le dijo con delicadeza. –_Nos vemos, Sakura_.- la saludó el chico, y después cortó.

"¿Por qué siento que Sasori ya no me interesa?" se preguntó extrañada, después de colgar el teléfono y caminando a la sala otra vez. (¿Por qué va a ser? ¡Porque no te gusta!) Contestó su Inner. "Pero yo sentí que me estaba empezando a gustar…" le dijo a su voz interior. (¡Eso fue porque querías olvidar a Sasuke! ¡Confundida!) Le aclaró. "Quiero olvidar a Sasuke, sólo que ahora voy dejar que el tiempo se encargue de eso." Aclaró 'segura'. (Sí, claro. Y Naruto nunca más va a comer ranmen.) Dijo con sarcasmo. (¡Por favor, Sakura! ¡SABES que no queres olvidarlo! Y está bien.) Contó la Inner. "Pero… ¿por qué no quiero olvidarlo?" le preguntó algo apenada. (¡Porque lo amas! Y algo tan lindo no puede olvidarse. Aparte, creo que él siente algo por nosotras.) Comentó divertida, guiñándole un ojo. "No sé…" dudó la pelirosa. (¿Enserio dudas? Después de TODO lo que hizo por vos, ¿dudas?) Le preguntó. "Emmm…" pensó apenada. "Veremos, Inner, veremos." Le dijo, para salir del apuro. (Ya me vas a dar la razón.) Le recordó con egocentrismo, y después se calló. "Pero es verdad… Sasori no me gusta, por eso ya no me interesa tanto." Aceptó, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón. "Y… tal vez… Sasuke sí esté sintiendo algo más que amistad por mí." Posibilitó, sonrojándose mucho. "Eso… sería… lo mejor que me podría pasar." Agregó avergonzada, acordándose del simple roce de labios que había compartido con el morocho aquél día en el cine. Pero el sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, avisándole que alguien había llegado.

Se miro en el espejo una vez más, dándose el 'okey'. Acomodó su pollera y su camisa, y caminó unos cortos pasos hasta la puerta. "¿Quién será?" se preguntó curiosa, mientras giraba la perilla. –Buenas, Sakura.- la saludó la voz seria de Sasuke. –B-buenas, S-Sasuke.- devolvió torpemente, ¡estaba MUY lindo! El morocho tenía puesto unas bermudas de jean oscuro, junto con una musculosa blanca y encima una camisa cuadrille azul, combinando con sus zapatillas negras. -¿Puedo pasar?- le preguntó divertido, alzando una ceja. –Jaja.- rió algo nerviosa. –Sí, claro.- contestó con pena, dejándole el paso libre. Ambos caminaron hasta la sala y se sentaron en el gran sillón negro. –Veo que soy el primero.- comentó el Uchiha. –Sí, sos muy puntual.- recordó la pelirosa, más tranquila. –Hmp, no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente.- le dijo, corriendo la cara, mirando el gran especio vacío de la sala. –Mmm… a Sasori tampoco le gusta hacer esperar.- musitó suavemente la chica. Al escuchar eso, Sasuke la miro fijo, algo molesto. -¿Estás diciendo que somos iguales?- le preguntó con evidente molestia en la voz. Sakura lo miro sorprendida, no sabía que Sasori fuera un tema tan delicado para él. –N-no, s-sólo d-decía.- negó nerviosa. El morocho seguía mirándola fijo, sumido en sus pensamientos ¡Sabe sólo Kami-sama en que pensaba! La pelirosa al sentirse intimidada, bajo la mirada y la posó en el piso. "¿¡Qué le digo! ¿¡Qué le digo!" se preguntaba desesperadamente en su cabeza. (¡Pedile perdón!) Respondió rápidamente su Inner. La chica subió la cabeza, mirando en su dirección. –Sasuke, yo…- dijo en el trascurso de ese gesto, pero frenó en seco al darse cuenta de que… ¡estaba a NADA de sus labios! Al parecer, el chico se había acercado sigilosamente a ella, quedando muy cerca. Sus narices se rosaban, y la respiración del otro chocaba contra su piel. "Yo quería hacerle cosquillas pero… esto es mejor." Pensó pícaro el chico. "¡Kami-sama! ¡Kami-sama! ¡KAMI-SAMA!" pensaba muy nerviosa la chica. Lentamente fueron acercándose más y más, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Faltaban escasos milímetros para que pudieran besarse… 1…2… y… ¡RIIIIIIIIIIING! Se escuchó el timbre sonar, y Sakura se puso de pie, muy nerviosa, para ir a abrir la puerta.

"¡Maldita sea!" gritó un eufórico Sasuke en su mente. "¡Estuve a nada, a NADA de besarla!" agregó enojado. "¡Maldita suerte!" finalizo con bronca, apretando los dientes en el exterior. –Ah, el Uchiha ya llegó.- dijo una voz divertida a su lado. Giró la cabeza y ahí lo vió, el causante de interrumpir el beso con su pelirosa, el pobre mortal que osó molestarlos en ese momento… -Ranma Saotome…- musitó con voz fría, mirándolo fijo. –Hola, Uchiha.- lo saludó burlón el chico de trenza. –Jaja.- rió nerviosa la chica. –Sentate, Ranma.- lo invitó, caminando delante del morocho para sentarse a su lado. El aludido asintió con la cabeza y la siguió, sentándose a su izquierda, quedando ella en medio de los dos. Sasuke lo siguió con esa mirada fulminante todo el trayecto, odiándolo más y más. Ranma, al ver la mirada y cara del chico Uchiha, decidió preguntar -¿Interrumpí algo?- mirando a la chica. –No, no.- negó rápidamente la pelirosa, acompañando la negatoria con la cabeza. -¿Seguro?- le preguntó al otro chico, con tono burlón. –Seguro…- masculló con bronca. -¡Qué bueno!- dijo sonriendo Ranma. -¿Cómo te fue hoy, Ranma?- le preguntó Sakura, para cortar con la tensión… o para evitar su asesinato. –Bien, salí a correr por el parque que está cerca de mi casa.- contestó tranquilo. -¿Corres?- le preguntó curiosa. –Sí, también entreno en el Dojo del amigo de mi papá, el señor Tendo.- comentó el chico. – ¡Eso es increíble! No sabía que entrenabas artes marciales.- contó asombrada la pelirosa. –Mi papá me entrena desde chiquito.- agregó el aludido. -¿Pero no es difícil conseguir un Dojo donde practicar? ¿Cómo se hizo amigo tu papá del señor Tendo?- cuestiono extrañada. –Entrenaban juntos cuando eran chicos, aparte…- contestó Ranma. -¿Qué?- le preguntó la chica. -… Mi papá y el señor Tendo arreglaron que me casara con una de sus hijas.- contó molesto.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, analizando sus palabras. -¿Todavía se sigue usando eso?- le preguntó sorprendida. –Al parecer…- musitó el morocho de trenza. –Bueno, pero… la chica no debe ser tan fea.- comentó la pelirosa. Ranma sonrió de lado –Es la más fea que pueda existir.- le dijo con voz suave. -¡Ranma!- chilló Sakura, como reprobando esa idea. –No quiero que me obliguen a casar, y menos con una chica tan fea y poco femenina.- comentó el morocho, 'ofendido'. Sakura lo miro unos minutos, con los ojos entrecerrados. –Te gusta.- le dijo, sonriendo divertida. -¿¡Qué!- espetó sorprendido el chico. –Te gusta esa chica.- reafirmó la pelirosa, cruzándose de brazos. Ranma la miró incrédulo, pero no caería ante ella. –Já.- 'río' sarcástico. -A quién podría gustarle una chica fea, poco femenina, molesta, que cocina mal, metiche, gritona, odiosa, histérica, y muchas cosas peores más.- enumeró con sus dedos. –A vos.- le dijo segura Sakura, mirándolo fijo. -¿No me escuchaste?- le preguntó a la chica. –Oh, sí que te escuché.- contestó sonriendo. –Y SÉ que te gusta esa chica.- le dijo triunfal. –No por nada la nombras tanto, y si resaltas sus aspectos malos, es porque los buenos te encantan… claro que no lo vas a admitir.- contó Sakura, determinada. Ranma se la quedó mirando, y de un leve rubor se tiñeron sus mejillas. Corrió la cara, mirando la frente, y disimulando la pena le dijo –No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas.- La pelirosa lo miraba sonriendo ¡a su amigo le gustaba una chica! "Bien por vos, Ranma." Le dijo en su mente. -¿Se lo dijiste?- le preguntó con voz suave. Ranma abrió sus ojos de par en par ante la pregunta "¿Decírselo?" se auto-cuestiono. –Tendrías que decírselo.- opinó la pelirosa. Ranma sonrió de lado -¿Y vos ya se lo dijiste al chico que te gusta?- le preguntó con un poco de burla, mirándola fijo. –E-eh… y-yo…- tartamudeó nerviosa. La sonrisa del morocho se amplió más –Tendrías que decírselo.- le dijo igual que antes, guiñándole un ojo y moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, señalando a Sasuke.

-E-eh…- musitó más nerviosa, muy sonrojada. Miro por encima del chico al morocho y se encontró con esa mirada tranquila que pocas veces veía en él, al hacer contacto con el chico desvió rápido la mirada, volviendo a posarla sobre la de su amigo. –Algún día…- le dijo suavemente. –Algún día yo también…- le dijo igual, pero con su sonrisa divertida plasmada en su cara. El sonido del timbre la alarmó y rápidamente se puso de pie para ir a abrir la puerta. -¡Sakura-chan!- gritó el rubio, como siempre. -¡Naruto!- chilló ella, molesta por el grito. –Perdón, ¡jaja!- rió el chico. La pelirosa rodó los ojos, y después posó su mirada sobre su amiga. –Hola, Hinata.- la saludó con una sonrisa. –H-hola, Sakura.- devolvió tímida la chica. -¡Frentona!- se escuchó un grito detrás de los recién llegados. Los tres presentes miraron, y vieron a la rubia y al aburrido que venían llegando. –Cerda.- la saludó la pelirosa, una vez que los tuvo en frente. –Hola, Sakura.- la saludo el tedioso. –Hola, Shikamaru.- devolvió tranquila. Invitó a sus amigos a pasar, y una vez dentro cerró la puerta. Se juntaron todos en el sillón, mientras la pelirosa servía la comida y la bebida para sus invitados. -¡Esperen!- chilló la rubia, antes de que empezaran a comer. -¿Qué, cerda?- preguntó cansada la chica. –Yo creo que si esto es una piyamada, tendríamos que ponernos los piyamas.- explicó Ino. -¡Yo estoy de acuerdo!- acotó el rubio. –Supongo que tiene razón…- musitó el tedioso, aburrido. –Yo creo lo mismo.- agregó el morocho de trenza. –Ajá…- musitó la peliazul con timidez. –Como quieran.- comentó el Uchiha 'desinteresado' La pelirosa suspiró cansada –Nosotras nos cambiamos arriba y ustedes acá.- les dijo a sus amigos, y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Las chicas subieron a la pieza de Sakura, mientras los chicos se cambiaban en la sala. Antes de bajar, Ino les gritó a los chicos, preguntándoles si ya estaban todos cambiados puesto que no quería ver a alguno en paños menores… a no ser que sea su novio. Una vez que recibió un 'sí' por parte de sus amigos, bajó con su piyama rosa, constituido por un short y una remera mangas cortas. A los pocos minutos bajo Hinata, con una bermuda amarilla y una musculosa del mismo color, recibiendo elogios por parte de su novio y, diciéndole a sus amigos que no la miren mucho. Los presentes empezaron a comer, ya que la pelirosa así lo gritó desde arriba. Varios minutos pasaron e Ino se paró al pie de la escalera – ¡Frentona! ¿¡Cuándo pensas bajar!- le gritó molesta. -¡Ya voy, cerda!- devolvió la chica cansada. Se escuchó una puerta cerrarse y unos pasos caminar, hasta que por fin vio a su amiga bajar las escaleras. –Era hora, me estaba volviendo vieja.- comentó la rubia. -¡Es verdad! Mira esas feas arrugas.- dijo divertida la pelirosa, señalando alguna parte de la cara de su amiga. –Muy graciosa.- le dijo Ino, con notable sarcasmo. Ambas caminaron hasta la sala, encontrándose con sus amigos. -¡Al fin, Sakura-chan!- chilló Naruto, haciendo que la recién llegada se tape los oídos con las manos. -¡Todo está muy rico!- comentó emocionado. –Me alegro que les guste.- contó, sentándose en el piso, cerca de la improvisada mesa para comer. A su izquierda estaba Hinata, a su derecha Ino. En la punta, al lado de la rubia estaba Shikamaru, en la otra punta Ranma; y en frente de las chicas Naruto y Sasuke. El rubio le dio un codazo disimulado a su mejor amigo –Se te van a meter las moscas si seguís con la boca abierta.- le dijo bajito, puesto que después de haber visto a la pelirosa, el Uchiha menor había quedado hechizado: Sakura tenía un piyama verde agua, constituido por un short que marcaba muy bien sus contorneadas piernas, y una musculosa ceñida al cuerpo que mostraba sus femeninas curvas. "Autocontrol." Se decía en su mente, no podía pasar un momento vergonzoso enfrente de sus amigos.

La cena siguió, entre risas y charlas amenas. Pronto llegó el postre que la pelirosa había preparado para sus amigos: torta de frutillas. -¡Está riquísimo, Sakura-chan!- chilló el rubio, degustando el postre. – ¡Frentona, te pasaste!- acotó Ino, igual que Naruto. Shikamaru sólo levantó su pulgar, abriendo bien sus ojos y asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras masticaba. –Sos una cocinera innata, Sakura.- comentó Ranma. –E-está m-muy r-rico, Sakura.- dijo Hinata. La pelirosa poso la vista sobre su amigo, esperando su halago. –Hmp, está rico.- dijo con los ojos cerrados. La chica suspiró, era lo más que le iba a dar. –Gracias.- las dio, sonriéndole a sus amigos. Una vez que todos terminaron de comer, después de las quejas del rubio diciendo que quería seguir comiendo y las contestaciones por parte de sus amigos con cosas como 'sos un barril sin fondo' o 'no sé dónde te entra tanto' o 'vas a explotar como un sapo' y tantas otra más, todos se acomodaron en el sillón para ver una película. –D-de terror n-no…- pidió una apenada ojiperla. –No hay problema, Hinata, yo te voy a proteger, ¡de verdad!- la tranquilizó su novio, abrazándola fuertemente, haciéndola sonrojar. –Es verdad, de terror no.- apoyó la pelirosa. –Oh, pobre frentona, es tan miedosa.- se burló la ojiazul, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de su amiga. -¿Por qué no votamos?- propuso el morocho de trenza. –Sí, eso es más justo.- comentó el tedioso. – ¿Están de acuerdo?- les preguntó a los demás, y todos asintieron con la cabeza. La votación resultó 4-3, a favor de los que querían ver una película de terror, Ino sonrió triunfal mientras Hinata y Sakura se preocupaban. "A Hinata la puede abrazar Naruto y no sentir tanto miedo, ¿pero y yo? ¡Ay, te odio cerda!" pensó molesta y asustada la pelirosa. A su lado estaba Sasuke, así que tan mal no la iba a pasar. La chica puso la película y después de apretar el 'play' en el control remoto, la película empezó.

"No tendría que haber dejado a Ino elegir la película." Pensó cuando vio que se taraba de zombis. "Esta noche no voy a poder dormir." Agregó resignada, ¡maldito sea su miedo irracional! "En fin… voy a verla, igual no voy a poder dormir." Concluyo, posando su vista sobre la pantalla. La película, más la luz apagada, más que era de noche, y más los sustos que le daba Ino eran una PÉSIMA combinación, eso pensó la chica a medida que la película avanzaba. En un momento sintió tanto miedo que agarró la primera mano que encontró, afortunadamente la de Sasuke. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del chico, como si eso fuera a 'salvarla' de su miedo, pero se sorprendió muchísimo al sentir que él le correspondía el gesto. Giro su cara y posó su mirada en el chico a su lado, y se encontró con esos pozos negros que la hacían temblar. Totalmente sonrojada, volvió a correr la cara y mirar la película, encontrándose con uno de esos bichos comiendo a una persona. Fue tal el miedo, que se abrazó al brazo del chico y escondió su cara en él, sin romper el dulce agarre de sus manos. Por la forma en que temblaba, Sasuke entendió que su miedo no era broma, o exageración… a ella la aterrorizaban esas películas. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla y de besarla, para sacarle ese miedo, pero no podía hacerlo enfrente de sus amigos… y menos sin saber si ella sentía algo más que amistad por él. Sigilosamente se acercó a su oído izquierdo para susurrarle un –Todo está bien, Sakura.- para calmarla. El roce de la respiración de Sasuke sobre su piel era algo que le gustaba demasiado, cosa que hizo sonrojarla más. Levantó lentamente su cabeza para verlo y susurrarle un –Gracias…- pero se perdió en sos ojos que tanto le gustaban, así como también le pasó a él. Se miraron por unos momentos, pero el grito que la chica escuchó la hizo 'despertar' y volver a esconderse en su brazo. "Maldito bicho asqueroso." Pensó la pelirosa con bronca.

La película siguió, hasta que llegó a su fin. Los 7 se pusieron de pie y estiraron sus cansados músculos, para después sentarse alrededor de la mesa en espera de Sakura, que había ido a buscar más comida y bebida. –Bien, ¿a qué vamos a jugar?- les preguntó a sus amigos una vez que volvió de la cocina, dejando la bandeja en la mesa y sentándose. –Podríamos jugar a las cartas y el que pierde se va sacando una prenda de ropa.- ideó la rubia, con tono pícaro. –Ino…- masculló la pelirosa entre dientes, desaprobando la idea. –Podríamos jugar 'Verdad – Consecuencia'- propuso el morocho de trenza. -¡Sí!- chilló el rubio hiperactivo. -¡Yo también quiero!- apoyó Ino. Shikamaru suspiró cansado –Estoy adentro.- contestó con pesadez. –Y-yo t-también.- acotó Hinata con timidez. –Supongo que no queda otra.- dijo Sasuke, sin ganas. –Bueno, yo también juego.- se unió Sakura. Y así el juego empezó, entre verdades dichas a medias o por la fuerza, y con consecuencias vergonzosas y muy graciosas. –Bien, me toca a mí.- dijo Ino. –Mmm…- pensaba la chica. –Sasuke.- musitó, eligiendo a su 'presa' -¿Verdad o Consecuencia?- le preguntó con un tono forzadamente dulce. –Consecuencia.- contestó al toque el chico. "Maldito Uchiha, nunca me va a dejar preguntarle si le gusta Sakura." Pensó molesta la Yamanaka. Pero una idea, una macabra idea, le vino a la cabeza. –Tenes que cantar.- dijo, sonriendo triunfal. –Con Naruto.- agregó, haciendo sonreír al aludido. –Una canción que yo voy a elegir- finalizó la rubia. El Uchiha estaba anonadado, no podía decir que no porque si no tendría que contestar con la verdad a una preguntar que la rubia chica haga… y le tenía pavor a lo que ella pudiera preguntar. –Hmp.- musitó molesto. –Elegí.- dijo sin ganas. La sonrisa de Ino se agrandó más, si era posible, se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaban los cd de música de su amiga y los empezó a ver.

-Mmm…- decía mientras los miraba. -¡Oh, Take That!- chilló emocionada, agarrando el cd. Le sonrió con burla al morocho. –Tienen temas MUY melosos.- le dijo. –Hmp.- le 'contestó' Sasuke. –'A Millon Love Songs' – leyó la rubia. -¡Ayyyy! ¡Es muy lindo!- chilló con alegría. El morocho se desesperó un poco, y si había tema que decía bastante claro lo que él sentía, era ese, y bajo ninguna circunstancia podía cantarlo. –Ino…- se quejó la pelirosa. –Elegí algo divertido.- aconsejó al final. La rubia suspiró molesta, ¡ese tema era hermoso! ¿Por qué cambiarlo? –Está bien…- dijo sin ánimos, y el Uchiha suspiró tranquilo en su mente. –Mmm…- volvió a inspeccionar la colección de su amiga. Agarró un cd, mostrándoselo a su amiga le preguntó -¿'The Wonders'?- con cara de '¿qué?' -A mí me gustaron sus canciones.- se excusó Sakura. – ¡Son de una película!- le dijo la rubia. -¿Y? Me gustan sus temas.- volvió a decir su amiga. Ino rodó los ojos, Sakura y sus extraños gustos. Leyó la lista de canciones y una le llamó la atención. -¡Me acuerdo de éste!- dijo con emoción. -¡Ya está! ¡Ya elegí!- anunció risueña. Buscó en la máquina de karaoke el número de la canción, y ahí estaba. –Cuando estén listos, pongo 'play'- les dijo a los chicos. -¡Cuando quieras, Ino!- chilló Naruto, agarrando el micrófono y poniendo una pose de 'rock star' Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras musitaba un 'hmp' molesto. Ambos se posicionaron frente a sus amigos, quienes rodeaban la tv de la sala. –Pone 'play'- musitó el Uchiha. La rubia hizo lo ordenado, y la música empezó a sonar.

-_**You,**_

_**Doin' that thing you do, **_

_**Breaking my heart into a million pieces,**_

_**Like you always do**_

_**And you,**_

_**Don't mean to be cruel,**_

_**You never even knew about the heartache,**_

_**I've been going through**_

_**Well I try and try to forget you girl,**_

_**But it's just so hard to do,**_

_**Every time you do that thing you do-**_

Empezaron a cantar el rubio y el morocho. De más está decir que Naruto cantaba con toda la emoción, y hasta bailaba el ritmo pegadizo del tema; mientras que Sasuke se limitaba a 'cantar' y mirar de reojo a la pelirosa.

_**-I,**_

_**Know all the games you play,**_

_**And I'm gonna find a way to let you know that,**_

_**You'll be mine someday **_

_**'Cause we,**_

_**Could be happy ¿can't you see?,**_

_**If you'd only let me be the one to hold you,**_

_**And keep you here with me **_

_**'Cause I try and try to forget you girl,**_

_**But it's just so hard to do,**_

_**Everytime you do that thing you do.-**_

Sakura veía cantar a su morocho, y también veía cómo él la miraba, haciéndola temblar. Tampoco podía entender qué le decía esa mirada, tal vez era para ella… o sólo la miraba por mirarla… todo era tan difícil de entender.

-_**I don't ask a lot girl,**_

_**But I know one thing's for sure, **_

_**It's the love I haven't got girl,**_

_**And I just can't take it anymore-**_

"¡Maldito tema!" pensó el morocho mientras cantaba. "Este tema también explica lo que siento." Agregó con algo de miedo. "Tengo que dejar de mirarla o se va a dar cuenta." Ideó rápidamente.

-_**'Cause we,**_

_**Could be happy can't you see,**_

_**If you'd only let me be the one to hold you,**_

_**And keep you here with me **_

_**Cause it hurts me so just to see you go,**_

_**Around with someone new,**_

_**And if I know you you're doin' that thing,**_

_**Every day just doin' that thing,**_

_**I can't take you doing that thing you do-**_

El tema terminó, y todos volvieron a sentarse en la mesa, elogiando a ambos chicos por su 'presentación' y lo fantásticos que estuvieron. Siguieron con su juego, haciendo consecuencias tan disparatadas que Sakura no entendía de dónde sacaban sus amigos esas ideas, pero ella los quería así: locos de atar. -¡Me toca a mí!- chilló el rubio. –Naruto, no grites.- le pidió la pelirosa, sus tímpanos imploraban silencio. – ¡Jaja! Sakura-chan, ¿Verdad o Consecuencia?- le preguntó risueño. –Mmm… consecuencia.- eligió la chica. –Bien, tenes que…- empezó a decir, pensando la consecuencia. Buscó entre la sala algo que le ayudara a darle una idea, y cuando su vista se posó en su mejor amigo, la lamparita se le prendió. -¡Tenes que besar al teme!- chilló emocionado. -¿Q-qué?- dijo nerviosa. –Tenes que besar al teme, en la boca.- contestó el rubio, feliz. Sakura estaba en shock ¿besar a Sasuke? ¿Enfrente de todos? "¡Kami-sama!" pensó nerviosa. –Vamos, Sakura-chan, es un beso de 10 segundos.- alentó Naruto. –E-eh…- musitó nerviosa. –No es a elección, TENES QUÉ hacerlo.- apuró Ino. –B-bueno…- dijo sonrojada. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta sentarse al lado de su amigo. Él tenía su semblante inmutable, ¡y ella estaba TAN nerviosa! -Pero…- empezó a decir su rubio amigo. –No crean que es un beso de juntar los labios y ya está.- dijo con voz obvia. -¿Cómo qué no?- preguntó la chica. –Tienen que mover los labios también.- agregó el chico, con una sonrisa zorruna. Sakura empezó a parpadear como si eso la despertara de algún raro sueño, pero no… ¡eso no era un sueño! –Bueno, dobe.- dijo el Uchiha menor, con su voz firme, sorprendiendo a la chica a su lado. –Cuando quieran.- dijo un alegre Naruto.

La pelirosa miró a su amigo, y vio esa mirada tranquila… así que supuso que a él no le disgustaba la idea. (¡Por Kami! ¡Quiere besarnos!) Gritó feliz su Inner. "No te hagas ilusiones" le dijo a su voz interior. (Vos disfruta el dulce beso que nos va a dar Sasuke-sexy) comentó con voz pícara la Inner, para después callarse. "Ay, Kami… ¿será verdad que él quiere besarme?" le preguntó al cielo. Sintió como el chico empezó a acercarse a ella -¡Ey! ¡Sakura-chan es la que te tiene que besar!- se quejó Naruto, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de su amigo. La pelirosa suspiró nerviosa, después miró a su amigo y fue acercándose a él lentamente. Sasuke podía sentir su nerviosismo, cosa que lo hizo sonreír de lado, por suerte era el lado que sus amigos no podían ver. La pelirosa se acercó tanto, que por fin pudo besarlo. Empezó con algo de miedo, pero después fue tomando confianza y lo besó con más ganas, siendo correspondida por él con la misma intensidad. (¡Por Kami! ¡Por Kami! ¡Por Kami!) Decía su Inner extasiada. Pero Sakura estaba sorprendida por eso… ¿de verdad Sasuke le estaba correspondiendo el beso tan intensamente?... ¿Existía la posibilidad, por más mínima que sea, de que… a él le gustara ella? -7…8…9… ¡y 10!- gritaron sus amigos, y la chica se separó de él con pesar, y todavía sorprendida… con un gran sonrojo en su cara. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta su puesto original, mirando todo el tiempo el piso.

El juego siguió, afortunadamente para la pelirosa, sin ningún comentario sobre el beso con el morocho; pero ella seguía con sus preguntas y esperanzas sobre el chico. Todos reían divertidos ante las consecuencias o historias verdaderas de sus amigos, ella sólo se limitaba a reír débilmente… ¡el asombro todavía no se iba! (¡Vamos! ¡Acepta que te quería besar!) Le dijo su Inner. "Pero…" dudaba la chica. (¡Ay, Sakura! ¿Tan difícil es creer que le gustas?) Le preguntó su voz interior. "Sí…" afirmó apenada. (Ese beso fue el mejor, yo creo que sí le gustas) Opinó una sonriente Inner. "… Veremos" dijo con esperanza la chica. El juego estaba entretenido, Naruto tenía que llamar a Itachi y decirle que era una chica sola en su casa que buscaba compañía, todo ideado por Sasuke, claro. Todos reían ante la voz 'femenina' del rubio, y sus palabras coquetas. –_Naruto, esto ya lo hicimos con mi hermano, decile que su memoria es patética.- _dijo el mayor de los Uchiha, que estaba en alta voz. –Oh, Itachi, sos un aburrido.- se quejó el rubio. _-¿En serio, Naruto? Hace rato me dijiste que te morías por estar conmigo.- _recordó con tono pícaro y burlón el chico. –_Creo que te gusto_.- comentó divertido Itachi. -¡Pero qué cosas tan retorcidas decís!- gritó un indignado Naruto, haciendo reír a los presentes, y al chico en el teléfono. _-¡Jaja! Buenas noches, y la próxima llamen a alguien que __NO__ los conozca_.- aconsejo el mayor, para después colgar. –Bien, ¿a quién le toca?- preguntó Sakura, una vez que todos volvieron a sentarse. –A Shikamaru.- contestaron a coro Naruto y Ranma, señalando al chico que estaba eligiendo una canción en el karaoke. –Sakura, ¿verdad o consecuencia?- preguntó el aburrido, dándole la espalda. –Mmm… Consecuencia.- volvió a elegir, Shikamaru no podía ser tan malo… ¿verdad? –Vas a cantar 'Olvida la Amargura'- ordenó el chico, parándose al lado del tv. –Bueno, me gusta ese tema. Es de un anime que veía cuando era chiquita.- comentó la chica, poniéndose de pie y parándose enfrente de la tv y sus amigos. El tedioso puso 'play' y la divertida música empezó a escucharse.

-_**El amor siempre va sin razón**_

_**y fué así que él llego a mi corazón.**_

_**Cómo fué?**_

_**Aún no sé qué paso,**_

_**afección o atracción lo que nos unió**_.-

Empezó a cantar divertida la chica, ese tema sí que le gustaba. Le recordaba su niñez, y aparte trataba de amor… un amor poco ortodoxo, pero lindo.

-_**Discutir, por todo pelear,**_

_**una extraña manera de amar.**_

_**Por qué no demostrar amor,**_

_**un "te quiero" y ya,**_

_**con un beso y ya.**_

_**Y así todo podría ser mejor.-**_

La chica cantaba con todas las ganas, sonriendo alegre y vivaz como a él le gustaba… tanto que por las miradas de la chica, sentía que le estaba hablando a él.

-_**Mira que el tiempo va de prisa,**_

_**tal vez te puedas arrepentir.**_

_**Todo acaba y no avisa,**_

_**tienes tu vida por vivir.**_

_**Si me ves, Ranma, soy de ti,**_

_**este amor está creciendo.**_

_**Por favor, Ranma, di que sí,**_

_**y te entregare mi corazón...-**_

Pero cuando escuchó el nombre de cierto morocho que no podía ni ver, sintió celos… y bronca, que aumentaron más cuando la chica desvió la mirada y la posó sobre el susodicho. "Maldito Saotome." Pensó enojado.

_**-¡Oye lo que estoy diciendo!**_

_**Olvida la amargura,**_

_**y dame tu ternura.-**_

Cantó dulcemente la chica, guiñándole un ojo al morocho de trenza, pero todo era parte de la diversión y de la canción… pero al parecer, Sasuke no lo entendió, puesto que frunció el cejo muy molesto… y celoso.

-_**Discutir, por todo pelear,**_

_**una extraña manera de amar.**_

_**Por qué no demostrar amor,**_

_**un "te quiero" y ya,**_

_**con un beso y ya.**_

_**Y así todo podría ser mejor.-**_

Terminó de cantar la pelirosa, obteniendo los aplausos de sus amigos, menos de cierto morocho que corrió la cara cuando ella lo vió… y eso la extrañó. (¡Está celoso!) Gritó su Inner divertida. "Por favor…" dijo ella con sarcasmo. (¡En serio! ¡Miralo! No le gustó NADA que le cantes a Ranma) Comentó su voz interior. "Yo no le canté a Ranma" negó segura. (Bueeeno, eso parecía.) Contó la Inner. "¿Segura que está celoso?" le preguntó dudando. (100%) contesto con seguridad. "Mmm… sí vos decís." Le dijo sin mucha esperanza. El juego siguió su curso hasta entrada la madrugada, terminaron a eso de las 3:30hs ya que al otro día irían a la pileta y tenían que despertarse 'temprano' para preparar todo, y aparte tenían que estar bien descansados. Acomodaron los colchones y las bolsas de dormir en la sala, y cada uno se dispuso a dormir una vez que las luces estuvieron apagadas. La pelirosa escuchaba los ronquidos de Naruto, la calmada respiración de Hinata, los quejidos de Ino, los cambios de posición de Shikamaru, las discusiones de Ranma en su sueño, y nada por parte del Uchiha. "Odio no poder dormir por esa estúpida película." Pensó molesta. Viendo que no iba a poder dormir, se puso de pie y cuidadosamente caminó hasta estar fuera de la sala, y después se dirigió hacia el patio trasero. Una vez allí se sentó en una hamaca de madera que tenía y se dedico a admirar el cielo estrellado. Pensó en miles de cosas, como lo bien que la había pasado esa noche y que definitivamente tenía que repetirse, o lo bien que la iba a pasar en Inglaterra viendo a su banda favorita, en que tenía que contarle a sus amigos que se iba a ir por una semana, y en… "Sasuke…" dijo en su mente, acordándose del chico. "Cómo te voy a extrañar" le dijo en su mente, suspirando en el exterior, esa semana iba a ser interminable sin poder ver al morocho que tanto amaba.

* * *

Gente! Cómo les va? Espero que maravillosamente bien! :D Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado ^^ El 1º tema se llama 'That Thing You Do' de The Wonders, y el 2º es el primer opening de Ranma 1/2; por las dudas si alguien quiere saber :P

Ahhhh, les comento que mañana es mi último día de vacaciones u.u Ya que el Miércoles empiezo otra vez -.- En fin, les pido paciencia de ahora en más :P

Saludos y gracias por los comentarios ^^

PD: Mañana es el día del amigo acá en Argentina (no sé en los otros países) Así que les deseo un Feliz Día del Amigo para todos y que lo pasen de maravillas ;)


	12. Sensaciones indomables

**12- Sensaciones indomables.**

Escuchó cómo la puerta detrás de ella se abría y cerraba. Giró su cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, y ahí estaba él… hermoso como siempre. –S-Sasuke…- musitó sorprendida. -¿Puedo sentarme con vos?- le preguntó con vos suave el chico. –Sí, claro.- le contestó ella con la misma voz, sonriéndole dulcemente. El chico admiro esa sonrisa que tanto le gusta por unos segundos, para después caminar y acomodarse al lado de ella en la hamaca. –Traje esta frazada, la noche está fresca, no sé qué haces a esta ahora acá afuera.- le comentó, tapándose a ambos con dicha frazada. –Es que… no podía dormir.- contestó con algo de vergüenza ella, poniendo sus piernas arriba de las de él, formando un puente, para recostarse en su fuerte pecho. –Esto hacíamos cuando eramos pequeños…- recordó la pelirosa, escuchando el palpitar del corazón del chico. –Sí, cuando tenías miedo de algo.- agregó el morocho, tranquilo. -…siempre estuviste ahí para mí.- comentó suavemente la chica. –Y siempre lo voy a estar…- afirmó seguro el Uchiha. La pelirosa sonrió por eso –Gracias, Sasuke…- le dijo con voz dulce. –Hmp…- musitó tranquilamente el chico, mirándola desde arriba, abrazándola con más fuerza para darle calor con la frazada y sus brazos. Estuvieron así por algunos minutos, hasta que Sasuke no aguantó más y le preguntó -¿Cómo te va con… Sasori?- mascullando el nombre del chico con bronca. –No sé… hoy me llamó, pero…- contestó la pelirosa. -Pero…- dijo él, para que siguiera. –Pero él no me gusta.- finalizó segura. -¿Y entonces por qué lo besaste?- espetó molesto, pero se dio cuenta de su GRAVE error… pero ya era tarde. -¿Cómo sabes que lo besé?- le preguntó mirándolo sorprendida. –Ehhh… fue ese día que discutimos, yo salí a caminar para despejar la mente… y los vi.- mintió descaradamente. Sakura no pudo seguir mirándolo, bajó la mirada apenada, la avergonzaba que él la haya visto besando a Sasori…

-Lo bese porque…- dijo suavemente, volviendo a acomodarse en su pecho. -… porque pensé que me estaba gustando.- finalizó apenada. –Y… ¿no es así?- le preguntó el morocho, disimulando la esperanza. –No…- negó la pelirosa, quien no pudo ver la gran sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Sasuke por esa respuesta. -¿Y por qué saliste con él?- le preguntó curioso. –Porque quería olvidarme de alguien…- contestó Sakura, con voz tranquila. –Pero me di cuenta que fui una egoísta al sólo pensar en mí felicidad y no en la de él.- agregó segura, sorprendido al Uchiha. –No tendría que llorar porque él no me ame… tendría que estar feliz por él, y eso es lo que hago ahora.- contó tranquila. –No me importa si no le gusto, si no me ama… me importa que sea feliz, con quien quiera que sea.- finalizó la pelirosa, sonriendo con calma. Levantó su cabeza para preguntarle –Como ese anime que mirábamos cuando eramos pequeños, ¿te acordás?- mirándolo tiernamente. Sasuke sólo le correspondió la mirada, quedándose en silencio. –El de la chica morocha que sólo quería estar al lado del chico de cabello blanco.- contó la pelirosa. –A-ah… sí.- firmó atontado. Sakura sólo le sonrió divertida por verlo así "Debe tener sueño" pensó con cariño. -¿Te gusta Ranma?- preguntó el chico a su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos. -¿Qué?- musitó extrañada. –Que si te gusta Ranma.- volvió a decir, con algo de molestia el morocho. –No.- negó segura. -¿Por qué pensas eso?- le preguntó confundida. –Porque… hoy le guiñaste un ojo… y le cantaste dulcemente.- contestó, haciéndose el 'tranquilo' –Ahhh, pero eso era parte de la canción. Ranma no me gusta, es mi amigo.- contestó segura. Sasuke miró esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, y no encontró falsedad.

-Hmp.- musitó, cerrando los ojos. –Jaja.- rió ella divertida. -¿Vamos a dentro?- le preguntó suavemente la pelirosa. -¿Ya no tenes miedo? Puedo quedarme un poco más si queres.- comentó el morocho. –No…- negó dulcemente. –Ya no tengo miedo, quiero ir a dormir…- dijo, antes de que un bostezo saliera y ella se tapara la boca. Sasuke la miraba embobado, era increíble cómo Sakura podía hechizarlo con algo tan simple como taparse la boca y un bostezo. La chica abrió los ojos, después de ese largó bostezo, y vió la mirada del chico posada en ella. Se sonrojó al instante en que sus ojos hicieron contacto, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al sentir la mano de él sobre la suya, alejando la mano de su boca. Y más grande fue la sorpresa cuando sintió al morocho acercarse a ella. La pelirosa parpadeaba sin entender Sasuke se estaba cercando a ella para… ¿¡para besarla! La respiración de él chocar con la suya la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y centrarse en el tema: estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia. –S-Sasuke…- musitó con voz suave, y eso fue lo que hizo que el chico perdiera lo último de cordura que le quedaba, besándola con ganas. Sakura movía sus labios al compás con los de Sasuke, sorprendida por la necesidad con la que él la besaba, aunque fuera un beso lento y dulce. La pelirosa lo abrazó por el cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, haciendo el beso más profundo. Mientras el morocho la pegaba más a él, tanto que podía sentir los pechos de la chica chocar contra el suyo, cosa que lo descolocó… haciéndolo sentir un calor insoportable dentro suyo. A Sakura le encantaba ese beso, pero lo que sentía su cuerpo era algo que la asustaba demasiado y la ponía nerviosa de sobre manera. El sentir la mano del chico debajo de su remera y tocar su estómago fue la señal de que eso se les iba a ir de las manos, así que rápidamente se separó de él y caminó hasta meterse en la casa, dejando a un sorprendido Sasuke solo en la hamaca. "Maldita sean estas ganas de tocarla" pensó molesto el chico.

Sakura caminó con cuidado entre sus amigos dormidos para llegar a su colchón y recostarse en él. Todavía tenía la respiración entrecortada por el beso y la sensación de que ese beso no le alcanzaba seguía en su cuero. "Kami-sama ¿¡qué pasó!" pensó anonada. (¿Qué va a pasar? ¡Sasuke te beso!) Chilló con emoción su Inner. "Ya sé, p-pero… ¿después?" preguntó tontamente. (Ese beso fue perfecto…) Decía embobada su voz interior. "Inner…" dijo la pelirosa. (Sus labios son tan tiernos, ¡por Kami!) Agregó extasiada. "Inner…" volvió a decir, pero molesta. (¡Qué manera de besar!) Exclamó baboseándose. "¡Inner!" gritó enojada, pero totalmente sonrojada en la superficie. (Ay, Sakura…) Suspiró cansada. (Lo que sentiste se llama 'excitación') Contó su Inner. (Sasuke te excita.) Aseguró con voz pícara. "¡P-pero q-qué d-decís!" chilló con vergüenza. (Por favor, tenes 17 años… es normal.) Dijo con tono despreocupado. (Aparte… a él le pasaba lo mismo) Comentó con tono pícaro. "¿¡Q-qué!" Gritó avergonzada. (Lo calentas, lo excitas, despertas sus instintos más bajos… te tiene más ganas que Naruto a un plato de ramen) Explicó la Inner como si nada. Sakura, por otro lado, estaba bloqueada… ¿ella causar todo eso en el morocho? ¡Pero si él la veía como una amiga! ¿no? (¡Por favor! Un amigo no te besa así, aceptalo, le gustas) Dijo segura la Inner. "P-pero…" pensó sorprendida. (¡PERO NADA!) Gritó su voz interior, impidiéndole seguir. (Mañana cuando estés en bikini se le van a caer las babas, ya vas a ver) Contó divertida, para después callarse.

Escuchó como la puerta del patio se abría y se cerraba, pasos caminar y la única persona que podía ser era "Sasuke…" pensó nerviosa. Se acurrucó más en al colchón y bajo las sábanas, y sintió que el chico se acostaba en su bolsa de dormir, a su lado. Afortunadamente le estaba dando la espalda al chico, eso la hacía sentir un poco más tranquila; y gracias a la oscuridad de la noche él no pudo ver lo roja que estaba su cara. La madrugada fue pasando, pero la pelirosa seguía maquinando, todavía sorprendida por el beso y las sensaciones que sintió con el morocho… que él, según su Inner, pudo sentir; dejándola con la duda si de verdad ella lo excitaba. Por otro lado, Sasuke todavía seguía con ese calor en su cuerpo, claro que bastante más calmado que hace unos minutos atrás, pero esa necesidad de tocar a la pelirosa la iba a tener de por vida. Era algo que su cuerpo le pedía, no… le gritaba. Su cuerpo le gritaba que la tocara, que la acariciara en cada parte de su delicado cuerpo, y él no tenía ningún problema… tanto así que como buen sirviente, hizo lo ordenado. ¡Pero cómo odiaba dejarse llevar! Él sabía que estuvo mal, pero era algo que no pudo resistir, que no pudo evitar. "Soy un tarado…" pensaba medio dormido. "…que sólo…" siguió pensando. "…quiere estar con quien ama." Finalizó antes de caer rendido ante su cansancio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los rayos del Sol se colaban por una de las ventanas de la sala, pegando de lleno en la cara de cierta pelirosa. "Oh, no, 5 minutos más" pensó adormilada, tapando su cara con la sábana pero eso no impedía que los enceguecedores rayos hicieran su trabajo. "Por favor… 5 minutitos más" volvió a implorar, con algo de molestia esta vez. Al ver que le era imposible conseguir sus 5 minutos más, dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a esos molestos rayos de luz. "Já" pensó triunfante, sonriendo igual en el exterior. Pero sintió una mano aferrarse a su cintura, y a alguien pegarse a ella. Abrió de golpe sus ojos jades, encontrándose con el morocho que tanto amaba, totalmente dormido. El rubor no tardó en llegar a sus mejillas, pero se quedó admirándolo un rato… Sasuke se veía tan tranquilo, indefenso y pacífico, sólo cuando dormía podía verse así. "Es tan… tan dulce." Pensó embobada, guardando esa imagen en su memoria. Escuchó los quejidos de Naruto, y eso la alarmó. No iba a ser NADA bueno si alguno de sus amigos los encontraba en una posición tan comprometedora, así que trató de zafarse pero lo único que consiguió fue que Sasuke la abrazara más fuerte y… ¡apoyara su cabeza en sus pechos! "¡KAMI-SAMA!" pensó histérica, con su cara roja por tanta vergüenza. Si pensó que la posición de antes era comprometedora… esa era para armar escándalo.

-Sakura-chan, ¿queres explicarme que hace el teme?- preguntó una voz divertida. La pelirosa abrió de par en par sus ojos, corrió la cabeza y ahí estaba Naruto, mirándolos con una sonrisa pícara. –E-eh…- musitó nerviosa. –Mmm…- se quejó el dormido, abriendo lentamente sus ojos negros. –Dobe, ¿tan temprano haciendo ruido?- le preguntó molesto, sin despegar su cabeza de su 'almohada' –Jaja.- rió por lo bajo el rubio. –Teme, ¿tan temprano haciendo esas cosas?- le preguntó burlón, alzando una ceja. Sasuke frunció el cejo extrañado ¿qué quería decir el tarado de su amigo con eso? -¿Qué queres decir?- le pregunto bostezando cansado, acomodándose mejor en su 'almohada' -Teme, yo que vos dejaría de hacer eso.- dijo divertido el Uzumaki. -¿Por qué? Está almohada es muy cómoda, ¿dónde la habrá comprado Sakura?- preguntó como si nada, cerrando los ojos tranquilo. –Bueno…- musitó el rubio. –Uchiha, ¿por qué estás usando el pecho de Sakura como almohada?- preguntó Ranma, quien se posó al lado del rubio, interrumpiéndolo. -¿Qué?- le dijo extrañado, tanteando su 'almohada' Sus ojos negros se abrieron de par en par al sentir la redondez del pecho de la pelirosa. Levantó su cabeza y se encontró con la cara roja de la chica. –P-perdón…- pidió sorprendido, escondiendo su nerviosismo. Sakura fingió muy bien estar molesta y rápidamente se puso de pie, ignorando la disculpa del chico, caminando al baño que estaba al lado de la escalera. –Eso se puede considerar abuso, Uchiha.- comentó divertido el Saotome, ganándose una mirada fulminante del aludido. Vieron como la chica que salió del baño, para entrar en la cocina. –Ranma, ¿me ayudas con el desayuno?- le preguntó desde el lugar- –Claro- respondió Ranma, siendo fulminado otra vez por la mirada del morocho. –No te preocupes Uchiha, no la voy a usar de 'almohada'- se burló en voz baja el chico de trenza, para después darse vuelta y caminar unos cortos pasos hasta la cocina abierta.

-Ay, teme, esta vez sí que te pasaste.- bromeó Naruto, sentándose en el gran sillón negro. –Callate, tarado.- le ordenó con frialdad, sentándose al lado de él. Se quedaron en silencio un rato. El rubio lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, sin sacarle la mirada de encima. -¿Qué?- le preguntó molesto el Uchiha, sin verlo. –Lo hiciste apropósito, ¿verdad?- le preguntó divertido. Sasuke lo miró incrédulo, ¿acostarse en los pechos de Sakura apropósito? ¿¡Él! El dobe seguro se había golpeado la cabeza o comió algún ramen vencido. -¿Crees que yo haría algo así?- le preguntó con incredulidad. El Uzumaki se lo quedó mirando unos segundos más, hasta que no aguantó y empezó a reír con ganas; haciendo enojar a su mejor amigo. -¡Jajaja! ¡Te la creíste!- decía divertido. -¡Naruto!- chilló la pelirosa desde la cocina, molesta. -¡Perdón, Sakura-chan!- gritó risueño, escuchando los quejidos de la chica. –Naruto…- se quejó una voz aburrida. Ambos chicos voltearon y vieron al tedioso de pie, estirándose. –Son las 10:30hs y vos ya estás haciendo quilombo, qué fastidio…- murmuró adormecido. –Jaja.- rió nervioso el aludido. –Perdón, Shikamaru. Pero te perdiste lo que pasó.- comentó risueño, como siempre. El chico Nara bostezó cansado -¿Qué me pedí?- preguntó una vez que el gesto terminó. –El teme usó a Sakura-chan como almohada.- contó con tono burlón, mirando a su amigo. –Hmp.- musitó el susodicho. -¿Cómo almohada?- preguntó sin entender el tedioso, sentándose al lado del rubio. –Sí, usó sus pechos como almohada.- le contó por lo bajo. Shikamaru miró con duda al rubio, y decidió confirmarlo mirando al Uchiha… y su cara lo decía todo. –Increíble, Uchiha.- comentó el aburrido, mientras se recostaba en el sillón.

Al poco tiempo se despertaron Ino y Hinata, justo antes de que Sakura y Ranma entraran en la sala con el desayuno. Se sentaron todos en la mesita y la pelirosa sentía constantemente la mirada fija del morocho en ella, pero ni se molestó en mirarlo. Empezaron con la primera comida del día, hablando de cómo dormía cada uno, quejándose de los ronquidos de Naruto o las conversaciones de Ranma. –Frentona, ¿cómo está tu mamá?- preguntó Ino, abrazando el brazo de su novio. –Bien, ah… hay algo que tengo que decirles.- comentó la susodicha. -¿Qué, Sakura-chan?- preguntó curioso Naruto, devorando otra masita. –Emmm… ¿cómo lo digo?...- pensaba en voz alta la chica. –Frentona, decilo.- apuró la Yamanaka. La pelirosa suspiró cansada, lo mejor era decirlo sin vueltas. –El otro día me llamó mi mamá. Me contó que estaba en Inglaterra y que por esas cosas de la vida, se 'gano' una entrada en primera fila para ver a Coldplay.- empezó a contar tranquila, mientras sus amigos la miraban expectantes. – ¿Así que tu mamá va a ir a ver a tu banda favorita? ¡Eso es el colmo!- comentó divertida la rubia. –Todavía no terminé, cerda.- le contó con grandeza la pelirosa, Ino rodó los ojos y Sakura prosiguió. –Me preguntó si anda bien con las faltas, y como no tengo ninguna…- dijo con tono de nena buena. –No me digas que…- musitó sorprendida la rubia. –Mañana me voy a Inglaterra.- finalizó, sonriendo contenta. -¡Wow! ¡Sakura-chan, te vamos a extrañar mucho!- comentó un emocionado Naruto. -Sí, sí, eso no importa.- lo cortó Ino. –Lo importante es saber cuánto tiempo te vas.- pregunto. –Una semana.- contestó la aludida. –Ahhh, es mucho tiempo.- se quejó el rubio, triste. -¡Ay, frentona! ¡Mirá si el avión se cae!- posibilitó asustada la ojiazul.

-¡Ino!- chillaron Sakura ya Hinata al unísono. -¿Qué? Puede pasar…- comentó algo apenada la chica. –Bueno, espero que NO pase.- le dijo la pelirosa, con algo de miedo. –Así que hoy es tu último día en Japón.- definió Ranma, con voz tranquila. –Sí…- musitó la pelirosa. –Entonces tenes que pasarlo a lo grande, ¿no? – le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida en su cara. Sakura sonrió igual que su amigo –Claro, Ranma.- afirmó tranquila. –Bien, entonces preparemos las cosas para ir a la pileta.- ideó el morocho de trenza. –Sakura, Hinata y yo vamos a preparar la comida.- anunció Ino con emoción. -¿Y nosotros?- preguntó Naruto. –Ustedes…- musitaron las tres chicas. Se miraron entre sí con una mirada cómplice, estando de acuerdo. –Mucha ayuda el que poco estorba.- digieron a coro, sonriendo tiernamente, haciendo reír a dos de los chicos, y a los otros los les cayó una gota por su cabeza. Las tres enfilaron para la cocina, mientras los chicos se sentaron en el sillón. –Nos digieron 'estorbo'- comentó Shikamaru. –Se ve que no servimos para nada.- agregó Sasuke. -¡Vaaaamos! ¡No sean amargados!- chilló Naruto emocionado, poniéndose de pie. –Es verdad.- apoyó Ranma, parándose al lado del rubio. –Por favor…- dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke. -¡Vamos a jugar un torneo de Play!- anunció el Uzumaki. -¡Sakura-chan! ¿¡Podemos jugar a la Play!- preguntó con un grito. – ¡Sí! Sólo DEJA DE GRITAR.- le dijo molesta la pelirosa desde la cocina. -¡Vamos a jugar!- dijo entusiasmado, mirando a sus amigos. –Yo juego.- se unió Ranma. -¿Ustedes?- preguntó el rubio, mirando a los sentados. Tanto como el Uchiha y el Nara rodaron lo ojos. –Vamos Uchiha, prometo no apabullarte en la derrota.- le dijo con burla el morocho de trenza. –Já, ya quisieras.- le contestó con egocentrismo, mirándolo fijo. –No vas a poder ni meterme un gol.- lo retó. –Juguemos entonces.- lo tentó el Saotome. Sasuke sonrió de lado, con sorna. –No te arrepientas, Saotome.- le advirtió. –Nunca, Uchiha.- le contestó seguro.

Y así pasó el resto de la mañana, entre las risas de las chicas que preparaban la comida para esa tarde, y los chicos jugando en la Play. De vez en cuando Sakura salía para decirle a Naruto que dejara de gritar o le iba a coser la boca, a lo que el rubio negaba con la cabeza, tapando sus labios con las manos; mientras la pelirosa aguantaba la risa y volvía a la cocina. –Chicos, ya tenemos todo listo.- anunció Ino, entrando a la sala en compañía de sus dos amigas. –Podemos ir cuando quieran.- comentó Sakura. –Sería bueno a-antes de que se llene…- comentó Hinata. –Sí, ya vamos, Ranma y el teme terminan este partido y vamos.- contó Naruto, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Las chicas suspiraron cansadas al ver que les iba a tomar tiempo –Mejor vamos a cambiarnos.- musitó la pelirosa, y sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo. Agarraron sus mochilas y subieron a la pieza de la chica. Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Ranma estaban en el partido decisivo: iban 1-1 en cantidad de partidos ganados, y ése era el último. –Vamos, teme.- apoyó el rubio, mientras que el tedioso se limitó sólo a mirar. Se escuchaba el ruido de los botes del control ser presionados con rapidez, y uno que otro quejido tanto por parte de los 'jugadores' como de los espectadores. ¡Gooooool!- chilló con emoción Naruto, mientras Sasuke miraba Ranma con una sonrisa de triunfador. -¡Ya se termino! ¡Ganamos!- anunció el rubio hiperactivo. –Qué aburrido, qué fastidio…- musitó Shikamaru, sentándose en el sillón. –Te dije que no me ibas a meter ni un gol- le dijo burlón el Uchiha. Ranma sólo lo miró tranquilo, y una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios. –Ya sabes lo que dicen: afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en el amor.- comentó el Saotome, haciendo sentir inseguro al morocho, claro que no lo demostró.

-¿Dónde están las chicas?- preguntó el rubio mientras guardaba la consola. –No sé.- contestó frío el morocho, sentándose al lado del tedioso. –Tal vez se estén cambiando…- opinó el de trenza. –Tendríamos que hacer lo mismo…- musitó el aburrido. Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre sí por unos segundos… y de golpe los cuatro salieron corriendo al baño, para ser el primero y no tener que esperar al resto. -¡Jajaja!- rió el rubio una vez dentro del baño. –Tarado…- musitó Sasuke, caminando devuelta a la sala. -¿Y tus cosas?- le preguntó un divertido Ranma. –Eh… ¡ooohhh!- se quejó el rubio, al darse cuenta de que no había agarrado su mochila. -¿Me la alcanzas?- le preguntó al Saotome con una voz amigable. –No.- negó con una sonrisa el aludido. -¿Shikamaru?- le preguntó a su otro amigo. –Ni sueñes.- le dijo con voz aburrida, caminando devuelta al sillón. –Mmm…- pensó el chico. -¡Ah, ya sé!- musitó contento. -¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!- dijo con ganas, haciendo una extraña pose de manos. Ranma lo miraba con una mezcla de divertido y extrañado. -¿Qué se supone que haces?- le preguntó alzando una ceja. -¡Jaja!- rió nervioso el rubio. –Lo vi en un anime y fue lo único que se me ocurrió, jaja.- explicó el chico, rascándose la nuca. Ranma se agarró la frente y lo miraba con incredulidad –Sos todo un caso, Naruto.- le dijo divertido, haciendo reír al aludido. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la voz tranquila de la pelirosa. -¡Ah! ¡Sakura-chan!- chilló el rubio con emoción. –Naruto…- masculló entre dientes la chica. -¿Me alcanzas mi mochila que está por ahí? Es azul.- pidió el Uzumaki. La chica rodó los ojos cansada y caminó hasta la sala donde se encontraba la mochila del rubio, sólo le dedico una mirada a Shikamaru y a Sasuke ni lo vio. -¿Es esta?- le preguntó una vez que volvió, mostrándole la mochila. -¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Sakura-chan!- exclamó agradecido, para después cerrar la puerta del baño.

Y así, siguieron turnándose para usar el baño y en unos 45 minutos después ya todos estaban listos para partir con rumbo a la pileta. Para las 12:30hs ya habían llegado, así que eligieron un lugar donde quedarse. Juntaron dos mesas y un par de sillas, prepararon todo para comer y así lo hicieron. -¡Vamos al agua, Hinata!- chilló un rubio hiperactivo, tironeando a su novia. –P-pero Naruto… recién t-terminamos de c-comer.- decía la tímida chica, sin resistirse. -¿Y?- le preguntó extrañado, parando en seco. –Y que h-hace m-mal. Tenes que e-esperar una h-hora.- contó la ojiperla. -¿¡Una hora!- exclamó indignado. –Pero Hinata, yo tengo calor ahora…- se quejó como un nene chiquito. –E-eh…- musitó con timidez la chica. Miró al resto de sus amigos, buscando algo de ayuda. –Naruto, Hinata tiene razón. Te puede hacer mal.- intervino la pelirosa, ante el pedido de su amiga. -¡Pero, Sakura-chan!- se volvió a quejar el rubio. -¡Hace mucho calor!- finalizó sacándose la remera, haciendo sonrojar a su novia. –Ay, Naruto…- musitó cansada la chica. Sakura miro a su amiga –No creo que les haga mal.- le dijo sinceramente. -¡Vamos, Hinata! ¡Sakura-chan ya nos dio permiso!- chilló emocionado, sacándole el vestido veraniego a su novia, dejándola con el bikini azul que tenía puesto debajo. De más está decir que la cara de la Hyuga era la de un tomate, y de más está decir que el Uzumaki la agarró y la llevó al agua más rápido de lo que canta un gallo. –Ese Naruto… es un caso perdido.- comentó Shikamaru, con su típico tono aburrido. –Vamos, Shikamaru.- le dijo la voz de Ino. -¿A dónde?- le preguntó extrañado. –Al agua, de verdad que hace calor.- contó mientras se sacaba la pollera de jean y la musculosa roja, dejando ver su bikini rosa. –Si no queda otra…- musitó el tedioso, así que se puso de pie, se sacó la remera y fue con su novia a la pileta.

En la mesa quedaron dos los morochos y la pelirosa, quien también tenía muchísimo calor y dudaba de que sus otros amigos no lo tuvieran. Se puso de pie para sacarse su short de jean y la musculosa celeste que tenía, quedando así con su bikini verde manzana. –Ranma, ¿vamos al agua?- le preguntó a su amigo, mirándolo tranquila. –No Sakura, voy a dormir un ratito.- contó el aludido, recostándose en su reposera y cerrando los ojos. –No te vayas a derretir.- bromeó la chica. –Te prometo que no.- le dijo divertido el morocho te trenza, disfrutado de la sombra que daba la sombrilla. –Hola lindo, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó una voz femenina. Sakura giró su cabeza y vio a una chica muy bien dotada, de un cuerpo voluptuoso y curvilíneo; con su cabello largo y colorado, hablando con Sasuke. –Hmp.- musitó desinteresado el morocho ante la pregunta. -¿Callado? Me gustan así.- dijo con voz sensual la chica, y la pelirosa no lo aguantó más. (¡Qué deje de hablarle a nuestro Sasuke-sexy!) Gritó enojadísima su Inner. La chica caminó unos cortos pasos y se paró enfrente de la parejita –Sasuke…- musitó con voz dulce la pelirosa, ganándose la mirada del chico y de la arrastrada esa. -¿Vamos al agua?- le preguntó con una sonrisa tierna. El Uchiha se la quedó mirando, embobado por lo hermosa que se veía su Sakura. –Sí…- aceptó al final, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la chica. –No sabía que tenías novia.- comentó con tono de asco la pelirroja. El morocho no iba a contestar a eso, sólo iba a irse y dejar a la chica con las palabras en la boca… pero la pelirosa no pensaba eso. –Ahora lo sabes.- le dijo con tono de burla, agarrando la mano del chico y dándole un beso en la mejilla. -¡Jum!- musitó molesta la pelirroja, para después irse.

El Uchiha miró sin entender a su amiga, esperando que ella le de alguna explicación. Al sentir la mirada del chico, la pelirosa lo miró, entendiendo su confusión –No te gusta que te molesten, por eso lo hice.- le dijo, soltando su mano para cruzarse de brazos. –Hmp.- musitó el morocho, cruzando también los brazos. –Nunca dije que me molestara.- le dijo seguro. La pelirosa sintió tantos o más celos de los que sintió cuando vió que ESA se le estaba tirando a Sasuke. –Entonces andá y buscala.- le espetó molesta, caminando hasta entrar en la pileta. El Uchiha menor suspiró, y una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios "¿Celos?" pensó divertido. "Comprobémoslo" finalizó determinado. Caminó hasta la pileta, que estaba llena de gente. Buscó a la pelirosa entre las personas y cuando por fin la encontró, vio que dos chicos la habían acorralado contra una de las paredes de la pileta. Frunció el cejo enojado, y se dirigió hacia allá. –Vamos hermosa, contestame. ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como vos, sola en la pileta?- preguntó un rubio de ojos cafés, acercándose a la chica. –Y-yo…- musitó nerviosa la pelirosa, con el miedo en toda su cara. -¿Buscas compañía?- preguntó el de cabello castaño de ojos verdes, también acercándose a ella. –E-eh…- volvió a musitar con nerviosismo y miedo la chica. –Linda, con nosotros la vas a pasar MUY bien.- dijo el rubio con tono sensual. –Dalo por seguro.- agregó el castaño, con una sonrisa pícara en su cara. Sakura los miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, incapaz de moverse por el miedo y la desesperación que la inundaban. –S-Sasuke…- susurró tapándose la cara, esperando lo peor.

Pero lo que escuchó fue algo que nunca esperó -¿Qué le están haciendo a mi novia?- preguntó la voz fría de Sasuke. –Jaja.- rieron los dos nerviosos ante la imponente presencia del morocho. –N-nada…- digieron al unísono los dos. -¿Y por qué siguen acá?- preguntó con voz intimidante. Ambos chicos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de ahí, mientras la pelirosa seguía tapándose la cara con sus manos… sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. "'_**MI **_novia'"repetía y repetía en su cabeza. "Qué lindo… sería ser su novia." Pensó con tristeza. Sintió unos fuertes brazos, suaves y cálidos abrazarla, pegándola a un pecho igual, y todo dentro de ella tembló, sólo había una persona que podía causar eso en ella… "Sasuke…" pensó anonadada. –Sakura…- le susurró al oído, provocándole un cosquilleo en todo su ser. –Perdón.- le pidió con evidente arrepentimiento en su voz. Los ojos jade de la Haruno se abrieron de par en par ente las palabras del morocho, pero la calidez del cuerpo del chico y sus palabras dulces la hicieron tranquilizarse. Se abrazó al cuello del chico, susurrándole un –Gracias, Sasuke…- a su oído. El Uchiha la abrazó por la cintura, pegándola más a él, perdiéndose en el dulce aroma de cerezos que su cabello rosado tenía. -¿Estás… bien?- le preguntó hechizado. –Sí.- le contestó ella, separándose de él para dedicarle una sonrisa. Sasuke la admiró un momento, y sus ganas de besarla eran enormes, cada vez crecían más. Rápidamente rompió el abrazo, dando un paso atrás. –Hmp.- musitó corriendo la cara. -¿Te… hicieron algo?- le preguntó con voz sería, todavía sin mirarla. –No…- negó tranquila. –Hmp, les convenía.- susurró para sí.

-Y… ¿qué haces acá?- le preguntó Sakura, cambiando de tema. –Estoy disfrutando del agua, hace mucho calor.- contestó obvio. –No me refería eso.- le dijo la pelirosa. –¿Entonces a qué?- le preguntó sin entender. La chica se lo quedó mirando ¿tan sínico podía ser? –Pensé que ibas a ir a buscar a la pelirroja.- respondió con molestia, corriendo la cara. Sasuke sonrió de lado. -¿Por qué haría eso?- preguntó haciéndose el tonto, pero ella no lo percibió. –Porque dijiste que no te molestaba. Y yo que traté de salvarte de las garras de esa come-hombres.- contó indignada. –Yo no te pedí que me salves.- recordó el morocho, sin borrar su sonrisa. –Sí, ahora lo veo.- le dijo, mirándolo fijo, con los celos al 100% -¿Celosa?- le preguntó el Uchiha, alzando una ceja. Sakura lo miró sorprendida ¿¡Cómo era posible que él se haya dado cuenta! (Vos también… sos más obvia) Comentó su Inner. –¡Por favor!- exclamó histérica, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Eso no contesta mi pregunta.- le dijo el morocho, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, haciéndola retroceder y pegarla contra la pared otra vez. La chica sólo se limitó a verlo ¡estaba muy nerviosa como para hablar! -¿Estás celosa, Sakura?- le preguntó con voz suave, muy cerca de su cara, apoyando sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de la chica, acorralándola. –E-eh…- musitó la chica. -¿Y?- la apuró, acercándose más a ella. –Y-yo…- dijo nerviosa. -¿Vos qué?- preguntó el morocho, mirándola fijo. Y cuando estaba por decirle que sí ¡que estaba celosa! Sintió los suaves labios del chico sobre los suyos. Ambos se miraron con sorpresa: ella por la acción de él, y él porque lo habían empujado, cayendo encima de la pelirosa. Pero la sorpresa les duró poco, ya que se dejaron llevar y correspondieron ese beso. El morocho la sostuvo de la cintura, y ella se abrazó a su cuello. Era tan dulce ese beso para ambos, tan necesitado… así como lo era el oxígeno, y con pesadez se separaron un poco. Los dos tenían la respiración agitada, por lo que la exhalación del otro chocaba contra su piel… haciéndole desear otro beso igual. Se miraban a los ojos, con una mirada tranquila… aunque los dos querían saber qué le pasaba al otro.

"No voy a aguantar una semana entera sin ella, es imposible." Pensaba el morocho. "Sé que es su banda favorita y es su sueño más grande, pero… no voy a poder." Aseguró con dolor. –Sakura…- musitó el chico, pero sin ningún aviso previo la chica lo empujó, alejándolo de ella. Sasuke la miró sin entender, con algo de dolor; para después ver como se zambullía debajo del agua. -¡Ahí estás, teme!- chilló una voz detrás de él. Dio media vuelta, y ahí estaba su amigo con la ojiperla. –Dobe…- musitó molesto. –N-Naruto… a-algo me agarró el p-pie.- dijo Hinata, abrazándose a su novio con miedo. Los tres presentes vieron como del agua, salía la pelirosa. -¡Sakura-chan!- chilló emocionado el rubio. –Naruto, dejá de gritar.- ordenó cansada. –¿Te asusté, Hinata?- le preguntó divertida a su amiga. –S-Sakura-chan, n-no hagas e-eso…- le dijo la peliazul con timidez. -¡Jaja! Perdón.- pidió risueña la pelirosa, embobando al chico a su lado. -¿A qué venías, dobe?- le preguntó Sasuke, una vez que se recompuso. –A buscarte para ir a comer, creo que Ranma compró algunos dulces.- comentó el rubio, mientras se le hacía agua la boca. -¡Yo quiero!- dijo Sakura, imaginándose alguna torta de chocolate. –Vamos, Hinata.- le dijo a su amiga, agarrándola y caminando para salir de la pileta. –Qué buen beso se dieron, eh teme.- comentó pícaro el Uzumaki, una vez que las chicas estuvieron lejos. -¿Lo viste?- le preguntó mirándolo fijo. –Claro.- afirmó seguro. –Si no te hubieran empujado, ¿la habrías besado igual?- le preguntó curioso. El Uchiha lo miró, sonrió de lado, y Naruto lo entendió a la perfección. –No me esperaba menos de un Uchiha.- comentó burlón el rubio. –Hmp.- musitó con orgullo el morocho. –Vamos a ver qué compró el Saotome.- dijo Sasuke, poniéndose en marcha, siendo seguido por su rubio amigo.

* * *

Gente! Acá les dejo el capítulo 12, espero que les haya gustado! :D

Ah! Tengo un anuncio, empecé a escribir otro KakaSaku y la verdad es que tengo grandes ideas para este y es muy tierno ^^ Pero no sé si va a gustar u.u Me da cosa emocionarme tanto y que después a nadie le guste :( No sé, ya lo empecé a escribir, y cuando tenga algunos capítulos hechos lo empezaré a subir... le guste a quien le guste :P

En fin, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegro que mi historia les guste, es algo que me hace sonreír más :) Saludos! ^^


	13. ¿Cómo Hago?

**13- ¿Cómo hago?**

Todos se reunieron en la mesa para ver qué había comprado Ranma, y ahí estaban, la cosa más rica que el ser humano pudo haber creado, la comida que era el orgullo de cualquier chef, ese manjar que era de los Dioses: torta de chocolate. –Ranma, te amo.- le dijo la chica divertida, mientras la boca se le hacía agua por el postre. Sasuke la miro sorprendido ¿¡le había dicho al Saotome que lo amaba! Sintió que alguien le pegaba un codazo disimulado, volteó y vio al rubio, quien negó con la cabeza. "Menos mal…" pensó aliviado. –Sakura, creo que tu amor es porque compré esta torta.- le dijo en broma el morocho de trenza. –No, es en serio, Ranma- dijo con melodrama en su voz la chica, siguiéndole la broma. -¿De verdad? ¿Me lo decís de verdad?- preguntó igual el chico, agarrándola de las manos, mirándola fijo. –Sí, ¡te amo!- exclamó la pelirosa, con fingido amor. –Yo también, amor mío- dramatizó el Saotome, acercándose a la cara de la chica. Sakura también se acercó a él, para dar la ilusión de que se iban a besar, pero ambos no podían aguantar la risa, así que rieron con ganas antes de que sus labios se junten. -¡Jajaja!- reían todos alegremente. –Y yo que pensé que se iban a besar.- comentó Naruto, con algo de desilusión. Ranma y Sakura miraron al rubio, y rieron con más ganas. –Tsk.- musitó molesto el Uchiha, quien había presenciado TODO con una bronca que crecía con cada palabra que ellos decían. –Tarados…- musitó enojado, antes de ponerse de pie para irse.

Todos lo miraron irse, pero en especial la pelirosa que lo miro sorprendida. -¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó extrañada. Sus amigos se miraron entre sí, ¿era posible que Sakura TODAVÍA no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Sasuke? "Aparentemente, no" pensó cansada la rubia. "Es tan lenta para algunas cosas…" agregó divertida. –Sakura, creo que deberías ir a buscarlo.- comentó Ranma. La chica lo miro sin entender, pero la mirada tranquila y seria del morocho le hizo entender que tenía que hacerlo… sea por lo que sea. –Está bien…- musitó extrañada. Se puso su short de jean y su musculosa celeste, junto con sus ojotas blancas y salió en busca del Uchiha. Caminó buscando entre la muchedumbre de personas esa melena negra, pero no lo encontró. "¿Dónde se metió?" se preguntó molesta. "Tal vez está cerca del bosque…" pensó, así que emprendió viaje al bosque que estaba conectado con la pileta. El camino era complicado: niños por todos lados, babosos que te comían con la mirada, chicas que te miraban de arriba abajo con asco, gente mayor que caminaba a paso de tortuga, y el agobiante calor. "Más le vale que tenga una buena razón" pensó molesta la chica, saliendo al fin de ese 'infierno' "Porque sino aguante eso por nada" agregó cansada.

Caminó un poco más, buscando en el lugar al chico. "Si no está acá, no sé dónde pueda estar" pensó sin ánimos. Cerró sus ojos verdes un momento, disfrutando de la paz del lugar. "Si fuera Sasuke, buscaría un lugar tranquilo y alejado" razono. Okey, el bosque YA era tranquilo y alejado. ¿Cómo buscas un lugar tranquilo y alejado… EN un lugar tranquilo y alejado? "¡Por Kami! Qué chico complicado" pensó cansada. Suspiró buscando calma y siguió su curso. Caminó unos pasos más, pasó detrás de un arbusto… hasta que POR FIN lo encontró, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol con los brazos cruzados y mirando al cielo. "Bingo" pensó divertida la chica. Caminó sigilosamente hasta él, y de la nada saltó hasta quedar enfrente suyo para gritarle un -¡Sasuke!- que aturdió al aludido, y lo hizo enojar más. -¡Por Kami! ¿¡Qué haces!- le gritó molesto. Sakura lo miró sorprendida ¿de verdad estaba así de enojado? –Perdón…- musitó apenada, mirándolo con arrepentimiento. El morocho la miraba con molestia, pero al sentir su arrepentimiento se sintió el ser más frío del mundo por gritarle así. –Hmp.- musitó 'desinteresado' -¿Qué haces acá?- le preguntó secamente. –Vine a buscarte.- contestó ella. –Y dejaste a tu amado Ranma solo ¿eh?- le dijo con sarcasmo. –No lo amo, estábamos jugando.- aclaró la chica. -¿Sí? A mí me pareció muy real.- le comentó con acidez. –No me importa lo que te parezca.- le dijo molesta la pelirosa, ¿por qué él actuaba así?

Sasuke la miro sorprendido, pero esa sorpresa se transformó rápidamente en molestia. –Y a mí no me importa si lo amas o no.- le dijo frío. -¿Y por qué te fuiste?- le preguntó la pelirosa. –Porque quería.- contestó él. -¿Y por qué estás enojado?- presiono la chica. -¿Por qué no te reíste con nosotros como hicieron todos?- agregó seria, buscando que él estalle. -¿Por qué nos dijiste 'tarados' y te levantaste?- siguió diciendo igual. -¿¡Por qué te molesta que este con Ranma!- continuo, viendo que en cualquier momento…. -¡Porque me molesta! ¡Me molesta que cualquier chico esté cerca tuyo!- le gritó exasperado, sorprendiendo a la chica. -¡Me revienta que te toquen! ¡Que te digan esas cosas!- agregó cegado por la furia. -¡Odio que le sonrías a cualquiera! ¡Y odio que todos te coman con la mirada!- le 'explico' mientras la miraba a los ojos. -¡No soporto que no hagas NADA para evitarlo y que te guste!- dijo molesto. -¡No me gusto nada que Ranma te diga 'te amo'!- 'declaro' con lo último de bronca. Se quedó recobrando el oxígeno perdido, mientras la miraba fijo, y ella le devolvió la mirada… con sorpresa. –No me gusto nada que le digieras 'te amo' a Ranma.- agregó al final, ya tranquilo.

"¿Por qué?" era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de Sakura ante esas 'declaraciones' ¿Por qué le molestaba? -¿Por qué, Sasuke?- le preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio. -¡Porque yo te…- se le iba a declarar, ¡pero no! No era el momento ni la forma, ella se iba a ir a Inglaterra al otro día, y no quería arruinarle el viaje… y tampoco se lo quería decir tan molesto e impulsivo, quería decírselo tranquilo con total sinceridad para que a ella no le quedaran dudas. -¿Por qué vos qué?- le preguntó expectante la pelirosa, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. "Tal vez… él me… ¿ama?" se preguntó con esperanza. –Porque yo… te quiero, y sos mi amiga.- mintió el morocho, con la voz 'tranquila' Los ojos de Sakura bajaron la mirada con melancolía, ¡qué estúpida fue al pensar que él podía estar enamorado de ella! –Ranma no me gusta, Sasuke, ya te lo dije.- contó la chica, mirándolo a los ojos con tristeza. –Sólo estábamos jugando, nada más.- le aclaro. El Uchiha se quedó prendido en esa mirada, y el brillo que divisó fue uno nuevo para él, que no entendió. –Perdón, Sakura.- le pidió con arrepentimiento. –No importa.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa. –Vamos…- le extendió la mano. –Es mi último día acá, así que vamos a pasarlo genial ¿sí?- pidió la chica, mirándolo tiernamente. Sasuke la miró sorprendió "¿Cómo es que puedo amarla así?" se preguntó atontado. Le sonrió tranquilo –Sí, Sakura.- aceptó agarrándole la mano y caminando con ella, devuelta a la pileta.

La tarde pasó, entre risas, comida, discusiones, retos, agua y demás, hasta que se hicieron las 18:00hs y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que debía volver. Juntaron y guardaron todo, para salir del complejo y luego de algunos minutos ya estaban en la casa de la pelirosa. -¡Yo me baño primero!- sentenció la rubia, entrando derecho al primer baño. Los demás se sentaron en el sillón, excepto la pelirosa, que se dirigió guardar los restos de comida en la cocina. –Bien, arriba hay otro baño ¿Quién se quiere bañar?- preguntó la chica, una vez que volvió donde sus amigos. –Báñense ustedes primero.- sentenció el aburrido. –Y como Ino ya entró, que sea vos o Hinata.- comentó Shikamaru. –Bueno, ¿queres ir vos, Hinata?- le preguntó a su amiga, quien asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras. –Chicos, yo voy a preparar las valijas.- comentó Sakura. –¿Te vas mañana y todavía no armaste las valijas?- preguntó divertido Ranma. –No tuve tiempo.- se excusó ella. -¿Podemos jugar a la Play, Sakura-chan?- preguntó el rubio hiperactivo. –Claro, Naruto.- contestó ella. -¡Sí! ¡Vamos a jugar!- chilló emocionado. Ranma y Naruto empezaron a armar la consola, mientras Sasuke y Shikamaru esperaban en el sillón. –Pueden comer lo que quieren de la cocina- contó. –Y cuando salga Ino, elijan entre ustedes quien se baña.- 'ordeno' -¡Está bien, Sakura-chan!- exclamó el rubio. La pelirosa les regaló una última sonrisa a sus amigos, y después subió las escaleras en dirección a su pieza. Sasuke la siguió con la vista en todo momento, y la palabra 'autocontrol' se repetía en su cabeza cuando la veía subir las escaleras, posando su atención en la espalda baja de la chica.

Mientras Sakura elegía qué llevar y qué no, escuchaba a sus amigos hablar en la planta baja. Los gritos de Naruto eran de igual de fuertes, los quejidos de Shikamaru igual de aburridos, la risa de Ranma igual de alegre, y la voz de Sasuke igual de… "sexy" pensó embobada la pelirosa. (¿Cómo vamos a hacer para estar una semana entera sin ver a nuestro Sasuke-sexy?) Le preguntó su Inner con voz atontada. "No sé…" contestó con algo de tristeza. Esa semana iba a ser la más larga de su vida. Ella quería con cada fibra de su ser ver a su banda favorita en vivo, pero también quería con cada fibra de su ser estar al lado del morocho… ¡era TAN difícil! "No se puede tener TODO, Sakura" se dijo así misma. "Voy a ir y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos voy a volver" pensó 'segura' Pero en el fondo sabía que iba a ser más que eso: el tiempo iba a parecer congelado. Tanto era el amor que tenía por el pelinegro, que ya estaba pensando en desistir, en llamar a su mamá y decirle que no iba a ir, cancelar el pasaje y perderse el concierto. ¡Pero no! ¡No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad! Ella amaba a Sasuke, sí, claro; pero también amaba esa banda, y si no iba, se iba arrepentir por el resto de su vida. Cuando volviera, Sasuke iba a estar ahí con ella, siendo su amigo como siempre; así que no había ningún riesgo en irse, nada iba a cambiar con su partida. Sus amigos la iban a extrañar, pero después volverían a su vida normal. Y ella los iba a extrañar, pero disfrutaría su estadía en Inglaterra. Volvería a Japón y todo seguiría igual que como lo dejo.

La pelirosa estaba tan concentrada en esos pensamientos y tantos otros, que ni cuenta se dio que ya tenía la mitad de su valija hecha. "Qué lindo es tener un estado 'automático'" pensó divertida. Terminó con su valija de la ropa y siguió con la de los zapatos y demás cosas. Luego de un rato de buscar, elegir, acomodar, desacomodar y volver a acomodar, su 2º y última valija estaba lista. Suspiró cansada y limpió la transpiración que caía de su frente, ¡sí que hacía calor! Dejo las pesadas valijas a un costado y buscó ropa para ir a bañarse. Salió de su pieza y se encontró con un espectáculo increíble: ¡Sasuke sin su remera! (¡POR KAMI!) exclamó su Inner, con las babas cayendo de su boca. "¿Soy yo o hace más calor?" se preguntó en su mente. El sonrojo de apoderó de sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos verdes paseaban por el físico increíble del morocho. –Ya podes usar el baño, Sakura.- le dijo el Uchiha mientras se ponía una remera mangas cortas, sacándola de sus pensamientos. –E-eh… sí.- musitó atontada, mirándolo a los ojos. Sasuke sonrió de lado, gesto que a la chica le encantaba. "Parce que no le es indiferente a mi físico" pensó con picardía el morocho. Se corrió, para dejarle el camino libre. Ella se metió rápidamente al baño ¡necesitaba agua fría YA! El morocho la vio entrar y su sonrisa se amplió aún más "Cómo la voy a extrañar esta semana…" pensó con melancolía. Ni siquiera se había ido, y él ya la extrañaba.

25 minutos después Sakura estaba saliendo del baño, con una pollera de jean y una musculosa amarilla con detalles en rosa, sus ojotas blancas y su cabellera rosada ya seca. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con sus amigos, quienes ya estaban bañados y cambiados para… ¿salir? -¡Frentona! ¿¡Qué haces así vestida!- exclamó molesta Ino. -¿Cómo que qué hago?- le preguntó extrañada. -¡Esa no es ropa para salir!- le dijo histérica. –Yo no voy a salir a ningún lado.- negó confundida. -¿¡Cómo que no!- le preguntó la rubia. -¡Es tu último día!- le dijo sorprendida. –Sí, y ya lo disfrute con ustedes a la tarde.- explicó la pelirosa. –El avión sala a las 8 y yo tengo que levantarme a las 6.- aclaró la chica. –Vamos al boliche y volves a las 6- 'ideo' Ino, guiñándole un ojo. –No, cerda.- negó la chica. -¡Pero vamos a ir a Akatsuki!- chilló la rubia. -¿Y?- le preguntó cansada. -¡Es para mayores! Es la única oportunidad que tenemos de ir.- dramatizó su amiga. –Cerda, Itachi nos podría hacer entrar cualquier día, así que no hagas un melodrama.- comentó tranquila. -¡Ay, frentona!- se quejó la chica. –Vayan ustedes y pásenla muy bien por mí.- pidió sonriéndoles a sus amigos. Todos la miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Ino rodó los ojos, para después acercarse a ella. –Llamame cuando llegues, ¿sí?- le pidió con voz suave. –Claro, cerda.- le dijo la pelirosa. Ino sonrió tranquila. -¡Y saca muchas fotos!- le pidió con emoción. –Voy a traer regalos para todos.- prometió divertida. –Más te vale.- la 'amenazó' la rubia. -¿No se tendrían que ir?- le preguntó con burla. –Ya nos está echando.- se quejó Ino. -¡Jaja!- rieron todos, menos cierto morocho que no dejaba de mirar a Sakura.

Sakura acompañó a sus amigos hasta la puerta y ahí los despidió. Ellos le desearon un buen viaje y después se fueron con rumbo al boliche. Eran ya las 21:45hs y ella comió algo de la comida que había sobrado de la tarde. Acomodó su sala como debía ser, y una vez que terminó apagó todo para subir y acostarse a dormir. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo, y necesitaba todas las energías. Claro que podía dormir en el avión, pero no era lo mismo que dormir en la comodidad de su cama. Sintió la almohada tan cómoda, las sábanas tan suaves, y la noche tan tranquila que no tardó en caer rendida ante Morfeo. De repente escuchó su celular sonar. "Por Kami…" pensó cansada. "¿Qué hora es?" se preguntó. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y marcaba las 4:30hs de la madrugada. "¿Quién llama a esta hora?" pensó indignada, atendiendo su teléfono. -¿Hola?- dijo con voz adormilada. _-¡Sakura!-_ se escuchó la voz de un masculino. -¿Sasuke?- preguntó confundida. _-¡Sí! ¡Hola!-_ saludó alegremente. -¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó sentándose en su cama. –_Te extrañaba…-_ contestó la voz del morocho, algo rara. -¿Qué?- le preguntó sorprendida. –_Que te extraño.-_ repitió el chico. -¿P-por qué?- le pregunto algo nerviosa. Escuchó al chico suspirar y después seguir. –_Porque todo es tan aburrido si no estás vos.- _contestó el morocho. –_Tan vacío sin tu risa.- _siguió diciendo. –_Tan monótono sin tus ocurrencias.- _agregó. –_Tan simple sin tus ojos verdes.- _contaba el chico. –_Tan amargo sin tu dulce sonrisa.- _comentó. _–Todo, todo, no tiene sentido sin vos.- _declaró seguro.

Sakura estaba anonadada, no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado. _-¿Estás ahí?-_ le preguntó el chico. –E-eh… sí.- contestó atontada. –_Sakura, por favor, no te vayas.- _rogó el Uchiha. –_No aguanto una noche sin vos, ¿cómo voy a hacer una semana?-_ le preguntó el morocho. –E-eh…- musitó ella, sorprendida por lo que él le decía. –_Es imposible, Sakura, no voy a poder_.- le contó con voz sufrida. –S-Sasuke…- musitó la chica. –_Por favor, Sakura, no te vayas_.- volvió a rogar. –_Nada es lo mismo sin vos.- _le aseguro. –_Yo… yo no puedo… no puedo vivir sin vos._- le dijo con tristeza. Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par… ¿de verdad Sasuke le estaba diciendo que no podía vivir sin ella? –_Sakura…_- la llamó el chico. –S-Sasuke…- dijo ella. _-… te necesito_.- declaró el Uchiha, haciendo sonrojar a la pelirosa. –_Te necesito… como no tenes idea.-_ confesó rendido. –_No puedo dejar de pensar en vos, y me estoy volviendo loco…-_ comentó el morocho. Escuchó una leve risa –_Me estás volviendo loco…-_ corrigió. –S-Sasuke, yo…- musitó entrecortada. –_Sakura, por favor, no me hagas sufrir así…-_ le rogó el morocho, y la pelirosa sintió una puntada en el corazón. ¿Ella haciéndolo sufrir a él? ¿¡En qué cabeza cabe! –Y-yo no…- iba a negar. _–Sí lo estás haciendo.-_ la cortó él, afirmándolo. –_Por favor, Sakura, quedate_.- volvió a rogar. –_Yo te necesito, y me duele tenerte lejos… todavía no te fuiste y ya te extraño.-_ le confesó con dolor en su voz. –S-Sasuke…- musitó ella, con las lágrimas juntándose en sus ojos.

–_Yo… yo quiero besarte y abrazarte, sentirte conmigo siempre.-_ le dijo seguro, y el corazón de la chica latió más rápido. –_Odio no sentir tu perfume ni tu risa_.- contó molesto. –_Y odio más no poder tocarte como quiero.-_ le declaró. –_Tengo que reprimir estas ganas de estar con vos, y me duele.-_ contó dolido. –_Sólo quiero estar con vos…-_ sentenció con voz suave. –S-Sasuke…- musitó Sakura, totalmente sorprendida. –_Porque, Sakura, yo te…-_ iba a decirlo, pero justo en ese momento Naruto le sacó el celular. -¿Sasuke?- preguntó la chica. _-¿¡Teme, qué haces!-_ escuchó que gritó molesto el rubio. _-¡Dobe, dame el celular!-_ ordenó con voz seria el Uchiha. _-¡No, teme!-_ se negó el rubio. – _¡Dobe, dame el celular, tengo que decírselo!-_ le dijo el morocho. –_No en este estado, Sasuke_.- le dijo con voz seria el Uzumaki. La chica escucho un suspiro, pasos alejarse, y después volvió a escuchar una voz. –_Sakura-chan…-_ la llamó su amigo. –Naruto, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó preocupada la pelirosa. –_Nada, el teme se pasó con los tragos_.- contestó tranquilo. –Naruto…- lo llamó con voz suave la chica. –Lo que Sasuke me dijo… ¿es verdad?- le preguntó. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, como si el chico estuviera pensando. Después escuchó como su amigo suspiraba. –_Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho el teme, es verdad._- aseguró. –_Los pequeños, los locos y los borrachos dicen la verdad_.- citó divertido. –_Estoy seguro de que habló con sinceridad pura, Sakura_.- le dijo seguro. –Está bien, buenas noche, Naruto. Cuida a Sasuke.- le pidió. –_Claro, nos vemos, Sakura-chan_.- la saludó, para después cortar.

Sakura dejo el celular en la mesita de luz, se acomodo otra vez bajo sus sábanas, pero el loco palpitar de su corazón no la dejaba tranquila. Las palabras de Sasuke retumbaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, y ella no podía creerlo: prácticamente… se le declaró. "Por Kami…" pensó sorprendida. "¿Será eso lo que le dijo a Naruto que tenía que decirme?" se preguntó. Todavía se acordaba del tono de voz con el que le rogaba que se quedara, sus 'por favor' que eran como una súplica, el dolor que había en su voz cuando nombraba que se iba, y el cariño con el que decía su nombre. "Sasuke…" pensó con amor. "Me hace feliz que sientas esas cosas por mí…" le dijo en su mente. "Yo siento lo mismo, sólo que vos no lo sabes" contó. "Y me encantaría poder decírtelo, pero si hago eso… no voy a contenerme de decirte que te amo" pensó con melancolía. "Y tengo miedo a lo que puedas contestarme…" dijo con dolor, imaginando un 'no' por parte del chico. "No voy a hacerme ilusiones, cuando vuelva del viaje voy a hablar con él" planeo decidida. "Fue tan lindo…" pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos. "…escucharlo decir…" decía adormecida. "… lo que siente." Finalizó, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El despertador de Sakura sonó a las 6:00hs en punto, la chica lo apagó con pesadez y después salió de la cama. Buscó la ropa con la que iba a viajar: un jean chupín, una camisa mangas cortas color gris, zapatillas blancas, y una campera abrigada para cuando llegara a Europa. Tendió su cama, y ordenó un poco su pieza, sacó las valijas y miró por última vez su pieza, para después cerrar la puerta con llave. Bajó las escaleras junto con las valijas y desayunó algo rápido. Pidió un taxi y mientras llegaba, se sentó en el sillón negro de la sala para esperar. ¡Cómo iba a extrañar todo! Los gritos de Naruto, los 'insultos' de Ino-cerda, los 'aburridos' de Shikamaru, las risas de Ranma, la sonrisa tímida de Hinata, y… a él. "Sasuke…" pensó con tristeza. A él iba a extrañar más que a cualquiera. A él y su sonrisa, sus comentarios sarcásticos, sus ironías, sus absurdos, sus peleas con el rubio o con su hermano, su voz tan profunda y suave, su mirada fija e inquietante, su forma tan sexy de pararse… ¡iba a ser tan difícil! Y más después de las palabras del chico, ni hablar de sus besos… Sasuke de verdad le hacía todo más complicado. "Pero así lo amo." Pensó sonriendo dulcemente.

Escuchó la bocina del taxi, así que agarró sus valijas, salió y miró desde la puerta una última vez su casa. Puso la alarma y cerró la puerta, guardó la llave en su bolso y caminó hasta meterse en el taxi, mientras el señor acomodaba su equipaje en el maletero. -¿A dónde, señorita?- preguntó amablemente el hombre, una vez que se subió. Sakura estaba mirando su casa, y perdida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó lo que el señor le preguntó. –Señorita…- la llamó el hombre. –Ah, perdón.- dijo ella, saliendo de su silencio. –Al aeropuerto, por favor.- pidió amablemente, y el señor se puso en marcha. En pocos minutos llegaron, y ella le pagó al señor, quien le deseo un buen viaje. Después de agradecerle, camino con sus valijas por el gran lugar. Dejó sus valijas y le indicaron por donde estaba la puerta, y allí se dirigió. Como vio a mucha gente esperando para abordar, decidió sentarse y esperar también. Los minutos pasaban lento, aburrido, recién eran las 7:10hs. El tiempo siguió pasando, y por fin la gente empezó a moverse para entrar al avión. La pelirosa fue la última en la fila, que se movía tan lento. Se escuchaba el ruido de las personas ir y venir, las ruedas de las valijas chocar contra el suelo, niños llorando, gente hablando, música por los parlantes… era todo un caos.

-¡Sakura!- escuchó un débil llamado. "No, debe ser otra Sakura" pensó la pelirosa. -¡Sakura!- volviendo a gritar, pero lo escuchó más claro. "Tal vez…" posibilito. "No, ¿quién va a venir por mí?" se preguntó. -¡Haruno! ¡Sakura!- gritaron otra vez, y ahora sí, no había duda que la llamaban a ella. Dio media vuelta en señal de donde escuchaba la voz, y lo vió corriendo… vio a Sasuke correr hacia ella. La chica abrió sus ojos de par en par, ¿de verdad Sasuke estaba ahí? No, su mente le estaba jugando una broma muy cruel. -¡Sakura!- volvió a gritar el morocho, acercándose más a ella. La pelirosa sólo lo miraba, y caminó unos pasos en dirección donde él venía, todo en ella temblaba. Poco a poco lo vio acercarse más, hasta que por fin lo tuvo enfrente. El Uchiha jadeaba y trataba de recuperar el aire, mientras Sakura lo miraba sorprendida, sin poder creerlo. –S-Sasuke…- musitó suavemente ella. –Señorita…- la llamó un guardia de seguridad. -5 minutos.- le pidió el morocho al hombre, y éste asintió. –S-Sasuke, ¿qué…- iba a preguntarle, pero los suaves labios del morocho se posaron sobre los de ella. La pelirosa le correspondió con necesidad, como si fuera el primero y el último beso. Movió sus labios al compás con los del morocho, y ahora no tenía ninguna duda, ella si le gustaba él. Sasuke la estrechó más contra sí, como si no quisiera dejarla ir, pero sabía que en algún momento tenía que hacerlo. Sakura se aferró al cuello del morocho y profundizó más el beso, como la noche pasada. Inevitablemente tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxígeno, ella se abrazó al fuerte pecho del chico mientras trataba de recuperar el aire; y él lleno sus fosas nasales con el dulce aroma de la chica. –S-Sasuke…- musitó entrecortadamente la pelirosa, abrazándolo más fuerte. –Te voy a estar esperando…- le susurró al oído el morocho.

–Señorita…- volvió a llamar el oficial. Sakura se separó un poco para poder ver Sasuke, y su mirada tranquila la hizo sonreír. –Ahora… anda.- le dijo soltándola. La pelirosa se sintió tan desamparada ante eso, pero tenía que ir. –S-Sasuke…- musitó la chica, y vio como en los labios del morocho se formó una sonrisa dulce. –Te voy a extrañar mucho, Sakura.- le dijo con voz suave. La pelirosa sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. –S-Sasuke…- le dijo con la voz cortada. No pudo resistirlo y se tiro a sus abrazos, abrazándolo con necesidad. El morocho correspondió su abrazo y le acarició su melena rosada. –Señorita…- volvió a insistir el hombre. -¡Ya voy!- chilló molesta la chica. Sollozó unos segundos más en el fuerte pecho del chico y después se separó de él secándose las lágrimas. –Yo te voy a extrañar más…- musito débilmente. –Lo dudo…- le dijo el morocho, acercándose otra vez a sus labios, besándola dulcemente. –Anda…- le dijo una vez que se separaron. Sakura lo miró unos segundos más, grabando en su memoria su mirada tranquila y su dulce sonrisa. Le sonrió tranquila, para después decirle un –Nos vemos, Sasuke.- y darse vuelta para entrar al avión. Sasuke la vio entrar por el túnel, con un gran dolor en su pecho. Vio como la chica lo saludaba a lo lejos con la mano, y él le respondió igual. La perdió de vista cuando ingreso en el avión, y rápidamente corrió hasta los ventanales para ver el avión despegar. Minutos después lo vio tomar vuelo, y perderse de su vista. –Teme…- lo llamó la voz de Naruto detrás de él. –Se fue…- susurró el Uchiha con tristeza. –Pero va a volver.- contestó el rubio con ánimos. –Pero…- musitó débilmente. -…¿cómo voy a hacer este tiempo para vivir sin ella, dobe?- le preguntó dándose vuelta, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

Ahhhhhh! Estoy llorando :') Qué tierno que es Sasuke! ^^ Jaja, pobrecito, pero al menos le dio un beso de despedida ;) Ah, les comento que estamos a dos capítulos del final (si es que no uno los dos en uno sólo y en el próximo se termina) No sé, lo estoy pensando...

Ah, para aquellos que les gusten los KakaSaku también, pasense por mi nuevo fic: PlayingCool :D

Perdón por la tardanza, es que el cole empezó con todo y muchas pruebas, tareas, trabajos, etc :S Pero acá les dejo un capítulo más.

Gracias a todos por los comentarios y por leer la historia, espero que éste les guste :)

Saludos! ^^


	14. You know that darkness

**14- You know that darkness always turns into light**

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre Tokio, haciendo que todas las personas se quedaran dentro de sus casas. El agua venía acompañada con fríos vientos y bajas temperaturas, ideal para quedarse en la cama. El cielo gris, casi negro, anunciaba que iba a estar así por mucho tiempo, sin dar tregua a los habitantes de la ciudad. El sonido del agua caer y chocar contra el techo y el piso, hizo despertar a cierto morocho. Sus ojos cansados se abrieron con pesadez, y el dolor de cabeza lo golpeó de lleno, miro por la ventana de la pieza y vio la razón de su despertar. Se sentó en la cama, todavía algo dormido, y trató de enfocar su vista. Por lo que vio, no estaba en su pieza, por ende, no estaba en su casa. Corrió la cara a su izquierda, y ahí estaba su mejor amigo, durmiendo profundamente en una pose, que a él le pareció incómoda. Sonrió con tristeza cuando recordó el por qué de su estadía ahí: había ido a despedir a Sakura, y a demás de estar pasado de copas, el dolor que sentía era horrendo. Recordaba vagamente haber llorado en el hombro del rubio por buen rato, también recordaba alguna de las palabras de aliento del chico como 'ya va a volver' o 'el tiempo pasa rápido' o 'si ella te beso, es porque siente lo mismo, teme' y tantas otras que no recordaba. Giró su cabeza para mirar otra vez por la ventana: el cielo gris, la lluvia, el frío, todo estaba 'puesto' para que él se sintiera mal y se quebrara… a demás de que era domingo, y si hay algo más deprimente que un domingo, es un domingo así; con lluvia, gris y frío.

Se volvió a acostar en la cama, mirando el techo de la habitación. Era difícil calcular la hora sin ver el Sol, así que ni trató en pensarlo. Cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar el horrible dolor de cabeza, pero fue en vano, lo único que consiguió fue acordarse de la pelirosa: de sus ojos, su sonrisa, su piel, su aroma, su cabello, sus labios… Y ahí estaba otra vez, hecho pedazos. Lo más irracional de todo, era que sabía que ella iba a volver, pero igual se sentía así. Él sabía que la vida sin Sakura, no era la misma; así fuera por un día, una semana o el tiempo que fuera. Cada segundo se hacía eterno, y nada tenía sentido. Era horrendo depender así de una sola persona, se sentía débil y desamparado; pero no lo odiaba, porque dependía de ella, y la amaba. Abrió sus ojos negros otra vez, recordándola con amor. Se acordaba de cuando la llamó 'fea' la primera vez que la vio, todo para no aceptar que era hermosa. Recordaba cada gesto que ella hacía cuando la peleaba, pero el único que odiaba era cuando ella buscaba refugio en Itachi. Sus risas siempre fueron melodiosas y dulces, así también sus sonrisas que siempre lo dejaban embobado. Y sus ojos verdes… ¡qué poder tenía esa mirada! Increíble todo lo que le hacía sentir con sólo mirarlo. ¿Y su cuerpo? Sólo Kami pudo haberlo hecho… y sólo Kami sabía cuánto deseaba tocarlo, acariciarla en cada rincón, conocer cada lugar, saberse de memoria la posición exacta de cada lunar de su cuerpo tan delicado…

Suspiró con melancolía ¿cómo iba a hacer? ¡Qué alguien le digiera cómo! ¿Cómo iba aguantar 7 largos días sin verla? ¿Sin tocarla? ¿Sin escucharla? ¿¡Cómo! Seguro había hecho algo sumamente horrendo para que Kami o el destino lo castigue así. Él sólo quería estar con ella, sentirla, hablarle, verla… tenerla cerca. La necesitaba con todo su ser, cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba el nombre de la chica, y esos gritos se convertían en ruego… Su alma sentía un enorme vacío que sólo podía llenarlo ella. Ella con todo el esplendor que irradiaba, con toda su alegría y toda su tranquilidad. Sin ella, estaba solo. Solo y perdido en el mundo, como alma en pena. ¿Cómo aguantar una semana entera alejado de ella? Ella jamás se lo enseñó, jamás le enseñó cómo afrontar su ausencia; nunca le dio un método para sobrellevarlo, nunca aprendió a estar sin ella y jamás lo haría. ¿Cómo soportar 168 horas, y vaya a saber cuántos minutos, sin ella? En ningún lado estaba escrito, nadie le iba a poder contestar, y su dolor crecía y crecía. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin volverse loco en el intento?, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto justo cuando se había arreglado con ella? ¿¡Y por qué nada le podía salir bien! Tal vez… ¿no tendrían que estar juntos? ¿Eso era lo que el destino le quería decir? No… no podía ser eso, ni Kami ni el destino eran tan crueles.

-Teme…- lo llamó la voz adormilada de su amigo. El aludido se sentó en su cama y miro al chico a su lado, con sus rubios cabellos todos despeinados y una cara de haber dormido poco. -… Buen día.- dijo el chico. –Dobe…- musitó el morocho, apenas audible. El rubio bostezó largo y se estiró en cama. -¿Cómo te sentís?- le preguntó, una vez que termino. –No sé…- contestó el chico. Naruto lo miro con tristeza, jamás pensó que ver así a su amigo por una chica. –Vamos a desayunar, tengo planeado un gran día para nosotros.- comentó divertido el rubio. –Dobe, está lloviendo.- le avisó el Uchiha, poniéndose de pie y estirándose. -¿Y? Para un torneo extenso de Play no se necesita salir.- le contó el rubio, poniéndose de pie también. Sasuke sonrió débilmente. –Tarado…- musitó el chico. –Sólo por hoy te lo permito.- le dijo el Uzumaki. -¿Por hoy?- le preguntó alzando una ceja. –Desde que nos conocemos que SÉ que sos un tarado.- comentó el morocho con algo de burla. –Sí, cómo digas.- le dijo rodando los ojos el rubio. Juntos caminaron hasta salir de la pieza, bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron en la cocina con Minato y Kushina, los padres de su amigo. Desayunaron muy tranquilos, aunque en realidad eso ya era un almuerzo… porque comer a las 15:30hs no se puede considerar 'desayuno'. Después de terminar, empezaron con el torneo de Play que el rubio había mencionado. Y así estuvieron todo el día, hasta entrada la noche. Naruto invitó a comer a su amigo, y Sasuke se negó, excusándose porque su madre debía estar preocupada ya que no la llamo en todo el día. El rubio entendió, sin muchas ganas de dejarlo ir, sabía que su amigo estaba dolido, por eso no quería dejarlo solo. Pero no podía negarle al morocho un tiempo de soledad, así que llamó a un taxi para que su amigo se retirara.

Sasuke llegó a su hogar a las 20:30hs, siendo bombardeado con preguntas y regaños por parte de su madre. El morocho se disculpo, y le contó que durmió en casa del Uzumaki y estuvo toda esa tarde con él. Mikoto suspiró cansada, y lo invitó a comer, pero él se negó, no tenía hambre. Su madre lo vio tan… 'raro' era la palabra. Su hijo jamás había rechazado la cena, y menos después de pasar toda una noche despierto. Sus ojeras eran la evidencia de eso, pero había algo más… sus ojos negros estaban más oscuros de lo normal, a demás de que ya no tenían ningún brillo: ni de enojo, ni de cansancio, ni de frustración… nada. Nada se reflejaba en esos orbes oscuros. –Está bien, Sasuke…- musitó la mujer algo preocupada. El chico suspiró. –No te preocupes, mamá.- le dijo 'tranquilo' –Sólo… estoy cansado.- mintió. Su madre asintió no muy segura, y volvió a la cocina, donde estaban su marido y su hijo mayor. -¿Por qué Sasuke no vino?- preguntó Fugaku. –Se sentía cansado…- contestó la mujer con voz suave. –Ese chico…- musitó el hombre, volviendo a comer. Itachi vio la preocupación de su madre, cosa que no le gustó para nada. –Ya terminé.- dijo poniéndose de pie. –Estuvo muy rico, mamá.- alagó el chico, sonriéndole a la mujer. –Gracias, hijo.- las dio ella, sonriendo débilmente. El morocho caminó hasta salir de la sala y subió las escaleras. "¿Qué le pasará a Sasuke?" se preguntó el chico, mientras tocaba la puerta de la pieza de su hermano. –Sasuke…- lo llamó con voz firme, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Decidió entrar, pero no lo encontró ahí. Frunció el seño extrañado, ¿dónde estaba? Escuchó un débil sonido proveniente del baño, se acercó a la puerta y pudo escuchar el agua caer en forma de lluvia. "Voy a hablar con él cuando salga…" pensó Itachi, y enfiló a su pieza.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Sasuke salió del baño vestido con unas bermudas negras y un musculosa gris, además de su cabello seco. Caminó sin ganas hasta entrar a su pieza, se recargó en la puerta después de cerrarla, y suspiró cansado. Miró con mucha atención toda su pieza, buscando algo para hacer. Su mirada se posó en la vieja radio que tenía en su escritorio. "¿Por qué no?" se preguntó sin ánimos. La agarró para prenderla, buscó una emisora y cuando encontró la que le gustaba, dejo el aparato arriba de la mesa de luz, y se acostó boca abajo en su cama. Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba la música sonar, cosa que a él no lo inmutaba, puesto que sólo podía pensar en ella, en Sakura. Suspiró otra vez, posando su mirada en el respaldar de su cama… qué mal se sentía. El dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable, y sólo pasó un día sin ella. Apretó con fuerza su almohada, qué impotencia sentía ante esa situación. No poder hacer nada más que esperar a que el tiempo pase y ella vuelva. "Pero… ¿si no vuelve?" se preguntó alarmado, abriendo de par en par sus ojos negros. "No, no, ella va a volver" trataba de mentalizarse "Pero ¿y si su mamá le pide que se quede a vivir allá?" posibilito con miedo. "No, ella no me dejaría" pensó seguro. "Pero… es su madre" pensó con tristeza, y fue ahí cuando sintió ese vacío agrandarse más… existía la posibilidad, por más pequeña que sea, de que ella se alejara para siempre de él. Sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. –No…- musitó con un nudo en la garganta. –Ella… no…- dijo con miedo. –No puede…- negó con dolor, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de amargas lágrimas. -… dejarme.- fue lo último que dijo, antes de romper en un llanto incontrolable.

_**Nunca me sentí tan solo**_

_**como cuando ayer**_

_**de pronto lo entendí**_

_**mientras callaba**_

_**la vida me dijo a gritos**_

_**que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí**_

_**y me explicaba que**_

_**el amor es una cosa**_

_**que se da de pronto**_

_**en forma natural**_

_**lleno de fuego**_

_**si lo forzas se marchita**_

_**sin tener principio**_

_**llega a su final.**_

La canción que escuchaba no lo ayudaba en nada, pero él sabía que Sakura sí correspondía sus sentimientos… algo dentro suyo se lo afirmaba. Pero la soledad que sentía era horrenda, y lo estaba haciendo pedazos.

_**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**_

_**que si me tocas se quema mi piel**_

_**ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**_

_**y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver**_

_**Que lloro por ti**_

_**que lloro sin ti**_

_**que ya lo entendí**_

_**que no eres para mí**_

_**y lloro…**_

"No, ella si es para mí" pensó seguro, borrando las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos. "Ella… ella va a volver… y vamos a estar juntos" afirmó en su mente, pero ni las lágrimas, ni el dolor, ni la soledad que sentía paraban. La canción siguió, repitiendo mil veces 'lloro por ti' y su corazón se estrujaba cada vez más. Las lágrimas eran cada vez más amargas, y su dolor cada vez más grande. Apretó fuertemente su almohada, como si quiera borrar todo eso de su ser, pero nada pasó. La tristeza, la soledad, el dolor todavía seguían en él, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo se hacían más insoportables. "Sakura…" pensó con melancolía, recordando a la pelirosa. "… por favor…" rogó el morocho. -… volve.- musitó con la voz quebrada. –No aguanto…- dijo con un nudo en la garganta. -… duele mucho.- afirmó con dolor, apretando con más fuerza la tela. –No lo soporto…- confesó entre sollozos. –Volve…- pidió Sasuke. –Volve…- repitió. -¡Por favor volve!- gritó como pudo, hundiendo la cara en la almohada, llorando a todo pulmón. Sintió una mano tocar su hombro y una voz llamándolo –Sasuke…- dijo la voz de su hermano. El morocho se separó de la almohada y miró al mayor. –Sasuke… ¿qué…- iba a preguntarle Itachi, pero su hermanito se tiró a sus brazos, llorando amargamente. –Itachi… hace que pare….- sollozó el menor, sorprendiendo a su hermano. El Uchiha mayor no entendía por qué estaba así, sólo supo que Sasuke necesitaba un hombro en el cuál llorar, y él como buen hermano se lo iba a brindar. –Está bien, Sasuke…- dijo con voz suave, dándole tranquilas palmadas en la espalda, para que se calme. –Hace que pare…- sollozaba una y otra vez su hermanito, e Itachi se moría de ganas por saber qué era lo que atormentaba a su hermano, puesto que verlo así le partía el alma… y seguro tenía que ver con Sakura.

Así estuvieron largo rato, Sasuke rogando e Itachi consolando. Poco a poco el menor se fue calmando, dejando de llorar y recuperando la respiración. Se separó lentamente de su hermano, con la mirada baja, mientras Itachi lo miraba con dolor. Se formó un momento de silencio, en el cual Sasuke no sabía qué decir. Se sentía avergonzado por haber llorado así enfrente de su hermano, seguro le pasaría factura de so TODA la vida. "Lo que menos necesito es que este tarado se burle de mí" pensó molesto. –Sasuke…- lo llamó la voz firme de Itachi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –Mmm…- musitó el aludido, todavía sin verlo. -¿Podes mirarme?- le preguntó con voz cansada el mayor. –Tsk…- musitó el menor molesto, levantando la mirada. Una vez que sus ojos hicieron contacto con su hermano menor, Itachi procedió a preguntar. -¿Qué pasó?- con voz preocupada. Sasuke lo miró sorprendido… jamás había visto a su hermano mayor preocupado por él. –Sakura…- musitó el menor con voz dolida. –Obviamente que es por Sakura.- le dijo serio el mayor. –Pero qué fue lo que pasó.- volvió a preguntar, con un semblante frío, cosa que Sasuke entendió a la perfección, y pasó a explicarle a su hermano mayor lo sucedido con la pelirosa. -¿Y por eso estás tan mal?- le preguntó con incredulidad Itachi. Sasuke lo miro extrañado ¿no lo había escuchado o era más tarado de lo que pensaba? -¿Te parece poco?- le preguntó molesto. –Me parece exagerado.- le dijo cortante el mayor, haciendo temblar de miedo al menor. -¿Por… qué?- le preguntó Sasuke.

Itachi suspiró cansado, su hermano era un idiota con todas las palabras. –Cuando te vi así, pensé que se lo habías dicho y ella te rechazo.- contó el mayor. –Pero descarté de inmediato esa posibilidad, ella te ama más que a nada.- comentó con una sonrisa. –Después pensé que tal vez la habías visto en una situación… intima con Sasori.- dijo divertido, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del menor. –Pero también la descarté, Sakura jamás haría eso con alguien que no ama.- contó seguro. –Así que lo que quedaba era que le había pasado algo malo, pero de ser así estarías con ella y no acá.- le dijo. –Así que no tenía idea de por qué estabas así, pero creí que iba a ser algo más grave.- comentó Itachi. Sasuke lo miro con el seño fruncido. -¿ Te parece que esto no es grave?- le preguntó molesto. –Claro que no.- contestó seguro el mayor. –Grave hubiera sido si se hubiera cansado de esperarte y hubiera ido con Sasori. Pero eso nunca va a pasar, porque te ama demasiado.- afirmó Itachi. –Grave hubiera sido que le pase algo.- agregó. –Grave hubiera sido si le hubieras vuelvo a romper el corazón.- continuó diciendo. -¡Esto no es grave, Sasuke!- exclamó Itachi. -¡Para vos no es grave porque no estás en mi lugar!- le gritó el menor molesto. -¡Para vos no es grave porque no sentís este vacío!- agregó. -¡Para vos no es grave porque vos no sentís esta soledad, este dolor!- le dijo con furia. -¡Para vos no es grave porque vos no dependes de ella, no la necesitas para vivir!- gritó molesto. -¡Para vos no es grave porque vos podes vivir sin su risa, sin su sonrisa, sin su perfume, sin su presencia!- le dijo mientras las lágrimas volvían a juntarse en sus ojos. -¡Pero yo no puedo, Itachi! ¡No puedo ignorar que me hace falta, que la necesito!- exclamó con dolor, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. -No puedo fingir que no me duele, que no la extraño, que me siento solo, que nada tiene sentido…- le contó tristemente, dejando de gritar. –Para vos no es grave… porque no la amas, Itachi.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sasuke… perdón.- pidió arrepentido el mayor, puesto que su hermano tenía razón… él no se ponía en su lugar. –Pero…- musitó Itachi, poniendo su mano en el hombro izquierdo de su hermanito. –El tiempo pasa, Sasuke.- le recordó con voz suave. –Aunque a vos te parezca lento y pienses que los días no se terminan más.- contó tranquilo. –Ya va a llegar el domingo, y ella va a volver.- le aseguro. –Así que no desesperes, estúpido hermano menor.- le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le pegaba en la frente. –Hmp… gracias… Itachi.- las dio a duras penas, tocándose el lugar golpeado. Su hermano le sonrió por última vez y después se puso de pie, caminando a la puerta. –Ah, y deja de llorar.- dijo antes de salir. –A Sakura no le gustaría verte así.- comentó, para después salir, dejando a su hermano sólo en la oscuridad de la noche. –Tarado…- musitó suavemente, mientras se acostaba en su cama. Se limpió los rastros de lágrimas de su cara, y se acomodó debajo de las sábanas, recordando las palabras de su hermano 'ella te ama más que a nada', 'te ama demasiado' y su demacrado corazón latió con esperanzas de que así sea… de que ojalá ella lo ame tanto como él la amaba a ella. Poco a poco fue sintiendo como todo en él se relajaba y el sueño empezaba a afectarlo. –Sakura…-musitó antes de caer rendido ante Morfeo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El día lunes amaneció gris, igual que el domingo, pero la lluvia y las bajas temperaturas habían quedado atrás. Sólo podía verse el cielo gris y algunos débiles rayos de Sol pasar entre las nubes. Esa mañana no la pasó bien, le costaba concentrarse y lo único que hacía era mirar por la ventana y ver el reloj, que parecía no pasar más. Los recreos fueron insulsos para él, aunque Naruto trataba de animarlo, no lo conseguía. El rubio, claramente, le ponía entusiasmo, puesto que no se rendía y le hablaba de diferentes cosas… pero seguía sin causar efecto en el Uchiha. Estaba por explotar, por gritarle que dejara de estar así, que Sakura iba a volver el domingo ¡sólo tenía que esperar! Pero al ver esa mirada de tristeza del morocho, se calmo… y trató de ponerse en su lugar. Él estaría igual o peor si Hinata estuviera lejos de él, pero él no aguantaría ni siquiera una hora sin ella. Suspiró y siguió intentando, después de todo, lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí para él. Los demás días siguieron iguales, Sasuke parecía ajeno a todo, como si vivirá en una burbuja indestructible e impenetrable. Naruto ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba pensando algo para ver una pequeña luz en los ojos oscuros de su mejor amigo cuando escuchó la voz de Ino nombrar a la pelirosa. La mirada de los dos se posaron sobre la rubia, quien hablaba con Hinata y Ranma -Me dijo que estaba bien, que hoy era el concierto y que estaba muy emocionada- se la escuchó decir. -La comunicación no era muy buena, así que no pudimos hablar mucho- explicó la rubia. -Le manda saludos a todos y dice que nos extraña, que pronto va a volver, que no la extrañemos tanto- finalizó la Yamanaka, mirando disimuladamente al morocho Uchiha. Naruto sonrió aliviado ante eso, y miro a su amigo. Su sonrisa se amplió más al ver en los oscuros ojos de Sasuke ese brillo que había estado buscando toda esa semana.

"Gracias Kami" pensó el Uzumaki, más tranquilo. –Ves, te dije que nos extrañaba.- recordó el rubio, abrazando por los hombros a su mejor amigo. Sasuke estaba anonadado, escuchar las palabras textuales de su pelirosa lo hacían poner feliz, ya que se sintió un poco más cerca de ella. –Sí…- musitó con voz suave. "Sakura…" pensó con amor, acordándose de la chica. Escuchó el timbre sonar y al rubio suspirar cansado. –Vamos, teme. Sólo una hora más y somos libres.- comentó Naruto con pocos ánimos. –Hmp… sí, dobe.- contestó el morocho igual que su amigo, y ambos se pusieron en marcha. Demás está decir que el Uchiha no tenía ni las ganas ni la concentración para jugar al vóley, ni siquiera jugar contra su hermano y el tomate lo motivaba. –Vamos, Sasuke.- animo el rubio detrás de él. -¿Qué pasa, hermanito? ¿Tenes miedo?- se burló Itachi, tratando de que pensara en otra cosa que no sea Sakura. –Hmp, en tus sueños.- le devolvió el aludido con molestia. –Entonces tendrías que concentrarte más.- le dijo su hermano mayor. –A Sakura no le gustaría ver que te dejaste ganar.- comentó 'como si nada' Sasuke frunció el cejo, él tenía razón. –A Sakura le gustaría verme ganar.- acotó una voz con burla. Los ojos negros del menor de los Uchiha se posaron sobre el pelirrojo que acababa de hablar, y la furia lo invadió. –No tendrías que haberla despreciado, Sasuke.- le dijo con burla Sasori. –Yo no la desprecie.- le aclaró el Uchiha con voz fría. –Pero fue mejor para mí, ya que vino corriendo a mis brazos.- le dijo con burla. –Ella no corrió a tus brazos.- negó enojado Sasuke. –Negalo todo lo que quieras, ¿pero sabes qué?- le pregunto. Sonrió con burla –Ella es mía.- le dijo triunfal. –Sasori.- lo llamó una voz seria a su lado. El chico corrió la cara, encontrándose con la mirada fría de Itachi. –No lo molestes.- le dijo con voz fija. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tu hermano?- le preguntó con burla el pelirrojo. –Exacto.- contestó Itachi, acercándose peligrosamente a él. –Veamos que tan hermano sos…- lo retó el chico, acercándose también.

-Sasori, no te conviene pelearte conmigo.- le advirtió Itachi, mirándolo fijo. –Vos te metiste, la cosa era con Sasuke.- aclaró Sasori, mirándolo igual. –No voy a dejar que pelees con mi hermano. No sabiendo cómo peleas.- le contó con voz fría. –Itachi, yo puedo...- –Sasuke.- le dijo con voz seria su hermano, cortándolo. –Dejalo pelear, Itachi.- animó Sasori con burla. –Veamos si tu hermanito es tan fuerte como vos.- lo retó. –Comprobemos que tan increíble son los Uchiha.- comentó sonriendo con burla. Itachi sonrió de lado. –Si todavía no lo entendiste, es porque algo te falla ahí arriba.- le dijo con burla, tocando su cabeza. Sasori alejo la mano del Uchiha con molestia. -¡Bueno, bueno, bueno!- dijo Tobi, con voz cantaría, poniéndose en medio de ellos para separarlos. –Mejor volvamos al juego ¿sí?- preguntó el chico. –No quiero que Sasori-san ni Itachi-san peleen- comentó. –Como digas, Tobi.- dijo el Uchiha, volviendo a su posición en la cancha. Sasori, por su parte, no dijo nada y volvió a su lugar. Los chicos de 4º suspiraron aliviados, la tensión que se sentía era horrenda. Rápidamente el juego siguió y en menos de lo que pensaron la hora ya había terminado, empezando así, el fin de semana. Todos salieron cansados del gimnasio. Antes de irse, Naruto le dijo a su mejor amigo que después lo iba a llamar para salir esa noche. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y vio partir a su amigo. –Siempre perdiendo, Sasuke.- le dijo divertido su hermano mayor, después de tomar agua. –Hmp, los dejamos ganar.- se 'excusó' el aludido, caminando junto con su hermano a la salida del lugar.

Ambos vieron a Sasori alejarse con otros chicos, mientras les sonría con burla. –Cómo me gustaría borrarle esa sonrisa…- comentó enojado Sasuke. –No te preocupes.- le dijo su hermano. –Se le va a borrar sola cuando sepa que Sakura está con vos.- comentó seguro Itachi. –Pero… Sakura no está conmigo.- aclaró el menor, con un dejo de tristeza. –Sí lo está.- afirmó el mayor. –Sólo que no lo dijo con palabras.- explicó tranquilo. –Hmp…- musitó Sasuke. –No quiero dar nada por sentado hasta hablarlo con ella.- comentó. –Sasuke, hay veces en que un acto dice más que mil palabras.- contó su hermano mayor. –Ya sé, pero… las palabras aseguran.- le dijo algo apenado. Itachi suspiró cansado, definitivamente, su hermanito era un tarado. –Ay, Sasuke…- musitó mientras se llevaba una mano a su frente. –Sakura te ama, y por eso correspondió tus besos.- afirmó seguro. –Eso, dice más que cualquier palabra.- le dijo mirándolo fijo. Sasuke lo miró sorprendido. Era cierto que la pelirosa había correspondido sus besos con la misma intensidad que él, lo que quería decir que le gustaba. Porque si de no ser así, lo hubiera alejado, y le hubiera dicho que no quería besarlo porque no le gustaba ¿verdad? Pero ella nunca dijo que él le gustaba, sólo correspondió a sus besos. Pero tampoco era una chica que besaba por besar… aunque también podría haber correspondido porque era su mejor amigo y lo quería, y tal vez sabía que a él le gustaba, por eso no lo alejo. Esos pensamientos lo estaban volviendo loco, sí ella hubiera dicho que le gustaba… -Sasuke.- lo llamó su hermano. Levanto la vista y vio a Itachi tratando de abrir la puerta de su casa. –No lo pienses tanto.- le aconsejo con voz tranquila, una vez que la abrió y entró a su hogar. El aludido asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su hermano.

Y ahí estaba él, en la casa de Naruto, mirando películas y jugando a la Play. "Qué diversión…" pensó con sarcasmo el morocho, mientras volvía a ganarle al rubio. -¡No se vale!- se quejó el Uzumaki. –Seguro estás haciendo trampa.- lo acuso, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. –No, dobe.- negó el Uchiha. –Aunque… sos tan malo jugando que tal vez si se pueda considerar trampa.- dijo un poco divertido el morocho. –Sí, sí. Claro, Sasuke.- dijo molesto el rubio. Se escuchó una música sonar, y Naruto sacó de su bolsillo el celular. –Naruto Uzumaki al habla.- saludó divertido, mientras Sasuke rodaba los ojos. –_Hola, Naruto_.- lo saludo una voz femenina del otro lado. -¡Sakura-chan!- chilló con emoción, e inmediatamente miro a su amigo. _-¡No grites!_- le dijo la chica con molestia. -¡Jaja!- rió el rubio, mientras ponía el aparato en alta voz. -¿Cómo estás, Sakura-chan?- preguntó el chico. –_Bien, dentro de poco voy a salir para ir a ver el concierto_.- contó la pelirosa. –_Pero… te llamaba para preguntarte algo…-_ dijo con voz suave. -¿Sí? Decime.- animó el chico, mientras le daba un codazo a su amigo, quien estaba sorprendido desde que él dijo 'Sakura-chan' –_Es sobre… Sasuke_.- dijo la pelirosa, y Naruto sonrió ampliamente, mientras que el Uchiha abrió de par en par sus ojos negros. -¡Sí! ¿¡Qué pasa con el teme!- preguntó emocionado. –_Bueno…-_ musito la chica con vergüenza. –_Es que…_- agregó. _-¿C-cómo está él?-_ preguntó al final. -¿La verdad, Sakura-chan?- le preguntó el rubio con voz seria. –_Sí, Naruto, la verdad_.- afirmó ella. El Uzumaki suspiró mientras miraba fijo a su amigo, quien no tenía idea de qué le iba a decir.

–Es la primera vez que lo veo tan mal.- contó el rubio, y el cejo de Sasuke se frunció ¿por qué tenía que decirle? _-¿P-por qué?-_ preguntó con voz suave la chica. –Porque te extraña.- dijo, sonriendo de lado. –No puede vivir sin vos.- agregó. –No le presta atención a nada ni a nadie.- contó el rubio. –Ya ni siquiera habla.- continuó diciendo. –Y sólo sale para ir al colegio o porque yo lo fuerzo.- contó con voz triste el chico. Unos segundos de silencio pasaron… y tanto Naruto como Sasuke se morían por saber qué iba a decir ella, en especial el morocho. –_Bueno…_- musitó al final la pelirosa. –_Yo… tampoco la estoy pasando bien_.- contó con tristeza en la voz, sorprendido al Uchiha, quien se acercó más al teléfono. -¿Por qué, Sakura-chan?- preguntó el rubio con voz suave. –_Me duele, Naruto…-_ le contesto con evidente dolor, y Sasuke bajo la mirada con tristeza. –_Me duele… no estar cerca de él_.- comentó la chica. –_No… no soporto tenerlo tan lejos.-_ agregó con la voz quebrada. –_Lo necesito…-_ dijo con nudo en su garganta. _–Lo extraño tanto…-_ comentó sollozando. –Sakura-chan…- musitó el rubio con dolor. Miro a su amigo, y en sus ojos negros también vio tristeza. Amago con darle el teléfono, pero él se negó… no podía hablar en ese estado, puesto que él tenía que ser fuerte para que ella lo sea… y en esos instantes estaba igual o peor que la pelirosa. –_Pensé en volver…-_ comentó Sakura, una vez que sus sollozos se calmaron. –_Pero él se enojaría al no cumplir mi sueño, ¿verdad?-_ le preguntó con voz suave. Naruto miró al morocho, y vio una débil sonrisa acompañada con un ligero asentamiento de cabeza.

-Claro, Sakura-chan…- contestó el rubio con voz tranquila. –_Lo sabía…-_ musitó con voz suave la pelirosa. _-¿Sabes, Naruto? Por una parte me siento muy triste al estar sin él…-_ comentó la chica, haciendo que los dos se interesen en lo que seguía, sobre todo el Uchiha. –_Pero por otra…-_ musito la chica. –_Me siento feliz al saber que le importo…-_ contó la pelirosa, con una sonrisa que ellos no podían ver. –Sakura-chan, estoy seguro que sos lo más importante para él.- afirmó el Uzumaki, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de su amigo… ¡él tenía que decírselo, no el dobe! –_Él… también es lo más importante para mí_.- comentó con voz suave la pelirosa, y el corazón hecho pedazos del morocho palpitó con ganas. –Lo sé, Sakura-chan…- dijo tranquilo el rubio, mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa. –_Tal vez él se enoje porque te llame a vos y no a él…_- contó Sakura. –_Pero… no quería que me escuchara así de mal, no quiero preocuparlo_.- explicó con voz suave. _-¿Podes… decirle algo de mi parte?-_ preguntó la chica. –Claro, Sakura-chan.- afirmó Naruto. –_Decile que… que lo extraño mucho… mucho_.- dijo apenada, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que ninguno de ellos vio; así como tampoco ella pudo ver la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Sasuke. –_Y… que…_- musitó la pelirosa. –_Lo quiero… mucho más…_- agregó con voz suave. –Yo le digo, Sakura-chan.- afirmó tranquilo el rubio. –_Gracias, Naruto…_- las dio la chica. –_Tengo que irme, mandale saludos a todos_.- pidió. –_Y… no te olvides de decírselo…_- recordó la pelirosa. –Te lo juro, Sakura-chan.- aseguró Naruto. –_Nos vemos…_- saludó la chica, para después cortar. Naruto miro a su amigo, y la sonrisa de Sasuke junto en ese brillo en sus ojos negros lo hicieron sonreír de oreja a oreja. -¿Jugamos otro partido, teme?- le preguntó divertido. El Uchiha sonrió de lado. –Sólo si estás dispuesto a volver a perder, dobe.- le dijo con burla. El Uzumaki sonrió feliz por ver a su amigo con la actitud de siempre, puso el juego y ambos empezaron a jugar otra vez.

* * *

Geeenteeeee! Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien! Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por los comentarios, me alegra que la historia les guste ^^

Ahhh, éste es el capítulo ante-último, así que disfrútenlo! El Viernes voy a subir el capítulo final :'( Ya se termina! No, es increíble!

Sin más, les dejo un gran saludo! :)


	15. One Night

**15- One Night**

Por fin había llegado, por fin había llegado el día en que Sakura volvía. ¿Pero por qué JUSTO ese día a su querida madre tenía que ocurrírsele ir a visitar a su tío Madara del otro lado de la ciudad? Encima el vejestorio quería verlos a él y a Itachi, así que iban a estar todo ese día y hasta bastante tarde con un viejo malhumorado quejándose de la economía, sociedad, el tránsito y de todo lo que se le pase por la cabeza ¡maldita sea! Le mando un mensaje de texto al dobe, avisándole que no iba a poder ir con él y los demás a recibir a Sakura en el aeropuerto; a lo que el chico le contestó con un 'yo le explico, seguro va a entender' –Sasuke, ¿estás vivo?- le preguntó con burla su hermano mayor, quien estaba sentado a su lado en el auto. –Tsk…- musito molesto. –Itachi, Sasuke.- los llamó la voz firme de su padre. –De más está decirles que se comporten bien con su tío y sus primos.- afirmó Fugaku. –Sí…- contestaron los aludidos. –Así me gusta.- comentó el hombre. Sasuke suspiró cansado, mirando por la ventana. ¡Cómo odiaba haber esperado tanto y ahora tener que esperar todo un día más! Y claro que él se había negado, pero al ver la mirada asesina de su madre, supo que no tenía opción: era ir o ir. Suspiró otra vez, ahora sabía porque las discusiones entre sus padres siempre la ganaba su madre. –Sasuke…- lo llamó la voz femenina. -¿Sí, mamá?- le preguntó con voz cansada. –Espero que seas bueno con tus primos.- comentó con voz dulce la mujer. –Hmp, no prometo nada.- dijo el chico. –Al menos trata, ¿sí?- pidió amablemente. El morocho suspiró –Sí, mamá.- contestó al final, la vio sonreír y después volver a mirar al frente. "Es increíble que siendo tan dulce pueda ser tan terrorífica cuando se enoja" pensó Sasuke, recordando la horrenda mirada de su madre cuando dijo 'no pienso ir' Después de una hora y media de viaje, llegaron a la casa de Madara. El señor de unos 40 y tantos los recibió junto con su mujer, de unos 30 y tantos. La mujer se parecía a su madre, sólo que sus ojos eran verdes oscuros. Y juntos con ellos, estaban dos niños idénticos: Tamaki y Takumi… la peor pesadilla de Sasuke e Itachi.

-¡Onii-tan! ¡Onii-tan!- chillaron los niños mientras corrían hacia ellos. -¡Vamos,Itachi- Onii-tan! ¡Tenemos mucho con qué jugar!- dijo el morocho que agarró al mayor de los Uchiha. -¡Sasuke-Onii-tan ! Espero que hoy no seas tan amargado.- comentó el otro morocho, tironeando al menor de los Uchiha. Itachi y Sasuke se miraron, el mayor se alzó de hombros como diciendo 'qué más da', mientras que el menor musito un 'tsk' molesto. Ambos se dejaron guiar por los pequeños demonios, que no tenían más de 5 años. Saludaron rápidamente al vejestorio y a su mujer, y entraron a la gran casa, siendo llevamos a la sala donde vieron juguetes desparramados por todos lados. -¡Juguemos con éste, Onii-tan!- exclamaron ambos, con un robot en cada una de sus manitos, refiriéndose a su respectivo 'Onii-tan' A Itachi se le cayó una gota por la cabeza, jamás pensó que volvería a jugar con un robot… por lo menos no hasta que fuera padre. Suspiró y se sentó enfrente de su gemelo, para así empezar a jugar. Por otra parte, Sasuke sólo miraba al niño con los ojos entrecerrados. -¡Vamos, Onii-tan!- exclamó el morocho. El menor suspiró molesto, y a duras penas se sentó en la alfombra para 'jugar' con el demonio. "Mirá lo que tengo que hacer…" pensó enojado. –Taku-chan, te cambio de hermano,Sasuke-Onii-tan es muy aburrido.- comentó Tamaki. –No, Tama-chan.- negó su gemelo. –Itachi-Onii-tan puede jugar con los dos- afirmó Takumi. Sasuke sonrió de lado, la palabra 'libertad' se formó en su cabeza. –Oh, no, Sasuke.- negó con voz fría su hermano mayor. –Vamos a jugar con Tamaki y Takumi los dos juntos.- le dijo abrazándolo por los hombros, con voz seria. –Y la vamos a pasar MUY bien, ¿no que sí?- masculló entre dientes Itachi. –C-claro…- musitó Sasuke derrotado, y ambos se pusieron a jugar con los gemelos. "Malditos mocosos" pensó molesto el Uchiha menor.

Y así se pasó su tarde, jugando con esos demonios mientras sus padres hablaban con el vejestorio y su esposa. A eso de las 18:30hs los 'niños' se durmieron, y Sasuke e Itachi suspiraron aliviados ¡su calvario había terminado! Se tiraron en el cómodo sillón de la sala y prendieron la tv que tenían enfrente. –Sasuke, Itachi…- los llamó la voz de su madre desde la cocina. Ambos suspiraron cansados y al poco tiempo vieron a la mujer aparecer en la sala. –Su tío Madara nos invitó a comer y a quedarnos a dormir. Su padre no tiene problemas con el trabajo, así que nos quedamos.- contó Mikoto. –Pero mamá, yo tengo que volver.- exclamó Sasuke rápidamente. Su madre lo miro extrañada. –Lo que Sasuke quiere decir…- intervino Itachi. –Es que mañana tenemos que ir al colegio y los dos tenemos prueba.- mintió el mayor. –Ah, es verdad…- musitó la mujer. –Bueno, entonces después de comer pueden irse en el auto.- soluciono su madre. –Pero pídanle disculpas a su tío antes de irse.- ordenó Mikoto con voz firme. –Sí, mamá…- contestaron los dos con voz cansada. –Bien, la cena va a estar a las 20:00hs.- avisó la mujer, para después irse. Itachi miró a su hermano con burla -¿No me debes algo?- le preguntó. –Hmp…- musitó el aludido. –Gracias.- le dijo secamente, sin mirarlo. –De nada, Sasuke- le devolvió con burla, y siguieron mirando tv.

A las 20:00hs en punto, como había dicho su mamá, cenaron una rica comida preparada por ella y la mujer de su tío. Con unas miradas cómplices, Sasuke e Itachi estuvieron de acuerdo y se pusieron de pie, disculpándose con su tío pero se tenían que ir. Madara entendió y los dejo ir. Después de despedirse de todos, ambos hermanos Uchiha salieron de la gran casa, se subieron al auto e Itachi empezó el camino. -¿Estará en su casa?- preguntó el menor con voz baja, mirando por la ventana. –Tal vez, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Naruto?- ideó el mayor. Rápidamente Sasuke sacó su celular y marcó el número del rubio. _-¿Hola?-_ saludó la voz de su amigo. –Dobe, ¿Sakura está con vos o en su casa?- preguntó sin vueltas. –_Hola, teme. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.-_ dijo con sarcasmo el Uzumaki. –Dobe, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.- le contestó molesto Sasuke. –_Está bien, está bien_.- se quejó el rubio. –_Está en su casa, la invitamos a salir pero no quiso_.- contó Naruto. -¿Por qué? ¿Estaba cansada?- curioseó el morocho. –_No, se la veía bien_.- contestó su amigo. –_De seguro quería verte…-_ comentó el rubio. -¿Pero le explicaste por qué no estaba?- preguntó el Uchiha. –_Sí, y entendió_.- respondió el Uzumaki. –_Pero eso no quita que quiera verte._- dijo lógico Naruto. Sasuke se masajeo el puente de su nariz, si no hubiera ido a esa estúpida reunión familiar, estaría con Sakura, desfrutando de ella. –Gracias, dobe.- le dijo antes de cortar. -¿Y?- preguntó Itachi. –Está en su casa.- contestó Sasuke. –Genial, vas a poder hablar con ella.- comentó con una sonrisa el mayor. –Sí, apenas llegue es lo primero que voy a hacer.- dijo seguro el menor. –No.- negó con voz seria Itachi, ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de su hermanito. –Lo primero que tenes que hacer es bañarte.- bromeó el mayor. Sasuke relajó sus facciones y sonrió de lado. –Sos un tarado…- musito mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana.

A las 21:00hs llegaron a su casa. Sasuke corrió al baño a darse una ducha, mientras que Itachi corrió a la cocina a tomar algo. 21:30hs y el menor estaba saliendo del baño, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y su cabello negro ya seco. Entró a su pieza, buscó ropa interior y se la puso. Miro su guardarropa buscando qué ponerse y por primera vez en su vida no tenía idea de qué usar. Agarró un jean oscuro, una remera color azul eléctrico y unas zapatillas amarillas. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó las escaleras. -¿Cómo estoy?- le preguntó a su hermano, una vez que entró a la pequeña sala. Itachi, al verlo, rompió en risas y Sasuke lo miro molesto. ¿De qué te reís, tarado?- le preguntó molesto. –Sasuke, ni pienses en salir así a la calle.- le dijo aguantando la risa. –Y menos para ir a ver a Sakura.- agregó recuperando el aire. -¿Entonces qué me pongo?- preguntó impaciente. –No encontré algo mejor.- mintió fingiendo molestia. –Seguro que hay algo mejor.- le dijo obvio su hermano. –Vení.- musito mientras se ponía de pie, y subió las escaleras junto con su hermano. Al llegar a la pieza del menor, Itachi revisó su guardarropa. –Ponete esto.- le dijo dándole una camisa negra. –Y esto en los pies.- agregó mientras le daba unas zapatillas grises. Sasuke aceptó y se cambió rápido. –Mmm… quién diría que tenes buen gusto.- bromeó una vez que terminó. –No es buen gusto.- contradijo Itachi. -¿Entonces?- preguntó extrañado Sasuke. El mayor sonrió de lado –Es que la camisa es más fácil de sacar.- comentó con tono pícaro. -¿Qué… estás insinuando?- le preguntó el menor con los ojos entrecerrados. –Nada.- dijo haciéndose el tonto Itachi. Sasuke lo miro sin creerle nada. –Vamos, Romeo. Julieta espera.- se burló mientras salía de la pieza. El menor salió junto con su hermano y bajaron la escalera. –Suerte, Sasuke.- le dijo Itachi, antes de entrar a la sala. –Hmp, gracias, Itachi.- las dio el menor.

Sasuke inhalo y exhalo para encontrar la calma a los nervios que sentía. Abrió un poco la puerta, pero la voz que escuchó lo hizo frenar. –Hola, Sakura. Te extrañé…- dijo una voz que él conocía muy bien. Frunció el cejo molesto "Sasori…" pensó con bronca. Cerró suavemente la puerta para no ser descubierto y volvió sobre sus pasos a la sala. –Sasuke, ¿qué haces acá?- preguntó extrañado el mayor. – ¡Shhh!- lo calló rápidamente, mientras se acercaba a la ventana. -¿Qué haces?- le preguntó con voz baja. –Sasori fue a ver a Sakura.- le contestó igual, mientras abría un poco la cortina. –Ese tomate podrido…- susurró enojado el mayor. –Le está diciendo cosas 'dulces' a Sakura.- dijo el menor, mientras hacia las comillas con sus dedos. –Patético… sabe que lo van a rechazar.- musitó con burla Itachi. Vio a su hermanito 'espiar' por la ventana y la curiosidad la invadió -¿Qué ves?- le preguntó con voz baja. –Están hablando.- contestó Sasuke. –O sea que no lo invitó a pasar, se lo quiere sacar de encima lo más rápido posible.- analizó Itachi. Sasuke escuchaba hablar a su hermano, pero toda su atención se centró en la 'parejita' cuando el pelirrojo se le acercó demasiado a la pelirosa. La abrazó por la cintura y la besó deliberadamente. La furia lo invadió al instante en que vio eso, y quiso molerlo a golpes. Pero su instinto asesino mermó cuando vio a la chica alejarlo y pegarle una cachetada. "Esa es mi Sakura" pensó el morocho. Vio que el pelirrojo quiso acercarse otra vez, pero ella lo frenó, poniendo distancia dando una paso atrás. Sasori agachó la cabeza, y después dio media vuelta para irse. Sasuke sonrió contento, el pelirrojo ya no estaba en el mapa.

-Se fue.- avisó el menor, mientras se incorporaba y miraba a su hermano. –Rechazado.- dijo con tono burlón el mayor, y ambos rieron por lo bajo. –Bueno, ahora tenes que ir.- le dijo Itachi. –Deja de hacerla esperar.- 'ordeno' con una sonrisa. –Sí…- musitó Sasuke. –Nos vemos, Itachi.- lo saludó antes de irse. Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió con decisión. Salió de su hogar y respiró el aire puro, la noche estaba tranquila. Caminó con pasos seguros hasta la puerta de la pelirosa, y una vez ahí inhalo y exhalo para calmarse, hasta que por fin toco el timbre. -¿Quién será?- musitó la pelirosa, mientras baja la escalera, ya que había ido a ponerse el piyama. Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrió extrañada. –Sasuke…- musitó la chica anonadada, mirando al morocho que tanto amaba. –Sakura…- dijo él, mirándola de pies a cabeza, y se veía tan… tan tentadora. El chico no pudo contenerse y se tiró a abrazarla, entrando a la casa de la chica. Sakura correspondió el gesto, con toda la fuerza que tenía ¡se sentía tan feliz de verlo! –Sakura…- le susurró al oído, con la voz tan ronca que hizo temblar a la pelirosa. –S-Sasuke…- musitó ella, sonrojada. El chico se separó de ella, la miro a los ojos y vio ese brillo en sus ojos, y ese sonrojo que a él le encantaba… no pudo contenerse y la besó. La beso con necesidad, y ella correspondió igual. Sus labios se movían juntos, disfrutando el uno del otro. Sasuke la pegó más contra su pecho y Sakura lo abrazó por el cuello para profundizar el beso.

Ambos sentían ese calor naciendo por dentro, que les hacia necesitar más del otro. Sasuke acarició la cintura de la chica, y ella sintió como su tacto la quemaba. Se aferró más al cuello del chico y un gemido murió en sus labios. El morocho la acorralo entre la cocina y él, mientras el calor seguí creciendo… haciéndose cada vez más insoportable. Dejo de besar su boca, para bajar hasta su cuello, mientras escuchaba a la pelirosa suspirar. –S-Sasuke…- musitó la chica. Y él siguió besando, mientras sus manos subían por su cintura. –Mmm… S-Sasuke…- suspiró extasiada la pelirosa, disfrutando de las suaves caricias del morocho. El chico siguió besando su cuello, pegándola más así, acariciándola más; y ella sólo podía suspirar… hasta que esos suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos. La pelirosa se aferro a la espalda de él. –S-Sasuke…- musitó la chica a duras penas, y el chico sintió su sangre arder… más de lo que ya sentía. Volvió a besar su dulce boca, mientras ella se abrazo con una pierna a su cintura. –S-Sakura…- gimió contra sus labios el Uchiha, al sentirla más cerca su intimidad. Una de sus manos bajo hasta la pierna que tenía en su cintura, y la acarició con fervor, haciendo que la chica ahogara un gemido en su garganta. Y fui ahí cuando ya no lo aguanto más, tenía que hacerla suya, pero no ahí. –Sakura… vamos arriba…- pidió el chico, mientras besaba su cuello. –S-sí...- aceptó ella, y se abrazo con sus dos piernas a la cintura del chico. Sasuke volvió a besar la boca de la chica, mientras la sostenía fuertemente, y se encaminó a la escalera. La subió con dificultad, pero por fin llegó arriba. La bajo, haciendo que sus piernas tocaran tierra firme, y juntos caminaron a la pieza de ella… sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento. Al entrar al lugar, Sasuke la acorralo contra la primera 'pared' que encontró, haciendo que el equipo de música se encendiera, dejando escuchar la última canción que estaba para tocar.

_**Long day and I'm ready**_

_**I'm waiting for your call**_

_**'Cos I've made up my mind**_

_**My heart aches with a hunger**_

_**no want that you were mine**_

_**No I cannot deny**_

_**So for one night is it allright**_

_**That I give you…**_

Juntos llegaron a la cama de la pelirosa, quedando él sobre ella. El morocho besaba con ganas los labios de la chica, mientras sus manos exploraban su cuerpo debajo de la remera. Ella suspiraba disfrutando de las caricias del chico, aunque se sintió nerviosa cuando él tocó sus pechos por encima de su ropa interior. Rápidamente, el morocho se separó de la pelirosa y le sacó la musculosa de su piyama, pero frunció un poco el ceño al ver que le faltaba una prenda más para poder ver a la chica en toda su gloria. Miró fijo sus ojos verdes, divisando el brillo especial que tenían, a demás vio el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus labios rojos por sus besos y eso lo hizo desearla más. Bajo lentamente hasta ella, sin dejar de mirarla. Sus manos subieron a su espalda, y con un solo movimiento desprendió la molesta prenda que le impedía ver a la pelirosa. Sacó la ropa con suavidad, admirando así el delicado tronco de la chica. El sonrojo de Sakura fue más evidente ante esto, y quiso cubrirse con sus brazos, pero sintió las suaves manos del chico agarrarla, negando su idea. –Sos perfecta, Sakura…- le susurró al oído con voz ronca, haciendo temblar a la pelirosa. El chico beso con tranquilidad el cuello de la chica, mientras con una mano acariciaba uno de sus pechos, haciéndola gemir; y con su otra mano acarició el muslo de la pelirosa. La chica levantó sus manos temblorosas, y tanteó los fuertes brazos del morocho, mientras los suspiros salían de sus labios, que eran producidos por las caricias del Uchiha.

_**My heart, my love, my heart**_

_**Just for one night**_

_**My body, my soul**_

_**Just for one night**_

_**My love, I loved**_

_**For one night, one night, **_

_**one night…**_

Sasuke volvió a subir a su boca, y la beso con necesidad. Sakura le correspondió, y aprovecho a desabrochar su camisa, torpemente, pero pudo sacarla al fin. Una vez libre de la prenda, acarició el fuerte y cálido pecho del morocho, era tan suave a su tacto y le quemaba de tal manera que la enloquecía. Acarició su gran espalda, sus brazos y volvió a su pecho, bajando más y tocando su estómago… haciendo que él se excitara más y gimiera contra sus labios, y a ella le encanto… y repitió ese gesto una y otra vez. –S-Sakura…- musitó Sasuke contra su oído, para después volver a besar su cuello. La pelirosa disfrutaba de los besos del morocho, y suspiraba de placer. Sintió que el chico siguió bajando, besando su hombro, su clavícula, la naciente de sus pechos… y fue ahí cuando lo frenó. –S-Sasuke…- le dijo respirando entrecortadamente, mirándolo con duda. –S-Sakura… quiero… probar… todo de vos…- le aclaró mirándola a los ojos con malicia y la voz ronca, a demás de su sonrisa sexy. La chica se sonrojó mucho más, y su nerviosismo aumentó… aunque le gustaba. Le sonrió tímidamente al chico, el morocho la admiró unos segundos, y después bajo, besando sus suaves pechos; mientras la pelirosa gemía ante eso, sintiendo las corrientes eléctricas corriendo por su espina.

_**When morning awakes me**_

_**Well I know I'll be alone**_

_**And I feel I'll be fine**_

_**So don't you worry about me**_

_**I'm not empty on my own**_

_**For inside I'm alive**_

_**That for one night, it was so right**_

_**That I gave you…**_

Sasuke se pegó más al cuerpo de Sakura, y ella pudo sentir su evidente excitación rosar su intimidad, haciéndola gemir mucho más fuerte. El morocho se alejó de los pechos de la chica y subió a su oído. –S-Sakura…- le susurró con voz ronca. –T-tengo que…- dijo con impaciencia. –Sí, Sasuke…- gimió ella con los ojos cerrados. –P-por favor…- agrego, abrazando su fuerte espalda. La sangre del Uchiha hervía, sus músculos estaban tensos y ya no aguanta más… necesitaba hacerla suya. –S-Sasuke…- musitó ella antes de besarlo otra vez. Se besaron con ganas, con necesidad… con pasión. El morocho bajo una de sus manos al estómago de la chica, acariciándolo suavemente, y siguió bajando... metió su mano debajo del short de la pelirosa, y rosó su centro, haciéndola gemir contra sus labios. –S-Sasuke…- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Se miraron unos segundos, con las respiraciones entre cortadas y sintiendo el aliento del otro chocar contra el suyo. Una idea, una lujuriosa idea, golpeó la cabeza del morocho. Sasuke sonrió de lado y toco la intimidad de la pelirosa por encima de su ropa interior, sintiendo su humedad, y la escuchó gemir de placer. –S-Sasuke…- dijo con tono de súplica. –Shh…- susurró con voz suave el chico, mirando la cara de Sakura. Volvió a tocarla, y ella volvió a gemir. –S-Sasuke…- musitó con la voz entre cortada. –Decilo, Sakura…- le 'ordenó' con voz ronca, acercándose más a sus labios, acariciando su centro otra vez. –S-Sasuke…- gimió ella. –P-por favor…- rogó la chica. –H-haceme tuya…- pidió totalmente rendida. El Uchiha sonrió con malicia y felicidad. La acarició otra vez, sintiendo una vez más su evidente humedad. Se acercó a su oído y con voz ronca le susurró –Como ordenes, Sakura…-

_**My heart, my love, my heart**_

_**Just for one night**_

_**My body, my soul**_

_**Just for one night**_

_**My love, I loved**_

_**For one night, one night, **_

_**one night…**_

Rápida pero suavemente le sacó el short, junto con su ropa interior, dejándola completamente desnuda… a su merced. La miro de pies a cabeza, disfrutando de su hermoso y delicado cuerpo. Sintió su sangre hervir más y el calor dentro de él aumentar: la deseaba… ¡cómo la deseaba! El sonrojo de la pelirosa aumentó más, si era posible, al ver cómo la miraba. El brillo de lujuria que vio en los oscuros ojos de Sasuke le hizo saber cuánto él la deseaba… muchísimo. Su respiración entre cortada y su nerviosismo subieron al verlo desabrocharse tan sensualmente el pantalón, así como también aumentó su excitación y las ganas incontrolables que sentía dentro: lo deseaba, igual que él la deseaba a ella. Pronto vio al morocho despojarse del jean, quedando sólo con su ropa interior negra. Tragó grueso al ver la evidente excitación del chico… miedo, sintió miedo al dolor. Lo vio llevar sus manos al principio de la última prenda y cerró los ojos con nervios y vergüenza. Presintió como el chico se deshacía de su ropa interior, y su miedo aumentó un poco más. Sintió como el volvía a acostarse sobre ella, haciendo que sus respiraciones se choquen. –Sakura…- la llamó con un susurro. La pelirosa abrió lentamente sus ojos verdes, encontrándose con los negros del morocho. Leyó la pregunta en ellos '¿estás lista?' Y el miedo aumentó otra vez, su cuerpo tembló levemente y su respiración se volvió más rápida. ¡No era momento de tener miedo! ¡Era uno de los momentos más lindo de su vida! Sí, eso era… era la noche que recordaría por siempre, la noche en que amo…. Sonrió dulcemente para el chico y lo besó, dándole el 'sí'

_**For one night, it was so right**_

_**That I gave you**_

_**My heart, my love, my heart**_

_**Just for one night**_

_**My body, my soul**_

_**Just for one night…**_

Sasuke sujetó la cadera de la pelirosa con sus fuertes manos, y poco a poco empezó a invadirla. Sintió romper la barrera que la hacía pura y se quedó quieto al instante en que vio a la chica fruncir su cara en una mueca de dolor, mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. –S-Sakura…- la llamó alarmado. –E-estoy bien…- contestó ella, relajando sus facciones, asimilando a su invasor. Sasuke la miraba con preocupación, no quería lastimarla… aunque sabía que era inevitable, pero igual se sentía culpable al verla así. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que por fin vió a la chica abrir lentamente sus ojos. –S-Sakura…- musitó él, un dedo de la pelirosa se posó sobre sus labios mientras su mirada paseaba por su cara. Llevó su mano a su mejilla y la acarició suavemente. Le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a besarlo, moviendo su cadera contra la del chico, produciendo corrientes eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo y el del chico, como así también una oleada de sensualidad los golpeó a ambos. Sasuke empezó con un vaivén lento, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo subió la velocidad. Pronto toda la habitación se llenó de gemidos, de pasión, de caricias, de besos, de suspiros… de un enorme amor. Juntos tocaron el cielo con las manos, y la pelirosa sintió un calor llenar su parte baja. El morocho se tumbó a su lado, mirándola fijo, con la respiración entre cortada. La pelirosa estaba igual, con su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, sus labios entre abiertos y su mirada fijada en la del chico a su lado. El Uchiha los tapó a ambos con el cubrecama de la pelirosa, mientras ella se acostó en su fuerte pecho. Él le acarició sus cabellos rosados, inhalando la dulce fragancia que salía de ellos. Apoyó su mentó en la cabeza de la chica, y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ninguno pudo ver la gran sonrisa del otro antes de que Morfeo los tomara en brazos.

_**For one night, it was so right**_

_**That I gave you**_

_**My heart, my love, my heart**_

_**Just for one night**_

_**My body, my soul**_

_**Just for one night**_

_**My love, my love**_

_**For one night, we loved, one night, one night**_

_**One night… **_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los rayos del Sol golpearon en la cara de cierta pelirosa que estaba dormida, haciéndola despertar. La chica abrió lentamente sus ojos verdes y enfocó la visión. Se sentó en su cama, pero cuando la sábana cayó, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Rápidamente se tapo, y pestaño muchas veces ante la sorpresa. "¿Por qué…" iba a preguntar, pero las imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior llegaron a su memoria. "Por Kami…" pensó anonadada, llevándose una mano a su boca. "Sasuke… yo… nosotros…" decía en su cabeza, sin poder creerlo. "Hicimos… el amor…" recordó, y su corazón palpitó fuertemente. Agachó la cabeza y se llevó la mano a su frente ¿¡QUÉ HABÍA HECHO! No se arrepentía, pero… ¿¡cómo se entregó a él sin saber si él la amaba! ¿¡Cómo fue tan inconsciente! Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente ¿cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara ahora? Peor ¿y si no lo disfruto? Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, podía soportar verlo con vergüenza… pero jamás podría volver a mirarlo si a él no le gusto. No soportaría el sentirse tan… tan poca mujer. "Seguro que con Karin lo disfrutaba hasta el cansancio…" pensó con tristeza. "¡Kami! ¡Habré estado patética!" dijo con vergüenza. Suspiró, ya no había vuelta atrás. Apretó sus piernas con impotencia, y un quejido de dolor se escapó de sus labios… y recordó el horrendo dolor que sintió la noche anterior. Aunque fue breve, fue fuerte y doloroso… pero ella ya lo sabía de ante mano, era el riesgo que tenía que correr.

-Ah, ya despertaste.- comentó una voz masculina, que ella conocía muy bien. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron ante escucharlo hablar, y el miedo, el nerviosismo y la vergüenza la invadieron. -¿Sakura?- la llamó un poco extrañado el chico. La pelirosa levantó lentamente la cabeza, mirándolo con vergüenza, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando lo vio en ropa interior. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado el morocho, acercándose a ella. –S-sí…- respondió rápidamente la pelirosa, retrocediendo y pegándose al respaldar de la cama. -¿Segura?- le preguntó dudando, sentándose en la cama, cerca de ella. –S-sí…- contestó apenada, bajando la mirada. Sasuke la miró unos segundos ¿por qué estás así? ¿Había sido muy brusco? ¿O no le había gustado? El pavor lo invadió ante ese pensamiento… jamás se perdonaría si era eso. –S-Sasuke…- lo llamó con voz suave la chica. -¿Sí?- preguntó con cautela el chico. –Eh…- musitó apenada. -¿Por qué?- le preguntó al final, sorprendido al morocho. -¿Por qué hiciste esto?- le preguntó con la voz dolida. –No nos vemos hace una semana y venís y haces esto.- comentó con la voz entre cortada. –Yo… yo no sé qué sentís.- contó. –Y me siento… feliz.- confesó con una débil sonrisa. –Pero… estoy confundida.- le dijo. –No sé qué sentís, no sé por qué hiciste esto…- explicó entre sollozos. –No sé qué significo para vos, y no quiero ser una más en tu lista.- comentó mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. -¿Por qué, Sasuke?- le preguntó otra vez, juntando sus rodillas y escondiendo su cara en ellas. -¿Por qué?...- repitió con tristeza.

-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó Sasuke con voz tranquila. –Porque te amo, por eso.- contestó seguro. Sakura levantó lentamente su cabeza para verlo a los ojos ¿había escuchado bien? -¿Q-qué?- le preguntó sorprendida. –Porque te amo, por eso lo hice.- repitió el chico, con una sonrisa dulce. La pelirosa miró atentamente los pozos negros del morocho, y no vio mentira alguna: él la amaba. –S-Sasuke…- musitó suavemente, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos, pero éstas eran lágrimas de felicidad. –Shhh… no llores.- le pidió mientras se acercaba más a ella y le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares. –S-Sasuke…- musitó otra vez, mirándolo con cariño. Le sonrió dulcemente y después lo abrazó fuertemente, siendo correspondida por él. –Y-yo también te amo, Sasuke.- le confesó a su oído. Los ojos negros del Uchiha se abrieron de par en par ante lo escuchado: ella lo amaba. La felicidad lo invadió y la abrazó más contra su pecho, sonriendo contento. -¿De verdad?- le preguntó el morocho con voz suave, sólo para escucharla una vez más decirle 'te amo' La pelirosa se separó un poco de él para verlo. –Claro que es verdad.- afirmó segura. –Te amo, Sasuke.- le dijo con voz suave, mirando sus ojos. Sasuke volvió a sonreír, se sentí completo. –Yo te amo más, Sakura.- le dijo con la voz suave. Se miraron unos segundos más, fueron acercándose lentamente, y se besaron. Unieron sus labios en un dulce beso, sintiéndose felices. Se separaron un poco y volvieron a mirarse. -¿Te… gusto?- no se contuvo a preguntar el morocho. Sakura lo miro con amor –Claro que me gusto.- afirmó con voz suave, mientras pegaba su frente a la del chico. Sasuke suspiró aliviado -¿A vos… te gusto?- le preguntó con algo de miedo la chica. –No.- contestó seguro, y la pelirosa sintió su corazón romperse y las lágrimas correr a sus ojos. –Me encantó…- le aseguró, acariciando su mejilla. La chica vio su sonrisa de lado, y se sonrojo. -¿Te… dolió mucho?- preguntó preocupado. –Eh…- musitó ella. –U-un poco…- contestó con vergüenza. Sasuke bajó la mirada con tristeza, le había hecho mal. –Perdón…- pidió con culpabilidad.

–Ey…- lo llamó la voz tranquila de la chica, mientras su suave mano levantaba su mentó, haciéndola mirarla fijo. –Era inevitable…- le recodó. –Lo sé, pero…- -Pero nada.- lo cortó ella, poniendo un dedo en sus labios. Sasuke la miro sorprendido, pero al ver su sonrisa tranquila se relajo. Sakura lo abrazo otra vez, jugando con los cabellos de su nuca. –Fue perfecto…- comentó con voz suave, bastante sonrojada. –Sí…- afirmó él, perdido en el perfume de la chica. –H-Hay un pequeño detalle…- comentó con algo de nervios el Uchiha. La pelirosa se separó lentamente de él para verlo. -¿Qué detalle?- le preguntó curiosa. –Bueno…- musitó el chico. –Yo… anoche…- empezó a explicar ¡Kami! ¡Qué nervioso estaba! –No… me cuide…- confesó con un poco de miedo. Sakura lo miro unos segundos. –L-lo sé…- contestó por fin. –L-lo… sentí.- 'recordó' apenada. –Eso quiere decir que… hay una gran probabilidad de que puedas quedar… embarazada.- analizó el morocho con nervios que no demostró. –Bueno… técnicamente…- musitó la pelirosa tranquila. –Pero…- agregó. –Yo tomo pastillas anti-conceptivas para regularizar el ciclo…- contó con vergüenza. -¿Entonces… no…?- preguntó el Uchiha. –No… lo dudo.- contestó ella con voz suave. Sasuke suspiro aliviado, y todo el nerviosismo y el miedo se fue. Aunque, la idea de tener un hijo con la pelirosa no le desagradaba. –Si… no te hubieras cuidado, y estarías embarazada… ¿lo tendrías?- le cuestiono con voz suave el morocho. Sakura lo miro tranquila –Claro.- le contestó segura. –Sería nuestro hijo.- comentó con una sonrisa. –Sakura…- musitó con amor el morocho. –Pero para eso tenemos tiempo.- contó la pelirosa. –Hmp, sí.- afirmó él. –Podemos… seguir practicando ¿no te parece?- le preguntó con voz sensual, sonriendo de lado, mientras hacía a la chica acostar en la cama. Sakura rió divertida. –Todo lo que quieras, Sasuke…- le dijo sonriéndole. -¿En serio?- le preguntó con voz suave, besando su cuello. –Mmm… sí.- afirmó disfrutando de la caricia. –Empecemos entonces.- dijo el morocho, subieron y mirándola a los ojos. –Te amo, Sakura.- le dijo con voz suave, acercándose a sus labios. La chica sonrió feliz –Yo también te amo, Sasuke.- afirmó con voz dulce, antes de unir sus labios en un tierno beso, el primero de muchos como novios, como amantes.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**Ayyyyyy, por Dios! Ya se termino! u.u Les gusto? Espero que sí! Es el 2º lemmon que escribo, así que no sean tan duros al criticarlo, comprendan u.u **One Night** de The Corrs

Espero que estén felices al terminar de leerlo, a mí me encantó escribir este fic ^^ Podrían pasar y darle una miradita a PlayingCool, un nuevo KakaSaku que empecé :D

No tengo más que darles las gracias por seguir la historia y dejar sus comentarios :)

Saludos! ^^


End file.
